And There Are Some Conversations We Pretend We Never Had
by jelliclerose
Summary: In this story, Bobby and Jessica (and sometimes Tom and Kyle) take us through scenes, conversations and stories we didn't get to see in the series; in other words, it's Smash as told by Bobby. Some fluffiness, some romance, some sadness and some drama, but basically a friendship story at heart, with cameos from almost all characters.
1. The Ones From Back Before Forever

So this is the first chapter of what will be a long and winding trip from before the show to a little way after it and it is essentially Smash as it would've been in Bobby and Jessica had been the main characters, with Tom and Kyle prominent supporting players. And yes, this chapter focuses mainly on Bobby and Jessica and they will continue to be a huge part of this story, but later chapters will have much more Tom and Kyle than this. And whilst this chapter is fluffy, there's a good chance you'll get a whole spectrum of stuff from this - picking categories for this story is a difficult thing because basically there is going to be angst, romance, fluff and ridiculousness and it'll change from chapter to chapter. Anyway, here we go with the first chapter - please feel free to read, review if you want, but above all enjoy :)

* * *

'_So Jess is just useless by this point – I mean she is literally stood on a chair in the corner of the room screaming with laughter – and all I've got to hand is this spanner, so I'm waving that around trying to shoo the thing out, still wearing the dress from before, totally not prepared for Jay to pick that moment to come storming into the room all: "Bobby, please can y-"...er, excuse me? This is a private story. Good, ok, yeah. Sheesh. Oh, hey, Si, can we get some more drinks over here? Yes. Please. Thank you. Anyway, where was I? __Right, so he comes storming in, yelling at me, of course, and I'm just stood in the middle of the room...'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

Jessica had already begun her apologies before she'd reached the stage. All around the auditorium there was a flurry of dance and activity and the stage was packed with people all already warmed up and ready to start the day. It was just a one-night-only show, something she'd gone in for as a way to tide herself over between jobs (after all, she could always use the extra cash.) But it wasn't like her to be late, no matter how temporary the job, and she knew better than to mess any director or choreographer around for fear of getting a reputation. She cursed under her breath slightly, ruing her faulty alarm clock and the battle she'd had to wade through on the subway. Lydia, the show's choreographer, was standing at the head of the stage, overseeing the rehearsal of a routine Jessica knew she was supposed to be involved in and she groaned to herself before quickly dashing up the steps to the stage.  
'Lydia, I am so sorry! So, so sorry! Give me like, two minutes to change and I'll be ready I swear.' As she came to a halt she finally stopped to take in the scene before her. Dancers were milling about, all of them familiar faces from the first rehearsal yesterday. The group Lydia was watching were standing on a podium centre-stage, all girls rehearsing a section of the closing number. Only, they were being led by someone Jessica had never seen before. And, to her surprise, she realised he was dancing in her place. 'Hey, who's that?' She let her bag slip from her shoulder as she studied her stand-in, scrutinizing him closely, a tiny frown knitting her pretty features. Lydia finally turned to glance at Jessica, temporarily confused by her sudden presence, before looking back to the rehearsal in front of them. The man was seemingly lost to the routine by this point, his dark hair flicking wildly out with every movement of his head, his hips twisting in perfect time with the rest of the group and his mouth hanging open slightly as he rolled them and stamped his feet.  
'Oh! You mean Bobby?' Lydia nodded slowly, her lips twisting up as she let out a small laugh. 'He's a chorus boy from over at Hairspray.' Just then, Bobby flicked his dark hair out of his eyes and struck his pose triumphantly, jutting out his hip and putting almost all the girls to shame. The grin on his face suggested he knew exactly how good he looked up there and he turned to the others and shrugged. A couple of the girls offered him high-fives and they laughed at something he said to them before they began to disband and jump down from the podium. Bobby blew his hair out of his face and sat himself down at the podium's edge, smiling flirtatiously at Joe – another dancer who was standing by the side of the podium stretching. Jessica watched the exchange and found herself mildly amused by the fact that, even all the way over at the side of the stage, she could still see the devious twinkle in Bobby's dark eyes as he looked Joe up and down. Lydia too was smiling and she shrugged, as though she had seen a similar display from the man many times before. 'Yeah, Liam had to drop out sick and Bobby agreed to do this last minute. He always needs the money, and he said it was a better way of spending his week off than waiting tables. I think he's allergic to any job that doesn't involve jazz hands, you know the sort,' Lydia smirked, rolling her eyes fondly and Jessica couldn't help but laugh too, tipping her head slightly in acknowledgement.  
'Oh Lydiaaaa, I can hear you talking about me!' Bobby's voice cut into their conversation, sing-song and sarcastic, and when Lydia and Jessica turned back to look at him they saw he was still perching on the edge of the podium, his dark eyes flashing mischievously as he leaned on Joe's shoulder. He waggled his eyebrows at the two of them and Lydia shook her head at him, sighing in half-hearted frustration.  
'And Bobby, I can see you flirting with my dancers instead of letting them rehearse,' she called back and Bobby simply grinned at her.

As Lydia turned to walk away, Bobby blew a kiss at her before slowly turning his eyes back to Jessica, tilting his head to one side as he looked her up and down. When she saw his dark eyes watching her, Jessica quickly folded her arms, raising an eyebrow at him in challenge and trying to suppress a smile. Bobby smirked back at her then, quickly jumping down from the podium and coming over.  
'You are trying to steal my place in the last number,' she scolded him lightly as he approached, and, though she pointed a dainty, accusing finger at him, she couldn't help but let her lips curve upwards at the bold, mischievous way he grinned at her.  
'Hey, I can't help that I'm fabulous,' he remarked, his voice dripping with a condescension that should not have endeared him to her as much as it did. She couldn't help but think there was something charmingly evil about his eyes. 'And anyway, you were late, Blondie.' Jessica opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off, offering out his hand to her. 'I'm Bobby, by the way.' Jessica didn't take his hand right away, instead keeping her arms folded and trying to stare him down. Bobby waggled his eyebrows once more.  
'So I've heard.' His smile didn't waver.  
'I get that a lot. My reputation precedes me.' Jessica laughed softly and shook her head at him, letting out a sigh as she took his hand.  
'Jessica,' she relented. He grinned, clearly pleased with himself and she couldn't help but think he really was the most maddening person. Yet still she couldn't bring herself to be annoyed by him. All she could think was that it was probably really fun just to wind him up and watch him go – a good way to spend a night out, or get revenge on your enemies.  
'Nice to meet you, Jessica,' Bobby smiled as he relinquished her hand. He stepped back and began to move away. 'You know, we should go for drinks later,' he added over his shoulder and Jessica blinked.  
'Why?' she laughed, confused. Bobby began to walk backwards, his eyes scanning her up and down once more.  
'Er, because I'm fierce and you're adorable. Why the hell not?' he shrugged – turning his back to her once more as he sauntered away.

.0o0o0o0o0.

'_Because.' Bobby paused to pluck the olives from his drink, letting some liquid drip from them onto his tongue. 'That's it. That's the end of my reasoning. __Just...because.' He breathed the words like she was missing the most obvious of points and __Jessica smirked and rolled her eyes at him. 'Look, I don't know whether you'd noticed but; I give good face, lady. So I need a best friend who won't be totally overshadowed by me. And you're as cute as a bug.' He smiled winningly. 'Now, are you going to do shots with me, or do I have to find a new chorus girl to gossip with?' Jessica bit her lip and studied him a moment, but Bobby had never quite mastered the art of patience and he sighed theatrically, fixing his new friend with the sternest gaze his brown eyes could muster. 'So: you in or you in?'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

Jessica groaned and pulled the pillow over her head, angry at the sunlight which was filtering through into her bedroom. She had been up most of the night, embroiled in a marathon gossip with Bobby about everything from her love life to the theatre, and she found that she was now too hungover to be alarmed at just how much she'd shared with someone she'd only met the previous morning. She forced herself to sit up in her bed and wrapped herself tightly in her covers, waiting a few minutes for the room to stop tilting back and forth before she tentatively began pushing herself to the edge of the bed. The last thing she actually remembered was Bobby climbing over the bar to make cocktails, although there were fuzzy images in her mind of dancing with him on the subway ride home and him carrying her to her bed. Woozily she reached for her phone, which was lying on the floor beside her bed. Three missed calls; her on-off boyfriend Jake, her friend Ivy and her agent. She grimaced, deciding she was unable to face any of them before she'd had coffee.

Just as she had staggered to her feet and was about to head for the kitchen, her phone began ringing and she gladly took the excuse to flop back onto her bed, pulling the covers more tightly around her and pressing the phone to her ear, her heavy eyelids closing as her head made contact with her pillows.  
'Heeeeey,' the voice down the line was sharp and chipper and everything Jessica wasn't feeling and she winced at the sound.  
'Oh my God, it's you. Cocktail Boy,' she groaned, burying her head inside her covers and closing her eyes more tightly shut.  
'Well, I've been called worse,' Bobby replied.  
'How are you okay?!'  
'Er, coz there's a Starbucks, like, right around the corner from my place. And I've spent about...three hours in there already.' He paused. 'Oh my God, you've only just woken up haven't you!' Bobby gasped suddenly, cackling – or at least, it felt like cackling to Jessica – and she could just imagine the sly grin on his face as he spoke. 'Wow, Cutie, I thought you were made of stronger stuff.'  
'Urgh, I am never drinking with you again. Or letting you mix me any cocktails – I mean, what did you even put in those things?' Bobby laughed again and Jessica whimpered. 'I can take my drink, ok? It's you I can't take.'  
'Aw, but I thought we were friends now.'  
'You made me dance on the subway.'  
'I didn't make you, you offered. And anyway, it was to Bootylicious and you can't not dance to that. Besides, I carried you home after. I even tucked you in.' She could just hear him pouting, could hear the sparkle of hurt in his eyes even, and that was something which registered with her clearly, even through the fog of her hungover brain. Because there was one thing she was sure of; he cared a lot more than he wanted to let on. And the more she thought about it, the more she remembered of his sweetness the night before. The way he offered her sincere advice about her boyfriend woes and him hugging her when she got cold on the walk back to her place. She remembered him insisting he walk her home and asking her repeatedly if she was ok as she fumbled with her keys. Sure, he'd been giggling just as much as she had, and there was no way she'd imagined him falling over and dropping her when he finally got the door open (she could feel the bruise that was forming on her thigh from the impact). But the point was he'd made sure she got home safely. And he'd tucked her in, with goodnight kisses and everything. She remembered him still giggling as he disappeared through her bedroom door. 'And I got you coffee,' Bobby's voice interrupted Jessica's thoughts suddenly and a smile tugged at her lips.  
'You got me coffee, Chorus Boy?'  
'Er, yeah. I want us to be BFF, Jessica. And everyone knows you're supposed to buy your hungover BFF coffee,' he shot back and she laughed.  
'Alright so where is this coffee then?' she asked. At that moment she heard the buzzer sound for her apartment and she frowned, sitting up in bed then immediately regretting it as the room seemed to spin around her.  
'So, shall I just come right in and give you the coffee or would you rather I carry on waiting outside your door and scaring the neighbours?' Bobby smirked down the line.  
'Come on in, Stalker,' Jessica replied with a grin.

.0o0o0o0o0.

'_Wow, nice place, Blondie. It looks so much better in the daylight.' Bobby settled himself down on the bed, sitting cross-legged and sipping on one of the two coffees in his hands before handing the other to Jessica. 'Although you really should rethink where you keep your shoes. I mean, a guy could trip over those when he's delivering you home from a night of drunken debauchery.' Jessica attempted to punch Bobby on the arm and he ducked out of the way, laughing. 'Hey, caramel latte here, God! Oh, and I got doughnuts too. See, you're liking me more and more by the minute, right?' He ducked again, this time just avoiding a cushion being aimed at his head. 'Wow, ok! You're small but you're spunky.' Jessica laughed and rolled her eyes and they both began to pick their way through the doughnuts, sipping their coffee in amicable silence. 'So come on, talk to me. When we left off, I seem to remember that Jake was a total dick and you are so totally better than him in every way...'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'Oh my God, can I have this?' Music was playing through Jessica's small bedroom stereo, but Bobby's voice was clear all the same, even from inside her closet. She was trying to apply her lipstick, but in the mirror she could see Bobby emerging from her closet, wrapped in a sequinned scarf which he was stroking as though it were made of pure gold. She couldn't stifle her laugh as he twirled for her, striking a pose.  
'You look ridiculous,' she told him bluntly, turning around and putting her hands on her hips.  
'Actually, I look fierce,' he retorted dramatically and he grabbed up a pair of sunglasses from the heap of her clothes he had been pawing through, slipping them on and proceeding to catwalk up and down the small space of her bedroom. The more she laughed the more he played up for her until eventually she was forced to throw a discarded shoe at him.  
'Quit it, Chorus Boy, you're supposed to be helping me choose what to wear, not stealing all my clothes,' Jessica warned him, holding up her hair in a ponytail and studying her reflection thoughtfully before scrunching up her face and dropping it down, sweeping all her hair to one side instead. 'I've known you...what, three weeks now? And you've spent half that time admiring my shoe collection, so now's the time to make yourself useful and help me get ready because we're going to be late.' Bobby smiled sweetly at her in the mirror and she sighed tersely, turning to face him. 'What?'  
'Nothin'. You're just cute when you're angry. I mean really, you should try that on a straight guy some time, you could get some serious action,' Bobby raised an eyebrow suggestively and Jessica pointed her hairbrush at him in warning. Bobby simply laughed, throwing his hands up in surrender before going over to the bed and examining the plethora of dresses discarded there. After a moment he picked up one still on its hanger and held it up for her. 'This dress. And you keep your hair down because you are flawless without having to do a thing. Simple jewellery, you wear the shoes you just tried to kill me with, and then you drink cocktails 'til dawn.' Bobby raised his eyebrows, daring her to go against him, and Jessica let out a contented sigh.  
'See, I knew there was a reason we became friends.' She grabbed the dress from him and began dashing around her bedroom as Bobby settled himself down on her bed.  
'By the way, not that I'm counting but...we've actually known each other a month now.' Jessica stopped rushing then and turned round to look at Bobby properly.  
'I know. Just testing,' she shrugged and Bobby looked up at her, his lips curving up in a smile which was unusually gentle for him. His dark eyes were sparkling, but not with their usual air of deviousness, and so Jessica winked at him, giving him a soft smile of her own. 'You're softer than you want people to believe, Chorus Boy.' Bobby chuckled and looked down.  
'Keep telling yourself that, Blondie,' he mumbled, picking at a thread in a sparkly pink cushion and trying to hide his smile.

They were the last to arrive and Jessica had to forcibly drag Bobby away from the bar to stop him flirting with the bartender.  
'You flirt with him every time we come here – he's not even gay!'  
'Doesn't mean he can't be turned, Jess.' She attempted to glare at him but he met her look with a smile and all she could do was cuff him lightly round the head and pull him over to the table where her friends were waiting. 'What did you say your friend's name was again?'  
'Ivy. And you're going to love her.'  
'But am I, Jessica? Really?' Bobby retorted.  
'Yes. And she's probably going to be up to sing any second so just try and behave yourself for five minutes, ok?' Jessica said through gritted teeth before turning to face the table of people they had stopped by. 'Hey, guys, sorry I'm late. This is Bobby by the way. Bobby, this is everyone.' As soon as the introductions were completed, Bobby began talking like he'd known the group his whole life and Jessica couldn't honestly say she was surprised. She watched him a moment; his hair was slicked back smartly for the occasion and it meant that his eyes were, for once, not even partially hidden by his hair. And those dark eyes were flashing more dangerously than ever. It was captivating, almost; he demanded friendship with those eyes, issuing it as a challenge that was both thrilling and terrifying. She felt Sam lean across the table towards her.  
'He doesn't bite, does he?' he chuckled, watching Bobby carefully, and Jessica smirked.  
'Only a little,' she teased. 'But thank you for inviting him. I came so close to calling Jake but then Bobby found out and stole my phone and then more or less invited himself, actually, now I think about it.'  
'Yeah, well, if he's keeping you away from that jerk of an ex then he's more than welcome here.' Jessica smiled and briefly rested her head on Sam's shoulder.  
'Thank you, Sam. And happy birthday, by the way.' She sat up then, looking round 'So, where's your best girl? Is she going to sing for you like she said?' Sam smiled and nodded his head towards the stage, where Ivy was deep in conversation with the pianist. Jessica nodded and then raised her glass. 'Well then, here's to you birthday boy.'

After a few minutes, an elbow in her ribcage distracted Jessica from her conversation with Sam and she turned to see Bobby leaning over, his head close to hers and his eyes on someone who'd just come through the door.  
'Please tell me you know that guy,' Bobby breathed, his eyebrows waggling. Jessica followed his gaze and then groaned when she saw who it was.  
'No. No. You hear me? No. His name is Dennis and he's one of our best friends and he's actually the sweetest. And unlike you, he doesn't come with claws. So paws off, Kitty Fierce, this one's off limits.'  
'Spoil sport.'  
'I keep you in check.'  
'You cramp my style.' Jessica hit Bobby lightly and he laughed, shoving her back before defiantly standing up and heading off to intercept Dennis' path to their table. Jessica watched, helpless as Bobby introduced himself and then began to pull Dennis towards the bar.

By the time Bobby returned, Ivy was already singing and Jessica was looking on with a smile as her friend's voice reverberated around the room. Bobby sat down next to her and leant in close once more, setting a drink down in front of her, his eyes not leaving Ivy.  
'Ok, you were right. I love her. I mean, I want to be her. Like, I want to climb inside her body and be her. She's amazing.' Bobby sipped his own drink and sat back, his jaw dropping slightly as Ivy hit a high note. Jessica simply laughed.  
'Yeah, I told you so.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

'_Where did I find him?' Jessica frowned, slowly following Ivy's eye-line before realisation dawned. 'Oh, you mean Bobby? Yeah...I didn't, actually. He sort of found me. Or at least; he danced to Destiny's Child with me on the subway and decided that bound us for life so...' she sighed and looked down. 'Look, I know on the outside he's all spikes and...well...glitter. But when you really get to know him he's a teddy bear, I promise.' Jessica laughed at the sceptical glance Ivy gave her and then looked back over to where Bobby was standing, draped elegantly along the bar as he chatted with Dennis and sipped on some ridiculous cocktail. 'You know that guy Amber dated, the one who cheated on her? When we were out the other night I saw him. And Bobby caught me glaring so I just told him I hated him, didn't go into it or anything, but as soon as I said it, that was it, Bobby was giving him the stink-eye across the room all night, without even asking why. It was hilarious. But...it was also kind of sweet of him, don't you think?' Jessica shrugged and bit her lip. 'Just give him a chance, ok? He's a teddy bear. A sassy teddy bear but, I don't know...I've grown attached to him anyway. Seriously; give him a chance.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'All I'm saying is that that boy must have made some sort of pact with the devil. It is the only way he can possibly still be holding down that job. Did he tell you what happened last time he worked with Derek Wills? And we both know what _his_ reputation is in this town. You don't get second chances with directors like that, so how has Bobby managed to even get in that room without armed guards being present?!' Ivy sighed as she linked her arm through Jessica's. Jessica laughed and shrugged.  
'Come on, Ivy, you know Bobby is pretty good at what he does.'  
'So am I, but I'm out of work.'  
'Not for long, I thought Tom had all but promised you a role in his and Julia's new project?'  
'Yeah, in the chorus.'  
'Nothing wrong with the chorus, Ivy. Some of us actually enjoy it.' Ivy smiled half-heartedly.  
'I'm sorry, I'm being a killjoy. I'm starting to understand why you've basically ditched me for Bobby these days,' she laughed and Jessica rested her head on her shoulder.  
'I haven't ditched you for Bobby. He actually whines way more than you ever do,' she joked, making Ivy chuckle slightly. 'Seriously, you should hear him in dance class, he's ridiculous.'  
'I hear him plenty, Jessica, and ridiculous doesn't even come close.'  
'My ears are burning!' a voice interrupted the girls' conversation and they jumped, turning round to see Bobby standing behind them, his arms folded, one eyebrow arched and his brown eyes twinkling menacingly.  
'God, how do you do that?!' Ivy gasped, putting her hand over her heart and trying to catch her breath. Bobby simply smiled at her.  
'I was a cat in a previous life?' he suggested and when she glared at him he shrugged. 'We're rehearing just up the street, I saw you two walking, I followed.'  
'Stalker,' Jessica put in, swotting at him lightly.  
'Don't even start with me today, Blondie. I'm not kidding,' Bobby sighed, rolling his eyes and linking arms with both of the girls, starting to walk with them down the street. 'Someone needs to buy me dinner and drinks so I can vent.' Jessica and Ivy exchanged a look.  
'What happened now?' Jessica smirked.  
'You're not going to believe me.'  
'Try us,' Ivy pressed and Bobby drew in a deep breath.  
'Honestly? It all started last week. And yes, there's a guy involved. And possibly I am not entirely innocent in this whole thing but you have to side with me anyway because that's what I would do for you, ok?'  
'Spill it,' Jessica said and Bobby screwed up his face.  
'Fine. But there also may or may not be several live lobsters involved in the story. And they might not necessarily fit into the story where you'd expect.'  
'Seriously?' Ivy asked.  
'Hey, would I lie?'  
'Yes!' both girls replied.

.0o0o0o0o0.

'_Oh yeah, I worked with him once. Workshop. Nightmare. I'm not even kidding: it was a disaster. Like, imagine the worst workshop you've ever been in and then multiply that by about...a thousand. He nearly fired me actually. Swear to God, Jess. I can't even remember why now...although it might have had something to do with the whole Leopard Print Shoes/Cherry Pie fiasco...and then there was the big lunch-break food-fight...and my sleeping with half of the rest of the cast didn't help...hey, did I actually ever get round to telling you about that job? It's a good story...maybe embellished slightly over time but, seriously, it was pretty amazing. I'm kinda hazy on the details, but basically I'd just got done being a swing over at The Producers, when my agent gives me a call...'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

Bobby was perched on the edge of Jessica's dressing table, picking his way through a bag of chips and staring at his phone whilst Jessica pinned her hair up in preparation for their next performance. As Bobby let out the occasional laugh and Jessica hummed contentedly to herself, other members of the cast came and went around the two of them, leaving them in an amicable peace. They'd only been in the show for two weeks, arriving with a wave of cast changes at the turn of the month, and already people knew better than to expect Bobby to not be around whenever Jessica was.  
'Seriously, Jess, you should see some of the texts Dennis is sending me. It's like a play by play of a show imploding. This is what happens when actors sleep with their co-stars, you know? And it's brilliant! Apparently the guy's wife has turned up now,' Bobby giggled, showing Jessica his phone. Jessica simply rolled her eyes, hardly glancing at the text Bobby was showing her.  
'You and Dennis text too much. I swear, I should have never let you near him, you flirt with everyone.' Bobby pulled a face.  
'God, when did you get so uptight about it?'  
'When you flirted with _my dad_.' She fixed him with her sternest look but Bobby only grinned back at her, shrugging and jumping down from the dressing table to sit on one of the other chairs, starting to text a reply to Dennis.  
'So what, your dad's hot for his age.' Jessica threw a lipstick at him and he dodged it before smiling proudly and looking back up at her. 'Lighten up, Blondie. I'm not going to break Dennis' heart. I have a boyfriend, remember?'  
'I believe the term you used last week was 'fuck buddy' but if he's been upgraded to boyfriend now...' Jessica raised an eyebrow and her blue eyes glittered mischievously. Bobby prodded her in the side with his foot and tried to suppress his smile, looking down.  
'I don't know. It's a new thing we're trying. I'll let you know when we've figured it out.'  
'I'll hold you to that, Chorus Boy.' Jessica turned back to the mirror and examined the job she'd done with her hair, smiling slightly. 'Don't forget, Ivy's coming with us for drinks tonight after the show. She's been doing some work for her friend Tom, doing some demos or something, I don't know. But anyway, he might be coming too, so be good. No throwing yourself at bartenders to get free drinks. We're pretending to be grown-ups for the night, ok?'  
'Nawww, boring.' Bobby pouted, then he frowned, glancing back up from his phone. 'Wait, did you say Tom? As in _Tom Levitt_ Tom? Like Houston and Levitt? Like Broadway's very own?' Bobby was talking faster by the second and Jessica paused to look at him curiously, surprised that he was bothered. Bobby was rarely one to be star-struck by anyone; he'd once told her that his philosophy was that he was the biggest celebrity in his own life and that no actual celebrity could really compete.  
'You knew she was friends with him, right?'  
'Yeah...I just...' Bobby opened and closed his mouth for a few moments before shaking his head slightly and straightening up. 'Never mind.' Jessica frowned, but Bobby was saved by his phone lighting up with a new text and he quickly picked it back up. 'The wife? Being removed by security. Sometimes I love the theatre.'

After the show, Bobby got changed as quickly as possible before hurrying across to Jessica's dressing room. 'Hope you're all dressed ladies, coz you know I really don't want to see any of you lot naked,' he announced as he came in the room and a small chorus greeting went up from around the room as he made his way over to Jessica, who was putting the finishing touches to her make-up. 'Wow, nice outfit. You angling after a part in the next Houston and Levitt or did we go on a mission for a new boyfriend without telling me?' Bobby asked, sitting himself down on the dressing table beside her. Jessica simply shot him a look and then went back to rooting through her voluminous bag in search of her mascara. By the time she had pulled out various cosmetics, several pairs of headphones, a selection of pens and notebooks, some old sweet wrappers, multiple receipts, her phone, two sets of keys and – eventually – her mascara, she and Bobby were the last two left in the room. Jessica checked the time and rolled her eyes before beginning to apply the mascara as Bobby set about returning the bric-a-brac to her bag.  
'Knock knock!' a voice called from the doorway and Bobby and Jessica turned in unison to see Ivy leaning into the room, smiling brightly.  
'Hey!' Bobby beamed warmly.  
'Come in Iv, I won't be a minute,' Jessica said and Ivy and Bobby shared a knowing look before Ivy stepped further into the room. But Bobby tensed slightly when he saw who followed her.  
'Hi Jessica.' Jessica turned at the sound of her name and her smile widened when she saw Tom Levitt, leaning in the doorway and raking a hand through his hair. She flashed a quick wave to him.  
'Hey Tom, it's nice to see you again. Ivy said you might be joining us.' Tom smiled politely and Jessica turned away, looking around for her new shoes. 'Ok, I'm nearly ready, just let me grab my shoes from Bobby's dressing room,' she sighed, giving Bobby a shove as she walked past him whilst he barely stifled a laugh. As she dashed past she didn't spot Tom eyeing Bobby strangely.  
'Oh, sorry; Tom, this is the chorus boy who can't keep a secret who I warned you about,' Ivy put in with a smirk and Bobby huffed at her.  
'One time! I didn't mean to blurt it out, ok? I didn't even know it was a secret.' Ivy was laughing but Tom was still looking at Bobby with narrowed eyes.  
'Anyway, Bobby, meet my friend Tom, Tom, this is Big Mouth Bobby.'  
'Actually, I believe we've met,' Tom remarked and Ivy looked surprised.  
'Really?!'  
'Yes. Bobby here threw pink champagne on me at a party a few months back,' Tom smiled brightly, tilting his head to one side and looking at Bobby pointedly.  
'I DIDN'T THROW IT, IT JUST EXPLODED! GOD!' Bobby gasped theatrically – and in a way which suggested he'd had to make this point on more than one occasion. Ivy began to laugh and Tom raised his eyebrows, looking at Bobby with amusement.  
'Really? Coz it kinda felt like a throw. I mean, your aim was...pretty impressive, actually,' he teased and Bobby put his hands up in surrender.  
'I can't help it that it all landed on you, ok? It was just the luck of the draw. And really, come on, who wears a velvet jacket near champagne? Exactly, it's not done. Now can we move on please?!' Bobby sighed as Ivy continued laughing and Tom smothered a smirk.  
'You told me you'd pay for the dry cleaning...then went to get towels and...strangely, I never saw you after that,' he continued, folding his arms as Bobby groaned.  
'Er, my boss was watching and I wanted to get paid. We both know you have more money than me anyway,' he retorted, before spotting Jessica standing in the doorway, also laughing. He sighed his most put-upon sigh. 'Do you see why I don't take catering jobs, now, Jess? God. I am never doing you a favour again.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

'_I'm telling you, I saw him there. I know it's not his show, and I know that I've thought I've seen people before and been wrong but trust me, Jimmy, that was Tom Levitt. I saw him come out the stage door with a few of the dancers from the show and he was like...singing something to them, like jokingly I think coz they clearly found it hilarious but I thought his voice was amazing. And it took everything I had not to run over there and ask for his autograph, you know? I probably would've done if I'd actually had a Playbill from one of his shows handy. You know what? From now on, I take my Playbills everywhere, I'm going to have them in my bag, always. And next time I see Tom Levitt at a show, I'm going to get his autograph...and will you please stop laughing? This is a big deal to me, ok?!'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'Shane dumped me,' Jessica dispensed with the usual greetings and cut straight to the heartbreak as she fell back onto her bed, pulling a pillow to her chest.  
'Well then Shane is a whore and we hate him.' She couldn't help but smile at Bobby's matter-of-fact tone and in that moment she was incredibly grateful for his unquestioning loyalty. So many people thought Bobby was flighty and flippant, but when it came down to it, he was quite fiercely loyal, once he decided he wanted to be anyway, he just had his own code of conduct for how best to show that loyalty and not everyone always understood that. Jessica balanced the phone between her shoulder and her ear and then began to pull the covers up around her.  
'I found out he was cheating on me too,' she added softly.  
'Want me to knee him in the balls for you?'  
'Maybe.'  
'High-kick in the teeth? A jazz-hand to the eye? A tap shoe up his-'  
'Bobby! Stop making me laugh when I'm trying to wallow.' Jessica brushed a few tears from her cheeks, smiling to herself and rolling her eyes fondly. 'I already threw most of my shoe collection at him when he left anyway. And then I put a load of his stuff that he'd left here into a bag and threw it down the stairs after him. It's still just sitting there in the entryway.' A pause on the other end of the line.  
'Right, I'm getting all the Ben and Jerry's from my freezer and I'm coming over.' Jessica wasn't about to argue with that. 'I'll be with you in ten, Jess.' Jessica smiled softly, a rush of gratitude overcoming her and temporarily making her forget Shane and his three – or was it four? – other girlfriends.  
'Hey, Bobby?'  
'Yeah?'  
'It's times like this I'm really glad you stood in for me that day then dragged me off to do shots 'til I dropped,' Jessica murmured. She knew he'd never admit it, but on the other end of the line she was sure she heard him smiling.

.0o0o0o0o0.

'_Er, Tom, when did we cast the guy who threw champagne all over you at that party?'_

'_I DIDN'T THROW IT, IT JUST EXPLODED, OK?! GOD!'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'I still hate the feathers but...at least it looks like the show's going to last. Tom said the numbers were looking good anyway and...I trust him so...' Ivy turned from her mirror to look at her friend, who was frowning down at her phone, clearly miles away. 'Jess? Jessica!' Ivy clicked her fingers and laughed slightly when Jessica jumped. 'Have you been listening to a word I've said? What's wrong with you, you've been miles away all night.'  
'It's nothing, Ivy. I'm fine,' Jessica insisted quietly, setting her phone down and starting to gather up her stuff for the night.  
'Hang on a minute, you never have your phone with you...is this boy trouble? Tell me you've not found your way back to Jake again,' Ivy grimaced and Jessica laughed, pulling a face.  
'God no. Never. Again. Bobby's got instructions to do whatever it takes to keep me away from a phone if I ever even think about calling Jake again.'  
'Wow, it's almost worth it to see what he'd do.'  
'Please don't encourage him!' Jessica laughed.  
'Sorry.' Ivy came over to sit next to Jessica. 'So if it's not a man, what is it?'  
'It's a queen,' Jessica joked and Ivy frowned. 'It's Bobby, actually. The one and only. You know he's out of town visiting his parents, right?'  
'Right...'  
'Well we got in a big fight before he left-'  
'About his fondness for flirting with all our friends, I seem to remember.'  
'Exactly. And even though we talked on the phone after I feel like he's still mad with me. And he was supposed to get back today but he's not called so now I'm worried about him.'  
'Trust me, Jess, Bobby can take care of himself.'  
'I know...I know. I'm being stupid and paranoid. He'll call when he's done sulking with me.'  
'The boy does love a good sulk,' Ivy nodded. Just then Dennis appeared in the doorway to the dressing room, all smiles, his bag slung over his shoulder.  
'Hey, you guys ready to go?' He looked from Ivy to Jessica and then frowned. He was so used to seeing Jessica smiling that it unsettled him to see her looking so concerned. 'Jess, you ok?' he asked gently and she offered him a small smile and a nod.  
'I'm fine. Come on, let's go. I really need a drink,' she sighed, standing up sharply. Ivy shook her head.  
'She's worried about Bobby.'  
'About Bobby?!' Dennis laughed, rolling his eyes. 'Since when did Bobby need to be worried about? I mean, other than the fact he's loose, newly single and terrorizing the general population of the city once more.'  
'He hasn't called her. _For a whole day_!' Ivy said, her voice heavy with sarcasm, and Jessica gave her a light smack on the arm, smirking slightly.  
'I think he's sulking with me, that's all. And I just want to make it right.'  
'Sulking with you? How can anyone sulk with you?' Dennis asked, giving Jessica's shoulders a squeeze before linking arms with both girls as they headed for the stairs.  
'If anyone can then Bobby can,' Ivy put in.

Once they'd signed out, Dennis stepped out ahead of the two girls, holding the door open as Ivy and Jessica stepped onto the street. Jessica smiled sweetly and thanked him before turning to check her phone once more.  
'Hey, Cutie, you going to show me some love?' a familiar voice pierced the night and Jessica looked up immediately, her whole face breaking into a bright-eyed grin when she saw who was standing waiting for her outside the stage door.  
'Chorus Boy!' she squealed, heading for Bobby in a run and throwing her arms around his neck. Bobby laughed as she barrelled into him and he wrapped her in a firm hug, lifting her off the ground to give her a tight squeeze.  
'Remind me never to leave town again. Seriously. Next time my parents want to see me they can get in a car and drive. I'm completely worth the effort, you know? And I _definitely _belong in the city.' Bobby set Jessica down and broke the hug, looking her in the eye. His expression was all seriousness but Jessica knew him too well and she could see the glint of mischief in his eyes. 'It was terrible, Jess. I couldn't find anyone to do shots with me, let alone find a bar with a hot enough bar tender.' Jessica laughed at him, thwacking him fondly on the shoulder. 'I'm not kidding! I just...I belong in New York. Even unemployed in New York is better than Back-End-Of-Beyond with my parents, trust me.' Jessica reached up to give him another hug, a softer one this time, and he returned the gesture gladly. 'I missed you, Blondie. Let's not ever fight again.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

'_Let's go dancing! And don't even think about giving me that 'I dance all day at work' crap because some of us still don't have a job and it's just insulting to me that you do. Come on. Please let's go? I mean, we both know I'm Beyoncé's long lost twin sister – how on earth is she supposed to find me and recognise that I am the more talented sibling if my friends refuse to come dancing with me! And Jess, don't even think about giving me that look or it'll be a repeat of the tap shoe incident all over again and you know none of us wants that.'_


	2. The Ones Which Tested Us

So here is the second chapter for you all. This loosely covers the first four episodes of season one but some moments pre-date that here and there. I really hope you have fun reading this - I enjoyed fleshing out both Bobby and Jessica a bit more in this one but I hope one way or another you'll all at least have a favourite scene by the end of it!  
Shanshii - There needed to be a Jessica/Bobby fic, right?! hehe I'm glad you like it, I hope you still do after this chapter :)  
NessySchu - I agree, Bobby is completely underrated, he could've carried his own show basically! And as you can see - I full intend to continue this story! Thank you for reading and I hope you like what I've come up with to continue with!

Thank you to all of you reading and following this - reviews mean a lot but the main thing is that you're reading and hopefully enjoying so thank you :)

* * *

_'Ah, if it isn't the young lobster-whisperer. You're lucky I let them hire you – let's mark it down to your talent and have done, shall we? Er, hang on, before you start with the verbal diarrhoea; that wasn't an invitation to talk. I'd rather you didn't acknowledge that there was a compliment in that sentence and if you tell anyone about it then I will have to fire you immediately. You're good at what you do, Bobby, ok? One of the best, actually, if I must be painfully honest. But I'm warning you; another incident resulting in the interruption of my rehearsals or the unleashing of total chaos and/or wildlife during the course of this workshop traceable back to you in any way? Then this will be the last time you get the chance to work with me, are we clear? Excellent. Now run along, your little friends are waiting. God, chorus boys. Always with an entourage.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'We need to go out and get too drunk to stand.' Jessica's hand stilled at the sound of Bobby's voice down the line. It wasn't that the comment was unusual in itself, but she knew every inflection in her best friend's voice and this was not some flippant Friday night request.  
'What happened?' she asked, setting down her hair brush and leaning back in her chair. Bobby let out a long, heavy sigh and Jessica felt her heart ache a little for him.  
'They're posting the closing notices. Three more weeks and I'll be unemployed again. I need to numb the pain before I even think about starting auditions.'  
'Oh Bobby,' Jessica chewed her lip, uncertain what to say. Bobby had his reasons for hating auditions more than most – although she was fairly certain she was the only person in the world who knew it – and he'd been more than a little unlucky of late.  
'You want to know what my agent said to me on the phone? That I was cursed. Yeah. How's that for supportive?' Bobby snarled and Jessica smiled softly.  
'You're not cursed, Bobby,' she murmured, pulling her knees up to her chest and settling in for a marathon chat. The longer she could keep him talking the less likely it was that he'd actually manage to trick her into getting drunk the night before a two-show day. 'Why don't you come hang out with me at Heaven On Earth for a bit? Put off the auditions for a while.'  
'Jess, I have rent to pay. And I need to eat.'  
'You want to buy clothes you don't even need, more like,' Jessica retorted. 'Dennis is here...' she half-sang and behind her she heard Ivy chuckle.  
'Don't even joke right now. Just put on your coat and come get drunk with me.'  
'Bobby,' Jessica whined, though she could already feel herself caving. 'Look, you're really not cursed, ok? You know that, right? Tell me you know that!'  
'Jess! My last three jobs have ended in disaster now. I've had two shows close on me in the last two years and the press have only just shut up about that _tragic _workshop I was caught up in before that. My agent's right. I'm a death sentence. They should just exile me from Broadway and have done.' Jessica winced at the very thought. It was true, Bcobby's last few jobs hadn't worked out well. But it wasn't as if it was his fault. 'You know what my agent told me? He said I have evil eyes. He actually said that. He said he didn't know how he was ever going to find me a job because I have evil eyes and people don't trust me. Then he hung up on me.'  
'Bobby, you do not have evil eyes.' A dead silence on the other end and Jessica could just feel the look Bobby was giving her. She laughed slightly and shook her head. 'Ok, fine. Maybe, a little bit. _Mischievous_. You have mischievous eyes. And I like that about you.'  
'Jess, that doesn't make it ok.'  
'Bobby, shut up. You're perfect, ok? And _I'd _trust you with my life.' She paused, listening for any hint of a smile on the other end. 'You're going to be fine, Bobby.'  
'I hope so,' Bobby mumbled. There was another pause and then a quick, sharp sigh which Jessica suspected was Bobby's attempt to blow off his doubts. 'So, drinks?' Jessica rolled her eyes and leant back in her chair.  
'How soon can you get here?' she asked, resigned.  
'I'm at stage door. Don't take too long, Blondie. I counting on you.'

As Jessica laughed and hung up, Ivy shot her a stern look.  
'What?' Jessica sighed and Ivy just shrugged, widening her eyes and playing innocent.  
'Nothing.' She turned in her chair then, her mouth opening and closing as she debated whether or not to continue. Jessica narrowed her eyes at her. 'It's just...don't you ever worry that maybe you two are...a bit...'  
'A bit...?' Jessica pressed, drawing herself up a little, feeling defensive, more so for Bobby's sake than her own. 'A bit what, Ivy?'  
'I don't know, isn't it just a little...weird...that he _needs_ you to tell him he's not cursed? That you're the one who has to get his butt down to auditions and tell him to smile for the casting directors? He's not a child, Jess. And Bobby seems like he's plenty capable to me, he just chooses not to be coz he knows he can get you to do all the work.'  
'It's not like that, Ivy.'  
'And what about you? You're just as bad! Jess, you know I love you both but aren't you just...a little bit co-dependent?' Ivy raised an eyebrow at Jessica, who clenched her jaw and turned sharply back to her dressing table, starting to sweep her belongings into her bag.  
'He's my best friend, Iv. If he needs me then that's the end of it, I'll be there. And he'd do the same for me. I'm not going to apologise for looking after someone who has been nothing but good to me since the moment I met him.' She stood and looked Ivy in the eye. 'And come on, aren't you a little co-dependent yourself over there? Tom's not even been gone a week and you won't stop whining about it. And what about Sam? Are you seriously saying you've never had phone calls with them exactly like the one I just had with Bobby?' Ivy looked down. 'Exactly. So just drop it. Anyway, I'm heading out, but I'll see you tomorrow, ok?'  
'Jess-' Ivy began, but she was cut off by the sound of Jessica's phone ringing. Jessica didn't even have to look to know who it was.  
'I'm coming! Jesus, Bobby, you're so impatient!' Jessica sighed and Ivy raised an eyebrow.  
'Hurry up!' Bobby's voice was loud enough for even Ivy to hear it, and she shot Jessica a pointed look.  
'I told you, I'm on my way. Urgh, you just totally ruined my point with Ivy now, by the way, so thanks for that. No, no, it's fine. I'll tell you about it after you've bought me a beer. I'll be down in a minute, alright? Ok.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Look, Jess...if you tell anyone I told you about all this then that's it, ok? Friendship over. I just...I just need you to promise me. Coz I don't really talk about this stuff. I mean, with anyone. Ever. But I trust you. You're my best friend. And if you ever need me, like, with anything at all, I'll be there. Veto your terrible taste in men, dump a body, attend some God-awful musical you're cast in. I'll do it. I'm here for you. Always. And you can quote me on that, I swear.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

She found them sitting at a table in the corner. Dennis was buried deep in conversation with Ivy whilst Bobby sat across from them, not even pretending to care. His chin was resting on his hand as he watched the door intently and he grinned broadly when he spotted her come in.  
'Jessicaaaa!' he called as she came towards him and instantly flopped down into his lap. Ivy and Dennis looked up at the sound and she offered the two of them a sunny smile.  
'Hey, guys. So, Ivy, is today the day?' Jessica asked, leaning back against Bobby, who had wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug from behind. He kissed her temple and rested his chin on her shoulder as Ivy launched back into an excited explanation of how Tom was due to come and pick her up any minute to cut some mystery demo. Jessica did her best to concentrate, but Bobby was whispering snappy comments in her ear and she had to work hard to bite back her laughs.  
'I'm just so happy they even thought of me for this! I mean, when Julia called...'  
'It's cheating if you know the composer, right?' Bobby hissed by Jessica's ear and she swotted at him, trying to keep her smile fixed in place. Dennis shot the two of them a knowing look, his wide eyes gently reprimanding Bobby for his commentary but to no avail. 'She's fabulous, we all know it. I just don't see why your best friend throwing you a bone is something to get excited about,' Bobby added in a murmur as Ivy continued talking, and Jessica sent a half-hearted glare his way. He simply shrugged and sipped his drink. Jessica knew she could stop him if she wanted to, but she was just too happy to finally see him smiling again. It had taken her days to pull him out of his mood and convince him to start auditioning again, but recently he'd finally started acting more like himself and it was nice to hear him joking around. As Ivy finally finished her story, Jessica turned and leant back a little so as to look down properly at Bobby, who was idly playing with the straw in his drink. The sunlight streamed in through the cafe window and caught the light in his brown eyes, his dark hair brushed out of them for once. Yes. Mischievous. Not evil. Never evil. Well, rarely anyway. Jessica nudged him slightly and he looked up into her big blue eyes, meeting their bright sparkle with his darker one, the corner of his lips quirking up.  
'And, what about you? How's the auditioning going?' Bobby rolled his eyes.  
'God, there are no good musicals casting right now. Hey, contracts are coming up at Heaven on Earth, right? Think they'd let me in?'  
'You'd have to keep your hands off the other chorus boys,' Ivy warned him with a smirk.  
'Er, maybe you should ask the chorus boys' opinions on that first, Ivy,' Jessica put in, looking pointedly at Dennis who pulled a face at her.  
'Shut up!' he laughed and Jessica rolled her eyes.  
'What? You lot are a bunch of flirts. Bobby would fit right in.'  
'Hey, Ivy, we all know you want out. Think I could take your place? You know I'd look better in that showgirl getup than you ever did anyway,' Bobby grinned.  
'Excuse me?!' Ivy squeaked, trying not to laugh, and Bobby fluttered his eyelashes at her whilst Jessica cuffed him round the back of his head.  
'Urgh, I'm bored of everything on Broadway anyway. I want to do something new. Something new that doesn't get cancelled or sink without trace, preferably.'  
'You'll find something soon,' Jessica said softly, resting her cheek against the top of his head and giving his shoulders a squeeze.  
'Maybe,' Bobby sighed, letting Jessica kiss his hair and fuss over him a little.  
'Definitely. _I can feel it._'

It was another half-hour before Tom arrived, and Bobby had firmly put the topic of his career off the menu. If it had been just the two of them, Jessica would've forced the issue, but with Dennis and Ivy there she decided to bite her tongue. When Ivy spotted Tom come in, she ran over to greet him and Jessica watched her go before leaning across the table to whisper to Dennis, putting one hand on his arm.  
'Hey, you and Tom...' she began, but she trailed off when she saw Dennis' expression.  
'Ball's in his court. He didn't even remember my name by the time he got back from London though, so, honestly? I've given up hope,' he shrugged, smiling ruefully. Bobby looked from Jessica to Dennis with a frown of confusion.  
'Wait, you and _Tom_?!' he asked, but Jessica have him a kick under the table.  
'Shut up, he's coming over.' Bobby turned and saw Tom and Ivy heading towards them. 'Hey Tom,' Jessica smiled sweetly. 'Ivy told us all about Julia's phone call, any chance you're going to tell us what you're up to?' Tom laughed.  
'Nice try, but I'm not about to jinx anything.'  
'Spoilsport,' Bobby put in with a pout and Tom looked at him properly for the first time.  
'Bobby. We meet again,' he smiled and Dennis raised an eyebrow.  
'Sure, coz everyone remembers _your_ name,' he muttered, rolling his eyes playfully. This time it was Bobby's turn to issue an under-the-table kick and Jessica smothered a smirk.  
'You're not thinking of casting by any chance? We've worked together before, and no-one died, right? And I could really use an in with a composer right now. Anything that might get my agent off my case,' Bobby moaned as Tom sat himself down.  
'Why, are you really that down on your luck? Coz I find that hard to believe,' he remarked, looking Bobby up and down. A capable chorus boy, who, perhaps, had a fondness for trouble, but he always showed for rehearsal, foot-perfect, songs memorised. But Bobby sighed theatrically and pulled a face, making Tom chuckle.  
'Well, believe it. Apparently I have evil eyes.'  
'I'll bear it in mind then. But right now I am all about Ivy.' Tom turned to share a smile with the woman in question and she positively glowed in response. Jessica and Dennis exchanged a knowing look, smirking fondly and rolling their eyes. 'She's going to be perfect for this, just you wait,' Tom added as Ivy linked her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder.  
'Well, thank you for thinking of me. I won't let you down.'  
'Are you kidding me? I have no worries about that. What I'm worried about is convincing Julia to take this thing further...I mean...we cut the demo this afternoon but...after that...I promised her a year off...' Tom chewed at his lip and looked down. ' But I really want to do this now, get some momentum with this thing.'  
You won't hear me disagreeing,' Ivy added with a smile.

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'So I finally get there – I'm only like a minute late, I mean, not really, but they'd hardly have noticed. And anyway, she's sitting behind the desk, eyeing my headshot, you know, the usual. Then just as I'm about to start she goes; "Your agent warned me that you had crazy eyes". Now evil is one thing, I can handle being told I have evil eyes – we all know it's a fine line between evil and fierce and my agent is clearly a poor judge. But crazy eyes?! I don't even think he wants me to get a job. I think he just wants to torture me. He's probably got me lined up as his potential cabana boy when he retires. This is just phase one where he breaks my spirit to the point where I'll say yes to anyone willing to hire me. I'm telling you; a year from now I'm going to be stood on a beach in an flowery sarong, fanning him with palm leaves. You see why I won't go out the door now, Jess? I've seen my future and it's not pretty. I'm going to be the guy with the crazy eyes who got chased off Broadway for life to be his former agent's sex slave...stop laughing! This is my life, I'm telling you! God. I need a job so bad.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

Bobby was relieved to see Jessica already sitting on his couch, beer in hand, when he got home. Her hair was scraped back into a haphazard ponytail and she'd obviously come straight from dance class before making herself at home. He offered her a poor excuse for a smile before closing the door behind him and pressing his back to it.  
'Didn't go so well?' Jessica asked quietly and he simply shook his head, sliding down the door and pulling his knees up to his chest. Jessica quickly pushed herself up and came over to join him, sitting down on the floor at his side and resting her head on his shoulder. 'Guess I was right to come over then, huh?' Bobby raised his head and gave her a small smile.  
'Now who's the stalker?' he asked and she stuck her tongue out at him.  
'It'll always be you, Chorus Boy. Don't give me a key if you don't want me to use it.'  
'No. I'm glad you use it. Especially today.' Bobby leant his head against Jessica's. 'God, Jess, I haven't felt this lousy in so long, you know? _So_ long. I just don't want to end up in that kind of a state again, I really don't.'  
'You had me worried when you didn't show for dance class, then I got your text about the last minute casting call and I just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.'  
'Thank you.' Bobby raised his head to place a kiss to Jessica's temple. 'Seriously. I mean it. I know I can be a bitch sometimes, but if it wasn't for you...'  
'You're not a bitch, Sweetie. Not to me anyway, only to people we don't like.' Bobby chuckled softly. 'Remember the last time? I had to physically drag you out of bed some mornings. But this time I've decided: I'm not even letting you get back in it until I know you're ok...ok?' Jessica wriggled away from Bobby slightly so she could look him in the eye.  
'Ok.' Bobby smiled then bumped his shoulder against Jessica's. 'Now come on, talk to me about something else. Distract me. Please. What's happening with Ivy and that Marilyn thing? You know it's all anyone is talking about online.' Jessica sighed, reluctant to change the subject. But there was a plea in Bobby's eyes. He just did not want to get into it right now. She thought back to the time he'd first spilled his secrets to her – one night when they'd curled up on her bed with popcorn and a movie and ended up talking solidly until the sun came up. They'd known each other a few months by that point and yet he hadn't thought twice about trusting her not to think less of him for his issues. And she didn't. It was always that simple between them. She knew he'd talk to her eventually. And besides, forcing an issue with Bobby was never a wise course of action; he didn't tend to react well. She stood up abruptly and turned to Bobby, offering him her hands. He let her pull him up before she moved to grab him a beer, whilst he dived straight for the couch.  
'Well, they're going ahead with it, apparently. Eileen Rand picked it up and Ivy says that Tom told her she wants to get it moving fast. She's even got your old friend Derek Wills on board.' Jessica flopped down on the couch beside Bobby and handed him the beer before picking up her own and taking a quick swig.  
'Urgh, well that's my chances of a part out, I don't think he's ever going to hire me again after the fiasco last time. But hang on...Derek Wills on board with Tom Levitt? I thought they hated each other?! I mean, come on, that was more than just gossip, right?' Bobby's eyes were already twinkling excitedly and Jessica laughed at him, shaking her head slightly. He couldn't resist a good scandal – and the Broadway rumour mill had worked overtime when the former duo of Derek Wills and Tom Levitt had somewhat explosively gone their separate ways. It was exactly the kind of drama Bobby lived for.  
'Ivy wouldn't say much about it. I don't think Tom even mentioned anything to her – it's probably a touchy subject for him anyway. But it doesn't matter, Ivy isn't paying attention to it, she's too busy stressing because of the audition tomorrow.'  
'Audition? You mean they didn't just give it to her?!' Bobby's jaw dropped and Jessica shrugged. 'But she was amazing on that recording! All the blogs loved her.'  
'Tom would've given it to her,' Jessica said, then she inclined her head slightly. 'But...it's not all up to Tom, is it?' Bobby pulled a face.  
'God, I don't envy Ivy.'  
'That makes a change.'  
'No, seriously. It's bad enough with these ensemble auditions, but I have _no _desire to try and be a star. It's cut-throat! And the worst part? You don't get to mess around at the back of rehearsal with your friends.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Wait a minute – did you say you were actually spying on this Karen person? You? Sweet, innocent little Dennis?! Wow. I never thought I'd see the day.' Bobby picked a strawberry off the top of the cake Jessica was eating and she swotted his hand away. He simply popped the strawberry into his mouth and licked his fingers, raising an eyebrow at Dennis, eyes aglitter. 'Maybe I'm finally starting to rub off on you,' he grinned, shimmying his shoulders and making Jessica almost choke on her cake. 'Seriously, Bambi, I like this side to you. And Jess, can you please stop elbowing me in my ribcage? Yes? Thank you. You know I'm not going to shut up no matter how many bruises you give me. God.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

The rain hadn't let up all day and if he hadn't have felt so ill then Kyle was sure the sound of it would've lulled him to sleep. He tried to close his eyes and get comfortable, but it was no use. Rolling over onto his stomach, he reached out from under the blanket he was wrapped in, feeling around the floor until his fingers brushed against his computer. Once he'd booted it up, he instantly pulled up the video. For some reason, lately, that song was the only thing he wanted to listen to. It fascinated him, though he didn't know why. It was as if he'd already made a connection to a show which might never even reach Broadway – there was just something about it though. Of course, he knew every song Tom Levitt had ever written and had connected to almost every one he ever heard. Even when his love of theatre got him bullied in school, he'd never held it against the music. After Jimmy, the music was his most loyal friend. But this song...he couldn't explain it. He just felt like it was leading to something. Like this was the start of something. _Ivy Lynn Sings New Marilyn Song_. God, it didn't even have a title yet and Kyle still knew he _needed_ to see that show.

By the time Jimmy made it home, Kyle's eyelids were heavy and he'd lost count of how many watches of the video he was up to. The sound of the front door creaking open jarred him slightly and he jumped, lifting his head just enough to see Jimmy shutting the door behind him and throw his jacket to one side.  
'Hey, you're awake,' Jimmy sighed, sitting himself down on the arm of the couch and giving Kyle a tired smile. 'You feeling any better? Coz let me tell you, when you're not around? Our tip money goes down by half.'  
'Please, without me there is no tip money,' he reminded Jimmy with a lopsided smile. Jimmy chuckled softly and shrugged.  
'Yeah, well, whatever. We can't all just instinctively like people, that's not how the world works, Kyle. That's how you get hurt.'  
'You're lucky I like people – you think just anyone would put up with you?' Kyle reminded Jimmy softly and Jimmy glanced down at him then. Their eyes met in the semi-darkness of their loft, glittering slightly with words not-quite-spoken. The corner of Jimmy's lips curved upwards briefly in a sad half smile and he winked at Kyle.  
'I know.' Kyle gave a small nod and Jimmy returned the gesture before quickly looking away. 'So anyway, you never answered my question; you feeling better? Coz you know I'm terrible at looking after you when you're sick.'  
'No you're not. You're good company when I'm sick.'  
'You being ill forces me to be the responsible one, that's why you like it.' Jimmy noticed Kyle's laptop then and he frowned slightly. 'Hey, what you watching?' He made a grab for the computer before Kyle could stop him and he chuckled when he saw the video that was open. 'God, you're watching this again?! What is with this song? It's not _that _great you know.' Jimmy eyed the screen sceptically before handing the computer back to Kyle, who was doing his best attempt at a glare, though it was difficult given how heavy his head felt and the aching in his muscles.  
'Hey, it's beautiful, ok? Everything Tom Levitt writes is beautiful. And it makes me feel better. So quit mocking it, ok? Just coz you don't like showtunes-'  
'I know, I know. Tom Levitt is God. Don't start on me, man, I get it, theatre's your thing, it cheers you up. I know, ok? I've known you long enough by now. But you still like my music better, right?' Jimmy smirked knowingly and Kyle bit his lip. He knew the answer Jimmy wanted to hear, and there were so many reasons why he wanted to give Jimmy that answer that he wanted to hear. But was it weird that he felt like telling Jimmy he was his favourite was more than just a white lie but...also a betrayal of Tom Levitt somehow?  
'Maybe.' Jimmy frowned, used to hearing Kyle simply praise him. 'Let's get our show to Broadway, then I'll get back to you on whose music I like the best, ok?'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'I guess I was always the same. I mean, I was that kid in high school who just...didn't care. I've just always been the way I am, you know? And I had my group of friends and no-one messed with me because they knew it wouldn't bother me, I'd just give them an attitude and move on. So I don't have an excuse for why, Jess. I wasn't bullied, my parents have always been good to me...I've always had friends. None as close as you but...enough to keep me from being lonely. But sometimes, I just get so tired of letting things roll off me. It's hard work. I'm probably only about 90% ok most of the time – and that's fine – but then something will happen, someone will say something, I'll get dumped, my show will close, an audition will go badly...and it's like...it's like it's closing in on me. And I just feel too tired to move. And...I get...I kinda get scared that maybe I'm actually a terrible person. And that really fucking scares me, Jess, coz I mean...what can I even do about that? I can't change who I am, not really. And I'm scared of that. That's what I am, Jess; I'm scared. I get to this place in my head where I'm convinced everyone hates me – and that they have good reason to – and I just feel so wrecked, so tired that...I can't be bothered to pretend it's ok. I'm constantly caught between wanting people to like me but not wanting to change who I am...does that make any sense to you?' Bobby bit his lip and looked down, before risking another glance back up at Jessica. 'That's a lot to dump on you in one go...but I just...I thought you should know. I mean...we're friends now, right? And I...I wanted to tell someone.' Jessica rolled onto her side to look over at Bobby, giving his shirt a tug to pull them closer before burying her head into the crook of his neck. Bobby smiled softly into her hair as she gave his hand a squeeze. 'Look, Jess...if you tell anyone I told you about all this then that's it, ok? Friendship over. I just...I just need you to promise me. Coz I don't really talk about this...'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

Jessica yawned as she turned off the lights at her dressing room mirror. Another week of shows was finally over and she was in desperate need of her bed. Behind her, Ivy and Dennis were talking quietly to each other whilst Ivy packed away her things, but Jessica was too tired to gossip with them tonight.  
'Right, that's me done for the day. See you next week,' Jessica sighed, standing up and turning to face them, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Ivy and Dennis both looked up at her in surprise and Dennis tilted his head to one side.  
'You off already? Don't you and Bobby normally meet up for drinks at the end of the week?' Dennis asked. Jessica hooked her headphones round her neck then looked back over at him with a smile.  
'He's off terrorizing some wedding tonight. An old friend of his needed someone to sing last minute and he agreed to do it.'  
'Wow...you two are still capable of leading separate lives?' Ivy joked and Jessica shot her a withering look whilst Dennis smothered a laugh. 'Sorry. I couldn't resist,' Ivy smiled sweetly and Jessica couldn't hold it against her. She rolled her eyes, giving Ivy a wonky smile.  
'It's ok. No-one is putting me in a bad mood tonight. Fresh sheets, plumped pillows, nothing to do 'til the next show...' she sighed dreamily. 'That sounds like heaven, right?'  
'Maybe, but you'll be missing all the gossip,' Dennis warned her with a playful grin.  
'Come on, I know all the gossip, Bambi,' Jessica dismissed and Dennis stuck his tongue out at her. Ivy frowned, looking between the two of them.  
'Wait, Bambi?!' she put in with a confused laugh.  
'It's Bobby's new nickname for me. He says I have Bambi eyes,' Dennis sighed, wrinkling his nose in distaste.  
'Aw, Bambiiii!' Ivy giggled, resting her head on Dennis' shoulder whilst he screwed up his face in objection. Jessica smirked, shaking her head slightly before heading for the door.  
'Night you guys. See you next week,' she called over her shoulder as she stepped out into the corridor and slipped her headphones on.

She was halfway down the stairs before she realised she'd forgotten her phone and she cursed under her breath as the time between her and her bed grew the tiniest bit longer. She wondered, briefly, if she would get away with leaving her phone at the theatre until the next show, but she knew if Bobby wasn't able to reach her for more than twelve hours he'd probably turn up at her place to make sure she was still alive and the thought of him jumping on her bed at too-early-o'clock, full of stories about his friend's wedding, was enough to make her turn around and head back upstairs.

She was about to begin calling out her explanations, on the cusp of cheerily singing 'I'm not here, I'm not here! Ignore me!' at the top of her lungs as she dashed into the dressing room. But she halted when she heard Ivy and Dennis' conversation floating out of the dressing room door.  
'Come on, Dennis, I know you still like him.'  
'So what if I do, it's not up to me.'  
'Oh it so is – you think smiling at him with your 'Bambi eyes' all day is enough?' Jessica's breath caught slightly and she took another step back from the doorway.  
'It's just a crush, ok? And a little flirting never hurt anybody.'  
'You should just talk to him.' Jessica wished she had just taken her phone with her; she felt like she simultaneously needed to hear and needed to not hear this conversation. What was she going to tell...she closed her eyes and swallowed that particular thought before it could fully form. She'd say nothing. She didn't even know what she was hearing. 'Dennis, you know what he's like; he gets so caught up in trying to be so good to everybody that he...kinda misses it when people are being good to him.' Jessica frowned. That didn't sound like...oh no. 'You need to _signpost _it. Tom needs telling what he wants. So tell him it's you.' Jessica let out a long sigh. Of course. They were talking about Tom. She rubbed her hands over her face. Well now she had to tell Bobby about this...but that didn't mean she wanted to.

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'So, then this guy just pops up with his Playbill, right? And he is convinced – beyond convinced, actually – that I'm the guy he just saw in this show. I don't even know what show, I didn't see the cover, he just thrust it in my face and begged me – literally, begged me – to sign it for him. So of course I did. He told me my headshot did nothing for me and that I had much better cheekbones in person, which is totally true, actually, I have way better cheekbones than my headshot. Way better cheekbones than this other guy's headshot too, so you know, I'm actually an improvement on whoever he'd just seen. Dylan something? Anyway. Long story short; I have a date tonight. Only...he thinks I'm starring on Broadway...in a show I don't know the name of...and he thinks my name is Dylan...oh and don't even look at me like that, Jessica. Do we have to go into the story of your little star turn at that bar downtown? February 2010? Valentine's Day with Jamie Whatsisname, trying to remember to respond when he called you 'Amy'? Come on, Jess, we all know you beat me at the questionable dates game every time and there are men out there with the dubiously signed Playbills to prove it.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'Jess, we work in musicals all day, why are we watching musicals right now?' Bobby whined from his spot on Jessica's couch.  
'Just shut up and eat your ice cream,' Jessica shot back with a grin, giving him a small kick in his side. Her blue eyes twinkled playfully and Bobby pulled a face at her. The two of them were tangled up together on Jessica's couch, a tub of ice cream each and a collection of DVDs scattered around them on the floor. As good friends as they were, they could never decide on a movie with any ease – some of their movie nights would simply descend into all-out war – but they usually ended up talking all through whatever they watched anyway.  
'You do remember I was actually in this one though, right?'  
'Of course I remember – Lydia and her 'chorus boy from over at Hairspray'. You're a nightmare, you know that?' Jessica smirked, looking over at Bobby who was licking his spoon and eyeing the onscreen number with disdain. 'Why'd you leave anyway?'  
'Boredom. Eight shows of this a week? It was fun, but come on...I was doing this dance in my sleep.' Bobby froze then, his eyes widening, and a mischievous look filling his face as he set down his ice cream. 'You know...' he began and Jessica groaned.  
'No, whatever it is, no!' She was shaking her head furiously but Bobby was already kneeling up on the couch, his arms out and poised, that impish grin of his widening as he tossed his hair out of his face and moved to stand.  
'I actually still know this routine off by heart, and I reckon I could still-'  
'Not going to happen!' Jessica insisted as she watched him get to his feet and she barely contained her laugh as he began to dance, balancing precariously above her on the couch. 'Sit down you idiot!' she smirked, grabbing onto his hand and pulling him down sharply so that he landed on top of her, cackling away even as the two of them thudded together.  
'You're going to pay for that,' he warned her, his eyes dancing as he pushed himself up a little, trapping her with his weight, and before Jessica had time to kick him off, he was tickling her mercilessly. And no-one was as ruthless a tickler as Bobby. Squirming, Jessica managed to get a couple of kicks in but Bobby wouldn't let up and the two of them scrambled about in a play-fight until eventually they toppled, still giggling, over the edge of the sofa.  
'You're a terror, Bobby,' Jessica said breathlessly as they lay sprawled on the floor, her face hurting from laughing so much. Bobby winked at her before pushing himself up slightly with one arm and then collapsing with his head in her lap.  
'But...you still love me,' he remarked, closing his eyes, and Jessica smiled fondly down at him, brushing his hair off his face.  
'True.' She tilted her head to one side then. 'But only coz you love me too,' she added with a grin. Bobby opened his eyes and smirked.  
'Cheeky.'  
'You know I'm right though.' Bobby suppressed a grin before turning his eyes back to the screen. For a moment the two of them watched the TV intently, their thoughts not entirely focused on anything. Then Jessica let out a long sigh and leant back against the couch. 'I'm glad we did this. I was seriously in need of some fun with you after everything that's been going on at Heaven On Earth this week.'  
'Tell me who's overworking you, Sweetie; I'll go kick 'em in the shins for you,' Bobby offered with a smile and Jessica laughed softly, resting her head back on the couch cushions and staring up at the ceiling.  
'I _wish _it was that simple.' She bit her lip. 'Contracts are coming up and there's all sorts of changes going on, we're three down in the ensemble, then Ivy's got us all walking on eggshells-'  
'Why? What's up with Ivy?'  
'It's this Marilyn thing.'  
'But she got the part...' Bobby frowned and Jessica looked down at him with a smirk.  
'Yes, but she also slept with the director,' she reminded him. Bobby rolled his eyes.  
'Come on, she got the part coz she's amazing. It's just a bonus that she's getting some with the British bad boy on the side.'  
'Yeah but you know Ivy. She wants this so badly she starts doubting herself. And then she gets stressy which makes her get pissy and then...'  
'And then you have to pick up the pieces?' Bobby suggested and Jessica shrugged. Bobby shook his head slightly. 'You're too nice, Jess.'  
'I don't hear you complaining when I look after you.'  
'Shut up,' Bobby pouted and Jessica laughed at him.  
'Ivy just needs her friends looking out for her right now. It nearly killed her waiting to hear about Marilyn and I think she's still slightly on edge.'  
'It'll be the adrenaline. Once it gets in rehearsal she'll be fine.'  
'Oh come on, we both know that's not true.' Jessica paused then, glancing down at Bobby nervously. 'Anyway, on top of all that, there's this stuff with Dennis too, of course...' Bobby frowned.  
'What about Dennis?'  
'Nothing I just...look, you and him...' Jessica began but she stopped when Bobby looked up at her with a mixture of genuine confusion and fierce warning.  
'There is no me and Dennis, if that's what you're getting at, Jess. We flirt, that's the end of it. It's just a bit of fun, so stop looking at me like I'm made out of glass'  
'Really?' She looked Bobby in the eye and he squirmed slightly.  
'Yes, really. Come on, Jess, you know if anything had actually ever happened between the two of us, you would've been the first to know.'  
'I'm not asking if anything happened and you know it. I'm asking if you wanted it to,' Jessica said gently, her blue eyes kind and caring as they searched Bobby's face.  
'Jess,' Bobby groaned, closing his eyes, but Jessica's gaze didn't waver and as soon as his eyes were open again they met with hers and he knew he couldn't hide. 'Look, I like him, ok? But...he's sweet and I'm...not.'  
'You're plenty sweet, Bobby.'  
'Not sweet enough.' Jessica opened her mouth to speak but Bobby's dark eyes flashed warningly at her and she quickly closed it again. 'I like sweet guys but they're always terrified of me. It's ok. I'm used to it.' Jessica looked at him sympathetically and shrugged.  
'Well at least you actually like the sweet ones...I only ever seem to fall for the bad boys,' she sighed and Bobby smiled up at her.  
'Oh Jessie, we're so doomed,' he sighed.

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Jess, it's five in the morning, what are you doing? Wait, don't answer that. Unless we're catching a flight to somewhere hot and you wanted to surprise me then I'm going back to sleep now. I know this is your apartment but if you could keep the noise to a-OW! Don't smack me when I'm trying to sleep! Jesus. You're a terrible friend, you know that? Anyway, if you even think for one minute I don't know that you're emailing your ex at 5a.m. then you've got another thing coming; I know everything and I'm disgusted at the very thought of you trying to get back with him. Now put the laptop down and come cuddle with me.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'Oh, wow, Bobby's free?' Julia looked up from the list she was scanning, surprised. 'You know he'd be great in this,' she said to Tom, who inclined his head in agreement.  
'Hang on, Bobby who?' Derek put in, frowning and looking through the names on his own list. Eileen leant back against her desk and sighed at Derek's stormy expression, predicting another argument (for argument's sake) about to erupt amongst her creative team.  
'You should know him, I believe he's worked with you before,' Tom said airily, barely hiding his amusement as Derek's brow briefly knitted together in remembrance. 'He brought some much-needed fun to your rehearsals, or so I heard.'  
'Oh God.' Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. 'No. No way. Not him again.'  
'Oh be nice, he's not that much trouble. And he's one of the best, you know. Strong dancer, excellent voice, always word-perfect, step-perfect...he's reliable; shows up on time, knows his stuff. I know he's not exactly quiet but...you can't ever fault his commitment.' Julia looked from Tom to Eileen and then back to Derek. 'Come on, we need someone like Bobby. Someone we can rely on, someone with experience. And you know he'll fit right in with the other people we're looking at for this. Tom's already asked Jessica and Dennis if they're up for it and I know he's close with those two. Good shows are built on good casts – and you know what good casts need? Excellent ensembles with good chemistry and plenty of Broadway experience. Bobby's just the kind of person we need. I know he's got a mouth on him, but come on, what chorus boy hasn't?' Derek groaned at that and Julia rolled her eyes. 'I want him in, that's final. You get next pick, ok?'  
'Fine, Bobby's in,' Derek huffed. 'He is talented I suppose...but that doesn't mean I'm going to put up with any drama from him, alright?'  
'Bobby's a professional, Derek. I'm sure he knows not to piss you off three times in a row – I've certainly learnt my lesson on that score,' Tom muttered and Derek glared at him.  
'Oh really? Because it's not feeling like that to me, Tom.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Jessica! I can't even get one job and you're pulling two?! I hate you. No, I actually do. Urgh. I'll see you at dance class later though, right? Good. Ok. I still hate you though. Unless you buy me shots. Stop laughing, this is the end of our friendship right here. Ok. I'm hanging up on you now. Yes, love you too, Jess. See you this afternoon.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'I'm serious! No, stop, stop, concentrate on this; I was there, I had this wig, there was a window, I thought...'  
'Why the hell not?' Jessica suggested, exchanging a knowing look with Sue.  
'Exactly!' Bobby grinned, taking a sip of his beer. 'So anyway, I'm there, I'm leaning out the window having my 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina' moment, and this guy is outside un-' Bobby was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing and he swiftly picked it up off the bar. 'Bo-oh, hey. Yeah, I'm listening...wait, unless you're about to tell me I've got evil eyes again, in which case you can go away now coz I'm so not in the mood for a lecture right now.' Bobby paused to listen to whoever was speaking and Jessica raised an eyebrow, leaning in a little to try and hear the conversation. 'Are you serious?!' Bobby's grin widened. 'Well of course they think I'm talented, why wouldn't they think I'm talented! Jess, I'm talented, aren't I? Tell my lovely agent how talented I am!' he said, eyes sparkling wildly as he flicked his hair out of them and drew himself up a little, briefly holding the phone out to Jessica, who laughed.  
'You're talented, Chorus Boy, now tell me what's going on!' she demanded and Bobby stuck his tongue out at her, shooing her away from the phone and pressing it back to his ear.  
'See, you hear that? I have a fan club!' Bobby's face went from a grin to a theatrical pout in a second. 'Oh shut up, you knew someone would take me on eventually.' Jessica shoved Bobby for good measure but he didn't even look at her and Sue simply shook her head at the pair of them, leaning over the bar to try and get the bar tender's attention.  
'What's going on?!' Jessica pleaded as Bobby nodded at something he was being told down the phone line, suddenly all intent and professional. It never ceased to amaze her how quickly he could turn that side of himself on; they were actors, of course they were capable of snapping into one mood or another when required, but she'd never known anyone do it from such extremes as Bobby could. He could go from hysteria to burning intensity in a second, from drunk to professional at alarming speed, and from bitching to caring without blinking. 'Great. Then tell them I will be there. No, thank you for putting me on the list. Bye Brian,' Bobby finally hung up and straightened his back, putting his phone down before turning slowly to face Jessica. She looked at him expectantly, a hopeful smile already on her face. 'Ok. So I know you're incredibly bored of seeing my face...and incredibly bored of hearing my voice...but...'  
'Spit it out, Chorus!' Jessica scolded him. In response, Bobby thrust out his hands in a dramatic pose, closing his eyes and drawing in a deep breath. 'BOBBY!' Jessica chided as behind her Sue smothered a laugh. Bobby opened his eyes once more and grinned.  
'Ladies: you are looking at the latest addition to Marilyn's _ensemble_!' Bobby announced and Jessica let out a squeal.  
'Oh my God! Bobby!' Jessica jumped down from her bar stool and threw her arms around Bobby's neck, giving him a tight hug. 'That's fantastic!'  
'I'm writing that down, Jess, because I want a record of it when you turn on me. Two days of being stuck in rehearsal with me and you'll be trying to strangle me, guarantee it,' Bobby smirked and Jessica pulled back from the hug, looking Bobby directly in the eye.  
'Shut up. I can't wait. _I mean it_.' Bobby gave her a soft smile and the smallest of nods and she nodded back before turning back to the bar. 'Ok, we're getting more drinks,' she said and Sue held up her hands.  
'Already on it,' she said, waving to the bartender. Jessica smiled, turning back to face Bobby.  
'I'm happy for you.'  
'Mm, I'm happy for me too.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Wait, you're telling me they've actually put her in the ensemble? No way! And Ivy hasn't killed this girl yet?! God. This job just got more exciting. Jess, I'm relying on you; if there is a catfight and I am out the room you need to text me. Fast. When hell breaks loose I want to be there, front and centre and with a bucket full of popcorn. Oh and do not roll your eyes at me Bambi, we all know you can't wait for this bomb to go off either.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

Jessica took Bobby's hand and tugged him off to the side of the room, the two of them giggling to each other as they went. They were both still hyped on a first-day buzz and they couldn't help finding almost everything funny. The others knew better than to try and get involved; Jessica and Bobby had their own language at times like this, a code built on shared history and a back-catalogue of in-jokes which would take a lifetime to explain to an outsider.  
'But what about the thing with the-'  
'Not there. Just gone.'  
'So he never-'  
'I don't know, that's the weird thing, he didn't say. I just-'  
'Assumed?'  
'I just assumed.'  
'But what about-'  
'I don't know!'  
'Wow.'  
'I know, right?'  
'So what happened?'  
'Well, you know the rest. But still. I was sworn to secrecy.'  
'But what were you even-'  
'You know the dance break in the-'  
'Before the scene with-'  
'No, after. We were working on that for so long it's like...imprinted in my memory.'  
'Oh! No, I know the bit. Ok. I get you. But...are you sure?'  
'What, you don't think that song sounds a bit like it?'  
'Which bit though?'  
'The bit with the-'  
'Oh, wait, no, you meant the bit that goes like-'  
'Exactly.' Bobby closed his mouth abruptly then and plastered a too-bright smile on his face, and Jessica turned to see who he was looking at. Karen Cartwright walked past them to pick up her bag, glancing up at them nervously with a tentative half-smile. Jessica wrapped her arms around Bobby's waist and rested her chin on his shoulder, watching Karen turn to walk away. 'It's like watching a baby bunny waiting to get smacked by a car,' Bobby commented dryly as their eyes followed Karen's retreating form. Jessica smacked him lightly on the arm but he could tell she was laughing. 'It's almost sad, actually.'  
'She can't hack the chorus, that's for sure,' Jessica admitted with a sigh.  
'Ivy's going to snap her in two before this week's even through, you know that don't you?' Bobby smirked glancing down at Jessica and arching an eyebrow.  
'Oh stop it, Ivy's just...making sure this chick knows where she stands. And who came blame her? You know what it's like when someone nearly steals your part,' Jessica shrugged, then she stilled. 'Oh wait, no, you don't. Since that's what you tried to do to me the day we met!' she teased, untangling herself from Bobby, who smirked and shrugged idly in response. 'So – drinks?' Jessica asked him as she slung her bag over her shoulder. Bobby beamed.  
'I thought you'd never ask!'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Well you don't help! Seriously, how are any of us supposed to keep a straight face around her when you're staring at her like she's some exotic bird or something! Honestly, fresh meat and you turn into a bitchy high school girl! Er-don't even bother denying it, Bobby, we've all seen you. You do this thing...here, let me show you.' Jessica set down her drink before leaning back a little in her chair. Bobby smothered a laugh, shaking his head at her as she parted her lips slightly, licking them briefly before narrowing her eyes a little and looking him up and down. 'And then you start whispering, all sarcastic, and your eyes go all dark and twinkly and you start arching your eyebrow like this and it's...well, frankly, it's kinda scary and you need to stop and-OW! Stop hitting me, you know it's true.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

Jessica let out a heavy sigh as Linda called a break. She turned slowly on her heel and smiled sympathetically when she saw Bobby sitting at the back of the room, shooting daggers with his eyes. She tilted her head to one side, folding her arms and plastering her sweetest smile on her face. As Bobby's eyes met hers, his scowl didn't waver and she laughed, shaking her head and going over to join him.  
'How's it going over here, Grumpy?' Jessica asked him gently, bumping her shoulder against his as she sat down. Bobby shot her a dark look.  
'How do you think it's going? I'm exiled. And there wasn't even a lobster involved this time.' Jessica barely held back a laugh and Bobby pulled a face at her. 'It's not fair,' he pouted, resting his head back against the wall. 'All I did was stand next to her! In fact, I didn't even do that; _she _stood next to _me_. But I still get kicked out of the number.'  
'Oh like you didn't enjoy watching Dennis do his thing,' Jessica teased but Bobby's sulking only seemed to worsen and she rolled her eyes. 'Come on, Bobby, it's one number. You've had worse days,' she reminded him.  
'Yeah, but never thanks to one of my friends before.' Jessica bit her lip.  
'You know Ivy didn't mean for-'  
'Don't even. She's been a bitch all day today.'  
'Bobby!'  
'She has! She's all 'the chorus' this and 'the chorus' that-'  
'_We_ call it the chorus, Bobby, you can't seriously be annoyed about that!'  
'Yeah, we do. Coz we're in it. But she's not one of us anymore, and she's made that perfectly clear.' Bobby shook his head. 'I've been nothing but loyal to her, you know? But this...this is too much.'  
'Oh Bobby, don't be such a drama queen about it! It was one number. You'll get over it. You'll probably be back in before this thing gets in front of an audience.'  
'Er, it's alright for you, she's still actually treating you like a human being. Me? I've been talked down to by her like six times today already and I'm sick of it.' Jessica glared at him for that, her usually bright eyes growing angry.  
'She's one of my best friends, Bobby, you need to grow up and be nice. You know how much pressure she's under.'  
'Yeah, I also know which director she's under,' Bobby muttered and Jessica felt the anger bubble over then, shaking her head at him fiercely and standing up.  
'Urgh, I can't talk to you when you're being like this,' she hissed, turning away from him and stalking off. She could feel Bobby's eyes on her back but she didn't turn around, determined to stand her ground on this one; he'd gone too far.  
'Fine, but next time some crappy boyfriend of yours cheats on you, then you can call Ivy at six in the morning and cry to her, ok?'  
'Fine!'  
'FINE!'

Bobby didn't call that night. Jessica lay awake in bed, biting all the skin off her lips and pretending it didn't bother her. But fighting with Bobby physically hurt her. Bobby adored her and she knew it – and she, in turn, adored him. They didn't even notice the bad bits about each other anymore, let alone fight over them. Bobby was family to her by this point; someone who just accepted her and, unless she gave him permission or he knew it was for her own good, he never questioned her. And she tried to be that person for him too. But for some reason she was never as good at the total acceptance as Bobby was. She couldn't resist trying to keep him in check, even when she knew it was futile. Most of the time it was playful, and the rest of the time Bobby just accepted it as a sign of affection. But when he was upset he had a tendency to get snappy. It's just...he rarely turned that snappiness on her. Jessica rolled over in bed and stared at her phone, willing it to ring. But it didn't and she eventually fell asleep curled around it. Bobby didn't call her the morning after either.

By the time Jessica made it to rehearsal, she had managed to convince herself that everything would just be normal and that Bobby hadn't called because he didn't think he needed to. Right up until the moment she realised he wasn't waiting for her outside.

When she finally saw him he was sitting with Sue, one arm over the back of her chair, showing her something on his phone and telling another one of his outlandish stories. She knew he knew she was there, she could see it in the way he drew himself closer to Sue and sat up a little straighter in his chair. He could be so _petty _when he was angry. With a sigh, Jessica dumped her bags at the back of the room and watched him, feeling all traces of yesterday's anger totally dissipate as she watched him. Sure, he was a bitch sometimes. But he was her best friend in the world and she loved him. And...maybe he'd had half a point about Ivy...she was pushing it to the limit. And Bobby's tolerance level was considerably lower than Jessica's.

After five minutes, Bobby turned in his seat. He regarded Jessica for a moment, his eyes shining with something un-placeable, before finally he stuck his tongue out at her. Jessica couldn't help but laugh at the sudden show of affection and she rolled her eyes before sticking her tongue out at him too. He grinned back at her – one of his big, toothy grins that sparkled right up to his eyes – and then rested his chin on his hand.  
'Sorry' he mouthed. Jessica's lips curved into a fond smile, because she knew she was one of the only people Bobby would ever offer an apology to for something he didn't actually feel he had been wrong about.  
'Me too,' she mimed back and he winked at her before turning back around in his chair, calling out a greeting to the approaching Dennis. It didn't go unnoticed to Jessica that Bobby's arm slipped from around Sue's shoulders and he still kept his body half-turned in her direction. Yes. They were definitely friends again. Crisis over, she thought to herself, pushing herself up and going over to join him. He didn't even blink when she sat herself down on his lap, simply rested his chin on her shoulder and carried on with his conversation.

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Don't look at me like that. If you want to fix this situation then we're going to need him, it's as simple as that.' Karen looked at her with wide, distrustful eyes but Jessica simply met her gaze with a steady, determined look. 'I'm serious. Look...Bobby is...he's just...hard to explain, ok? Bobby is full of stories. And fun. And jokes – really rude jokes. But he's a doll when he wants to be. And yes, he can be catty and cutting. But he's always honest. And he's got the most encyclopaedic knowledge of Broadway out of all of us.' Jessica smiled slightly. 'He's a pro at this, Karen. And he's my best friend. If you want to last more than a week in this ensemble? Then you have to trust me when I say that we are going to need his help.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'Seriously, Jessica?' Bobby looked over Jessica's shoulder and eyed Karen up and down.  
'Oh come on. You remember what it was like, don't you? Your first Broadway show?'  
'Yeah. I was a swing. I got put on mid-show and fell into the orchestra pit.' Jessica rolled her eyes – knowing full well this was an exaggeration of what actually happened but not willing to argue over it.  
'And she's from out of town, remember,' she pressed. Bobby flicked another glance over her shoulder, folding his arms and leaning back slightly, clearly giving Karen another once-over. 'Come on, you love this stuff; getting to tell someone all the places they're going wrong? Shopping, sassing, talking about shows. Getting to be as blunt as you like and calling it a lesson? You can tell her all your stories – and unlike me, she'll actually believe them.'  
'Jess, please don't drag me into this,' Bobby sighed, but she knew he was weakening and she pulled her best pleading face; eyes wide, hands clasped beneath her chin. 'Urgh, why do you have to be such a good person?! Can't you just be terrible like me and have done?!' Bobby groaned and Jessica grinned at him, bouncing up to give him a kiss on his cheek, knowing that that was as close to outright agreement as she was going to get from him.  
'There's only room for one of you in this world, Sweetie,' she told him brightly before turning around to give Karen a thumbs up. 'Good answer,' Bobby muttered as he began studying Karen again, eyes narrowed. 'But if we're going to do this, I'm going to need Sue to keep me sane. I can't be witness to you playing fairy godmother without someone to bitch with about how boring it all is.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'He is seriously way too hot for you, Iowa. I'm totally going to have to take him off your hands.'  
'I'd watch him if I were you, Karen. Bobby's got a thing for the sweet ones.'  
'Hey! Shut up, Jessica.'  
'No, but seriously? Bobby will flirt with anything if you let him.'  
'Er, anything hot.'  
'Oh please, like you're even that picky, Chorus Boy.'  
'Pickier than you are, Blondie.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'Oh please, stop acting like I was actually to blame here. I was giving you attitude coz you were screwing up the routine,' Bobby shrugged, sitting himself down on Karen's couch. Jessica suppressed a laugh as she laid back and rested her head in his lap, watching a mixture of emotions play across Karen's face. Bobby had a way about him that meant – even when he was insulting you – you couldn't help but smile.  
'In what possible way was I screwing up the routine?' Karen demanded and Bobby arched an eyebrow, a rare moment of tact preventing him launching into an answer. 'I'm serious,' Karen pressed and Bobby shrugged.  
'Look, you might think it's all easy being stuck in the ensemble, but I'm telling you now; it's harder than we make it look. I'm not kidding. People think we've got the easy job and that the stars are doing all the work, but that's not even the half of it.'  
'He's right,' Jessica put in, tipping her head back to offer Karen a reassuring smile. 'It's an art form, actually. But you're in luck, coz we're the best,' she added with a sly grin. Bobby nodded at that, pointing at Karen.  
'What you need to realise is the difference,' he said and Karen frowned.  
'The diff-'  
'You just don't get it. The star gets to let go. We have to _hold in_,' Bobby cut Karen off swiftly, sitting up a little straighter. 'It's all about knowing the tricks.'  
'You have to learn a new way of doing things, Iowa,' Jessica put in.  
'Exactly. Singing, dancing...' Bobby continued.  
'Especially the dancing,' Jessica insisted and Bobby nodded.  
'Definitely the dancing. You're way too big,' he agreed. And as Jessica looked up at him she couldn't help but smile softly. What was it she'd said that night she'd first met him? Wind him up and watch him go. Yep, that was Bobby alright.

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Tonight was fun, Iowa. We should do it again sometime. You and I could even be friends yet. And you might actually have a hope of making the grade in the chorus. The real test will be tomorrow at rehearsal...just, don't get me kicked out of anymore numbers, ok?' Bobby shrugged on his jacket. 'Goodnight Dev. Remember, it's 'Bobby', two bs in the middle, one y on the end. Ok, Jess, stop hitting me, I get it, he's straight and taken – just let me have my fun, ok? Now let's get out of here. See you in rehearsal, Iowa. Good luck.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

Bobby was sitting outside the rehearsal room, staring intently at his phone. Jessica was running late and was sending him a full minute-by-minute commentary of her marathon journey in, full of witty remarks about the people she was stuck with on the subway. He was just about to reply to her latest text when someone sat down heavily in the seat beside him.  
'Is it true you and Jess went out with Karen last night?' Bobby looked up to see Ivy staring at him, a frown knitting her pretty features. He rolled his eyes and turned back to his phone.  
'Yeah. So what?'  
'Bobby, you know she's the one who-'  
'Nearly got your part. I know. But she didn't, you got it. So get over it already.'  
'Bobby,' Ivy protested and Bobby looked up. He felt a small stab of guilt when he saw the genuine hurt on Ivy's face, but he shrugged all the same.  
'Look, Ivy, you know you're one of my best friends. But...you're the star now. And you're acting like it too. But Karen's in the ensemble. Which means she's one of us.'  
'But-'  
'Ivy, don't be like this, ok? You know I love you, but that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to like Karen too. She's ok, you know? And she gets my sense of humour more than you ever did.' Bobby put down his phone and looked Ivy in the eye. 'The chorus is a team, Ivy. You know that. So she's on our team. But you know I'll still do anything for you, and if Karen does anything out of line? I'll call her out on it. I've still got your back, Iv. But I'm not going to miss out on a friend because you're feeling insecure. Now just drop it, ok?'  
'Ok.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'God, Sam, have you seen them? They've even got Dennis in on it now. Seriously, when did Karen Cartwright become good chorus material? How can she just do it, just like that? I can't believe my own friends would train her up and then just let her in like that. I mean, you should hear them; Chorus Boy, Bambi, Iowa, Blondie...they sound like a bunch of Disney cartoons. Urgh. I need to get out of here before they drive me insane.'_


	3. The Ones Behind Our Friends' Backs

Soooo here is chapter three. I had to do battle with this chapter. It hates me and now I sort-of hate it and we'll just have to see if it worked out or not. Basically, this chapter covers the next four episodes of season one but the conversations once more come from all over the place so I hope that works and that this chapter works...let me know, since I am past judging it at this point! Anyway, things get a little bit serious in places here and I hope you don't mind that Bobby's backstory is so serious - I know he's such a flippant, joyful character and I don't want to change that, but the guy had to have a life before the show too!  
rose-sunrise: Thank you so much, I'm glad you're enjoying it - and honestly, Bobby keeps himself sassy, I can't take any credit for that!  
NessySchu: I'm glad you like the characterization. As for paragraphs - I do actually have paragraph breaks in there, but my paragraphs are just really long and I promise you I try and cut them down but it doesn't always work out! hehe I will try to continue cutting down their length as much as I can manage!

Right, so, now I have thoroughly put everyone off this chapter by slagging it off - I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_'People say I have no loyalties. And that's fine. I was ok with that; let them think that, let them never know. And you know why, Jess? Because I had this one friend who knew. There was this one girl who was the sweetest thing I'd ever seen. And she knew I wasn't like that. She knew. I had...I had the best friend in the world and she trusted me and I was ok with that. That made everything ok. And it made me not terrible. Or at least...that's what I thought. I guess I was wrong, huh?'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'It's open.' Karen had had to double check that she had the right address at first; the name on the door was something which looked Russian, but someone had put a line through it and simply written 'Bobby' over the top, so she'd decided to go ahead and knock. When Bobby's voice drifted out from inside she pushed the door open, sticking her head around it to be sure before stepping in. She stopped immediately in surprise at the sight which greeted her; what little furniture Bobby possessed was pushed out of the way, whilst in the centre of the room he and Jessica were dancing side-by-side, expressions of concentration on their faces as Jessica counted to keep them in time. For a moment, Karen just watched them, mesmerised slightly, but after a minute had passed she suddenly recognised the routine.  
'Is that Let's Be Bad?' she asked, coming a little further into the room and dumping her bag on the couch. Bobby spun around to face her then, instantly falling out of character and into that wicked smile of his.  
'Well good afternoon, Iowa. I was starting to think you couldn't find the place,' he said, still trying to catch his breath. He raked a hand through his hair and Jessica wound her arms around his waist from behind.  
'You're Ekaterina Barinov, I presume?' Karen asked with a laugh and Bobby shrugged.  
'Sometimes, at the weekend.' He glanced down at Jessica. 'You know what I need? A mirror on that wall. It would make this so much easier.' Jessica pulled a face.  
'No, you really don't. We'd never get you to rehearsal on time if you had mirrored walls in your own home.' She unwrapped her arms from round him and went back to practicing her steps as Bobby whined at her.  
'Shut up, when am I ever late?' he demanded, joining in with her dancing half-heartedly. Karen looked between the two of them with a frown.  
'Wow, you two really love your work don't you,' she said after a moment and Bobby flashed her a withering look.  
'More like we know what's good for us. Rule number one of the theatre, Iowa; if the ensemble don't do their job right, the show falls apart.' Bobby flicked his hair out of his eyes and fell back into step with Jessica, leaving Karen to settle down on his couch.

She'd been sceptical when Jessica had told her to give Bobby a chance. Even when Jessica hadn't been speaking to her, Karen had been able to see she was a sweet person; her blue eyes were glittery and her smile fizzy and bright, her ponytail bobbed when she talked and she always seemed to be on the brink of throwing her arms around someone in a warm hug. But Bobby had been...different. Karen caught the way he looked at her, and unlike Jessica's, his eyes were dark; they didn't glitter, they glinted, as though he was constantly thinking of some cutting joke, or perhaps calculating someone's downfall. But, as outrageous as he could be, Karen realised now that Bobby was far from dangerous. He was the sort of person who could make you smile when you didn't feel like it, and win you over with a grin. He made her laugh at the worst possible moments in rehearsal, and, more surprisingly, he was something of a bodyguard. After the night of the great intervention, Bobby had waited for her and Jessica outside rehearsal, and instead of just linking arms with Jessica like usual, he'd linked arms with her too, sticking by her the whole day and shooting his glinty glances at anyone who looked like they might question the new alliance. With an arched eyebrow here and an arm round the shoulders there, Bobby had brought her firmly into the heart of the whole ensemble through the art of silent warning, protecting her position there with stern looks and narrowed eyes that even Ivy hadn't been exempt from. When Karen had asked Jessica about it, she'd just shrugged. 'That's just how Bobby is. Once he decides he likes you, he'll do anything for you. Simple as that.' Karen watched him dancing in front of her then. He was trying to distract Jessica with a few hair-flicks and a roll of his hips, his mouth slightly open and his brown eyes all mischief. There was something about him, something special that pulled people towards him without them even realising what was happening. But he was still a mystery somehow, something about him which Karen just couldn't place, but she suspected Jessica knew about.

Karen blinked, startled out of her thoughts by the sound of Bobby's wild laugh, filling the small space and bouncing in the air. Jessica was hitting him on the arm, berating him soundly, and Karen couldn't help but smile at the two of them.  
'You are a nightmare, you know that?'  
'Shut up, I'm perfect.'  
'Oh, you are not perfect.'  
'I'm as close as you'll ever get.'  
'You did not just say that!' Jessica was hitting Bobby again then, and they were both laughing, seemingly forgetting Karen's presence entirely as they began to play-fight with each other, each batting the other away at every advance.

Bobby's place was a peculiar mix. Karen looked around at the dark walls, which were left almost entirely bare, and the mismatched furniture which took up the limited floor-space. The cushions and throws were brightly coloured and covered in quirky patterns that ought to clash but somehow didn't, and there was plenty of clutter around, though, to Karen's surprise, the room wasn't untidy, it was actually quite well-kept. Propped up to one side of the room was a large framed poster for 'The Producers' on Broadway – Karen remembered Bobby telling her that the show had been his first ever job and he'd been a swing there for a while before getting an ensemble gig elsewhere and moving on. Over by the TV was a multi-picture frame, personalised, Karen guessed by Jessica rather than Bobby, with glitter and decorations, and filled entirely with pictures of Bobby and Jessica together. The central picture, which was larger than the rest, was just of the two of them, clearly taken by an outstretched arm, their faces pressed side by side and filling the frame, their smiles wide and genuine. In fact, if Karen had to guess, they had probably been laughing the exact same way they were now when the picture was taken. Did they ever stop when they were together?!

'She's staring,' Bobby sing-songed and the sound startled Karen. She blinked a few times, her eyes re-focusing as she realised that Bobby and Jessica had both stopped what they were doing and were watching her with amusement. 'Why do I always scare my guests?' Bobby pouted, turning to look at Jessica, whose gaze didn't waver.  
'You scare everybody,' she shot back.  
'I do not.'  
'Tell that to your old room-mate.'  
'If you mean Zak, then actually, he was a friend from high school who slept on my couch for one week when he got kicked out of his apartment. And _you _scared him away when you woke him up at three in the morning by falling through the front door.'  
'I wouldn't have fallen if he hadn't have left his bag right there.'  
'Yeah, coz that's the part that freaked him, not some girl he'd never met before, creeping through the front door in the middle of the night.'  
'Uh, guys?' Karen interrupted and Bobby and Jessica's heads turned in snapping unison.  
'Ok, now we're both scaring her,' Jessica admitted with a grin and Karen laughed.  
'You know how we fix this?' Bobby asked.  
'Beer and Chinese food?' Jessica grinned hopefully.  
'Done,' Bobby agreed with a nod and they both sprang into action.

It was a good hour later before they were settled on Bobby's couch, talking contentedly about nothing at all as they picked over their food. When Bobby brought up the next day's rehearsal, Karen bit her lip, shifting slightly on the couch.  
'You guys have worked with Derek before, right?' she asked tentatively. Bobby and Jessica looked over at her, both with brows slightly furrowed in confusion.  
'Bobby has, I haven't,' Jessica clarified.  
'A couple of workshops. He's never taken me as far as Broadway,' Bobby added and Jessica laughed, her blue eyes shining as she sat up a little to shoot him a knowing look.  
'Only because you set a lobster on him.'  
'More than one, actually. And it wasn't deliberate,' Bobby said, matter-of-fact as he continued to shovel Chinese food into his mouth. Jessica settled back into his lap, rolling her eyes at Karen and suppressing a giggle.  
'So...can I ask you a question without you getting mad at me?' Karen pressed.  
'Uh-oh,' Jessica smirked and Bobby narrowed his eyes.  
'That depends...what's the question?' he asked. Karen let out a sigh.  
'Is this something he does a lot?'  
'Explain,' Bobby frowned.  
'I mean...does he always pick his leading ladies based on who'll sleep with him.'

Karen saw the moment Bobby and Jessica worked out what she was getting at, both of their faces changing, shifting, their eyes getting a little darker. Surprisingly, Jessica was the quickest to close off, her lips pursing into a stubborn line as she avoided Karen's eyes.  
'Ok, you need to not go there,' she said. Bobby's reaction was different, however. As though there was something he was dying to say, but never would. For someone so brutally honest, he was good at setting his jaw and looking away. Karen sighed.  
'Oh come on, guys, I just need to know. Please?' Jessica bit her lip and continued to find Bobby's ceiling fascinating, but Bobby took pity on her, his brown eyes softening a little as he looked back in her direction with an idle shrug.  
'Karen, you need to start listening when we talk to you; you can't just walk into this town and expect everything to be handed to you. You have to work for it. Derek or no Derek, that's just a fact, ok? You have to work hard in this town.'  
'Work hard like rehearsing Let's Be Bad on you day off you mean?' Karen asked sceptically but Bobby didn't back down, simply met her gaze with a challenging one of his own.  
'Exactly like that. Me and Jess had to work harder than you just to break into the chorus. Ivy too. We've paid our dues, ok? You need to start paying yours.'  
'I'm trying I just-'  
'No.'  
'But I-'  
'No. I don't talk about my friends behind their backs, ok? Not like that anyway. I'm not going there with you, Iowa. And I wouldn't with Ivy either. If one of you did something wrong? The game changes. But right now, that's not the way I see it, so I'm not getting in the middle of this . Please, stop trying to put me there.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'I decorated it myself. I thought the glitter would fit better with your place than a boring old frame.' Jessica smiled at her own handiwork and nudged Bobby's shoulder with her own. 'I figured you could use the reminder. Coz you know, even when everything else is shot to hell? You'll always still have me in your corner. I promise. You know I wouldn't change you for the world.' She rested her head on Bobby's shoulder. 'Happy Birthday, Chorus Boy.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

Tom watched absent-mindedly as some of the chorus went over a section of Let's Be Bad. He couldn't concentrate for some reason, his mind on his date that night, trying to think of ways to get out of it; there was just too much effort involved in dating anyone, and with Julia all over the place and the workshop demanding so much of his attention, he just didn't know how he was expected to find the energy.  
'I've worked out how he does it.' Tom jumped at the sound of a voice next to him and looked up to see Dennis at his side, smiling brightly. 'He makes sure he looks good in rehearsal by distracting everyone else,' he added, mistaking Tom's confused look for intrigue. Slowly Tom turned back to the scene he'd been staring at but not focusing on. Bobby stood with a group of girls around him, all of them trying desperately not to laugh, whilst Bobby appeared to be the very picture of concentration. Tom smirked.  
'You've just worked that out now?' he questioned and Dennis laughed, sitting down on the desk next to Tom's and shrugging.  
'So maybe I'm a little slow. I'm just taking notes so I know what to tell him off for later,' he replied, flicking his gaze back to Tom and tilting his head to one side. 'You should come out with us after rehearsal – nothing like drinks with the cast to put your mind at rest.' Tom laughed and inclined his head, considering it for a moment.  
'As good as that sounds, I have a date.' Dennis nodded and looked down.  
'A date, huh. I would've thought you'd be a little more enthusiastic.'  
'Let's put it this way; a night of Bobby's ridiculous stories being told in some dreadful bar would be a vast improvement on the stiff and serious dinner I'm booked in for.' Tom shrugged, looking back over to where the cast were still rehearsing. Bobby was whispering something in Karen's ear and he promptly got thwacked in the stomach for his troubles. As he laughed and ducked out of her way, Tom once again wondered what he was doing not just cancelling; a night out with the chorus would be so much more fun. But then he thought of Julia's reprimand earlier and he knew she was right. He always did this, jumped ship as soon as he saw an opening. He looked back at Dennis apologetically.  
'Can't. Conscience dictates I go through with the date. Looks like Bobby's all yours for tonight,' he sighed at last and Dennis nodded.  
'Well, if you change your mind, give one of us a call and we'll let you know where we end up,' he said, pushing himself up and going over to join the others, who had now split up and drifted towards the back of the room.

'So anyway, we're just standing in the doorway – we're probably about a quarter naked already at this point – and there Jess is. Just sitting on my bed with this evil grin on her face,' Bobby sat down next to Jessica, leaning back on his hands and turning his head to give her a pointed look. Jessica giggled and rolled her eyes. 'She's just let herself in even though I wasn't home – presuming I had no life.'  
'It was all I could do not to just laugh right in their faces – the look on that guy when he saw me there! I swear he was about to ask if I was your secret wife or something.'  
'You basically are my secret wife, actually,' Bobby put in with a shrug, taking a swig of his water and grinning wickedly back at Jessica.  
'So what did you do?' Karen asked, wide-eyed. Jessica shrugged.  
'Told 'em I'd be on the couch watching Bobby's Veronica Mars DVDs and eating his popcorn,' she smiled casually. Bobby laughed wildly, throwing his head back and almost spitting out his water at the memory.  
'Like that was all you said, Jessica! You know what she did? She got up and just went 'Be safe, kids!'. She patted the guy on the shoulder as she went out the door and everything, all sunshine and rainbows, like this was just a standard Friday night for her.'  
'What did you want me to say? You can go back to eating each other's faces now?! God. Anyway, we all know you didn't care, you still had your tongue down his ear the entire time. You would've just done him in front of me if I hadn't have gotten out your way.'  
'You two are insane, you know that?' Karen laughed, shaking her head at them.  
'Actually, we're amazing. Get it right, Iowa,' Bobby told her with a playful glare and Karen smacked him on the arm with her towel.

Dennis took that moment to sit down and join the group, leaning an arm on Bobby's shoulder and flashing Karen a sympathetic look.  
'Is he bothering you?' he asked Karen jokingly and Bobby elbowed him in the ribs.  
'Shut up, Bambi, she should be happy that she's getting these stories for free, I should just make you all wait for my memoires really,' he shot back. Jessica tilted her head for a moment in thought.  
'Actual Tragic Stories From The Actual Tragic Life Of A Chorus Boy And His Fabulous Best Friend,' she breathed out theatrically and Bobby flicked some of his water at her.  
'I can't believe you just said that,' he sighed in exasperation and Karen and Dennis exchanged an amused glance as the two of friends began to fight.  
'Ok, children, back to work,' Derek's voice cut through the moment. With a sigh, they all began to get to their feet.

It had gone dark by the time rehearsal wound down and as they all began to disperse, Bobby groaned, rubbing his tired muscles and wincing at the crick in his neck.  
'I know I give the impression that I'm not trying, but my muscles are telling me that I've been trying. Like, really hard,' he sighed and Jessica smiled at him fondly.  
'Poor Chorus Boy,' she said, kissing his temple and giving his shoulder a squeeze. 'Look, I've got to run. I'm already late and you know what my dad's like – you mind if I ditch you?'  
'Go ahead, Blondie, I'm pretty sure I'm capable of walking home on my own.'  
'Ok – just remember; no flirting with strange men on the subway. I'll call you tonight when I'm home.'  
'Sure. And say hi to your dad for me,' Bobby smiled before moving off to grab his stuff.

As he walked out into the street, Bobby was about to unhook his headphones from around his neck and slip them on, when he heard someone calling his name. When he turned, he saw Dennis dashing up behind him, smiling brightly.  
'Hey, you got away so fast I didn't get chance to ask what you were up to tonight,' he beamed, falling into step with Bobby immediately. Bobby eyed him with suspicion.  
'Since when do you care what I do with my nights?' he asked. Dennis shrugged.  
'Since always?' he suggested and Bobby raised an eyebrow, making Dennis laugh. 'Come on, you know I care, I just...Jessica's your best friend and the rest of us are just...sort of...in your orbit, you know?' he added. Bobby smirked and shook his head.  
'What you mean is Ivy's freaking out, Jess is out with her dad, Sue doesn't want to go out with you and I'm the only one left,' he remarked, looking up at Dennis sharply to see if he was right. Dennis sighed.  
'One drink?' Bobby looked him up and down.  
'Fine. One drink. But you're buying...and I'm getting bumped up your friends list at the end of it,' he relented at last and Dennis smiled at him warmly.  
'I knew I could count on you.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Shut up, that is not even what I said! If I was going to insult you I would do it to your face. And I'd have the decency to be witty about it. God, you people are beneath me, you know that? If you're going to accuse me at least accuse me accurately.' Bobby kicked Jessica in the ribs and she stuck her tongue out at him. 'Anyway, the point is he hates me now coz he thinks I'm a bitch.' Bobby flicked his hair out of his eyes. 'And yeah, damn right I'm a bitch, but I'm the best kind of bitch, and now I'm pissed coz I'm single again and I'm probably going to have to find a new job too coz he won't even look at me and I'm basically going to die alone.' Bobby grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl on the floor and sighed. 'Ok, Jess. You can say 'I told you so' now.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

Bobby flopped down onto the chair next to Jessica's, arching an eyebrow at her. She desperately tried to avoid his look, pretending she couldn't read him, though she knew it was a hopeless task. She always knew exactly what his looks meant.  
'We cannot get into this Bobby. We said we weren't going to get in the middle of it and I want to keep it that way,' she told him sharply and Bobby smirked, holding his hands up, eyes glinting.  
'I never said anything,' he pointed out, barely holding back his laugh, and Jessica sighed, attempting to glare at him but falling easily into a smile instead. 'They're going to kill each other,' Bobby added casually, examining his nails.  
'Please, if Ivy was going to kill her she would've done it already,' Jessica corrected him, getting up and moving over to sit on his lap instead. Bobby wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder and watching the door which Ivy had just disappeared through. 'Besides, you really think Karen could kill anyone?'  
'I don't know. She looked pretty fierce to me during that rendition of 'Happy Birthday'. Certainly seemed like she was killing Derek,' he said with a sly smile and Jessica kicked his shin. 'What? I'm just saying.'  
'You're stirring. What happened to not talking about your friends behind their backs?'  
'Please, you're the only one I'd really never talk about. Everyone else is fair game as long as it's nothing serious. You know I'd never say a thing in front of either one of them.'  
'Ah yes, your moral code,' Jessica smiled, leaning back to look down at him. 'Sometimes you can be incredibly sweet, you know that?'  
'Shut up.'  
'I'm serious. I didn't get why you were so determined to have drinks with me that day but... I've still always been glad that you did.'  
'Why's that?'  
'Because you're perfect.' Jessica rested her head on top of Bobby's. 'Flawed.' She sighed. 'But flawed can be perfect, when you get to know it.' Bobby smiled a small, soft smile and looked down.  
'Stop trying to buy my affection, Blondie,' he muttered and Jessica rolled her eyes.  
'Learn to take a compliment, Chorus Boy.'

Both Bobby and Jessica looked up as Dennis walked past, too distracted by a conversation on his phone to notice them. Jessica glanced at Bobby's face, trying to read his expression. 'You never told me what happened with you two the other night,' she said, nudging Bobby gently. He kept his face as blank as possible but Jessica thought she saw something flicker in his eyes, though it was gone too quickly to say for sure.  
'Nothing happened the other night, Jess. He crashed on my couch that's all.' He tossed his hair out of his eyes and huffed out a breath, opening his mouth and then closing it quickly, as though he'd been about to say something then thought the better of it. 'Why is it that everyone on Broadway assumes I'm up to no good?'  
'Because that's what you make them think?' Jessica smirked and Bobby glowered at her. 'Oh come on, it's not that bad. What's it matter anyway?'  
'It doesn't. As long as you believe in me.' Bobby pulled a face then. 'Ivy was on my case earlier. She said if I tried anything with Dennis she'd tell Derek the full story of the lobster fiasco. I don't even get why she thinks it's a big deal!' Jessica laughed.  
'She's just transferring her anxiety over Derek. She knows you and Dennis are just friends.'  
'Well, she needs to transfer her anxiety somewhere else, or I'm gonna be pissed.'

Karen chose that moment to come stomping through the rehearsal room doors and Bobby and Jessica both jumped in alarm. 'Uh-oh,' Bobby whispered by Jessica's ear as Karen stormed by, and Jessica smacked him on the arm before jumping up to grab Karen's arm and make sure she was ok.  
'Hey, Iowa, what's wrong?' she asked as Karen spun round to face her.  
'What's wrong? What do you think is wrong?!' Karen snapped. Bobby got up to stand with Jessica then, biting his nail and frowning slightly at Karen's demeanour. 'It's her. Ivy. She's being a bitch again, when it's not even my fault she had to do that. You know, he humiliated me too, back there, but you don't see me taking it out on anyone else.' Bobby and Jessica exchanged a glance.  
'Karen, I don't know what happened in there but, if I were you? I'd stop talking right about now. If Ivy really is in the wrong here then you need to give her some space, she'll back off eventually,' Bobby offered and Karen shot him a glare.  
'Look, if you'd heard what she said to me just now-' she began, but Bobby put up a hand to stop her and she quickly closed her mouth.  
'Did she threaten you?'  
'No, but-'  
'Did she tell you to quit hanging round with us?'  
'That's not-'  
'Did she imply, in any way, that she was going to damage your career or your relationships?'  
'Bobby I-'  
'Karen, we've been over this. Ivy is not the enemy here. You said it yourself; Derek tried to humiliate both of you in there. Just...be the bigger person, ok? Coz I can guarantee you, bitching to us about Ivy does not make me think she's in the wrong. It just makes me think you're both as bad as each other.'  
'I thought you wanted a catfight,' Karen retorted sulkily and Jessica let out a laugh then.  
'Yeah, he does. But only if it's in public, he gets to watch, and, more importantly, he doesn't get asked to pick a side,' she pointed out. Bobby inclined his head in agreement.  
'What she said.' He turned to leave, then glanced back over his shoulder. 'And don't forget; it doesn't matter what Ivy says to you, you're still friends with the two fiercest bitches in this cast. You're truly blessed, Iowa. Now get your things – we're going drinking. Right now.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Hey, Jess; catch.' Jessica looked up as a set of keys came flying through the air towards her. She just managed to react in time to grab them, looking between them and Bobby in confusion. 'They're the keys to my place. I can't really afford the rent but I like it. Also, I'm pretty sure the previous tenant was a Russian prostitute. But hey, that leads to some colourful late-night visitors. Point is; the place needs you in it, preferably in time for movie night tonight. No arguments, you'll be there. Oh, and you're staying with me for the foreseeable future. At least until that moron-ex of yours stops coming round your place in the middle of the night with his drunken apologies. You're not getting back with him, Jess, because you're better than that. Stop arguing! You're beautiful and he's an ass. Now give me his address so I can go kick him in the balls. I know, I'm fucking fantastic, but are you packing that bag? Good. Then get your butt over there now.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'Wow.' Jessica looked up as Karen sat down next to her at the back of the room and she flashed her a smile.  
'It's good when a number comes together, right?' she grinned and Karen nodded.  
'Yeah, pretty good.' She glanced over to where Ivy was standing, Sam and Tom either side of her, talking in hushed tones. Bobby was there too, and to Karen's surprise he was silent, his dark eyes fixed intently on Ivy, wordless care radiating off him. Karen got the distinct impression that, were Derek to come near Ivy at that moment, it would be Tom and Sam who would launch into the attack and Bobby who would remember to slip an arm around Ivy's shoulders. She just knew it, with a conviction. The corner of her lips quirked up in a smile when she realised; Bobby would do the same for her too. 'Listen, Jessica, I'm sorry about yesterday...' she sighed, looking down. Jessica flashed her a smile.  
'It's ok. You were upset. I get it. But just remember, Ivy's not really herself right now. This workshop means a lot to her. And Derek...' Jessica pulled a face and Karen laughed.  
'Yeah. He's really messing with her head, huh?' Jessica shrugged.  
'Ivy's tough. She'll be ok.' Jessica stood to leave, heaving her bag onto her shoulder. 'She's a good person, you know? Bobby's protective of her coz he knows what it's like; everyone always thinking the worst of you just because you give good face.' Karen nodded.  
'I just wish she'd stop treating me like I'm after her part. The war's over, she should just be fine with it already. Or at least be civil.' Jessica's eyes twinkled and for a moment her expression was so like one of Bobby's that Karen had to flick a glance across the room to make sure he hadn't somehow switched places with her.  
'She'll stop treating you like you're after her part when you stop wishing you had her part,' Jessica smiled, arching an eyebrow knowingly. Karen worked her mouth for a moment but no words came out and Jessica laughed at her. 'Look, it's ok. Just...don't act like you're better than her when we all know you'd happily step over her to get what she has right now.'

Jessica was about to walk away when she stopped yet again, letting out a heavy sigh before sitting back down next to Karen. 'You're only nice to her because you want her to like you. And you only want her to like you so you can feel more secure. And the reason you want to be more secure? So you can stay close to this workshop. Just in case anything should happen that would get you where you want to be.'  
'What makes you say that?' Karen protested weakly and Jessica shrugged.  
'Bobby's theory. Just try telling me he's wrong though.'  
'I thought he didn't bad-mouth his friends.'  
'He wasn't bad-mouthing you, Karen. He was calling you out. It's what he does.' Jessica glanced over to where Bobby was standing. He was the only one left with Ivy by then, his arm around her shoulders. 'He doesn't do being sweet unless he likes someone. It's just his way. It makes him suspicious when people are nice all the time,' she chuckled fondly.  
'He's not suspicious of you,' Karen pointed out.  
'Why would he be? He's known everything about me from day one. Don't ask me how. But the point is; he's got you sussed, Iowa. Don't even try and deny it.'

Just as Jessica was about to go over to Bobby, she saw Dennis appear at his side. Frowning, she watched as the two of them agreed to walk home together and she stood, startled, halfway across the room, as Bobby didn't even look back to say goodbye to her. It was a strange feeling; she wasn't used to Bobby ever forgetting her and it unsettled her that he had. She waited for him to come running back in, just stick his head around the door and berate her for taking too long, but the moment didn't come and she was forced to give up and leave.

It was 12 o'clock when he called.  
'Sorry I forgot you.'  
'Bobby, it's midnight.'  
'And I didn't want you to fall asleep thinking I was a bad friend.'  
'A good friend would let me sleep.'  
'Jess, why has Dennis suddenly decided I'm not awful?'  
'I don't know, why don't you wake him up instead of me to ask?'  
'Because you're my best friend, you're supposed to be on-call. It's in the contract.'  
'I don't remember any contract.'  
'You drank the coffee I brought you that morning.'  
'That's not binding, legally speaking.'  
'I poured a martini on that girl who called you a bitch at Nat's party.'  
'Goodnight, Bobby.'  
'Fine. Love you.'  
'Love you too, Chorus Boy. But please go to bed now, we've got rehearsal in the morning.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'You know what your problem is? You look at everyone with those judging eyes of yours and you weigh them up and you don't care if they know it. You look at everyone like they up to something – or like you know something they don't – and the only person you don't look at that way is Jess.' Dennis took a swig of beer and shrugged, flashing a smile at Bobby. 'It's kinda sweet, really. It's what makes you human – Jessica's made you soft! Don't even pretend I'm wrong; I've worked you out! You've got a squashy centre, Bobby. And all the sass in the world can't change that.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

Jessica stuck her head around the door and peered into the rehearsal room. She spotted Bobby immediately; he was lying on the floor at the back of the room, Karen braiding his hair and talking idly with Dennis. The morning's rehearsal had been somewhat monotonous as the ensemble were drilled over and over again on the same basic pieces of choreography, and without a Marilyn to work with, Derek was in an even worse mood than usual. Lunch couldn't have come quickly enough.

Bobby glanced up at the sound of the door opening and he smiled when he saw Jessica slipping into the room and coming over to join them.  
'Any news?' Karen asked the moment Jessica sat down. Bobby looked up, arching an eyebrow and making Jessica laugh.  
'Tom's still with her. Sam said she wasn't texting back though,' Jessica shrugged.  
'The leading lady's voice giving out a week before the workshop? Look out folks, I've killed another one,' Bobby muttered without looking up from his phone and widening his eyes theatrically, his expression dark.  
'Shut up, it's not over yet,' Jessica told him and he looked up briefly to meet her gaze, eyebrows raised.  
'Will it be over before they go over Mambo with us again? Coz I really want it to be over before they go over Mambo with us again,' Bobby groaned and Dennis laughed.  
'Toughen up, Chorus Boy, they're gonna be making us dance all afternoon,' he remarked. Bobby let out a noise of exasperation and Dennis and Jessica both pulled faces at him, teasing him lightly as he played up to the attention.  
'So, what, we just...carry on without Ivy? For how long?' Karen interrupted the moment. Jessica and Dennis both looked up at her with steady expressions and Bobby rolled over, turning to fix Karen with a devilish smile, his wicked grin widening as he looked her up and down.  
'You're unbelievable,' he laughed and Karen frowned. 'Ivy's not been down a day and you're already looking to try and stab her in the back!'  
'That is not what I'm doing. I'm just...curious, that's all. Come on, you guys know I want this to get to Broadway. I'm not like you, I've not done a Broadway show yet. And I want to, even if that means wanting Ivy to come back,' Karen said, her expression earnest. Bobby suppressed a smirk and rolled back onto his stomach. He and Dennis exchanged a knowing look, but Jessica gave Karen a sympathetic smile.  
'The chances of this getting to Broadway anytime soon are pretty slim, you know. I've done hundreds of these workshops and none of them ever go anywhere,' she said and Bobby turned to pout at her.  
'So much for 'it's not over yet', Blondie!' he protested and Dennis chuckled.  
'You'll find something else, Karen,' he put in, then he looked over at Bobby with a warm smile. 'And so will you,' he added and Bobby smiled back at him. Karen let out a long sigh and shook her head.  
'Look, just let me know if you hear anything?' she asked and all three of them watched her get up and leave the room.

As the door closed behind her, Bobby let out a wicked laugh, and Jessica and Dennis turned to look at him in confusion.  
'I called it. I knew she couldn't be as doe-eyed as she looks,' he grinned and Jessica smacked him on the arm, trying not to laugh. 'What?! I told you the minute Ivy left rehearsal this morning; I gave it 'til the end of the day for Karen to make her move, and, oh, look, I was right.' Bobby pushed himself up and pulled his knees up to his chest. 'I'm not judging. I'm not judging either of them, actually.' He looked from Jessica to Dennis then shrugged. 'What? I'm not. They're my friends, I don't judge my friends. Although...at least Ivy's being honest about it. Karen? Not so much.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'What? Oh, this? Bobby gave it to me, actually.' Jessica tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and looked down with a small smile as she remembered. 'The day we met, he asked me what brought me to Broadway. And I was drunk enough by that point to give him the whole story.' She played with the small silver cat pendant on the necklace and shrugged. 'For my sixth birthday my parents took me to see Cats at the Winter Garden. It was the last time we went out as a family, you know, before the divorce and everything. There was this girl in it playing this sweet little white cat, and she did this dance...I was obsessed with it. And basically, after a month of me dancing round the kitchen trying to recreate it, my parents stuck me in a dance class. I just kept going from there.' Jessica laughed then, glancing back up, her blue eyes glittering. 'Bobby got the necklace for my birthday a couple of months later. I just couldn't believe he even remembered. Even now I think it's probably one of the sweetest things anyone's ever done for me.' With a sigh she glanced down at the floor, biting her lip. 'After that day at the theatre with my parents...the night I told him that story is probably one of the best things that's ever happened to me. It sounds stupid but...I can't imagine what my life would've been like if I'd never met him.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'Ivy's going to crush you if she finds out you gave Karen that gig,' Bobby said, watching Jessica pack her stuff up. He'd got Jessica in on a recording job he'd booked and they were going to head over there straight from rehearsal, but as usual, Jessica was taking forever to get herself ready. He glanced over his shoulder at the nearly-empty room behind them, catching Dennis flashing him a smile and returning the gesture before looking back at Jessica, who was rifling through her bags and muttering something about her phone. He rolled his eyes. 'Did you hear what I said?' he asked and Jessica glared at him.  
'Of course I did. But come on, I felt sorry for her. She was so put out when Ivy came back – and I know they were thinking of putting her in if Ivy couldn't do it coz I overheard Derek and Tom arguing about it after rehearsal the other day.'  
'I don't get it; why are you so nice?' Bobby asked, screwing up his face in confusion and making Jessica laugh.  
'Why not?'  
'Because it's hard,' Bobby sighed. Jessica pulled her bag up onto her shoulder and looked at Bobby intently for a moment.  
'You can be nice when you want to be.'  
'Yeah. But I do it on my terms. If a good deed means not being honest, I won't do it. Unless there's some bigger dishonesty going on, then it's fair game.' Jessica frowned.  
'And how is giving Karen a bar mitzvah not being honest?'  
'It's not. But if you don't tell Ivy when she asks how the gig went...' Bobby fixed Jessica with a piecing look and she laughed, shoving him in the chest before pulling him in the direction of the doors, shaking her head.  
'Look, you've said it yourself; we're not taking sides on this one. So Karen gets a bar mitzvah. Ivy's still Marilyn.'  
'Sure. For now.' Then Bobby let out a small gasp and turned back to look Jessica in the eye. 'Here's a plot twist though; Derek sees sense and casts _me _as Marilyn! We both know I'd make a better Marilyn than either of those chicks.' For that Jessica gave him a smack.  
'Stop it.'  
'I'll let you be my understudy?'  
'Ok. Keep talking...'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'If nothing else good comes of my Broadway career, I can at least say I got to hug Leigh Conroy.' Bobby sipped his cocktail and grinned. 'I also yelled in her face for her to sing, which is actually the achievement I'm most proud of. I think I'm going to put that on my resume; yelled in the face of Broadway legend Leigh Conroy. Oh my god. Best. Day. Ever. I know Ivy's mad at me for it...but it was so worth it anyway.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'Get up! Get up! It's workshop day!' Bobby groaned into his pillow and opened one eye to see Jessica bouncing on his bed. 'Nobody likes a lazy Chorus Boy!' she sang at him, letting herself bounce down to sit on top of him as he mumbled his protests.  
'Jessica, it's not like Christmas, you don't get presents at the end of it. You get lousy pay and no phone call. God. Why are you so excited?!' he grunted. Jessica rolled over to lie on top of him, resting her head against his and sighing, closing her eyes a moment.  
'Because, Grumpy Guts, I have had two coffees already and I have a good feeling about this show.' Bobby laughed sleepily, refusing to open his eyes but knowing resistance to Jessica when she was in a mood like this was futile.  
'You're insane.'  
'Says the guy who thought the night before the workshop was a good time to sample every cocktail on the menu,' Jessica told him.  
'That is not true. I had like, two!'  
'Well in that case, you've got no excuse for not getting up.' Jessica beamed sunnily at him and got up, dragging the covers off Bobby as he whined and attempted to kick her. He missed horribly and was forced to open his eyes in order to make a grab for the covers instead. He and Jessica tussled a moment before she managed to dodge out of the way, sending him rolling off the edge of the bed.  
'I hope you're pleased with yourself,' he muttered from the floor. Jessica grinned.  
'Yes, I am actually.'

Jessica settled back on Bobby's bed as he staggered into action. His hair was sticking up at a hundred different angles and he wore a scowl and Jessica couldn't resist throwing a pillow after him, just for good measure, as he disappeared into the bathroom. When the door closed behind him, she smiled and made herself at home. It wasn't hard. She spent so much time at Bobby's place that it was almost tempting to just move in; but the fact they didn't live together was just about the only thing left that kept them from being nothing more than two halves of the same person.

By the time Bobby emerged from the bathroom, he was singing, which Jessica knew had to be a good sign. She sat on his couch and ate cereal whilst he got dressed and the sound of his voice made her smile. Bobby had a beautiful voice, when he used it properly, and sometimes she wondered why he didn't choose to do more with it. She'd always understood Bobby's love of the chorus; neither one of them had that same burning need to be front-and-centre as so many others around them did. They _enjoyed _being in the chorus and relished being part of a team. But all the same, she couldn't help but worry sometimes that they were settling. Well, she wondered if Bobby was. He had something about him, something that made people want to watch him, and she couldn't help but think that perhaps that was wasted in the ensemble. And as for his voice...Jessica still remembered the first time she heard him sing; some country song or other. He should've been too drunk to stand, by rights. But he'd still managed to hold his notes. His voice was one of those surprising, come-out-of-nowhere ones; an unexpected power and tone to it that somehow didn't match his dark eyes and grinning lips.  
'Hey daydreamer, you need to stop staring at me,' Bobby's voice interrupted and Jessica looked up, refocusing on Bobby's face before rolling her eyes at him.  
'You work in the theatre, Bobby. You'd shrivel and die if people stopped staring at you.'

When they got to rehearsal, Sue and Dennis were already there, leaning against the wall and trying their best to blend in with it; Derek was stalking about somewhere with a thunderous expression on his face and no-one wanted to risk being around when that storm broke.  
'Wow, I take it the heat's still not fixed then?' Bobby asked as they came over, and he blew his hair out of his face. Sue shook her head, clearly unimpressed.  
'As if everybody didn't have enough to stress about,' she said, rolling her eyes.  
'Looks like it's going to be a hot one!' Dennis put in cheerfully and Bobby gave him a mischievous smile.  
'Please, it's always a hot one when we're in town,' he grinned, bumping his hip against Dennis' then Jessica's and giving them each a flash of his twinkling eyes. The others laughed and Dennis shook his head.  
'Well at least someone's in a good mood,' he smirked.  
'Please, you should have seen him before I got some coffee down his neck, he was ready to commit murder,' Jessica put in and Bobby rolled his eyes.  
'Yeah, coz some pixie-woman was jumping up and down on my bed at stupid o'clock! What do you expect?!' he sighed dramatically and Jessica stuck her tongue out at him.  
'Have either of you guys seen Ivy?' she asked, turning back to Dennis and Sue.  
'Not yet, but I saw Sam earlier and he said she's not doing so good. Apparently she's been texting him all morning. You think you can manage to be tactful for an hour or two, Bobby? Or are we going to have to tape that mouth of yours shut?' Dennis smirked and all of them turned their eyes to Bobby. He looked at them steadily, folding his arms and arching an eyebrow, trying to stare them down.  
'I don't know what you mean,' he replied slowly and Jessica narrowed her eyes at him. 'Ok fine...I might have a small idea what you mean. But come on, I don't mean anything by it. If I think it then it tends to come out my mouth,' he said sulkily and the others laughed.  
'We know,' Sue remarked.  
'We so know,' Jessica agreed.

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'The thing about Jess is that she's an instinctively good person. She thinks she can fix people that are broken and make good people out of bad. But the problem is that...sometimes she can't. And then she gets hurt.' Bobby looked down and ran his finger around the rim of his beer bottle. 'Me? I'm not a good person. Not really. Not like she is. So I don't give a damn what excuse you think you've got; if you hurt her, I'll hurt you. And I won't feel bad about it for one second.' He looked back up then and leant in. 'If she ever finds out what really went down with Jake to make him stop calling? She'll probably finally give up trying to see the best in me. She'll know I'm awful and that'll be the end of it. But it'd be worth it, you know? Coz at least I'd still know she's safe from getting broken by him again.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'I DIDN'T THROW IT, IT JUST EXPLODED, OK?! GOD!' Kyle looked up at the shriek which came from the other side of the room. There was a group gathered at the corner of the bar, a man standing in the middle of it with a brightly coloured cocktail in his hand. The man flicked his dark hair out of his eyes, clearly revelling in the attention. 'Ok, when you're done mocking me, I think we should raise a toast!' He leant back against the bar to raise his glass, bumping his shoulder with the blonde woman beside him and giving her a wink. 'To probably never hearing about Marilyn again!' Kyle's interest was piqued and he watched the group clink their glasses together, all laughing, the blonde at the man's side correcting the toast slightly, shooting him a pointed look.  
'_To Marilyn_. May we all get calls from our agents soon.'  
'Never gonna happen!' the man yelled over the top of the others' cheers.

Kyle turned around sharply, hitting Jimmy on the arm to get his attention. His friend looked up lazily from his drink, his eyes not-quite-focused, but Kyle didn't bother reprimanding him, a sudden bolt of excitement going through him.  
'I've just worked out who those guys are,' he whispered. Jimmy raised an eyebrow.  
'Yeah? Wow. Good for you then – but unless they're going to buy me another drink? I really don't care.' Kyle gave Jimmy a half-hearted glare, then looked back over at the group. The man with the dark hair was laughing, his whole face scrunched up in amusement, and the blonde was giggling too, much to the confusion of the brunette they were talking to. Kyle felt a pang in his chest then, suddenly realising how much he longed for a nice, normal, healthy group of friends like that rather than having to spend his night off supervising his moody childhood friend as he headed rapidly towards another of his bad patches.  
'They're from that Marilyn workshop. You know, the thing I told you about?'  
'So? Why should I care?'  
'You should care, Jimmy, because it's just about the only thing I have to look forward to right now.' Kyle sighed sadly and looked down into his empty beer bottle. 'If it went well then there might be a new Houston and Levitt show on Broadway soon...and it's so long since I last had a good excuse to blow my money on theatre tickets,' he added quietly.  
'God, Kyle. Lighten up,' Jimmy sighed, rolling his eyes and motioning for the bartender to bring him another drink. Kyle simply shook his head.  
'Says the guy trying to drink himself unconscious.' He looked at Jimmy closely then, studying his face. Something had happened that he was wasn't telling him, but whatever it was, it had set him off again. It was just a miracle he hadn't disappeared yet. Well, maybe less of a miracle and more a case of Kyle deciding to pre-empt the headache and play at being Jimmy's shadow for a while.  
'Look...will you just talk to me, please? I mean...what happened, Jimmy? Can't you just tell me already? Maybe we can fix it, maybe we ca-'  
'Shut up! Nothing happened, ok. So just drop it already.' Kyle closed his mouth and looked away, frustrated but too tired to act on it. And besides, what could he do? He couldn't stay mad at Jimmy – he was incapable of ever really blaming his best friend for anything, given everything he'd been through. But at the same time, sometimes, it would be nice – Kyle thought – to be able to smile and joke and just be light-hearted like the people from the Marilyn cast clearly were.

Kyle carried on watching them interact. He was fascinated by theatre people; when they came in at the bar and he served them, he was always dying to ask them a hundred and one different questions about their lives, about what it was like to actually be a part of that world instead of just an onlooker. What it was like to _know _all those composers and writers.

'I'm going to read the blogs!' the dark haired one had announced. The group seemed to have varying degrees of approval with this, but the two women either side of him both leaned in close, peering down at the man's phone over his shoulder.  
'You know the thing I love most about the theatre?' Kyle asked.  
'No. But I'm sure you're going to tell me.'  
'The people. They've got this crazy kind of energy about them, don't you think?'  
'Well, that lot sure are giving off the crazy vibe, yeah.'  
'That's not how I meant it, Jimmy,' Kyle huffed, still not looking at Jimmy, concentrating on the group at the bar instead. 'I just think...there's something sort of intense about them. Like there's a higher concentration of energy in them than in other people. I mean look,' Kyle gestured around the bar and then looked expectantly at Jimmy. 'They stand out, don't you think?'  
'I think anyone drawing that much attention to themselves would stand out, yeah. And that probably doesn't make them good people, Kyle.'  
'Maybe not, but it at least makes them more fun to be around than you.'

Over in the corner, the man was now relaying extracts of what he was reading to the group at large, getting hit and laughed at as he pressed on through the bad stuff and embellished the good. After a moment he let out a shriek.  
'Guys, we got a mention! One of the show's saving graces would appear to be its experienced ensemble whose talent, at times, carried their troubled Marilyn through her weaker moments!' He displayed the phone to the women either side of him, the blonde grabbing it up to read for herself. 'It says that. You should just believe me, coz it actually says that.' He turned to the brunette. 'But you know they're totally talking about me, right? Not you, Iowa. You're just the klutz who managed to brain herself by falling off a podium.'  
'Oh, what, does it say that?' the brunette laughed.  
'Yeah, actually, I think it does,' the man replied.

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'I corrupt things. That's my problem, Jess. I take good things and I corrupt them. God only knows how you've managed to survive intact.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

Ivy opened the door to find Jessica standing there, a sympathetic smile already on her pretty face, those blue eyes of hers so wide and kind it made Ivy want to slam the door right back in her face. It wasn't that she was ungrateful, it was just that Jessica's kindness was more than she could cope with; the niceness would soften her up and then it was only a matter of time before she admitted how much the waiting was getting to her. And then would come the crying and the being-a-wreck and she just didn't have time for it. She needed to stay tough, to make sure no-one could tell how close she was to losing it.  
'Jessica-' she began, but Jessica was too quick for her.  
'No excuses, Ivy. I'm here to check on you and you can't stop me,' she told her, already pushing past and sitting herself down on the bed. Ivy sighed and closed the door behind her.  
'I'm fine,' she insisted, sitting down on the couch and folding her arms, trying to keep her expression as neutral as possible, even as Jessica stared at her.  
'Come on, Ivy, I know you're not fine.' She tilted her head to one side. 'Have you heard from Tom? Derek?' Ivy shot her a glare and she sighed. 'Sorry. I figured you hadn't but...look, you know you'll be the first to hear when there's anything to hear about, right?'  
'Exactly. Which is why I'm making sure I'll be around when the call comes,' Ivy replied and Jessica sighed heavily.  
'Look, just, come out for drinks with Bobby and me? We're going to go dancing. And it's open mic – Bobby might even talk me into going up for a duet with him. Don't you want to point and laugh as Bobby makes a fool of me?'  
'Urgh, the last thing I need right now is Bobby,' Ivy said and Jessica frowned.  
'What's wrong with Bobby?!' she asked, wide-eyed.  
'What isn't wrong with him?' Ivy snapped. She didn't even know why she was so frustrated – and she was sure she was being unfair – but Jessica had opened up the box that was her pent-up emotion and she would just have to deal with whatever way it all tumbled out.

'Ivy, come on,' Jessica sighed weakly, trying to pull things back and coax her away from her mood, but Ivy simply folded her arms.  
'Look, I'm not going to listen to a career chorus boy lecture me about the theatre. I'm a big girl, Jess. I know how it works. I probably know more than he does; at least I've been trying to break out of the chorus. What's he got to show for his career? An understudy credit in West Side Story from about a year ago. Did he even go on?!'  
'Hey, he went on three times. I even saw one of them.'  
'Oh wow, three whole shows.'  
'Ivy!'  
'Look, I'm sorry, ok? I'm just not in the mood for his attitude tonight.' Ivy felt herself deflating slightly. She was being unfair, putting Jessica in this position. She shouldn't talk about friends behind other friends' backs, but she couldn't help it. Bobby had irked her – he was the only one who didn't bother lying to her about her performance in the workshop. She supposed she should just be grateful he hadn't told her the truth either. That didn't mean she didn't know what he was thinking; great by anyone's standards, but hardly the best she was capable of. 'I know Bobby's your best friend and you think he's got this hidden heart of gold and that somehow that is enough for him to be able to make me feel better right now, but you're wrong. So can we just drop it? Please? Bobby hasn't got a clue of how to make me feel better, so I'd rather just be alone.'  
'Ivy, Bobby's got more idea than anyone how you're feeling right now!' Jessica let out, clearly exasperated. Ivy frowned.  
'What?' Jessica stilled, freezing, as though she'd only just realised what she'd said.  
'Nothing. I shouldn't have said that. I just...nothing. Forget I said anything.'  
'Well now you have to tell me.'  
'Ivy, I can't...he doesn't...he made me promise I wouldn't say anything and...I just...' Jessica trailed off and Ivy fixed her with a piercing stare. 'Look, he's just...he went through a rough patch, ok? And things got really bad but now he's ok, so can we leave it at that?'  
'What happened?' Ivy pressed. Jessica looked torn and her wide eyes pleaded with Ivy to back down. Ivy's gaze didn't waver though and Jessica bit her lip, looking away.  
'He nearly had a nervous breakdown, basically, ok? I had to tip him out the bed sometimes. Going out the door gave him like...a panic attack, almost.'  
'Why?'  
'A couple of things. There were some bad auditions but that wasn't...there was a guy. And yeah, there was another guy too but I swear Bobby didn't do anything, it was just a misunderstanding but...it blew up in Bobby's face. And it turned out that someone really sweet wasn't so sweet at all and he thought that was coz of him and just...it all happened at the same time. And it was...it was really bad. But I got him through it and now he's Bobby again. As long as no-one else betrays him the way that guy did, he'll be fine.' Jessica rubbed her hands over her face and groaned. 'I shouldn't have told you any of that, Ivy. I mean, I know that doesn't even begin to explain everything that happened but it's already way more than I should ever have said.' She looked up at Ivy through her fingers. 'I swore I wouldn't say anything.' Ivy sat back a little, trying to process this new information about her friend.  
'Seriously?'  
'Seriously.' Jessica shrugged. 'In a funny way you've got more in common with him than I have. On the outside you're both so shiny and polished. But if the wrong person says the wrong thing to you...' Jessica trailed off. 'Look, I'm going to go have drinks with Bobby now. And maybe try and find some way of making up to him the fact I just spilt his biggest secret behind his back, without his permission.' Jessica hopped off the bed and moved to leave, but she turned before she got to the door, looking Ivy in the eye. 'You cannot tell him I told, ok?'  
'Ok,' Ivy nodded and Jessica took a deep breath.  
'Ok.' She pulled her bag up onto her shoulder and nodded sadly. 'Ok. Night Ivy.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'You know what you are? You're a terrible person. And I don't think I've ever had to say that anyone before, you know that? I mean, sure, you think you're being all fun and honest and that people love that about you, but they don't. You're good for a laugh, for a while, maybe. But people get bored of it pretty quick, ok? No, no, don't try and talk to me, Bobby, because I am through. And everyone on Broadway is probably through with you. You're this terrible, empty person and everyone knows it except you. And the only reason they put up with you? Is because your emptiness is pretty damn useful for making them feel better about their own shitty lives. Yeah, maybe you're speechless now, but I know the minute I get out the door you'll have some catty, bitter remark all ready because you don't feel a damn thing for anybody, you're too busy telling stupid stories and dishing out your honesty to notice that everyone is starting to lose their patience with it. And one day you're going to walk out that door and look around and realise no-one's got any time for you anymore because you're just a terrible person and I need to get away from you so that I don't become a terrible person too.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'Bobby, why are you even coming with us for this? You're terrible at bowling.'  
'I know, but have you seen the way I do it? People come to bowling alleys just on the off chance they will get to witness me bowl.' Jessica linked her arm through Bobby's and laughed, resting her head on his shoulder.  
'Is that so?'  
'Yes, that is so, you just wait. I'm going to have you all enraptured, amazed at my fabulousness,' Bobby nodded, striking a pose. Jessica smirked.  
'Oh we'll be amazed. But I'm not sure it'll be for the reasons you think,' she grinned. Bobby pulled his best surprised face, giving her a slight shove.  
'What, so you're all just going to be talking about me behind my back then?!' he demanded, raising an eyebrow, the corners of his lips tipping up ever so slightly. Jessica, however, straightened up and looked him in the eye.  
'No,' she said softly. Bobby rolled his eyes and glanced away. 'Bobby, seriously. No.' Jessica moved to stand in front of him and stop him and as she did he finally met her eyes properly. 'Bobby,' she said gently and he smiled at her.  
'I know, Jess.' He put his hand on her shoulder and bent his head just enough for their eyelines to be level. 'We're good here, ok?'  
'Ok,' Jessica nodded, stepping back and linking their arms once more. 'But you're still terrible at bowling,' she added with a grin and Bobby laughed dismissively.  
'I'm fabulous at it and you know it.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'When did you first work out you were never going to get rid of me? I mean, are we talking day one or was it like a week later or something? I just need to know because I need to try and reign in the creepy stalker vibe and I need to try and calculate my levels of intensity so I can try and alter them. I'm pretty sure I'm too fierce for my own good. Do you think that's an actual condition? Jess? Jess?! Are you even still awake?! Urgh. Fine. Sleep through my dilemmas. God, you're such a lightweight, Blondie. Remind me why we became friends?!'  
'You stalked me.'  
'Oh good, you are still awake!'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

Ivy found Jessica in her dressing room at Heaven on Earth, sitting with Dennis as they both looked at something on Dennis' phone. The moment they realised she was there, they both leapt up from their seats, and Jessica was the first to make it over to her, throwing her arms around her neck and giving her a squeeze.  
'Ivy!'  
'We were starting to think Bobby's bowling had put you off the rest of us too,' Dennis grinned over Jessica's shoulder and Ivy shot him a small smile.  
'No. Actually, I meant to say before...thank you, for doing it. I mean, I know it was Sam's idea but...you all really made me smile and...you were right, I needed to get out and just sing and dance and be daft for a while, so...thank you,' she said as Jessica released her from the hug and pulled her over to a chair. 'But now I need to ask you for another favour...' she began, pausing and biting her lip guiltily. She knew this was a lot to ask of them but she had to do it. 'I need you to spy on Karen for me.' Dennis and Jessica simply stared back at her, as though they were waiting for her to jump back and yell 'Joking!' or 'Wow, you should've seen the looks on your faces!' But when she said nothing, their expressions began to darken into confusion and worry and Ivy felt even worse about asking them. 'Look, she's up to something. Or...Derek is up to something and she knows what it is. But I know she wouldn't tell me anything if I asked,' Ivy shrugged, looking plaintively between her two friends. 'But she actually likes you guys, if you talked to her...she'd crack in seconds.'  
'Ivy...' Dennis opened and closed his mouth then simply shook his head. 'No. Just...no. I'm not getting involved. No. End of conversation. I've spied on her once before I'm not doing it again,' he sighed. Ivy turned her gaze to Jessica.  
'Come on, Jess, please?'  
'Oh no. No way. She's my friend too, Ivy. And I just...I really don't see what you're getting so worried about. Tom would call you if something was happening. If they were replacing you with Karen...well, Tom wouldn't even let it get that far without at least talking to you.'  
'Jessica, something is going on. I heard it from Ellis.'  
'Ellis? You mean Tom's assistant?'  
'Yes. He told me Derek and Karen were up to something. And I just...I need to find out. Now.' Jessica seemed to waver for a moment, but then she shook her head, her eyes determined as she looked at Ivy.  
'I'm sorry, Ivy. I just...I can't do it. For a job like that you need someone with absolutely no scruples,' she said with a shrug. For a moment all three of them fell into silence, until suddenly Ivy and Dennis looked up at each other with matching smiles.  
'Bobby!' they exclaimed. Jessica looked between the two of them in surprise, her brow furrowed as she shook her head.  
'Come on you two, Bobby's not-'  
'Jess, you know he'd do it,' Dennis put in gently and Jessica closed her mouth, looking down and taking a moment to think.  
'If he thinks there's any chance that Karen's about to stab Ivy in the back? Then yes, he'd spy on her. But I'm not sure he'd be happy about it, that's all.'  
'He doesn't need to be happy, Jess. He just needs to agree,' Ivy shrugged, already pulling out her phone.

Bobby picked up on the fifth ring.  
'If you're calling to bitch at me about something I did, can you please not?'  
'And good afternoon to you too,' Ivy shot back.  
'Sorry. I'm having one of those days. What's up, Ivy?'  
'I need a favour.'  
'Sure, what kind of favour?'  
'I need you to trick Karen into telling you something.' Silence. 'And I kind of need you to do it today.' More silence. Lasting at least a minute. Ivy held her breath. There was a look of 'I told you so' playing on Jessica's face and for a moment Ivy was glad; if he wouldn't spy on Karen, then at least she knew he probably wouldn't spy on her either.  
'Ivy, I'm really-'  
'Wait, before you shoot me down, you need to know what I heard today. Here, Jess, you tell him.' Ivy handed the phone over to Jessica, who scrunched up her face in a show of disgust, though she took the phone all the same.  
'Iowa's up to something. Ivy says that Ellis told her...what did Ellis tell you again?'  
'That Derek is doing something with Karen and it's all this big secretive thing that clearly no-one has thought to let me in on and I need to know.'  
'Did you get all that?' Jessica sighed.  
'Got it...' Bobby sighed. Another long pause. Bobby's silence made Jessica smile. She knew he had his own rulebook when it came to these situations; there were times when a double-cross was ok, as long as someone else was clearly in the wrong first and needed to be stopped. But at the same time, he really didn't like to go behind a friend's back in any way which might hurt them.  
'I don't like this, Jess.'  
'If it helps, I don't either,' she smiled.  
'You really think she's doing something which could hurt Ivy?'  
'It kinda sounds like it,' Jessica admitted reluctantly.  
'Fine. Tell Ivy I'll call up Iowa, try and get her to spill her guts,' Bobby sighed at last. 'But – if I don't find any knives in her hand? I won't sell her out, deal?'  
'You hear that?' Jessica asked Ivy, who nodded enthusiastically.  
'Sure, ok. Deal.'  
'Fine. I'll call you later, Ivy.'  
'Thank you Bobby!'  
'Yeah yeah. You owe me.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Hey, missing me already? Oh don't give me that crap about me calling you, you know you were dying to hear from me. Sure, that and...I need someone to drink beer with me. Jess is back at Heaven on Earth and auditions are boring so I need company. Badly. See, that's the spirit. Sure, I'm in the area. So, I'll see you in...what, fifteen? Twenty? Yeah, ok. Oh, and by the way, you are not going to believe the story I've got for you; Jessica, a mop and bucket, a big duet, a woman in a dry-clean-only dress and a fruit cocktail. I'll leave you guessing on that. See, you have to be on time now don't you? Exactly. This is a must-hear, I swear. My life is actually more exciting than the rest of Broadway put together, not even kidding.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'Just so you know, I'm not comfortable with this.' Ivy sighed and leant on the doorframe.  
'Are you going to tell me or not?'  
'Let me in,' Bobby muttered with a roll of his eyes and Ivy stepped out of his way, following him over to her bed and sitting down, the whole time holding her breath in anticipation of what he might reveal. Was she being replaced? Would Tom really keep something like that from her? 'Ivy...I don't know if I should tell you any of this...I mean...Karen is clueless. Seriously. I mean, I'm pretty sure she's an innocent in this as much as anything. And not in a 'She's from Iowa' kinda way either. I mean in a 'Derek is playing her' kinda way.'  
'What?' Ivy frowned and Bobby rubbed a hand over his face, clearly tired.  
'What I mean is that...I don't think she's done much wrong here. From what she said...it sounds like this is all Derek's doing and we should leave Karen out of it.'  
'So you're not going to tell me,' Ivy said, her shoulders sagging.  
'I didn't say that. I just...' Bobby shook his head. 'Derek's got her working on something with some new songwriter; she wouldn't say who he was, just that is was this 'new direction' Derek wants to try. And he's sworn her to secrecy about it. She said she wasn't even allowed to tell Tom and Julia. I'm pretty sure she's having some sort of moral crisis about it all. She was dying to get it off her chest but she felt bad even telling me the when and where, never mind the rest of it. She's totally out of her depth with Derek. And confused like crazy. Although this time I don't really blame her.'  
'So, did she say where this thing was happening?' Bobby let out a long groan, falling back onto Ivy's bed and pulling one of the cushions over his face.  
'Did you hear a thing I just said?!' He groaned some more. 'This is bad. This is really bad.' And with that he peered up from under the cushion. 'You all think just coz I'm not capable of censoring myself in the moment that I have no issue with being totally unfiltered all the time, but that's not true, you know? I wish I could censor myself, or I wish I was better at it anyway. Everyone thinks I'm this big bitch with no loyalties but that's not true. I try and be loyal. But some secrets need to be shared and others...' Bobby trailed off, seeming to lose himself in his own thoughts a moment before he finally looked back at Ivy. 'Ok. Fine. You win; I'll give you the details. But you don't ever let her know you got them from me. Here, I wrote them down.' Bobby pulled a scrap of paper from his pocket and tossed it at Ivy, already retreating back under the cushion as he did so. Ivy grabbed the paper up and looked at it before turning her attention back to Bobby. She prodded him gently in the side and smiled.  
'Hey, for what it's worth? I don't think you're a big bitch.' Bobby took the cushion off his face and shot her a sceptical look. 'Well, not all the time anyway,' she laughed and Bobby smiled back at her.  
'Yeah well, I get it. I play up to it. It's fun, most of the time. When my friends don't use it to try and get me to spy on my other friends, that is.'  
'Sorry.'  
'Don't be. I understand. You need to know. You should know. I just...Karen's ok, you know? She wants your part and all but...if roles were reversed, you'd be after it too, right?' Ivy looked down and avoided Bobby's knowing brown eyes. 'I know I'm right, Ivy,' he added and she rolled her eyes.  
'Yeah well...just so you know? You're a better friend to me than I've ever given you credit for. Karen should count herself lucky to have you.' She met his eyes once more and smiled. 'You know, out of everyone the other day, you were the one who made me smile the most. You're an idiot, Bobby. But...you're a pretty special idiot. Try not to change, ok?'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'No, Bobby, wait! Please don't go! Bobby! I'm sorry, I didn't mean...I wasn't thinking...Bobby! Bobby?!' Jessica fell back and let her head drop to her hands. 'Please don't leave...' she whispered to the empty space._


	4. TheOnes We Left InOther People's Stories

Hello, chapter four - make sure you're sitting comfortably, folks, because this one's gonna be a long one! Yeah, it's chapters like this where I regret my decision to go 'Four episodes should equal one chapter, that'll work!' But hey, hopefully I've managed to come up with a good chapter four for you all and I really hope you like it as I've been looking at it for too long to be able to know for sure any more but, I was kinda happy with how it turned out! Just for the record, part of the reason I started this fic was after I read this Sarah Dessen quote '2 A.M. You know. The person you can call at two a.m. and, no matter what, you can count on them. Even if they're asleep or it's cold or you need to be bailed out of jail…they'll come for you. It's like the highest level of friendship.' - and I thought 'I bet that's Bobby and Jessica' and I think perhaps this chapter is the one where that quote's influence came through the most, but I'll let you be the judges :)

rose-sunrise: Thank you for caring and taking the time out to care and write reviews. When I was sitting staring at this fic at midnight one night trying to work out what on earth I was doing with it and why, that's the time when I most appreciated you! hehe As for Derek and the lobster, you shall have to wait and see what becomes of that story, but I hope you enjoy reading the other stories Bobby has to tell you in the meantime ;)

NessySchu: So glad you enjoyed the last chapter - Kyle almost wasn't going to put in an appearance in this one but he snuck in there thanks to you so I hope you like his scene and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter :)

Ok, so, after that long-winded build-up to an already long chapter - please do read, please please do enjoy and if you want to leave a review, that's nice too, but without futher ado, here are 'The Ones We Left In Other People's Stories'

* * *

_'We're all in the business of stories, you know? It's just that we don't all realise it. I'm making a cameo in your story right now. Your favourite song – that's a story. The way you wear your hair, the things you put on your dresser. Your whole life. And in my story, I'm front and centre. In your story I'm just a chorus boy. As long as I'm comfortable with the story I'm writing for myself, then I'm comfortable being in the world. The problem starts when you begin doubting your own story. And trust me, when you do that? You need some pretty fucking good co-stars to pull you out of it.' Bobby dipped his head to meet her eyes. 'Sometimes the chorus boy saves the day, right?' He smiled uncharacteristically shyly. 'Look, it's your story, so you get to choose; do you get back up and turn the page, or do you close the book right here and never know for sure how the story's meant to go from here?'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'Whatcha thinking?' Jessica whispered into the semi-darkness of Bobby's bedroom. She wasn't sure how long they'd been there, lying top-to-tail on Bobby's bed, staring at the ceiling and enjoying the comfortable silence as it settled in around them. Sometimes they could go hours in each other's company without even talking; Bobby with his phone in hand and her watching something mindless on TV, the two of them both looking through scripts or memorizing songs. There was just something nice about existing together, side by side. Between Jessica returning to Heaven on Earth and Bobby starting to pick up shifts at the bar, it was something they hadn't had much time for recently, making time for each other at all was hard enough.

As the silence stretched on, Jessica almost wondered if Bobby had fallen asleep; there was always something strangely magical about Bobby sleeping. To see someone who was a source of such constant snap and spark and movement suddenly still, curled up and peaceful – it was strangely mesmerizing, not least because it was so rare that Bobby allowed himself to be seen that way. Bobby looked like a kitten when he slept, something she teased him about frequently; 'Aw, you're so cute' being met with a 'Shut up, Jess, I've an image to protect'. Jessica glanced over at him then, debating crawling up to his end of the bed to check if he really was sleeping, but at that moment he let out a heavy sigh, turning his head slightly on the pillow, just enough for Jessica to catch the reflection of the city lights in his eyes.  
'The number of hours I've spent in this bed can't be healthy,' he murmured after a beat and Jessica's lips curved up briefly into a sad smile.  
'You always get back up though,' she reminded him gently.  
'Eventually,' Bobby said. Jessica propped herself up on her elbow and watched him then. The lights of New York cast strange shadows across the room, but she could still clearly make out the way Bobby's eyes were glinting in the semi-darkness. Distant, faraway. Going to a place that Bobby didn't usually like to dwell. 'I saw him, you know. Last week. Coming out the stage door, signing autographs, getting on with his life.'  
'What were you even doing there?' Jessica asked softly.  
'What do you think?'  
'Oh Bobby.'

Slowly, Jessica crawled up the bed and lay her head next to Bobby's on the pillow. He turned his head to meet her gaze as she curled close to his side. 'You shouldn't care what he's doing anymore, Bobby,' she whispered, wrapping an arm around his waist and studying his face.  
'But I do,' he whispered back. She gave him a squeeze. 'You think it'll ever stop being there? I mean, do you think I'll just wake up and be like; there's a part of my memory missing I think, but I'm cool with that, ok let's go.' Jessica gave him a lopsided smile.  
'Probably not,' she admitted and Bobby flashed her a similarly lopsided smile back.  
'Yeah. Didn't think so.' He turned his eyes back up to the ceiling and blew out a breath. 'I can go weeks without it even crossing my mind, you know? But then I'll take a step back and look at my life and...I question it. What if he was right, what if-'  
'Don't even.' Jessica pushed herself up to look Bobby in the eye. 'People are drawn to you, not repelled. People are always drawn to you, Bobby. And that's something special. Not many people have that. When we were working together, you were the only chorus boy who ever got asked for pictures at the stage door.'  
'By like...two people, in the whole time we were there!'  
'Two more than any of the other boys.'  
'One less than you,' Bobby shot back with a small grin and Jessica couldn't help but laugh, flopping back down onto the pillow.  
'The woman who thought I was Donna doesn't count, Bobby.'  
'Oh I know,' Bobby agreed quickly. 'I mean, that woman was an idiot; you're way more beautiful than Donna,' he added with a sly smile, kissing Jessica's forehead then resting his head against hers. If Jessica could've pulled him any closer she would've.

The two of them let the silence fall back around them, their minds wandering, retracing old memories in the shifting light. Jessica closed her eyes a moment, suddenly feeling a weight of tiredness mingling in with the contentedness she felt. The sound of Bobby's heartbeat was just loud enough for her to hear and she wondered if there was anything in the world more reassuring than the sound of a best friend's heartbeat. Even, steady. _Close_. She almost thought of asking Bobby if he felt the same way, because if she could give him even a fraction of the reassurance his mere presence always gave her, then she knew he would be ok. But then she glanced over and studied his face and she knew without asking. Bobby didn't often let his guard slip, but when he did it was almost always in the dark, whispering secrets to her across the pillow. 'Talk to me about something mundane, Jess. I need to switch my brain off for a while and say unforgivable things about people we know.' Jessica smiles slightly at Bobby's request. His way of distracting himself or just his way of healing? She couldn't be sure. What she did know was that Bobby loved words; he loved the way that emphasis changed meaning, the way one sentence could spark a story, the way one word, well-chosen, could mean the world to the person you said it to.  
'Ok. So, what, you want me to talk to you about Ivy? You really want to open that can of worms tonight?'  
'No. I can't say unforgiveable things about Ivy right now. After getting bumped for a star? That really would be unforgiveable,' Bobby sighed, his brown eyes unusually soft and sympathetic. Jessica smiled and turned her gaze back up to the ceiling. 'Talk to me about Dennis. I haven't seen him in a while. Plus, I know he always forgives me anyway.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Hi, Tom. This is Sam. You know, Ivy's friend? You called me earlier and left a message? Yeah. Well, uh...if you want the honest answer to your question; she's not doing so good. But you know, I don't think she really blames you. A few of us are going for drinks after her first night back at Heaven on Earth. You should come, talk to her. She can use all the friends she can get right now, you know? Anyway, just call me back when you get this and I'll let you know where we're meeting up.' _

.0o0o0o0o0.

Bobby wiped down the bar, singing to himself and collecting glasses as he went. He hated the afternoon shifts (hardly anyone ever ordered cocktails in the afternoons, and mixing them was his speciality), but he hated not having his evenings free even more and, with his rent swallowing what little money he did have whole, he knew he had to take what he could get. At least they always let him pick up whatever shifts were going when he needed the work – and he knew all the other regular bartenders well enough to be able to get away with running out on them at the drop of a hat. Bobby sighed and threw the cloth to one side, getting the bar's only current customer a refill before returning to his post at the corner of the bar, slumping slightly across it and resting his chin on his hand.

When the door opened a few minutes later, Bobby looked up with disinterest, expecting another miserable-looking New Yorker in a crumpled suit, come to sit and sullenly stare into a drink for a few hours. But, to his surprise, a much brighter and familiar face appeared, beaming and clearly excited.  
'Iowa!' he exclaimed, his shriek startling his lone customer so much that he spilt some of his drink down himself. Not that Bobby himself made any move to actually look more alert, choosing instead to simply grin and waggle his eyebrows in Karen's direction.  
'Hi Bobby,' Karen smiled back at him, half-skipping over to the bar and climbing up onto a barstool. 'You want to hear something exciting?' she asked as she dumped her bags on the adjacent stool before turning her eyes back to meet Bobby's sceptical gaze.  
'Have you seen this place?' he retorted. 'This better be good, Iowa, coz I can actually feel something dying inside of me the longer I'm in here.' Karen gave him a giddy grin.  
'Guess who just booked a national commercial?!' she burst out. Bobby narrowed his eyes.  
'Shut up.'  
'It's for orange juice,' Karen ploughed on and Bobby let out one of his cackles, pushing himself up off the bar and giving her a double high-five.  
'Well done, Iowa! You know, you might actually make it in this town yet,' he grinned and Karen couldn't help but feel a glow come over her from his approval; she always felt like Bobby knew what he was talking about more than anyone else she knew, even the most experienced of people. Bobby seemed to make it his business to know things, and to have that information stored in his head for a time at which it might become useful to him or to someone he cared about. And thanks to all that knowledge he had become something of an expert on all the industry, a connoisseur even, making him extremely hard to impress. 'So, have you see the script yet? How much am I going to be able to mock you? A little bit or a lot?' Karen swotted at Bobby and he laughed brightly, dodging out of her way.  
'You'll mock me either way so what's it matter?' she smiled back and Bobby grinned unashamedly at her, leaning back on the bar.  
'So, spill; how come I'm getting this message in person – your other friends run out on you?'  
'I was in the area. And...actually, I just really wanted to tell you. I like talking to you; even when you're giving me a hard time you make me laugh.' Karen shrugged. 'Besides, I'm really grateful, you know? I know I was pretty defensive at first, about everything, but...you and Jess have taught me a lot. And I know you didn't want to at first but...once you made up your mind you didn't hold back and...I appreciate it.' She looked up into Bobby's face and for a moment she caught him unguarded; no sassy remark on his tongue, no glint in his eye, he was just looking at her with a disbelieving smile. 'You're a nightmare but...as outrageous as you are? You can be pretty sweet.'  
'Outrageous? I'm fan-_tastic_,' Bobby said in a low voice, that edge of attitude creeping back in as he recovered himself. Karen rolled her eyes.  
'I should've known you'd say that.' Bobby laughed and Karen shook her head, sighing her most put-upon sigh but making no effort to hide the warmth in her eyes as she looked at him. 'Anyway; I wanted you to know. It's weird but I actually wanted to tell you more than I wanted to tell anyone...even Dev. I just...I knew you'd get it.'  
'That's the business, Iowa. Boyfriends come and go, but shows are family. Especially the chorus.' Bobby suspected she'd caught his moment of surprise. But he found it hard to mind too much. Sure, it was fun being fierce, but every now and again it was nice to be known simply as...a good person. Someone that someone else would actually want to tell things to. He felt an absurd stab of pride at that; someone other than Jessica actually wanted to talk to him, _wanted _to spend time with him just because of who he was. As good as he was at deflecting compliments, that didn't mean he didn't take them in. It didn't mean that they didn't mean the world to him. It was easy for people to think he was all ego, but when people realised that that was all just part of his show and actually stopped to appreciate him for something more than his attitude, it would always be remembered.

'Hey, Chorus Boy!' a voice drifted across the near-empty bar and Bobby sighed theatrically, rolling his eyes at Karen and waiting for the coming lecture. 'You're not paid to talk to your friends. Come on, do something useful with yourself.' The man who had spoken was Ben; not technically Bobby's boss, but always up for giving him a playful lecture in front of his friends. Bobby flicked his hair out of his face and refused to acknowledge his arrival.  
'I'm paid to be eye-candy, Ben. You're paid for the dirty work,' he replied. Ben chuckled and shook his head, grabbing a clipboard from behind the bar before disappearing once more into the back room. 'God, it's like he doesn't even realise how blessed he is to have me.'  
'I'm pretty sure this whole city is blessed to have you, Bobby,' Karen replied.

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'You wanna see my new headshots? They've already been made illegal in five different states. See, in this one, I'm smiling all innocent, but then in these three – Jess, stop mocking me over my shoulder I can totally see you – I look like the fiercest bitch to ever walk the earth. The photographer propositioned me after. And I'm pretty sure he was straight. Stop laughing, this is art, people. Please. You can all just go home anyway, basically, coz with these things I'm going to be getting every part in this town for the next three years. At least. Unless they need the whole straight-off-the-turnip-truck look, coz then they're totally calling you Iowa-OW! Really, Jess? The kicking thing again? There's an actual dent in my shin just from knowing you. Seriously.' _

.0o0o0o0o0.

'BOBBY!' The scattered group of autograph-hunters looked up, startled, as a small, pony-tailed chorus girl sprang from the stage door, grinning as she sprinted past them.  
'Hey,' her friend called back, pushing himself up, boredom falling away and a grin spreading across his face as the girl leapt towards him, thudding into him and quickly wrapping her arms around his neck. He caught her with ease, lifting her up as their friends came up behind them. 'God you weigh a tonne,' he complained, though he made no move to break the hug.

Dennis couldn't help but laugh as Bobby and Jessica continued to make a spectacle of themselves, and he glanced over to Ivy, expecting to share a fond smirk with her. But Ivy was standing, arms folded, staring off into middle-distance, and Dennis let out a sigh. She hadn't been able to muster any enthusiasm for anything all day, not even when Melissa had turned up to work with homemade brownies for the whole cast (Melissa's baking was the only thing which kept the Heaven on Earth ensemble going some days.)  
'I can't believe you haven't called me, you big lump! What have you been doing?!' Jessica was demanding of Bobby as he finally set her back down on the ground.  
'What can I say, I'm in demand,' he shrugged, letting Jessica wind her arms around his waist as he flashed a quick smile at Dennis. And that was when his eyes fell on Ivy; Dennis could see the concern there immediately. Ivy had picked herself back up from so many knocks, but this blow was proving the heaviest to date and they could all sense she was struggling. Something which frustrated Ivy as much as the setback did; she hated not being able to cope. 'Hey Ivy,' Bobby ventured, his voice unusually soft. Jessica looked over at Ivy then, her wide eyes worried and caring. Ivy mustered a half-smile which didn't convince any of them.  
'Hey Bobby,' she sighed. They all watched her a moment before slowly turning to look at each other, all of them at a loss.  
'So, drinks?' Bobby tried and Jessica grabbed on to the lifeline immediately.  
'Absolutely,' she linked her arm through Bobby's and nodded in the direction of the bar they had arranged to meet Sam at after the show. 'Now, you promised me a story! What happened with the guy? What happened with the song? What happened with San Francisco?'  
'The guy's gone...but that's a whole other story. Right now? Right now it's all about San Francisco.'

As they walked into the bar, Dennis had to suppress as smirk when Bobby and Jessica stood on tiptoes, dropping behind him and Ivy, making frantic 'not good' mimes over the top of her head, attempting to give Sam an early warning about their friend's mood. Sam, meanwhile, had a big, hopeful grin already plastered on his face as he met them halfway.  
'I got you a drink,' he told Ivy warmly, determinedly putting an arm around her shoulders and steering her towards a table where five beers were set out. As Ivy moved out of ear shot, Dennis turned back to look at Bobby and Jessica with a grin.  
'Five people walk into a bar...how many will be left at the table by the end of the night?' he sighed with a roll of his eyes and Jessica laughed.  
'Oh shush, give it a chance,' she said, giving him a small shove in the back. Bobby flicked a sceptical glance in Ivy's direction before looking back to Jessica.  
'I don't know...she seems about ready for a fight.'  
'Then we're going to have to work extra-hard to make sure you keep your mouth shut,' Jessica told him and Bobby pulled a face.  
'No fair, why do you just assume it'll be my fault if something happens?!' he whined and Dennis chuckled.  
'Come on you two; heads up, big smiles. We've got through tougher shows than this,' he tried hopefully as they made their way over to join Sam and Ivy. Bobby – arms folded, eyes dark – shot him a disbelieving look.  
'Wow. You really are from a Disney movie, Bambi,' he said, but Dennis merely shot him a smile, knowing better than to take Bobby's attitude seriously; he could just see the corners of the other man's lips twitching up.

Bobby sat down first, hardly blinking when Jessica sat down on his lap, instinctively wrapping one arm around her before grabbing one of the beers and taking a sip. The two of them – as Dennis understood it – hadn't seen or spoken to each other for three whole days, which for them was practically a lifetime, but they fell back into routine as though they'd never spent a second away. Dennis hadn't been able to understand their friendship at all at first. From the moment he'd met Jessica he'd adored her; she was the dictionary definition of loveable, up there with puppies and kittens and Julie Andrews. She put out a sunny sort of energy into the world, without really realising it, and that warmth made you want to be around her. She was the sort of nice that Dennis was used to. But Bobby...Dennis remembered thinking he was prickly. Fine to be around, fun to be around even. But a good fit to be so suddenly joined at the hip with sweet, bubbly Jessica? Dennis hadn't quite been able to make sense of it. Now, watching the two of them, he realised that they were much better matched than he had given them credit for; Jessica softened Bobby's cutting edges and Bobby protected Jessica's soft heart. And of course, as well as all the other, superficial ways they matched, there was an innate goodness in both of them, even if they expressed it differently.

They were two drinks in when the peace of their evening was interrupted. All the goodness in the world was sometimes not enough to stop Bobby's mouth, Dennis thought with a smirk, and he couldn't say he was entirely surprised when that mouth got him into trouble, causing Ivy to make an abrupt exit whilst Jessica reprimanded the weakly protesting Bobby.  
'You are in so much trouble!'  
'What? What did I do? Are we not even allowed to say her name now?!' Dennis cast Bobby a sympathetic smile. 'I'm not apologising for knowing stuff,' Bobby was pouting, and Jessica stopped hitting him to share a look with Dennis.  
'What are we going to do with him?' she sighed.  
'You've been asking me that every day since you met him,' Dennis beamed back, taking a swig of his beer. 'You still keep him around though.'  
'Guys, I'm still sitting right here,' Bobby pointed out dryly and Dennis gave him a wink, his eyes glittering affectionately.  
'Don't encourage him,' Jessica put in with a sly grin, letting out a shriek of protest as Bobby tried to push her off his lap.

It was late when the group disbanded. Dennis departed first, with a yawn and Bobby calling after him that he was a weakling. But it wasn't long before the others were following him out into the night. Jessica was tired too, and Bobby rarely let her walk home alone, especially not when she was barely able to keep her eyes open. It was one of the unspoken rules of their friendship, and as they stepped out into the street that night, Jessica could feel the fuzziest glow of gratitude, creeping up beneath the buzz of the alcohol in her system. She glanced up at Bobby, about to put a least a fraction of that gratitude into a gesture; link her arm through his and lean her weight against him. But Bobby was frowning slightly as he shrugged on his jacket and it took Jessica by surprise.  
'You ok, Chorus Boy?' she asked and Bobby bit his lip.  
'Er...yeah...I um...I think I left my phone behind though. Wait for me whilst I get it?' Jessica nodded her agreement, though she couldn't help furrowing her brow. Bobby's phone was her only rival for his total affection; he was never without it and he never left it anywhere. The only thing that stopped Jessica from feeling a pang of jealousy every time he looked at it was the fact that part of his attachment to it was due to it holding her number and keeping her never more than a speed-dial away from him. Still, unusual as it was, Jessica was too tired to question Bobby's behaviour and she let him kiss her forehead before turning to head back inside.

Tom looked up in surprise when he noticed Bobby slipping back in through the door, coming over to him with an air of uncertainty that wasn't like the Bobby who Tom had come to know. As he approached the table, Tom tilted his head to one side and smiled.  
'Back already? You've not come to throw champagne on me I hope,' he sighed tiredly, arching an eyebrow in Bobby's direction.  
'Seriously; one time!' Bobby shot back, an almost-smile lighting his eyes briefly, and Tom chuckled, nodding before looking back down into the dregs of his drink, lifting it to his lips and finishing it off with a wince. He was aware of Bobby watching him still and slowly he looked back up at him in questioning as Bobby leant his weight on the chair-back in front of him, looking down. 'Listen...can I give you some advice? About Ivy?' Tom raised his eyebrows in surprise; Bobby asking permission to do anything was an event in itself.  
'Sure,' he agreed slowly, curious. He'd never really figured Bobby to care that much for Ivy, considering him more Jessica's best friend and Ivy's friend-by-association. But there was something about the look in Bobby's eyes which suggested he'd been wrong about that.  
'Don't cave.' Tom frowned. 'The minute you stop pushing her? That's when she decides everything sucks. And that's when she loses it for real.' Bobby looked down, giving a small shrug. 'You're a good person, Tom. I get that. You're nice, you don't want to upset anybody. But the friend who isn't afraid to piss you off? They get forgiven way more easily than the coward who caves and runs away when you screen a few calls. Trust me.' For a moment Tom stared at Bobby, thoughtful, mulling over his words. There was a sincerity and a determination about the way he was looking back at him that made Tom give more consideration to them than he might have done ordinarily. Anyone offering advice to him about how to handle Ivy was – frankly – ridiculous, or at least, that's what he had thought. But Bobby's conviction suggested something more was going on here; everyone has a story, right? Tom knew he was more guilty than most of forgetting that; of judging people on their actions without questioning what might have caused them. So he nodded slowly, and met Bobby's gaze.  
'Thank you, Bobby. I promise you I will bear it in mind.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Sometimes it's the guy with six lines in a script who actually saves the day. Just think about it – maybe you could drift into someone else's story some day and transform the whole thing. Maybe you're someone else's plot point. Big reveal. Curtain-raiser. Act-opener.' Jessica gave the bed covers another tug, but this time, though he still held onto them tightly, Bobby didn't swear at her, just let her pull him a little way down the bed. She took that as a good sign. 'If you don't leave the bed, and you don't go out the door...who's that helping exactly? How are you proving anyone wrong about you if you stay in your bed all day swearing at me and telling me to go home? See. You know I'm right.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

Jessica paced her dressing room, biting her nails and checking her phone. She'd been stuck in quick-change when Ivy had run out, but word spread quickly backstage and she'd hardly been able to focus for the rest of the first act. The whole company had been sent into something of a panic, and it was obvious to all of them that the audience weren't impressed, causing a strangely tense atmosphere to settle over everyone. Her first instinct had been to run right out herself, to track Ivy down and talk to her, make sure she was ok; it was so unlike Ivy to let any of her personal stresses show onstage, and everyone agreed she'd seemed drunk, so Jessica couldn't help but be worried for her friend. But at the same time, she knew that what Ivy had done was not going to be overlooked. You couldn't be allowed to damage the show's reputation (not even if you're the show's composer's best friend) and Jessica knew she couldn't risk doing anything to put her own job in danger. After all; it was the sort of drama which would spread round town in minutes, and could end a career in the space of a day. So she'd stayed put, worrying and feeling helpless. She groaned and flopped down into the nearest chair. And maybe a small part of her felt responsible, as though she were a bad friend for not managing to prevent this.

'Hey, I got your SOS. What's wrong?' Jessica's head snapped up at the sound of that voice. It had taken Bobby less than ten minutes to get from his friend Zak's birthday drinks to her Heaven on Earth dressing room, abandoning a night of fun with old classmates for a vague text, without even asking for much in the way of explanation. It was something which made a rush of warmth come over Jessica the second she laid eyes on him; it was in moments like this when she loved him more than ever. She got up from her seat to come over to him and she knew that even through her smile of greeting, Bobby was capable of reading the concern which was etched on her face. 'You said something about Ivy, right?' Jessica nodded.  
'It's a mess, Bobby. She lost it tonight. And I mean..._lost it_.'  
'How bad was it?' Bobby asked, his eyebrows knitting together in a concerned frown. Jessica pulled a face, wrapping her arms around herself and widening her eyes for emphasis.  
'Bad.' She looked up into Bobby's face, her bright eyes meeting his dark ones as she spoke to him, communicating much more than she actually said out loud. 'She's really been pushed to the limit by all the Marilyn stuff, you know? I mean...honestly? She's a mess. Like...smiley-face pancakes bad, Bobby.' It had been their code for crisis since Bobby's own near-breakdown; Jessica had refused to go back to her own place until she'd finally coaxed Bobby out of the door, choosing instead to stick around, dragging him out from under his bed covers and making him smiley-face pancakes to eat as they watched bad movies together all day, making snide comments about the bad plots and worse acting until Bobby couldn't resist joining in and smiling with her. The mere mention of the memory jolted Bobby a little and he sagged slightly, leaning his weight against the doorframe.  
'Where is she now?'  
'Gone. She ran out. Mid-show.' Bobby raised his eyebrows.  
'What happened exactly?'  
'Hard to say. I mean, she was down, before the show. I could tell she was upset. But I didn't...she wasn't out of it or anything. But she was late out the dressing room. They reckon she'd been drinking. I don't know, I guess it could have been those pills her doctor has her on...Sam says she's on about five different medications now. Oh God, should I have said something? I didn't want to push her too hard, you know? But I...I knew she wasn't right. And now she's out of it and no-one knows where she is and...am I a bad friend, Bobby? Should I have talked to her more? Done something? I just...I don't...' Jessica trailed off, looking up anxiously at Bobby. His expression softened in an instant and he shushed her gently, wrapping his arms around her in a firm hug.  
'Hey, come on, Jess. You're not a bad friend. And I should know, ok?' Jessica smiled quietly into his shirt, not wanting to break out of his tight hug just yet. 'Just look at me; I'm still stood here, aren't I? And that's thanks to you,' Bobby murmured into her hair. 'You called Tom and Sam, right?' he added and Jessica nodded again.  
'Dennis called Sam. I think stage management called Tom. They both went looking for her.'  
'Well then, Ivy will be fine. She probably just needs to be alone for a while.'  
'I didn't leave you alone.'  
'No. You lay on my bed with me. Then stole the covers. Then dragged me off the mattress. Then made me eat pancakes with you. Then you pushed me out the door. You're insane.' Jessica leant her head back to look up at Bobby with a small smile.  
'You loved every minute.' Bobby smiled back.  
'Shut up.' Jessica chuckled softly and tucked her head back under his chin. 'Ivy will be fine, Jess. But I'll make a few calls to people if it'll make you feel better.' Jessica squeezed Bobby as tightly as she could for that, and he could feel the curve of her smile through his shirt, she was pressed so close to his chest.  
'Don't ever let anyone tell you you're not perfect, Chorus Boy,' she murmured.  
'Back atcha, Blondie. Now let me go, you're crushing my ribs,' Bobby replied with a chuckle. Jessica just squeezed him harder. 'God, I live for this drama.'

As soon as the curtain came down on act two, Jessica was already dashing back in the direction of her dressing room. Her faith in Bobby's network of gossips was immense; wherever Ivy had ended up, Bobby would know someone who would know someone who would know what sort of a state she was in. And, sure enough, as she entered her dressing room, she found Bobby sitting there, gazing down at his phone, tapping his foot impatiently as he flicked a wickedly smug gaze in her direction.  
'You found her?' Jessica asked hopefully and Bobby rolled his eyes.  
'God, have a little faith, course I found her,' he shot back and Jessica folded her arms, giving him as stern a look as she could muster. 'She's fine. Safe and well. And you will not believe who she's with,' Bobby grinned.  
'Who?'  
'Karen.'  
'Karen?! Shut up. Why would Ivy spend time with Iowa right now, she hates her!'  
'Would I lie to you?' Bobby's eyes sparkled and Jessica had to laugh, sitting herself down on his lap with a sigh. Yes, Bobby would lie to her actually. But not about something like this.  
'How come?' she asked and Bobby shrugged.  
'Didn't ask. I just got this text from Karen and she said she'd given Ivy money for booze and asked me if she'd done the right thing or not.'  
'And what did you say?'  
'That she was going hell,' Bobby smirked, his tongue poking out slightly from the corner of his mouth as he widened his eyes for dramatic effect. Jessica laughed and smacked him on the arm, shaking her head.  
'You're incorrigible.'  
'But you love me.'  
'I do.' Jessica looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. 'Because you never stop surprising me,' she added with a smile. Bobby glanced up from his phone then, meeting her sparkly blue eyes and staring deep into them.  
'Yeah, well. Zak's birthday was lame anyway. I swear he only befriends straight guys just to piss me off.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Wow. So now, not only do I have an actual job in a musical, it's also a musical with a title. And a movie star. You know, I might not be cursed after all. I vote we test the theory. Shots. Karaoke. And flirting with the hottie in the v-neck over there. If that doesn't push my luck I don't know what will. Oh shut up, Jess, finders keepers doesn't apply when he's clearly not straight. You so need to get your eyes tested already. Although, full marks for taste.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

Jimmy looked up as he heard Kyle let out a noise of disgust from the other end of the bar. His friend was staring down at something on his phone, shaking his head, his usually open face scrunched up into a frown.  
'What's got you all pouty all of a sudden?' Jimmy asked, chucking down the cloth he'd been wiping the bar with and coming to peer over Kyle's shoulder. Kyle flicked a glance up at him, rolling his eyes and quickly putting his phone down.  
'It's nothing. Just reading online about that Houston and Levitt thing,' he dismissed, grabbing some empty glasses on the bar, suddenly fascinated with completing the clean-up of the bar.  
'Why so secretive all of a sudden? One minute you want me to be interested, then when I am you start whining at me,' Jimmy frowned and Kyle paused a moment, sighing heavily before turning to face him.  
'You want to know why I'm secretive? It's because lately, everything I say, you take the wrong way. Then you usually insult me, make some comment about something I love and then run off to go and get drunk with a bunch of people who you call your friends but, as far as I can see? All they do is get you into situations I spend the rest of my time trying to get you out of. You've been hell to live with recently, you know that? And the worst part is, I don't think you even care how much I've been running round after you.' Kyle's frustration was obvious, but still he didn't raise his voice. Kyle never shouted at Jimmy, no matter what. He'd known him too long to put him through that, even when he was at his worst. Bad memories. Jimmy appreciated it more than he ever let on – because if he let on then there was a chance that Kyle might realise exactly how much he really was doing for Jimmy and decide that actually he didn't deserve it at all. But seeing his friend clearly so angry, he wanted badly to make it right. He just didn't know how. He was so often at a loss as to how to make things right. So he just stared at Kyle plaintively, watching his friend's blue eyes search his face, amazed to see pure tiredness in them rather than actual disappointment. 'This new musical is something I'm looking forward to. I'm excited about it. I'm interested in it. And given how you've been acting lately? I think it's maybe for the best I don't let it be associated with you in any way. I don't want it to be just another interest of mine that's up for being mocked when you get pissed off with me.'

Anyone else and Jimmy would've let them storm off to sulk. But this was Kyle; the only person in his life he'd ever really managed to stand by, the only person in his life whose opinion of him actually mattered. So as Kyle headed off into the back room, Jimmy followed him, and Kyle glanced back over his shoulder at him, attempting to glare at him but failing completely, falling instead into a resigned sigh. 'Look, it's not like it even matters anyway now, because they're spoiling the show all by themselves.'  
'What do you mean?' Jimmy frowned.  
'They're casting a star. Rebecca Duvall?'  
'Never heard of her.'  
'That's because you get drunk and high with a bunch of morons instead of coming to the movies with me,' Kyle shot back, his eyes strangely twinkly and playful rather than angry. 'I hate her anyway. And she's completely wrong for the part. But that's how Broadway works these days; theatre's not about art any more, it's about celebrity. Musicals from movies and back catalogues, movie stars trying to sing...I just love the shows, but they all get lost in the blur of their own PR these days.' Kyle shrugged then, glancing up at Jimmy with a sad smile. 'It's stupid that I care. I know it's stupid. But still. I hate when I see good projects have to fight so hard to even make it to previews.' Jimmy couldn't help but smile at that.  
'Well if it bothers you so much, then why are you always on at me to work on our show? It was never going to make it anyway – and if Broadway's going to hell as well...'  
'I still care about our show because it's ours. And because it's our way into that world. I still have faith in the theatre, Jimmy. Just because it's tough, it doesn't mean it's gone to hell.' Kyle smiled shyly, looking down, his hair falling in his eyes. 'I believe in the theatre. That's the whole point of the theatre, Jimmy. It makes you believe in things. Takes you out of your own life and into something...full of magic and hope. I mean; don't you think it's amazing how every poster you see on every street corner represents a dream someone had one time? A tune some guy had in his head, a lyric, a character. And then those dreams become something. And suddenly they're fuelling other people's dreams. And it all keeps spinning; dream after dream. Even the ones that end in disaster...they've probably inspired somebody somewhere. And so the theatre goes on, more dreams become shows every year on Broadway.'  
'Like yours you mean?'  
'Like _ours_, Jimmy,' Kyle corrected gently, looking back up to meet Jimmy's gaze. 'I've got faith in the theatre,ok? And, hey, I've heard your songs. You're talented, Jimmy. The whole of Broadway could down in flames, but I'd still know we were going to make it, coz I've got faith in you.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'So Jess is running down the street with one shoe on, Tristan is screaming at her out the window, Dennis is totally lost, hasn't got a clue what's just happened, and I'm stuck holding this beat-up umbrella, getting soaked, might I add, and I just cannot stop laughing. I mean; I was uncontrollable, at that point. I was laughing so hard no actual sound was coming out. It was insane. I swear it was the funniest thing. The best part was, we actually got invited for drinks with him after. And there were all these angry fangirls standing across the street taking photos on their phones and bitching about us coz we nearly got their idol run over and I broke his fucking umbrella. I was so drunk by that point though that I just posed for the camera. I mean for real; there is a picture out there somewhere on the internet of me and Jess doing a full-on tango behind his back. It's like my one big claim to fame.' Bobby let out another loud laugh before picking up his drink again and taking a sip. 'So anyway – where were we? Oh I remember; Rebecca Duvall. I bet you ten dollars she doesn't even show.' He rolled his eyes. 'Ivy should count herself lucky she got bumped. This ship is gonna sink before we even reach previews-JESSICA! Don't hit me. It's not any better than the kicking thing. God. Why was Timberlake so nice to you, you're a freaking psycho.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'So, have you guys ever done this before?' Jessica and Bobby turned to see Karen flopping down into seat beside them. They both exchanged a look before Bobby leant close to Jessica, his dark eyes bright with mischief.  
'Iowa's finally lost it,' he stage-whispered and Karen shot him a half-hearted glare as Jessica stifled a giggle. 'So what, do you want my resume, you wanna call my agent for details or...did you actually mean something else?' Bobby asked jokingly, leaning back in his seat.  
'I meant the movie star thing,' Karen clarified, pulling a face. Bobby simply tilted his head to one side, making a great show of considering the question.  
'I stood next to Johnny Depp in a coffee line once...'  
'Shut up; he means he was in the building of a place when Johnny Depp came in for coffee once,' Jessica said, rolling her eyes. Karen couldn't help but laugh as Bobby protested.  
'I actually meant have you ever worked with one – I mean this whole thing with the investors before she's even seen us rehearse or anything, is that...it that normal?' she asked, glancing around the room as people began to filter in; the rest of the chorus beginning to take their seats at the back whilst Tom and Julia conducted a whispered conversation with Derek in a corner. Bobby shrugged idly, his attention wandering over to where Dennis was standing.  
'In my experience? There's no such thing as normal in this business.' And with that he pushed himself out of his chair and went over to greet Dennis, with Jessica watching his path the entire time. Karen watched also, her eyes narrowing slightly as she watched the way Bobby and Dennis interacted, suddenly curious as to just what their story was.  
'Hey, those two have never...' she trailed off, watching as Jessica also studied Bobby and Dennis closely, her head to one side.  
'Come on, Karen, you really think I'd tell anyone if they had?'  
'Bobby would tell if you dated someone in the cast.'  
'No. Not unless I said he could anyway,' Jessica shrugged.

By the time the investors had come and gone without meeting their movie star, Jessica was just about ready to strangle Bobby, and she abandoned Karen the moment the doors shut behind Eileen and Derek, rushing straight over to him to cuff him round his head. The entire time they had been in the room, Bobby had been pulling faces at her whenever she happened to glance his way. Most of the ensemble's boys were seated on the opposite side of the room to the girls, but that hadn't stopped Bobby from making Jessica struggle not laugh, and she fully intended to punish him. However, Bobby simply laughed wickedly at her efforts, pulling her down to sit on his lap.

'So...is that it? We just go back to rehearsing? Without a Marilyn?' Karen's voice cut in. Bobby, Dennis and Jessica all looked up at her in unison.  
'She's still after the part,' Jessica said, matter-of-fact.  
'Like I hadn't figured that one out,' Bobby smirked. Dennis offered Karen a sweet smile.  
'Ignore those two. We'll probably just have to wait and see what happens. They might even pick an understudy,' he offered and Bobby arched an eyebrow.  
'Oo, drama,' he chimed in and Jessica shook her head at him.  
'How did your parents even live through your teenage years if this is you all grown up?' she demanded and Dennis smiled, resting his chin on Bobby's shoulder.  
'Pretty sure Bobby just emerged fully formed actually,' he joked.  
'You know I can imagine that. Just, his parents turning round one day and this sassy little two-year-old marching in their front door going 'I'm here' and totally not giving a damn,' Jessica giggled. Bobby flicked his hair out of his face and rolled his eyes.  
'You're all weird, you know that,' he said, before turning to look at Dennis. 'And I'll have you know I was an adorable baby.'  
'I've seen the photos. He was pretty adorable. And he had the chubbiest cheeks I've ever-' Jessica closed her mouth abruptly and stifled a laugh as Bobby glowered at her.  
'I'm never telling you anything ever again,' he remarked as Karen and Dennis chuckled in the background.

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Look, all I'm saying is that it'll end in tears. I didn't say I wasn't happy for her, I just said, someone is gonna end up crying and it's not gonna be pretty. I'm talking diva-tantrum tears here, you guys. Someone's tears will be spilt before this even gets to the end of Boston. As for Broadway?' Bobby sucked in a breath and raised his eyebrows. 'This Marilyn thing isn't over. I'm telling you. There is trouble ahead and someone's going to get hurt. I don't get why you don't all see that.' He shrugged. 'You all carry on hugging her and clapping and being her personal cheerleaders. But I'll be honest. And we'll see who she thanks when this thing is an actual Broadway show, that's all I'm saying.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'Hey, where did Jess and Karen go?' Bobby looked up at the sound of Dennis' voice behind him. He'd thought he was the last person left after Jessica had abandoned him for a dinner date with an old school friend of hers and Karen had all but run out to go and tell Dev the news of her promotion to understudy.'You didn't scare them off with your scepticism did you?' Dennis teased and Bobby rolled his eyes.  
'Please, Jess would've ditched me on day one if she couldn't handle a bit of honesty now and then,' he replied, tugging his bag onto his shoulder before looking Dennis up and down. 'And what about you, Bambi? Did the other woodland creatures abandon you?' From anyone else it could've sounded dismissive, cruel even, but coming from Bobby, somehow, Dennis took it as a sign of affection.  
'Actually, I was looking for you. You don't live that far away from me, you know. I don't know why we don't walk together more often,' he shrugged. Bobby smiled slightly, nodding a considering nod before turning in the direction of the door.  
'Well then, let's walk.'

Later, Bobby would forget what it was they were arguing about. The playful spat had erupted only seconds after they'd made it out into the street and Bobby's main memory of it would be each of them taking it in turns to shoulder-barge the other as they walked, the shoves getting more and more forceful as the two of them laughed and shot sharp comments back and forth. But Dennis? He would remember it more precisely. An argument about the theatre. Bobby's devilish laugh. A shove. A tug. A kiss.

'I just don't understand you! The theatre is about joy, it's about expressing joy! But all you seem to do is despair of it.'  
'If it's about joy, then why do they make us suffer so much, Dennis?'  
'Because you have to work hard to earn the right to do a job you love.'  
'That's a lame reason, you know that? HEY! Don't shove me!'  
'I'll shove you if I-hey! That wasn't fair, I wasn't ready!'  
'Well neither was I!' Another shove. 'Quit it, Bambi. I thought you were supposed to be nice.'  
'Nicer than you.'  
'Don't stick your tongue out at me. I can be nice.'  
'You're not even nice to the theatre.' Shove.  
'I love the theatre.' Shove.  
'You just said you hated it, like five minutes ago. You say it all the time!'  
'Fine. I don't hate the theatre. Happy?' Shove.  
'Over the moon.' Shove, laugh, roll of eyes.  
'Good.'  
'So, why do you love the theatre then?'  
'Why do you care?'  
'I just want to know.' Shove. Grin.  
'You're maddening.' Smile.  
'I'm adorable.'  
'Urgh. You so are.' Honesty.  
'Then spit it out, Bobby. Why do you love the theatre?' Dennis grabbed Bobby's arm as he spoke, stopping him in his tracks, and Bobby let out a long sigh, tipping his head back to look skywards before turning to look at Dennis thoughtfully.  
'The theatre is...everything. It's adrenaline and devastation. It's fury, it's love, it's tears. Silliness. It's family. It's absurdity. It's...extremes. And exhilaration and-'  
'It's you,' Dennis half-whispered, incredulous at the realisation, looking at Bobby with a small, soft smile, his eyes bright and sparkling. Bobby slowly looked back at him, the corner of his lips twitching up.  
'Yeah, I guess it is,' he replied, giving Dennis one more small shove. But instead of falling back, Dennis stood his ground this time, catching Bobby's arm and then reaching out his other hand to tug his shirt. Bobby frowned slightly and Dennis tugged again, and this time Bobby took a step closer, his eyes still searching Dennis' face. Another tug and they were standing toe to toe. And that was when Dennis leant in, cupping Bobby's face with his hand and pulling him in for a kiss.

When they finally broke apart and stood looking at each other, Dennis waited for the smart, cutting remark. The rejection. The dismissal. The turn away. But instead Bobby gave him a small smile and giving his shoulder one last shove. 'You taste of strawberries.' Dennis blinked and Bobby winked at him. 'See you around, Bambi.' And with that he stuck his hands into his pockets, turned, and walked away.

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Come on, Jess, you're taking forever. We need lunch! Sue's already gone without us, and I heard Dennis here threaten ditching us for Sam – what are you even doing? Urgh. You're such hard work. Hey, you know where we should go when you're finally ready? We should go get ice-cream. Don't look at me like that, Jess, you know you'll eat your own weight of the stuff when it's put in front of you. Besides; I've got a craving for strawberries.' Bobby glanced to his side and rolled his eyes. 'Quit smiling, Bambi.' He looked back at Jess, who was looking between the two of them curiously. 'You coming? Ok. Let's go already.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

Bobby froze, spoonful of cereal halfway to his mouth, at the sound of a knock on the door. No-one tended to come knocking on his door late at night. Well, that wasn't strictly true; there had been a fun few weeks when he'd first moved in, where plenty of odd characters had shown up at his door in search of Ekaterina Barinov, but most of them had got the message after about a fortnight. His only late night visitor these days tended to be Jessica, but she used his door key more often than she used her own. There was another knock, slightly more forceful, and Bobby sighed, rolling his eyes. Jessica must've forgotten her key, it was the only explanation. He abandoned his cereal bowl on the side and jumped down from the kitchen counter, opening the door with a flourish.  
'God, Blondie, and you have the nerve to accuse me of stalk-oh...hey, Karen.' Bobby blinked in surprise, arching an eyebrow in query. 'Ok, you don't look happy...' he added, looking her up and down. Karen offered him a half-hearted smile.  
'Good to see you too, Bobby,' she sighed and Bobby smirked, flicking his hair out of his eyes and taking a step back to let her past him.  
'Ok, Grumpy. Come on in,' he told her, nodding in the direction of his couch. He shut the door behind her and she made a beeline for his couch, falling heavily onto it. 'You look like you could use some ice-cream,' he remarked, turning to his freezer to grab some.  
'I'm fine,' Karen dismissed and Bobby rolled his eyes.  
'You are not fine; you just showed up at my door at eleven at night. Look it up, Iowa. It's dictionary definition miserable. Now talk,' he retorted, handing her a tub of ice cream and a spoon. For a moment she stared at them, then glanced up at him with a slightly disbelieving smile, before taking them off him and falling back against the couch cushions.  
'Ok. Maybe I'm not that fine,' she admitted, pulling a face at him before glancing down. Bobby simply nodded, perching on the arm of the couch and studying her carefully.  
'You want me to call Jess?' he offered. Karen shook her head.  
'No, it's ok. You gave me ice-cream – pretty sure that means you're who I need right now,' she said with a small smile and Bobby smiled back softly.  
'It's probably for the best. If Jess knew we had ice-cream? You wouldn't be allowed a spoon, she'd just have swallowed it whole,' he shrugged, winking at Karen and making her laugh.

For a moment they sat in silence, Bobby watching Karen carefully. 'You know I've got to ask what you're doing here, right?' he pressed after a minute had passed and Karen sighed.  
'I know.' She glanced up at him. 'I got into a fight with Dev.'  
'Really?' Bobby was surprised. Dev seemed too softly-spoken to be the fighting type.  
'I was telling him about rehearsal today and...and then he started shouting at me and it just...it was too much. I needed to get out.' Karen stabbed the spoon into the ice-cream and rolled her eyes. 'It was just so stupid. I knew I shouldn't have told him.' Bobby frowned at her.  
'Wait wait wait...he was shouting at you because of rehearsal?' He scrunched up his face. 'That doesn't make any sense. You didn't take Derek home by accident did you? The British accent can confuse you you know,' he said and Karen laughed softly, swotting at him.  
'No! It wasn't really...look, I didn't tell him about Derek, ok?'  
'I'm not following you.'  
'The story I told you, about me going to his place...'  
'Oh. Wow. Ok, starting to get it now.'  
'I just...I thought he would react badly. I mean, I handled it, he didn't need to worry. And Derek's...got Ivy now.' Karen squirmed slightly and Bobby suppressed a smirk. 'Anyway, I sort of let it slip by accident and now Dev thinks it's wrong for me to even be in the same room as Derek and he doesn't get why I didn't run a mile from the show because of it and I just...I'd spent all day today being yelled at, I couldn't stand being yelled at by him too.' She glanced up at Bobby, who was looking at her with genuine sympathy, much to her surprise. 'You're not going to tell me to dump him just so you can go round there and claim him for yourself are you?' she asked with a smile and Bobby laughed, sliding down from the arm of the couch to sit next to her.  
'I'm not even half as boy-crazy as Jess thinks I am, Iowa. And anyway, if he doesn't get the theatre? I'm not interested.' He put an arm around Karen's shoulders then. 'Look, for what it's worth? This is what this business is all about. Insanity. It makes you crazy. If your nice, normal boyfriend can't hack it, he can't hack it. But...if he calms down after a couple of days and you move on with your life, then maybe you'll be ok. You've just gotta hang in there, Iowa. Even if it ends with you going down in flames.'  
'Is that supposed to reassure me?'  
'No. It's just the truth.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'It's the spins. I don't know. I like watching you dance, but the spins...they're definitely the best part.' Bobby leant his head back against the wall, closing his eyes a moment, enjoying the feeling of Dennis leaning against him. 'You're kind of beautiful, you know that? But not in any definite way. You're just beauty and strawberries and it's killing me that you're making me this soft this fast.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

Karen and Jessica sat side by side at the edge of the rehearsal room, watching the boys run through the new number one final time before Derek returned. Karen found her eyes drawn back to Bobby every time, studying him carefully; the way he moved, the way he seemed to throw his whole being into it. Jessica too was watching him, a smile on her face as he threw his head back, his hair flying out at a hundred angles as he danced.  
'You remember when Bobby said I was watchable?' Karen asked, making Jessica laugh.  
'No...but that sounds like Bobby,' she said, nodding her head. Karen smiled.  
'Yeah, well...if I didn't before, then I definitely get it now.' Jessica arched an eyebrow and Karen shrugged. 'I mean; look at him,' she added and Jessica's lips twitched up into a fond smile at that, her eyes once more returning to Bobby, his ever-mischievous face working overtime to sell the number to everyone watching it. 'He's really good at what he does.'  
'That he is,' Jessica agreed softly, allowing herself a moment of pride in her best friend.  
'He makes people want to watch him. Without just going big. He can just...sell it with a look or a smile. And it's strange because you wouldn't expect it of him...you kind of just expect him to not take it as seriously as he does,' Karen tilted her head to one side then. 'He's funny too. He knows the exact right way to get a laugh. I didn't even realise the chorus were allowed to do that.'  
'Bobby is one of the best on Broadway. I'm telling you, Iowa. His CV even puts mine to shame. People want to work with him because they know exactly the standard they're going to get. If you get someone like Bobby in your ensemble? Your show's got a good bedrock to work with. He's got a good reputation. He talks himself down but...Broadway runs on people like Bobby. It's just a fact.' Karen smiled, glancing back at Bobby once more. The boys were paused, listening intently to instructions before heading back to their places for the start of the number. Bobby was laughing at something Dennis was whispering in his ear, but the moment the music started, the switch was flicked and that was it. Bobby was _performing.  
_'But I mean...he really can play the comedy. Like – how is that not the thing he's known for when he's so good at it?' she remarked and Jessica rolled her eyes.  
'He can play anything, Iowa. That's kind of the point,' she teased. She was still watching Bobby curiously, however, her brow furrowed slightly. She hadn't had a chance to talk properly with him for a few days and it was beginning to make her curious. He was avoiding her, she was sure of it. But why?

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'I swear, that's what happened! Ivy showed up, was all 'Here, have these sunglasses, aren't you cute, let's all have drinks together now' and by the time I'd scraped my jaw off the floor we were already about three drinks into it so I just bit my tongue and didn't say anything. Jessica was actually amazed – but she's suspicious of me anyway right now coz I've hardly talked to her in days. Anyway, I just want it on record that I called it first, ok? Ivy's up to something. I mean, I am never that nice to anybody unless I want something, never mind my sworn enemies. But you know the best part of this whole thing? Iowa is clueless. She just thinks they've had some sort of monumental friendship breakthrough or whatever. Oh, what, Bambi? Don't even try telling me I'm ever that nice coz I won't believe you and-oh. Ok. Kisses. I can do kisses. But I'm warning you, Jessica has a key to my place and no problem with barging in at 3am. Follow me up these stairs at your own risk, Bambi. And I really mean that on more levels than one.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'Jess...I think I did something I shouldn't have.' Jessica opened one eye, just enough to reach out for her phone to check the time. She groaned when she read it and let her head drop back onto the pillow immediately, even as Bobby stood resolute in her bedroom doorway.  
'Bobby, why do you never have a Best Friend Crisis in daylight hours?' she mumbled, scrunching her eyes shut again and curling up into a ball. She felt the movement of the bed as Bobby flopped down on it, crawling up to lie beside her, and she rolled over, opening her eyes once more to look at him. His dark eyes weren't red-rimmed or glistening and he didn't look upset, as such. Just...worried. Anxious. Given that he had hardly spoken to her in days, she knew whatever it was he was about to confess to was probably important, but she was just so tired. As she felt her heavy eyelids beginning to slide closed again, she forced herself to remember all the times he'd made mad dashes across town for her, all the times he'd taken care of her when one bad boyfriend or another had skipped out on her in the dead of night, and she knew she owed it to him to stay awake and listen to him.  
'What did you do that's so bad it couldn't wait 'til morning, Chorus Boy?' she sighed. Bobby stared intently at the ceiling for a moment before looking back across at her.  
'I kissed Dennis.' Jessica's eyes widened and she felt alert in an instant, rolling all the way over to face him and propping herself up on her elbow.  
'Don't even joke, Bobby – are you being serious right now?!' Bobby shrugged, looking down guiltily. 'Oh my God. How long ago?'  
'Well...technically? A few hours ago. But...it kinda...might've started...a few...days ago.' Bobby winced in anticipation of her hitting him. And Jessica didn't disappoint, sitting herself up fully to thwack him on his chest. He cowered against the pillow, a half-smile on his lips.  
'Bobby! You kissed Dennis _a few days ago_?! And you didn't tell me?!' Jessica demanded.  
'I didn't tell anyone, actually!' Bobby protested, glancing up at her. 'And actually, strictly speaking; he kissed me.'  
'Bobby,' Jessica groaned, the energy draining from her as she dropped back down to lie next to him. He shrugged awkwardly, avoiding her eyes.  
'What?! He tasted of strawberries, I had no choice.' Jessica fixed him with a stern look. 'I like him,' he added in a small voice.  
'Oh Bobby...' she sighed, curling into the crook of his arm and resting her head next to his on the pillow. 'Why do you always have to fall for the sweet ones?' she asked, and she couldn't help but notice how sad he looked then. Memories, she suspected. The bad ones. 'Do you think it could actually last, or do we need to start doing damage control right now?' Jessica said cautiously.  
'I don't know. This is me we're talking about. My whole life is about damage control these days.' Jessica nudged him and he looked down to meet her gaze at last.  
'Don't talk like that.'  
'I can't help it. I just...I like him, Jess. But, you know...if this all blows up in my face...it could actually be worse than last time.' Jessica frowned and Bobby shrugged. 'Well I mean; look at it. We're friends. We're in the same cast. And you know what else? There's a good chance our show's a sinking ship.'  
'Bobby, come on, I know it's not good right now but-'  
'Don't even, Jess. You heard her trying to sing today. I mean; I've seen shows survive on less than what we've got but...I've never seen a show survive a leading lady who can't sing.'  
'Anything could happen before Boston, Bobby.'  
'Yeah. That's exactly what I'm worried about actually. In every possible way.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Ok, Ivy, you need to tell me what lamp you rubbed; coz I need to get me some three wishes to match the ones you've clearly made. Seriously. I mean, what's next? Rebecca and Karen being involved in some freak dancing accident? And don't even think about asking to bring the lobster back because I'm actually on my final strike and you know I'd be the one to get the blame.' Ivy shot him a steady look, folding her arms, and Bobby flashed her a quick grin, trying his best to look innocent as he took a small step back. 'Yeah, so, anyway...welcome back, by the way.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

Jessica nodded absentmindedly as Bobby talked at her side. He'd linked his arm through hers as they'd left rehearsal and started talking ten to the dozen, but she was struggling to pay attention to him, watching instead as Sam and Tom stood talking outside the rehearsal room doors, an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
'I mean, seriously, drama follows her around more than me! And yet she's busy worrying that there's too much music in the musical...just...wow. I certainly feel a lot better about my life, that's for sure.'  
'Uh-huh,' Jessica murmured, scanning around the corridor before finally laying her eyes on Dennis, sitting by himself, staring intently at his phone. 'Hey, I just need to ask Dennis about something but...I'll see you at the screening thing tonight, right? We're due a really good night out.' Bobby looked at her curiously.  
'Ok...I'll see you there,' he agreed slowly, not making any actual move to leave as he regarded her with suspicion. Sometimes she hated how hard it was for her to fool him and she was working harder than any Broadway actress should have to just to force a bright smile.  
'Go on, go. We can talk properly later I promise,' she insisted, all but pushing him towards the exit before turning on her heel and setting her sights on Dennis.

As she approached him, she wondered how best to go about speaking with him. She would never dream of telling Bobby's whole life story without permission – besides, if he and Dennis were going to start something, that information had to be Bobby's to give. But at the same time, she needed to protect her friend. And there was no easy way to do that – especially not when he'd been perverse enough to start going out with another one of her friends. Slowly, she sat down next to Dennis and decided to cut right to the point, taking his phone from his hand to get his attention and looking him right in the eye.  
'Bobby.' Dennis blinked at her. 'Don't even think about playing dumb with me because he told me everything. And now I need you to tell me some things, ok?' She kept up the eye contact but she made sure to soften her expression, aware that guarding Bobby didn't necessarily have to mean hurting Dennis, who was still looking at her in slight bewilderment. 'Are you just playing with him? I mean...is this like a casual thing or just a kiss or...'  
'Jess, we're not-'  
'Don't play with me, Bambi. You do realise that when Bobby tells me everything; he tells me _everything_, right?' Dennis moved to protest but Jessica smiled a sly smile that reminded him strangely of Bobby and he quickly closed his mouth. 'Everything,' she repeated. Dennis almost laughed, shaking his head slightly as he looked at her in earnest.  
'Look, I swear to you Jess, it's not anything major. Not right now anyway. It's just...the same between us as it was before, more or less.'  
'So you're saying this is friends with benefits?'  
'No! No. I don't...look, we're just...it's casual but...it could not be casual, you know? If things carried on, I mean.' Jessica narrowed her eyes.  
'Ok...'  
'I don't know what you want me to tell you,' Dennis laughed and Jessica let out a long sigh, slumping back slightly in her seat.  
'I don't know either,' she muttered, rubbing a hand over her face before looking back at Dennis from the corner of her eye. 'Other than...this doesn't have anything to do with Tom and Sam does it? Because if it does then you need to-'  
'Jess! This is me you're talking to. Come on. I'm not like that.'  
'I know. I know. Look, I'm sorry, ok? But just...be careful with him? I know he's got a smart mouth but he's actually softer than butter. And he's been hurt before.' She turned her eyes to the ceiling, not knowing how best to explain it. 'With Bobby, you need to pay attention to your words – and I know that seems ridiculous given some of what comes out of his mouth but...he listens more than you'd think, ok? So you can only say good words to him, Dennis. Only give him good things because if you give him one shred of something which could make him doubt then it could break him. I mean, even if you dump him tomorrow? Good words. It matters, ok? Because he listens to everything. Always. And then he dwells on it for the rest of his life.' She looked away. 'I'm not going to spill his secrets but...just know that he's really happy right now. As happy as I've seen him in a long time. And it's nice. And I want to see more of it. It's the way Bobby was meant to be and I'm just trying to protect that for him the same way he would for me.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'No, no. Tonight is all about me and my gorgeous girls, no talk of shows or movie stars. And this is not about some dumb movie I don't even want to see. I'm getting drunk with my friends, ok? And let the history books show; I did not hit on a single bar tender the whole night, and I got Sue and Jessica home in one piece, even after buying them many cocktails along the way. Because that's what's going to happen. And I want it on record because you know I'll probably never be able to manage it again. So, ladies, that's the point at which we toast. Please, join me – okay? Here we go.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

Bobby handed Jessica the bowl of popcorn as he flopped down next to her on the couch.  
'I'm just saying; I smell a rat. A famous one. That can't sing.'  
'Do you ever trust anyone?' Jessica laughed at him and Bobby rolled his eyes.  
'I trust you don't I?' he said, shooting her appointed look, and Jessica smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.  
'So young and yet so cynical,' she teased. Bobby huffed.  
'Yeah, well, you trust too many people. And Karen? She trusts everyone.'  
'Bobby!'  
'What? It's true.'  
'So? Why shouldn't she go out with the movie star. She deserves a little fun. And it's not like you wouldn't have gone if she'd asked.'  
'I didn't say she shouldn't go, Jess. I just said she needs to watch her back. That Rebecca is smarter than she pretends to be. And the only reason I can think for someone like her to befriend someone like Karen? Is because she knows she can use her.' Jessica gave him a small smack on his arm but Bobby simply shrugged. 'Protest all you like, you know I'm right.' He looked over at her then, eyebrows raised in enquiry, and Jessica had to sigh in defeat, shaking her head and turning her attention back to the screen.  
'It's one night out, let her have this. We can worry about her sanity later.'  
'Oh, I'm not worried about her sanity. I'm worried that she's taking her eye off the ball. The minute you stop focusing? That's the minute you lose track of whatever goal you've set. You saw all the press there was the next day. And suddenly Karen's happy to get scraps from the movie star's table? She went from angling after the part to playing puppy dog in a day. That is manipulation at its finest.' Jessica gave him a nudge, looking up at him with a smile.  
'You need to stop now,' she told him and Bobby rolled his eyes.  
'You're no fun anymore.'  
'Oh, so that's why you're spending all your time with Dennis instead then is it?' Jessica joked and Bobby pulled a face at her, something which on anyone else Jessica would've called a blush forming on his cheeks. But Bobby didn't blush, of that she was confident.  
'You're just baiting me now,' he muttered and she grinned at him mischievously.  
'So what if I am? It's fun to bait you.' Jessica paused then, looking at Bobby with a sweet, caring smile, her blue eyes sparkling up at him and forcing him to look right back at her.  
'What is it, Cutie?' he sighed, fixing her with a steady look. Jessica just beamed up at him, poking him in his ribs with her finger.  
'You're happy right now,' she stated. Bobby frowned slightly in confusion but Jessica's smile didn't waver. 'It makes me happy that you're so happy right now.' She looked at him intently, trying to project the seriousness onto him. His dark eyes were smiling at her and she leant up to kiss his forehead. 'You deserve it, Chorus Boy. Happy suits you well.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Not gonna lie; Iowa is way more interesting in these gossip columns than she ever is in real life. What! Don't look at me like that, Jess, I don't mean it in a catty way I just...the stuff they're making up about her. It's ridiculous. If they had had to coach her for a whole night – no, if they had seen her closet before Rebecca glammed her up! – they would know; this girl is not dating a movie star. Honestly. Karen is a sweetheart, don't get me wrong. I'd give that girl a hug if she needed it, you know? But she's not about to be the next PR sensation. If they wanted a story, they definitely should've called me. Stories are my calling. I mean really, who wouldn't want to read about me?!'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'Hey, Jess, can you wait for me outside? I just need to go talk to Ivy for a minute.' Jessica frowned, confused, but Bobby didn't wait for her reply, hurrying back inside the rehearsal room and crossing over to where Ivy was still gathering her things.

'Hi Bobby, I thought you'd gone already.'  
'I had...but then I came back – I wanted to talk to you, actually.'  
'Ok...shoot,' Ivy smiled and Bobby took in a deep breath.  
'That song-'  
'You mean the song Rebecca wants to sing?'  
'I mean _your _song, Ivy,' Bobby said with a smile and Ivy couldn't help but smile back. 'You should know that...if there's ever been a time when I've just lost myself to a song in rehearsal then...that was it today.'  
'Really? You?' Ivy asked, sceptical and Bobby smiled strangely shyly.  
'I'm not the reptile everyone makes me out to be.'  
'I don't know, you do kind of have the mannerisms of a lizard.'  
'Nice,' Bobby laughed and Ivy grinned playfully at him. 'Look, it just...I really love that song, ok? And I'm pretty sure you were meant to sing it. I just wanted you to know.' He was about to turn and leave when Ivy took a step closer to him, her smile softening.  
'Hey, why is that song so important to you?' she ventured and Bobby paused, looking away a moment before glancing back to meet Ivy's eyes.  
'The same reasons it's important to you. I kind of understand broken. And I kind of understand not wanting that to scare people away.' He shrugged awkwardly, rolling his eyes but Ivy's gaze was understanding.  
'Yeah...that sounds familiar. But, hey, we both know we're not beyond repair now, right?'  
'I like to think so,' Bobby agreed quietly and Ivy smiled back at him warmly, her understanding clear.  
'Good. Me too, Chorus Boy.

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Ok, since you asked. Yes. The Derek thing is still relevant. I can't help it, it just is. It always will be.' Tom put down his fork and looked at Sam thoughtfully. 'When you're friends with someone, I mean, best friends with someone, and they turn on you, basically overnight...it doesn't...it doesn't go away.' He looked down, letting out a sigh. It was late, he'd had a long day, Ivy still wasn't texting him, and he didn't talk about this with anyone. But here he was spilling his soul to a dancer he hadn't even realised he was capable of getting along with until a few days ago. This is why he shouldn't stop out all night, he thought, before looking back up at Sam, who was still watching him intently. 'You sort of...carry it around with you. It becomes part of who you are. It's this dreadful open wound that you don't go a day without scratching at least once and every time it hurts like hell. And you dismiss it, you make a joke out of it, and half the time you live with it there without it hurting enough for you to need to acknowledge it out loud. But then one night you'll be sitting there at three in the morning and it stings like hell and you realise that you...you'll never look at the world the same again once you've been wounded like that. It changes you. It changes your story. Other people have this power over you. And it makes you wary. You trust again, that's not the issue. The issue is that it's changed you. The way you act, the way you see things. I always thought that's kind of a crappy pay-off to get from a friendship gone bad. The good ones change you too...but the bad ones...they never go away.'_


	5. The Ones On The Brink

I'm back! My apologies for disappearing last week - my cousin was getting married and I had to fly back to UK for it and there had been a lot of travelling and late nights and chaos and a 4am flight and just...yeah, it wasn't pretty! hehe And then of course, this chapter was a beast too! I don't know how I managed to write so much on this chapter when actually Bobby and Jessica got quite a bit of screen time in these episodes, but there you go! Bobby gets to save the day a little bit in this, which was nice to write, so I hope you enjoy that and indeed all the rest of it too! I would also just like to mention...at least one of the stories Bobby tells in this chapter genuinely happened to a theatre friend of mine, bless him! But he's a class act so I'm sure he won't mind Bobby borrowing the story for a while.

NessySchu: Thank you, so much! I'm so glad you're enjoying this so much, and I hope you keep enjoying Kyle - he's going to get a few more scenes from here on so bear with me for that! Also, I think you should know; your ships basically match up 100% with mine so there's a small chance you'll like where I'm taking those characters, well, I certainly hope you will anyway ;)

treecyp: I think you should get some sort of medal for reading it straight through! hehe I hope you continue to enjoy it and thank you for reading and reviewing!

rose-sunrise: Protective Jess is definitely fun to write...I suspect she surfaces somewhere in this chapter too because I just wanted to write more! So glad you enjoyed the chapter, I hope you enjoy this one too :)

So, here we have it: The Ones On The Brink - please do read, review if you want to, and above all, I hope you enjoy...

* * *

_'Actually, it's interesting you should ask me that question because, you know, if you'd have asked me...a year ago, even, I probably would've said something completely dismissive. And people would've probably hated me for it. And you know what? They would be right to. So right. Considering how much of my life I'd spent being the understudy, being the chorus girl...I was pretty bad at appreciating just how talented you have to be to do that stuff. Or at least, I was bad at appreciating just how many people appreciate how talented you have to be to do that stuff. Actually, I have this friend, and he can make a whole room laugh just by raising an eyebrow at the right moment, he's just got this knack for comedy like no-one else I know. But you know what? He's a career chorus boy. And he's really happy about that. One thing I've come to realise over the past year, is that no-one should try and take that away from him, or from anyone else for that matter, just because that's not something they would be happy with for themselves. I'm in a place now where I can look back on all that time I spent hanging around in the chorus with people like him and I can say I'm really thankful for it. And I'm actually proud of it. Because I think sometimes it takes a special kind of person to do what the ensemble does. And the payoff is that you gain this whole family of people who will always be looking out for you. I wouldn't be talking to you right now, even, if it wasn't for that same chorus boy – he made sure I made it here, you know? The chorus is a bond you don't really shake off, and there's no other part of the theatre like it. So; am I over the moon to be starring in this beautiful show every night, winning the Tony, getting all this buzz from the audience reaction every curtain call? Absolutely. Would I say that not one of those guys behind me in that ensemble is just as happy as I am? It's not even a question. I know some of them are. And the ones who aren't? They'll find something. Everyone on Broadway has had a moment where they've been on the brink of a breakdown. Everyone. But I promise you, if anyone's going to talk you down from that? It'll probably be some chorus boy, who's never been a star, but has a heart of gold. That's just what the ensemble is about. And good casts are built on that bedrock. So...yeah...I've learnt not to be so dismissive of how lucky I am to have been a part of that, even if it was for a longer time than maybe I'd hoped.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

Jessica scanned the concourse, dragging her unruly suitcase haphazardly behind her and standing on tiptoe to see if anyone had arrived yet. Sue smirked at her excited expression, shaking her head slightly, but Jessica ignored her, looking to the spot where their fellow cast members were gathering, carefully studying all of the scattered groups of people as they flocked towards each other. Karen, Ivy and Dennis were all somewhere near the centre of the group, but Jessica hardly had time to register their presence before she was bolting the remaining space between herself and the group, finally spotting the face she so desperately wanted to see.

Jessica just about managed not to drop her suitcase entirely as she skidded to a halt right in front of her best friend, and Bobby's grin told her he was just as excited to see her as she was to see him. Bobby managed to get himself half-tangled up between his bag, his suitcase and his scarf as he frantically scrambled to wrap her in a firm hug and Jessica let out an unashamedly giddy squeak as she wrapped her arms around his neck before a word had even been exchanged between them. To not spend their downtime from work together was extremely rare, but to go three whole days apart with nothing more than a brief text exchange? Practically unheard of. Of course, Jessica would've been more put-out by his abandonment if she didn't know how he'd been spending his time; he and Dennis had hardly been apart in their three days away from rehearsal, being cute and couple-y and all the things that Bobby normally loathed for his relationships to be. If she didn't know how happy he was she would've mocked him for the sugariness of it all. But she knew how serious Bobby was about Dennis; this meant something, she knew, because he'd decided to throw his energy into it, and when Bobby threw his energy into something? There was nothing to compare. Because, whilst so many people dismissed Bobby as flighty, the truth was actually the opposite. Bobby just operated on a different frequency to normal people; there was an intensity about him that made him vibrate in the air he occupied, and when he became focused on something, all of that energy would be imparted. Jessica knew that better than most because she'd seen it in action; he'd focused on her and their friendship so completely that sometimes she could actually feel it in the air when they were together. Like Hummingbird wings beating right by her ears. A special feeling that seemed to make the whole world glitter – everything seemed funny and magical when Bobby linked his arm through yours and whispered nonsense by your ear. Jessica gave him a grateful squeeze, letting that energy settle over her yet again, and Bobby responded by picking her up off the ground and spinning her round excitedly.  
'Hey, Glitter Bug,' he said into her hair. Jessica smiled into his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
'Don't ditch me for a cute boy ever again,' she murmured, enjoying the ticklish feeling of his wild laugh vibrating through his body into hers.

Everyone seemed giddy, but Jessica was vaguely aware that she and Bobby were behaving even more like school children than most. They brought out the mischief in each other and – if they really had still been in school – it was certain any teacher would've made them sit separately a long time ago for constantly winding each other up.  
'Race you!' Bobby exclaimed as the rush for the train began and it took Jessica a moment to react to him, barely registering him sprinting away But, once she'd grabbed her case, she quickly caught him up and they exchanged a few petty insults as they ran. Jessica couldn't hide her glee when she finally pulled ahead of him, and Bobby could only laugh at her childish victory dance, something which slowed him down even more. Jessica didn't stop for a moment to wonder whether he had possibly let her win.  
'I get the window seat!' she called over her shoulder as she hopped up onto the train.  
'I hate you!' he yelled back, but she could still hear his laugh behind her as she disappeared through the train door to hunt down a good spot to sit.

It was nice to have someone to be silly with again. None of her other friends would indulge her the way Bobby did, and she suspected she was the only person he knew who truly indulged him too. One of her slightly-less-terrible ex-boyfriends had once remarked that he found it difficult to understand her when she was with Bobby, insisting that they inhabited a completely nonsensical world all their own making. And maybe – Jessica thought as the two of them fought over the window seat, scaring all the none-cast passengers with their ridiculous behaviour – maybe there was a chance he had been right. Maybe. A little bit. But then, maybe she didn't really care that much. Bobby started tickling her and she accused him of playing dirty and eventually they both ended up in the window seat, squashed together, both refusing to budge. 'You're such an idiot,' Bobby grinned breathlessly, kissing the top of her head and wrapping an arm around her from behind. Jessica leant back against him, smiling sleepily to herself as she caught her breath.  
'Back atcha, Chorus Boy.'

They talked about stupid things. Stuff and nonsense, just the way Jessica wanted it to be. The great thing about Bobby was being able to talk about nothing at all and still have the best time. For the first hour the others left them to it – Jessica caught the odd bemused glance being sent their way, but she'd just huddle even closer to Bobby, laugh even harder.

'Oh, oh! I need to show you something. Look what picture I dug out for my dressing room this time,' Bobby gasped suddenly, pushing Jessica off him slightly to dig around in his bag. The tradition had started after another of her attempts to reform a Broadway Bad Boy had gone badly wrong, and Bobby had discovered the ex-in-question's picture still taped to her dressing room mirror. He'd insisted she needed a picture of someone who really loved her and had turned up two days later with a picture of the two of them together, promising her there was a matching one in his own dressing room. A typical, sweet, Bobby gesture. It was when she moved on to a new job that the ritual of selecting a new picture for every new dressing room had been started, as Bobby had tried to mask his sweetness with a great show of vanity and an insistence that she should have a picture with him that displayed the 'new levels of hotness' he had achieved since growing out his hair. Beside her Bobby had emerged triumphant from his bag, tugging something out from under a paperclip in his laptop bag. 'Here it is!' Bobby handed her a photo, the corner slightly bent. However, before Jessica could even begin to take in the details, another hand was plucking the photo from her fingers.  
'What's this?' Bobby and Jessica looked up in unison at the sound of Dennis' voice.  
'A photo. Jess and me always pick a new picture for our dressing rooms when we start a new show,' Bobby shrugged, glancing at Jessica with a smile. 'West Side Story. Backstage the night you raced across town for me. You know, the one of me looking all handsome in my costume?' Jessica matched his smile then, nodding in recognition of the memory as Bobby turned to look back at Dennis. 'I was first understudy. I only went on about three times – that was my first night.' He flicked his hair out of his eyes, glancing down at his hands. The closest Bobby would ever get to shy was in that moment and Jessica smiled at him fondly, elbowing him in his ribcage and forcing him to look back up. 'I was on the verge of a breakdown that night, not even kidding.'  
'You were _fine_,' Jessica insisted.  
'I was once you got there,' Bobby replied before turning quickly back to look at Dennis, his eyes lighting up the way they always did when he had a good story to tell. 'She actually called in sick for me. Made this mad dash just so she could come stand in the wings and watch from curtain up. I could hear her cheering all the way through the curtain call.' Bobby nudged Jessica with his shoulder, giving her a glittery smile. 'She was scaring all my cast mates. It was amazing.' He winked at Jessica. 'It's honestly one of the nicest things anyone's ever done for me. Even my parents didn't see me do that. I mean, they stopped coming to my shows a long time ago, you know? But Jess, she made it there.' Bobby then slipped into a much slyer grin and rolled his eyes. 'She ran the whole way too. Stalker.' Jessica laughed and smacked him then and Bobby just smiled back at her, genuine and sweet.  
'You look good in that costume,' Dennis remarked simply, his eyes twinkling mischievously, and Jessica would've almost said the smile Bobby gave Dennis in return was bashful. But that sounded so un-Bobby that she dismissed the notion immediately and let out a low whistle.  
'Need me to leave you two alone?' she teased and Bobby elbowed her sharply.  
'Shut up, like you have any concept of privacy!' he laughed.  
'Don't even go there with me Mister 'You Won't Even Know I'm Here' – Dennis, I swear to you, he gatecrashed a date of mine once at the worst possible moment. I mean; you don't even want to know.'  
'Actually it was kind of hilarious,' Bobby grinned unashamedly and Jessica smacked him.  
'He does _not_ want to know, Bobby!' she insisted and Dennis laughed, shaking his head at the two of them with fond despair.

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Oh my God. Yes, Iowa. They can do that. Actually, funny story; when I was a swing with The Producers, there was this one week where I went on three times, all mid-show. Like, in the middle of a song, someone just grabs me by my shirt collar. The first time it happened, no-one would tell me what was going on. Someone starts throwing clothes at me, someone's telling me to fix my hair, some guy's strapping a mic on me. I mean, I was the main understudy for like...six different people. Most of them were ensemble so it didn't make too much of a difference, but still, I was freaking out, no-one would tell me who I was going on for. Anyway, there was this guy in the chorus called John, and he hated me; like, couldn't even stand to be in the theatre at the same time as me. He even called me obnoxious to my face. In front of people. And he wasn't even drunk. Seriously – I know, right?! And I was the obnoxious one? Really?! Urgh. But he was a total disaster area. He couldn't go on stage for one song without dropping something or falling over. The guy spent more time with his physiotherapist than he did with any of the rest of the cast. So, anyway, it turns out that this guy, he's actually managed to hurt himself, right in the middle of the opening number. He's hobbled on for like, three songs and he's still limping about, insisting he's fine, but stage management are having none of it and I have to go on. So eventually they tell me what I'm going on for and they're about to put me out on stage when out of nowhere, the guy marches up and starts having a total meltdown. Apparently I'm not worthy to take his one lousy line in the second act. It was hilarious. He tried to come back a couple shows later? Nearly breaks his neck, I go on again. And the last show of the week? Exact same story. The guy was an idiot. Anyway, the point is? Yes, Iowa. They can put anyone on at any point and you just have to be ready for it, no questions asked. That's show business. Get used to it.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'Oh my God, Jess, I was only gone ten minutes.' Jessica looked up from where she was knelt on the floor, digging around in her suitcase for her phone charger. Bobby was standing in the doorway of their shared hotel room, holding the beers he'd run out to buy, surveying the chaos that Jessica had left in her wake. It always surprised people who knew them that Jessica was actually the messy one, whilst Bobby could sometimes be a borderline neat-freak. Their room – left in Jessica's hands – had already been reduced to disarray, her suitcase having exploded clothes over half the floor, shoes and various beauty products all over both the beds. Nothing had been folded properly to begin with, but now it was all in a tangle around her and she could see an almost-pained expression on Bobby's face as he looked at it. Mess, to him, was only acceptable if it meant a party was taking place, and his own suitcase had looked like a work of art to Jessica; no rummaging-around-in-a-panic-dressing for Bobby. Really, she couldn't help but think with amusement, it was amazing their friendship had survived the first time they had shared a room. But it had, and Jessica was fairly certain Bobby wouldn't take this much chaos from anyone else. 'Really?' he asked her dryly, setting the beers down and sitting down on his bed, picking up a cast-aside scarf with distaste.  
'Oh stop acting like you didn't know this was coming. It's the price you pay, Chorus Boy. You practically begged me to room with you, remember?' Jessica grinned back and Bobby rolled his eyes.  
'Begged? I remember suggesting it and you jumping my bones. Get your facts right, Blondie.' Jessica simply stuck her tongue out, her ponytail bobbing enthusiastically as she burst out laughing, ducking swiftly out of the way as Bobby threw a pillow at her.  
'See, now you just made the room even messier,' she pointed out with a bright grin.

Bobby got up then and began picking things up from the floor, folding them and placing them neatly on Jessica's bed. They occupied an amicable silence for a few minutes, Jessica still unpacking things as Bobby tidied up behind her, until Bobby found a small collection of photographs and keepsakes which Jessica had brought with her for her dressing room mirror.  
'Hey, when was this taken?' Bobby asked, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration as he studied the photograph on the top of the pile. It was a small, professional-quality portrait, Jessica and Bobby filling the frame; both were dressed up to the nines, Bobby looking dapper with his hair slicked back and his smartest clothes crisp and clean, whilst Jessica wore a beautiful dress, her hair scooped up in a complex style, woven with an elegant rose-and-baby's breath hairpiece. The two of them were squashed close to each other and Jessica was laughing, her blue eyes downturned as she tucked herself into Bobby's side whilst he smiled brightly, his own eyes closed and half his face obscured entirely as he kissed the top of her head. Jessica glanced up to see the picture for herself and a distant smile touched her lips when she realised what he was looking at.  
'My dad's wedding last year,' she said quietly and Bobby's lips quirked up. 'The photographer kept telling us what a cute couple we were,' Jessica added with a chuckle.  
'Oh my God, I remember that now. I told her we'd totally book her for our wedding,' Bobby grinned wickedly and Jessica shook her head.  
'You were the worst! I couldn't keep a straight face when you were talking to her.'  
'Urgh, I was amazing.' Bobby paused for a moment, tilting his head to one side. 'And I was incredibly drunk,' he conceded after a beat. Jessica nodded slowly, looking down.  
'You weren't that drunk. You were just trying to keep me smiling,' she sighed, sitting back slightly and biting her lip. 'I know it sounds stupid, but when he told me he was marrying Sarah...it was like...that's it, you know? That dream I'd had since I was seven where my parents got back together and my dad came home? Never gonna happen.' She risked a glance up at Bobby, half-expecting that devilish look to be dancing in his eyes and a sharp remark already waiting on his thin lips. But instead he was looking at her in that tender way he reserved only for the most private moments. There was an unguardedness in his eyes and it comforted her, strangely. 'I was on the brink of a breakdown 'til you showed up,' she admitted and Bobby smiled kindly.  
'You pulled it together though,' he said and Jessica shrugged.  
'A trick I learned from you,' she replied. For a moment Bobby's dark eyes seemed almost sad, as though the sheer effort of all his years of pulling himself together had suddenly caught up with him in that moment. But then the look passed and the very corner of his lips tipped up into a faint smile. He winked and then turned away, grabbing up a stack of Jessica's now-folded belongings and placing them inside her open suitcase.

After a few minutes, apparently now satisfied with the room, Bobby flopped down onto his bed and let out a long sigh. Jessica moved over to her own bed, pulling her teddy close to her chest and sitting crossed-legged, facing Bobby, her head on one side. 'What's up, Buttercup?' she asked him gently and Bobby smirked, tipping his head to look over at her.  
'I'm not five, Jessica,' he pointed out, but Jessica's blue eyes were determined; she knew something was on his mind and she was going to get it out of him. 'Ok, I'll tell you – but you're sworn to secrecy, Jess. I'm serious; don't breathe a word.'  
'Please, we're practically the same person anyway. Spill.' Bobby let out a low groan, scrunching up his face and avoiding Jessica's piercing gaze. But he knew it was no use. When she got like this she wouldn't take the cold shoulder as an answer; Jessica was generally quite a practical person, and doing nothing about a problem and just letting things lie never satisfied her. Bobby suspected her parents' divorce was to blame – he was no psychologist, but even he could see it was, to Jessica, a gaping, unresolved blot on the landscape of her life and, since there was no way of fixing it, she would just have to fix everything else. She liked nice, tidy endings and happily-ever-afters. It was probably the reason she was so bad at letting go of even the worst of her exes; the endings of some of her relationships were messy and it tormented her no end. The memory of Jake the Snake briefly passed through Bobby's mind and he almost shuddered. And people thought he was too tough a cookie for Jessica! Honestly.  
'I think...' Bobby hesitated, biting his lip. 'I think Dennis is embarrassed of me.'  
'What? Why would he be embarrassed of you?!'  
'I know, right? Everyone loves me,' Bobby gushed theatrically and Jessica tried to suppress her laugh.  
'Stop. It. Come on, talk to me; why would Dennis be embarrassed of you?'  
'I don't know, Jess, but think about it.' Bobby squirmed under Jessica's gaze. 'You know he's not exactly shouting out from the rooftops about me and him.'  
'Maybe he's just shy.'  
'Or maybe he's scared of me.'  
'Bobby,' Jessica reprimanded him softly and he shot her a dark look.  
'I'm serious. I'm made of glass shards and he's made of strawberries. Maybe he'd be right to be ashamed of me.' Jessica felt something inside her cave in at that moment, and it hurt to hear him thinking that way. She knew with all of her being that it wasn't true – but how could she even begin to put that feeling into words for him? Bobby glanced down. 'I feel like I'm standing right on the edge here, Jess. And I'm about to fall for him. Hard. And he has no idea how much it's gonna hurt if he doesn't catch me.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Urgh. Tech is the worst. We need to go out for drinks after this. Not even kidding. I will die if I don't have some fun. I don't even care that we've only been here an hour, Jess, I need something to look forward to already or I will lose my mind.' Bobby kicked the back of Jessica's seat and she turned around to stick her tongue out at him. 'You're coming too, Iowa, no excuses. And no bringing along your stuck-up movie star girlfriend. This is a chorus-only zone. I need to bitch about our director and do shots.' Bobby pushed himself out of his seat as Derek called the men to the stage, turning back to where Jessica and Karen were sitting, still smirking at up him. 'But if you see me go anywhere near a lobster? You stop me, ok? Derek's already on the edge of a breakdown as it is and I do not want to be the one who pushes him off that cliff.' Bobby turned back and grabbed Dennis' hand as he marched towards the stage. 'Come on, Dennis, let's see you spin.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

Dennis smiled as he felt an arm wrap around his waist from behind, thin, wet lips pressing a kiss to the crook of his neck. He leant into the strength of the embrace and closed his eyes.  
'Hey Bambi,' Bobby whispered by his ear, his voice coarse and warm. Dennis could just imagine the wicked curve of Bobby's lips, could picture the devious glint of his eyes, there was just something about the feel of his skin against Dennis' that spelt it out. Bobby loved to touch. It was something Dennis was realising more and more. When you were part of Bobby's circle, he would give you words. When you were part of Bobby's life, he would touch you. Sitting too close to each other on the floor, arms brushing, a hand on the small of a back. Kicks, shoves, kisses. Bobby gave it all. 'You were looking good out there.'  
'Oh really? And how would you know when you were busy gossiping with Jessica?' Dennis tipped his head to the side to try and see Bobby's face, but Bobby simply caught Dennis' lips with his own, pressing a kiss to them that tasted faintly of spice. Dennis let his eyes close again and allowed Bobby to pull him more tightly against his chest.  
'I see everything,' Bobby murmured as he pulled back from the kiss, and when Dennis opened his eyes they met with Bobby's, which were strangely bright even in the backstage darkness. 'You know you make a good stand-in. You look good in a spotlight.' Bobby pressed a brief kiss to Dennis' temple. 'I'd buy a ticket to watch you, anyway.' Bobby chuckled and the sound felt like a purr as it travelled through Bobby's body and into Dennis'.

Bobby began to tug Dennis further into the shadows, his lips back to the crook of his neck. 'Have I ever mentioned I hate going out of town? It just leaves everyone on the brink of a breakdown and there's never any time for fun,' he murmured, still pulling Dennis further back from the stage. 'It's actually a nightmare.' He twisted around so that he was standing in front of Dennis then, his lips curved into his trademark smirk. 'Unless you take your chances whilst you can,' he said, arching an eyebrow. Dennis laughed softly, wrapping his arms around Bobby's neck and giving his lips a peck.  
'I'm supposed to be out onstage, Bobby. What if Derek needs me?'  
'What if _I_ need you?' Bobby challenged. Dennis had to laugh as Bobby made a grab for his tie and pulled their bodies even closer together.  
'What if somebody finds us here?'  
'What if I wanted them to find us?' Bobby glanced down then, playing with the buttons on Dennis' shirt. 'What if I'm sick of feeling like your dirty little secret?'  
'That's not...' Dennis sighed, leaning in to kiss the side of Bobby's face. 'That's not what I think and you know it. I just don't think this show needs any more drama that it's got already. I mean; first it was Derek and Ivy and then it was Michael and Julia, now it's Tom and Sam. You really wanna jump onboard that rollercoaster?'  
'No. What I want is to be able to kiss my adorable boyfriend who tastes of strawberries without having to find a dark corner to do it in.' Bobby punctuated the statement by taking a firmer grip on Dennis' shirt and pulling his mouth down to his own for a kiss. 'Come out with me and Jess tonight. Kiss me in a public place. See how many people actually give a damn.' Bobby released Dennis then and turned to walk away. 'Don't even pretend I'm not worth it, Bambi,' he called back over his shoulder, glancing back with glinting eyes to give Dennis a wink before he breezed away.

They didn't get let out until late, but any thoughts of their beds had been long banished. Bobby, Jessica, Karen and Sue were laughing as they signed out for the day, Bobby shrieking something, issuing an enthusiastic retelling of some fantastical story from his past as he linked his arm with Jessica's and flicked his hair out of his eyes, pushing out the stage door and into the cool Boston night.  
'Hang on, hang on, that's not even the best part-'  
'Hey, mind if I tag along?' Bobby froze, his story ending abruptly, and he and Jessica turned in unison at the sound of the voice to the side of the stage door, Sue and Karen grinding to a halt right behind them.

Dennis pushed himself off the wall, his eyes only on Bobby, his smile uncertain. Bobby simply folded his arms and arched an eyebrow, but at his side Jessica was beaming, nudging him enthusiastically and all but pushing him in Dennis' direction. 'Bobby?' Dennis pressed.  
'I don't know, Bambi, you think you can handle it?' Bobby replied sharply. Sue and Karen were looking between the two men in confusion but Jessica was looking only at Dennis, wide-eyed, her sunny face clearly urging him on. Bobby smirked slightly. 'Prove it,' he challenged. Dennis' lips curved up into a smile as he took a step closer to Bobby and tugged at his jacket. Bobby didn't bother standing his ground and he let Dennis pull him away from Jessica and they were toe-to-toe in two steps. Dennis gave one final tug and Bobby responded immediately, tipping his head just enough for him to be pulled into a kiss. Behind them Jessica let out a low whistle and it made Bobby laugh against Dennis' mouth. Sue and Karen quickly joined in then, whistling and whooping, and finally Bobby broke the kiss, turning on his heel to glare at them playfully.  
'Seriously, what are you all, twelve?' he said, no trace of anger in his voice and a grin on his lips. The whistles and whoops just became more enthusiastic and Bobby rolled his eyes, grabbing Dennis' hand and turning back to him to give him one last peck on the lips. 'Thank you,' he whispered against Dennis' skin, and then, in a second, he was hooking his arm through Jessica's and pulling them all off. 'God, you're all such gossips,' he whined playfully, laughing as Jessica poked at him and Sue and Karen smacked at him from behind.

As they all headed off down the street, Jessica caught Dennis' eye, leaning back to mime 'Thank you' to him behind Bobby's head. It surprised him slightly, that it should mean anything to Bobby – outspoken, outrageous Bobby, the bundle of spikes and snipes and things which glittered, the man he'd once seen as nothing more than some fickle and fantastic stranger who couldn't be trusted. But that was back when Jessica had first introduced him to their group of friends, and Dennis had spent a lot more time with him since then, and maybe now it made more sense that Bobby would care; he couldn't do anything by halves – not stories or opinions, not friendships and certainly not kisses. Bobby was an all-in person and he didn't know how to be otherwise. But he was still an essentially good human being, at his core. The problem came, of course, when Dennis tried to explain that to other people.

'What you looking at?' It was getting late, but Bobby and Jessica were still going strong at the bar, and their enthusiasm served to egg everyone else on. Bobby dropped into Dennis' lap with a some form of exotic-looking cocktail in one hand and the kiss he pressed to Dennis' lips tasted vaguely of pineapple juice. 'You're such a daydreamer, Bambi,' he added, and though he made the comment with a small frown, there was no edge of insult to his voice. Strangely, there didn't even seem to be a slur in that voice; either Bobby could handle his drink extremely well, or he did a very good job of making it look like he drank more than he actually did. Dennis studied his face and he noticed that those dark eyes of his were still bright, far more alert than they ought to be after the amount of shots he'd downed. 'Seriously, what?' Bobby laughed, flicking his hair out of his face and leaning back to meet Dennis' eyes. 'You're freaking me out, Bambi.'  
'I thought you liked people looking at you,' Dennis teased and Bobby rolled his eyes.  
'God yes. But there's no need to stare, I can't help that I'm fabulous' he shot back, though he was still smiling. Dennis kissed him then, enjoying the heady mix of pineapple and alcohol. 'Well you learn quickly,' Bobby smirked into the kiss. 'I was starting to think you were ashamed of me, you know,' he added. Dennis rubbed his thumb along his cheek, pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
'I don't know. With you, it's like...you know how you're not supposed to look directly into the sun?' he said and Bobby laughed, throwing his head back and leaning dangerously far away from Dennis, making him worry he was about to fall right to the floor. But he didn't, simply tipped his head back and looked Dennis in the eye.  
'That's an insane excuse, Bambi. But I'll take the compliment. Now come on, it's Jess' round and your glass is empty.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'I don't think you're terrible.' Bobby didn't look up, continuing to play with the label on his beer bottle. 'Not in that way.' Bobby's brow furrowed, and Kyle smiled slightly, kicking his shin under the table, his blue eyes sparkling when they finally met Bobby's brown ones. 'You're terrible because you're brilliant. You're like this...force of nature. You're terrible because you're glorious and beautiful and...brilliant.' Kyle shrugged. 'You're capable of anything. And that's what really scares people...people who aren't brilliant. Because they doubt that they're capable of what you're capable of. There's doubt in them, but there's just...all this light in you.' _

.0o0o0o0o0.

Sam looked up in amusement as Tom let out a strangled sound of exasperation from the other side of the room. His hair was sticking up at twenty different angles, his fingers running through it over and over as he chewed at his pencil, the very picture of frustration. Tom was more highly strung a person than Sam would usually tolerate, but he knew it came from a good place; Tom would always give everything he had to a project, even when he knew there was likely to be no reward at the end of it.  
'How's it going over there?' Sam chuckled, throwing down his magazine and regarding the other man with a fond smile. Tom let out a groan through his hands, rubbing at his face and falling back heavily onto the bed.  
'How do you think it's going?' he demanded, reaching down to grab the notepad and screw up the latest sheet of notes to be deemed unworthy, throwing it to the floor to join the rest.  
'You worry too much.' Sam got up and moved over to the bed, picking up the discarded paper and reading it. He could feel Tom looking up at him from the corner of his eye, disbelief all over his face, but he ignored him. 'Anyway, I thought you said you used to write a bit in college,' he shrugged. Tom spluttered out a laugh.  
'Yeah. And why do you think I stopped?! I was terrible. Lyrics, I can do. Maybe. Ideas, sure, I can help with that. But if you want a scene?' Tom groaned again and pulled at another chunk of hair. 'This is a disaster.'  
'It's not that bad. Who are you getting to do it?'  
'Bobby and Jessica. They can be trusted to pick it up fast...and you know, if Bobby can't make it sound good? There really isn't any hope left.'  
'Don't be so dramatic. Jess and Bobby will pull it together for you.'  
'Easy for you to say – you've not got Derek breathing down your neck.' Sam smirked and leant back on his hands, looking down at Tom, who opened his eyes and met Sam's gaze. 'This is karma. This is karma for throwing Julia under the bus.'  
'That's not what you did, Tom,' Sam said gently, leaning down to press a kiss to Tom's lips.  
'It's what she thinks I did.' Tom propped himself up on his elbows, biting his lip. 'I'm serious. This is...serious. She's never been this mad at me before.' Sam kissed his forehead and Tom let out a sigh. 'This is going to end up like the situation with Derek all over again. Only this one will hurt more. This won't just be an open wound it'll be a...a...' he faltered and flopped back down against the bed. 'This will be an _infected_ open wound, a massive, infected, aching, open wound. For the rest of my life.' Sam lay down next to him, reaching for his hand and taking a tight hold of it.  
'You know, Tom, one day you've gotta start realising that not everyone's gonna turn on you.' He kissed Tom's temple and Tom turned his head to meet his gaze. 'I get that it hurt. I get that one of your best friends said terrible things about you and that it hurt. That would mess up anybody. But if you let him screw you up, you'll end up being the only one suffering.'  
'Why do you have to be so good?' Tom sighed and Sam laughed at him.  
'I guess it's just a hobby. Now put the damn pen down and come relax with me.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'You know how you can tell that someone means something to you? You give them words. You give them stories. You give them conversations. The minute that void opens up and there's silence there – that's when you've lost it. That's when you've lost them. I'm having conversations with a ghost because that's better than...it's better than the truth.' Jimmy sniffed and rubbed his sleeve over his eyes, the scratch of the fabric aggravating his already-sore skin. 'Because the truth is that I gave all the wrong words when I actually had the chance to. I gave him all the wrong conversations. So now...I'm trying to make it up to him. And I think...I think he's still out there, listening to me.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

She found Jessica and Bobby in the girls' dressing room. Jessica was perching on the dressing table, smiling up at Bobby as he fussed over her, his fingers brushing over her fringe, making her laugh.  
'Urgh, Jess, you're so gorgeous and perfect. I actually hate you,' he sighed, his hands dropping to cup Jessica's cheeks as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
'And I hate you for not being either straight or single. Your compliments are useless to me, Chorus Boy,' she shot back, giving Bobby a small shove in the chest.  
'Shut up. You're cute as hell, you'll marry a prince and live happily ever after. You're a Disney cartoon, Jess. You'll be fine – just take my compliments and be happy.'

Karen smirked at her two friends and as she came further into the room. Their heads turned in unison at the sound of her arrival, their bright gazes gleeful, and Karen could help but wish that she still felt as excitable as they did. But it was no use, as much as she hated to admit it, Dev's arrival had somehow taken the shine off her Boston adventure. And maybe that made her an awful person, but even if it did, she knew she could rely on Bobby and Jessica to understand.  
'Hey, Iowa,' Bobby said, folding his arms, a smirk twisting slowly onto his lips. 'Where'd you disappear to earlier? Anything scandalous happening that I should know about?' he asked her. Jessica smacked him on the arm and Karen shot him her best warning look as she sat down at her mirror with a sigh.  
'No. It was just Dev. He's come to surprise me and I just...I don't even know how to deal with him right now.' Jessica smiled at her sympathetically but Bobby simply rolled his eyes.  
'Urgh, no dating during tech. Romance and tech? They do not mix.'  
'Says the guy who ditched me to go make out with his boyfriend in wardrobe!' Jessica said, eyes alive and teasing.  
'That was different – my boyfriend's actually in the show. And he fed me cake, so basically I owed him,' Bobby shrugged and Jessica just laughed at him, shaking her head slightly before turning her gaze back to Karen, immediately all-sympathy once more.  
'You want to come hang out with us after rehearsal? Bobby's only got eyes for Dennis now so Dev's safe to come too,' she offered with her sunniest smile, ignoring Bobby's huffy protests entirely.  
'I don't know. He came all this way, I think he probably wants to actually spend some time with just me, you know?' Karen glanced between her two friends, a small smile touching her lips when she noticed a familiar sparkle in Bobby's eyes.  
'Wow, Iowa, I didn't know you had it in you,' he remarked and she swotted at him, unable to hold back her laugh.  
'Shut up, Bobby, I'm being serious. I love Dev, I do, I just...' she let out a long breath, her shoulders sagging, and she felt Jessica slip down into the chair at her side, wrapping a gentle arm around her and resting their heads together.  
'It's ok. We get it. Seriously. We've all been there,' she said gently.  
'I think, as a profession, we just put out too much energy. It's like...we're functioning on this really intense precipice that normal people can't see,' Bobby added, rolling his eyes. 'I don't like civilians. I mean, I make exceptions for hot ones, but I know it won't last.'  
'Gee, thanks Bobby, you're a really motivational speaker, you know that?' Karen laughed.  
'Don't sass me, Iowa, I'm perfect,' Bobby shot back, flicking his hair out of his face.  
'That's your answer for everything, you know that?' Karen pointed out.  
'Because you can't change the truth,' Bobby said evenly and Karen mimicked him briefly before bursting out laughing as Bobby began to tickle her.

Bobby and Karen were still happily bickering when the dressing room door opened and interrupted their game. When they looked up they saw a stressed-looking Linda in the doorway, clearly fresh from being barked at by Derek.  
'Derek needs the whole company back onstage. He wants to look at History again before he can let you go for the day,' she announced, rolling her eyes before turning promptly on her heel and disappearing down the corridor.  
'Seriously? Again?' Bobby's expression was incredulous and disgusted at once. 'I'm so done with History. Not even kidding. Do you see the lift I have to do in it? I've got like a ten second window to get Joy up in the air and get us both off the stage. It's next to impossible.'  
'Oh, you'll be fine,' Jessica said, rolling her eyes and sharing a knowing look with Karen.  
'You're perfect, remember?' Karen reminded him brightly, trying to hold back her laugh, and Bobby simply pouted dramatically at her, linking arms with Jessica.  
'Finally you admit it,' he said, suppressing a grin as Karen swotted him yet again.

Later that evening, as she was leaving with Dev for dinner, Karen couldn't resist peering in through the open door of Bobby and Jessica's room. She'd hoped to spend the night before their first preview buried deep in the company of the chorus, listening to Bobby's insane stories and dancing with Dennis, and she couldn't help but feel a pull towards her friends. The problem was that Dev just didn't understand – couldn't understand – the world they existed in. Because the theatre and its inhabitants definitely didn't exist in the same world as everyone else – it was a world above everyone else's heads and the altitude made everyone giddy, whilst at the same time the constant threat of a fall kept everyone holding their breath. The only way to survive? Hold onto each other. Tightly.

Karen let out a wistful sigh, letting go of Dev's hand to lean briefly on the doorframe. Behind her Dev stopped, glancing into the room himself, his brow furrowed slightly in confusion at the longing look on his girlfriend's face. It was just three people and a room to him. Bobby was sitting on his bed, Jessica on the floor in front of him as he plaited her hair, and over on the other bed, Dennis was sitting cross-legged, his bright eyes fixed on Bobby as he laughed at some shared joke and took a swig from his bottle of beer.  
'So, who's excited for first preview tomorrow?' Bobby was asking, his voice dripping with mocking enthusiasm. Jessica's hand shot up right away – she was beaming, her blue eyes wide, and she let out a giggle when Bobby hit her in the face with one of her plaits. 'You don't count, Jess, you're always excited,' he smirked and she stuck her tongue out at him.  
'Well _I'm _excited,' Dennis put in. 'I love first nights.'  
'Yeah, come on, Chorus Boy, have a bit of enthusiasm!' Jessica joined in and Bobby rolled his eyes.  
'Who said I wasn't enthusiastic?' he protested, grinning. 'I can't wait, actually. We should take bets on what's going to go wrong – my money's on Rebecca's dying cat impression actually doing someone physical harm, like a burst eardrum or something. That or Ivy pulling another Heaven on Earth and getting so drunk she just pushes her right off the stage.'  
'If she did, she'd probably be doing us all a favour,' Jessica said with a sly smile. Dennis simply laughed at the two of them, shaking his head. In the doorway, Karen smiled fondly, whilst behind her, Dev raised an eyebrow.  
'A real bunch of optimists your new friends,' he whispered, chuckling softly, but Karen didn't laugh, still watching the group as they laughed and bantered together.  
'Actually, they're pretty amazing,' she murmured, before slowly pushing away from the doorframe and taking Dev's hand once more. 'Come on. You came all this way for me not them, so let's go.'

Dennis glanced up just as Dev and Karen were leaving, was only half-sure he'd even seen anyone there at all. He was finding more and more now that he didn't see anyone other than Bobby – he was caught up in Bobby's intensity and the way his laugh would catch the light. It was an edge he was aware he was balancing on; the edge of being far more involved with a man he'd once dismissed as nothing more than a dreadful influence. But the problem was that Bobby didn't come with brakes; once he pulled you in, you tended to just keep travelling, everything becoming just as unstoppable as he was. Bobby caught him staring then and he flashed him a playful wink, blowing him a kiss, a quiet moment of sweetness creeping out despite the buzz of alcohol slowly sharpening his edges.  
'Dennis, music,' he smiled, balancing his beer and the hairbrush as he tidied up the second of Jessica's plaits whilst also fishing around for his iPod. When he found it he chucked it in Dennis' direction and Dennis caught it with a dancer's grace.  
'Any chance you're hoping for a little relaxation music followed by an early night?' he asked, scrolling through the tracks on the iPod, trying to decide which song was best to pick.  
'God no. I'm hoping for a song I can bounce on the bed and get drunk to,' Bobby shot back.  
'It's not a first preview if Bobby isn't slightly hungover for it,' Jessica beamed, her smile radiant as she glanced up to share a knowing look with Bobby. Dennis suspected there was a story there – because there was always a story there when it came to Bobby – but for once neither one of them was revealing it.

It was almost inevitable, Dennis thought, that half the ensemble ended up crowded into Bobby and Jessica's room, dancing and drinking and letting Bobby hold court on the subject of Derek Wills' 'shellfish issues' for a good ten minutes. No-one would deny that one of Bobby's best qualities was that he was pure fun encased in skin and bone – and sure, some might say too much fun, but those people had clearly never had the experience of being in a cast with him.  
'I'm getting drunk and sassy – I need you keep me sweet, Strawberries,' Bobby grinned a half-hour into the impromptu party, pressing a messy kiss to Dennis' lips as he fell into his lap. Jessica had been sent to get more beer, leaving Bobby dancing alone, and Dennis suspected the sudden affection had more to do with Bobby wanting someone to dance with than any real concern over his conduct.  
'Since when did you care how drunk and sassy you got?' Dennis laughed, aware that he was more than a little tipsy himself.  
'Since some dancer-boy with Bambi eyes kissed me in the street. Now get up and dance with me,' Bobby shot back, giving Dennis another quick kiss before pulling him to his feet.

In the end they spent half the night caught in that pattern, Bobby laughing and squirming in Dennis' embrace, then falling back into his lap over and over, his head tossed back and his eyes bright. Dennis' natural inclination towards caution had been suppressed, for a few hours at least, and Bobby rewarded him with affection which was, for once, not hidden behind sharp remarks and attitude.

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'But then, Jess manages to knock over this guy's tip jar! I'm serious, I'm serious! No, shut up a second and listen. We've survived the bar, we've survived the psycho-kill-stalker-guy on the subway, we've survived Zak's lethal cocktails, but Jess just seems to live for the drama because she's pissed this guy off so much that he starts shouting – I'm already up on stage with the mic at this point, Zak is just crying with laugher, Lee and Josie have just run off and left us and somehow – I still don't know how – Dean's managed to cram himself underneath this table, full-on pretending he's not with us, but he's also knocked over pretty much everyone's drinks in the process so they're all screaming for him to get out. It was a disaster. I told my cousin; that's the last time I let you give me directions to a wedding. I mean really. How did he manage to send us to the wrong wedding?! It's amazing he even got to the wedding himself. I mean, we offered to perform for these other guys, for free, and yet they basically just kicked us all out of there without a thank you. Who even has a Frank Sinatra impersonator at their wedding when they're getting married in New York? You don't get married in showbizland if you don't want fierce Broadway people to crash your wedding and put on a show. I mean seriously. Read the rulebook. God.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'Get up! Get up! It's first preview day!' Bobby let out a loud groan into his pillow as Jessica bounced up and down on his bed. He scrunched his eyes more tightly closed but he could just picture her bright-eyed smile and he knew resistance was futile. Jessica loved mornings, performing, sunshine and bouncing – Bobby, on the other hand, was a night owl. There was nothing Jessica loved more than winding him up first thing in the morning, positively fizzing with the sort of energy that Bobby inflicted on everyone the rest of the time. 'It's first preview, Lazy Bones, so get your ass up and ready.' Jessica flopped down onto the bed and started tickling Bobby mercilessly.  
'Oh my God, you're evil!' Bobby protested, kicking her off him and pulling the covers up over his head. Jessica just laughed brightly, trying to get at him through the covers only to be pushed off the bed with a swift kick from her best friend. 'You're insane,' Bobby's voice came from deep inside the covers and Jessica just giggled in response. 'Pixie Woman,' Bobby huffed.

Jessica was about to go in for another attack when there was the sound of a knock on the door. She sprang to her feet enthusiastically, racing across the room just as Bobby let out another groan of protest and pulled his pillow over his head. 'Go away!' he yelled at the same moment Jessica opened the door to an amused looking Karen.  
'His Highness is up bright and early then?' she joked and Jessica smirked, glancing over her shoulder at the mound of covers, pillows and cushions which her best friend was buried under. She tilted her head to one side, her hair swishing, her eyes sparkling.  
'He's so cute when he's grumpy, don't you think? Like an angry kitten.'  
'I can hear you! God, I'm asleep not dead,' Bobby's muffled voice retorted and Jessica exchanged an amused glance with Karen.  
'Well, I came to see if you wanted to head to the theatre but...' Karen trailed off, looking thoughtfully over at Bobby's bed. 'I'm guessing you guys might need more time.'  
'He might not be ready, but I am – we should leave him be anyway, he's kind of a nightmare to be around before he'd had his coffee. Just let me grab my stuff and we can go.'  
'Yes. Please. Leave,' Bobby put in from under the covers and Jessica rolled her eyes, hurrying over to her bed to collect her bag. She paused before leaving, leaning over Bobby's bed and tugging at the covers just enough to reveal a scruff of dark hair.  
'Bye, Chorus Boy, see you at the theatre, bright and breezy!' Bobby groaned yet again and Jessica laughed. 'You've got twenty minutes before I call to make sure you're up, ok?'  
'Like you even know where your phone is,' Bobby replied, tunnelling back under the covers and rolling over.

Of course, for all his complaining, it only took him ten more minutes to submit to the bright sunlight Jessica had left streaming through their room – he wasn't sure what ungodly hour she'd pulled back the curtains, but he knew that she knew it was a sure-fire way of rousing him. His first move was to pull out his suitcase and rummage through it for his sunglasses, and once he had them on, he was ready to face the world.

'Hey you, you're looking a bit more lively than when I last saw you.' Jessica was still all smiles when he got to the theatre. She turned around in her seat immediately, reaching over and kissing him on the cheek as he flopped down into a seat behind her.  
'So, I just saw Julia outside. On the same day Michael's back in town.' He leant onto the seat in front and arched an eyebrow. 'I smell drama,' he smirked. Jessica shook her head at him, smacking him on the arm.  
'Shut up – from what I've heard, Derek's going to have her locked in a room doing nothing but rewrites all day, she won't have time for drama,' she said. 'Besides, that's not even the half of it.' Jessica glanced over at Karen, who sighed heavily, preparing to reiterate what she'd just finished explaining to Jessica ten minutes previously.  
'Ivy's mad at me because Rebecca's sleeping with Derek,' she shrugged. Bobby scrunched up his face and Jessica suppressed a laugh.  
'Wait, Derek and the movie star?!'  
'Don't even think about putting that on Twitter or I will hurt you,' Jessica told him sternly, but the glitter in her eyes gave her away and Bobby just rolled his eyes at her.  
'As if, I'm not an idiot. But wait...why's Ivy mad at Iowa?'  
'She thinks I knew and didn't tell her.'  
'But you do know...' Bobby frowned and Karen shot him a half-hearted glare.  
'Yeah, because Ivy told me,' she pointed out and Bobby pulled a face.  
'God. Dating and tech really don't mix,' he sighed, resting his chin on his arms. Karen shrugged and turned back to her phone, but Jessica was still watching Bobby carefully.  
'Hey, Chorus Boy, you ok?' she asked gently, reaching across and stroking his hair. Bobby's brown eyes met hers and she leant in instinctively. 'Stop worrying,' she whispered, offering him a small smile. Bobby smiled back, shrugging.  
'This whole production's balancing on the brink, Jess, you can't blame me for thinking I'm next in line for a fall. Look at my track record.'  
'You'll be fine, Bobby. Now smile form me, please? It's first preview. We've got like a tonne of good luck rituals to get through after notes,' Jessica told him softly, Bobby's eyes twinkling his thanks at her as his lips curved into the smallest of smiles.

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Oh my God, I can't believe Iowa ditched us for her hot boyfriend. On the night of her first preview! Lame. Seriously. But at least she made it to curtain without falling off anything, that's got to be a plus.' Bobby leant across the bar and called an order at the bartender before turning back around and widening his eyes theatrically. 'Don't even try and protest, Bambi. We need shots. Like, an hour ago. I mean; no applause? I bet Derek wished I'd brought my lobsters for once – at least it would've got a better reaction from the audience. Oh, Jess, don't even pretend you wouldn't have paid good money to see that! Those lobsters were probably better singers than Rebecca Duvall is anyway. The audience would've applauded if she'd just outright quit mid-show. Ivy and Karen could've fought it out onstage for the wig, we would've been a hit in no time.' Bobby smiled slyly. 'This whole show is on the brink of a breakdown if someone doesn't pull something out the bag, you know. I wouldn't be surprised if we got a new Marilyn before the end of the week. And don't give me that look, Jess, I don't care if the problem was the ending, did you see Rebecca backstage after? I'm telling you now, this isn't over.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'Get up or I'm dragging you to church in your bedsheets.' As soon as the word 'church' had left Sam's lips the day before, Bobby had seen his weekend slipping away right before his eyes. He'd had a premonition of this very moment and he hadn't liked it one bit; in fact, the only thing worse than that premonition? The reality. As Jessica began tugging on the covers he was wrapped in, he let out a loud grunt of protest, trying to squirm free of her surprisingly strong grasp. 'You know it's your own fault we're this hungover right now. If we'd just gone straight to bed when I suggested it...'  
'Ivy was the one pushing for shots.'  
'Yeah, after you spent all day drinking with her and Dennis! Besides, I didn't see you put up much of a fight, Chorus Boy,' Jessica chuckled.  
'She was having a bad day, I was being supportive!' Jessica gave his sheets another firm tug and he winced. 'Oh my God, remind me why we're friends?!' he groaned, taking advantage of Jessica's moment of distraction to take back control of the bed covers, pulling them more tightly around himself and burying his head in them.  
'Um, that would be because you stalked me and made me do shots with you,' Jessica pointed out with a roll of her eyes. 'Are you spotting a theme?' Bobby rolled over with another groan.  
'Well I'm re-auditioning the part. Tonight. At the bar. No morning people allowed.'  
'Too late for that, Bobby. I know all your secrets,' Jessica smiled, grabbing up the covers once more and hauling Bobby towards her, forcing him to poke his head out from under them in order to glower at her half-heartedly.  
'I hate you.'  
'You always say that in the mornings. Now come on or we'll be late for church.'  
'We never go to church, Jess! Why are we going to church?' Bobby whined. Jessica couldn't help but laugh as she looked at him; his hair a dark shock, one eye closed, the other only half-open. 'This is why I shouldn't make friends with good people. I need awful friends, where can I get some of-OW!' Bobby let out a sharp yelp as one of his own shirts hit him in the face. He glowered at Jessica once more but she simply smiled warmly back at him and he sighed, admitting defeat. 'Now I really hate you,' he mumbled, flopping back on the bed.  
'You love me. A lot.'  
'I like you. _Maybe. _And only a little bit,' he countered, rolling himself over until he fell off the edge of the bed, just close enough to where his suitcase was lying open. 'I don't get it – why do we still have to go pray when the movie star didn't croak?' He stared blankly at his belongings, his face all scrunched up and his hair falling across his eyes. Jessica chose to ignore him, continuing to brush out her hair instead. Bobby picked up a shirt, inspected it and wrinkled his nose before throwing it back into the case. 'God, what do you even wear for church?'  
'Well, it's just a suggestion, but maybe not your pyjamas,' Jessica replied with a grin and Bobby turned to shoot her a dark look.

It was a whole half-hour later before the two of them emerged from their room. Dennis was too impressed that Jessica had managed to get Bobby out of bed to really mind the fact that his boyfriend barely acknowledged him; there was some sort of vague nod but it was hard to tell if Bobby was even awake behind those sunglasses of his. Bobby's aversion to the cast's church plans had made Dennis slightly uncomfortable. It wasn't that he was deeply religious himself, it was just that he thought it might be nice to see Bobby express enthusiasm in a group activity that didn't involve alcohol or snide remarks. He knew that Bobby was a good person, and he knew that he wasn't even half as much of an attention-seeker as he made himself out to be, but every now and again, his sharp edges would catch the light and they'd make Dennis wary. There was always a possibility that Bobby actually was just hot air and spikes, there was always a possibility that Jessica had been wrong about him. Dennis regarded Bobby carefully, watching him link arms with Jessica and rest his head on her shoulder. Jessica had told him once that Bobby was only really about as threatening as a kitten, and sure, maybe he really was that docile most of the time. But kittens have claws too.  
'Well good morning, Sunshine,' Sue laughed, looking Bobby up and down, and Dennis glanced over his shoulder at her, a small smile on his lips as the two of them shared a rueful look. Jessica simply smiled and rolled her eyes.  
'Seriously, don't poke the bear,' she sighed, sliding on her own sunglasses and glancing over at Bobby, whose nonplussed expression lacked, to everyone's surprise, any sour edge to it. He simply huffed out a breath and wrinkled his nose in a show of distaste and Dennis couldn't stop a small smile forming on his lips.  
'You're only saying that because you're almost as hungover as he is,' he said to Jessica and she stuck her tongue out at him.  
'Shut up, Bambi. No-one is as hungover as I am,' Bobby assured him, though Dennis could see the vaguest hint of a smile creeping along his lips.

By the time they were all inside the church, Bobby was actually doing a passable impression of someone who hadn't stayed up half the night drinking; 'Please, you know I'm a trained actor, right?' had been the retort when Dennis had teased him about it, a flick of the hair, a glint in the eyes, Bobby slowly but surely coming back into his usual, vibrant self. Suddenly all affection instead of complaints, he'd taken Dennis' hand and kissed his knuckles and Jessica had let out a small 'Aw' behind his back, Sue and Dennis trying to suppress their smirks. What Dennis tried to remind himself of every time he doubted Bobby, was that although Bobby was full of words and stories and was bound up in energy and colour – when it came down to it, he was a gestures man. He complained loudly about coming out to church with them, but he still came. He told Jessica he hated her, but he still kissed the top of her head. He told Dennis to shut up, but he constantly shared secret smiles and looks with him, even in the largest of groups. Dennis glanced across at him then, and Bobby seemed to sense his eyes on him because he looked up and smiled, nudging Dennis' shoulder with his own.  
'Hey, Bambi, where'd your head go just now?' he whispered and Dennis shrugged.  
'I was just thinking about you.'  
'Naturally, who doesn't?' Bobby joked, his eyes playful. But then he looked more thoughtfully at Dennis, tilting his head to one side. 'You really don't know what to make of me do you?' he asked gently and Dennis opened his mouth to protest before quickly closing it again, laughing shyly and looking down at his hands. Bobby pushed himself up a little and shuffled closer to Dennis. 'Hey, don't feel bad. I'm a nightmare,' he murmured, resting his chin on Dennis' shoulder. 'Jess only puts up with me coz she's a nightmare too. In completely different ways but...' Bobby rolled his eyes. 'She's cute but she's evil,' he added and Dennis laughed, looking back up at Bobby.  
'You're not a nightmare,' he said gently, his dark eyes meeting Bobby's. The corner of Bobby's lips twitched up slightly and Dennis mirrored the expression.  
'I kind of am. But whatever you say.' Dennis smirked and elbowed Bobby lightly in the ribs.  
'No. You're not. I just...can't quite figure out what you are, actually. But you're not a nightmare. Just a little intense. And maybe a little crazy. But you're a lot sweeter than you want anyone to think.' Bobby suppressed a smile, quickly glancing away and straightening up in his seat.  
'Sure, Bambi. Keep telling yourself that.' Bobby looked around him then, trying to see if everyone had arrived yet. 'Now can we get this thing started already? I'm so bored I can feel the all the fun in me dying.' Dennis smirked and rolled his eyes, and at his side Jessica turned away from her conversation with Karen to shoot Bobby a warning look.  
'Can I actually take you anywhere?' she sighed, blue eyes mischievous and sparkly. Bobby tilted his head and looked at her with a great show of seriousness.  
'Blondie, I hate to break it to you? But you kind of take me everywhere.' And with that, that terror of a man settled down, listening placidly to the service, a small smile curving his lips, his head resting on Dennis' shoulder every now and again, his sharpness and his stories temporarily packed away.

Of course, Dennis knew, working in their industry, stories were never far. Drama clung to the very air they breathed – theatre people inhabited their own, dizzying world and it was something that all of them thrived on to varying extents. It was one of those breezy, sunny days where no-one felt like doing anything, and for a while Bobby, Jessica and Dennis had curled up together on Bobby's bed, watched movies on his laptop, playfully trying to rework them all into terrible musicals and falling about laughing at Bobby's outrageous pitches for potential song-and-dance numbers at the most inappropriate times. As the day ebbed away, they drifted up to Ivy's room, drinking and trying to keep her spirits up as best they could. And, of course, that was when Karen returned from visiting Rebecca.

'Woah woah woah, sit down, come on, come here,' Bobby said, grabbing Karen's hand and pulling her into the room. Ivy stiffened at the sight of Karen standing there but Bobby pressed on, gently pushing Karen into the chair he had just vacated. 'Jess, beer,' he called out, climbing up to sit behind Karen. He began making a fuss of her, playing with her hair, constantly touching her shoulders, all his focus suddenly on trying to cheer her up. He shared a look with Jessica as she handed Karen a beer and Dennis tried to figure out what it was the two of them were communicating – trying to crack the code of their friendship and work out what they were up to. And then he saw Bobby's gaze flick briefly to the clearly on-edge Ivy and he realised that both Bobby and Jessica had been sitting with Ivy for most of the afternoon and Bobby was clearly still worried about the distant look in her eyes. There was obviously something more than just the situation with Derek going on there and Bobby and Jessica were silently forming a guard around her, protecting her without announcing that that's what they were doing. The look, Dennis realised, was an acknowledgement; Bobby would look after Karen, but Jessica needed to keep an extra eye on Ivy. Karen took a sip of her beer as Jessica moved back to sit next to Ivy. 'Ok, now tell them all what you just told me,' Bobby said gently, prodding Karen in the back.  
'Why is it that you can't resist a story?' she sighed, glancing up at him with a tired smile. Bobby simply shrugged.  
'Because, Iowa, stories are what Broadway's all about. Now spill, we're dying here.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'It's just typical. They know we're gonna find out anyway, so why not just tell us outright? Why be so secretive about it? It's gonna be Ivy, or it's gonna be Iowa, it's not like we'd not worked that out already, and unless Derek's stashing some sort of Marilyn robot in his hotel room – ew, don't even want to think about it – then they're going to have to let us in before the half-hour call or the show will just have to be cancelled.' He glanced up from his phone, looking over at Ivy and Karen then sharing a smile with Dennis. 'You know, I could always go on. The wig fits me. And so do some of the dresses. Besides, I'm actually totally hot as a blonde. Not sure I could handle having to sleep with Derek though – you know he's actually more of a nightmare than I am. And he just doesn't get how lucky he is to know me – I've told you about the first time he ever fired me, right? Exactly. I am wasted on him.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

Dennis was sitting in the front row of the stalls, his knee pulled up to his chest, his chin resting on it as he took a break from rehearsal to watch Bobby, who was still up onstage with Karen, laughing and joking, trying to keep her smiling. No-one was quite sure what had happened earlier, although most people had their suspicions. Admirably, Bobby didn't push her for the details – established that Dev had screwed up and the pressure of the show was immense and then had promptly moved on, told her the story of his Broadway debut instead, embellished and exaggerated just enough to extricate laughs in all the right places. Derek got the credit for getting her back onstage, but Bobby ought to take the credit for keeping her something close to sane.

'Well she recovered fast.' Dennis jumped slightly as someone flopped down into the seat beside him. Ivy was staring up at the stage, everything about her demeanour spelling out her crushing defeat as she watched Karen and Bobby talking. Bobby was jumping excitably and beckoning someone towards him, and promptly Jessica appeared from the wings, all dressed up in her outfit for the new final number. Bobby gasped theatrically, grabbing one of Jessica's hands and then one of Karen's, spinning the two of them and kissing both of them on the cheek as they laughed at him. Ivy folded her arms and drew in a tense breath and Dennis regarded her thoughtfully, his eyes full of concern.  
'Ivy, you've both been through a lot today, but come on, you're the strongest person I know,' he said gently. 'You're gonna find something else, you know?; Ivy laughed bitterly.  
'Are you sure Bobby's not the strongest person you know?' she asked, still watching the antics up on the stage.  
'Don't be mad at him, he's just trying to look out for Karen.'  
'Yeah. Because she's clearly the one having a bad day here. She's got Derek wrapped around her finger, she's going on as Marilyn, she's...she's got all my friends running round after her...' Ivy put her hands up to her face and took a deep breath. 'So much for loyalty,' she muttered, drawing herself up a little and glaring up at Bobby. 'God knows why Jessica trusts him...God knows why _you _trust him.' Dennis frowned.  
'Ivy, don't be mean.'  
'Coming from the guy dating Bobby? Does he have a setting other than bitchy?'

Over at the stage steps, Jessica stood, frozen to the spot, her mouth open in surprise at the conversation she had just overheard. She had been coming to check on Ivy, but she had quickly halted when she'd heard hers and Bobby's names, a defensive anger rising up within her. However, it wasn't Ivy's words which were causing it – Ivy was upset and angry and it was natural for her to want to lash out. What Jessica didn't like was the look on Dennis' face. He couldn't be taking Ivy's words to heart, could he?  
'Look, Bobby's complicated, ok? Can we just drop this?' Dennis sighed, looking down at his phone and shifting awkwardly in his seat. Ivy rolled her eyes.  
'Hey, just take it from someone who knows; the dark guy making the sharp remarks does not have a soft side. Believe me. I've been there. Any softness you're seeing? It's all for show so they can get what they want out of you. You're a few weeks of fun, Dennis. That's all. You'll see.'

Jessica was digging her nails into her hands, ready to burst out and call Dennis out for even thinking about listening to Ivy when she was in such a poor mood. But another part of her was simply aching with sadness; because Dennis had spent so much time with Bobby over the past few weeks, and she knew just how much Bobby had let him in. If Dennis still didn't realise that beneath it all Bobby not only had a heart of gold, but a heart that could easily be wounded, then really, he didn't deserve to be with Bobby at all. She sucked in a steadying breath, turning slowly to look back up at Bobby. He was sitting now, cross-legged, talking to Karen at a million miles an hour, tossing his head back in a wild laugh, eyes alight. He was so happy right now, but she knew she still had to tell him. Honesty – it was Bobby's own policy, after all. She sighed and closed her eyes a moment, trying to come up with a plan of action, but she knew she had to tell him now, before she lost her nerve, so she jogged back up the steps and hurried over to him.

Bobby looked up in surprise as he felt Jessica's hand on his arm, and he frowned in confusion when he saw the concerned look on her face.  
'Hey, are you ok?' he asked gently. Jessica bit her lip.  
'Can I talk to you alone for a sec? It's important.'  
'Sure.' Bobby got to his feet and Jessica grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the wings.

Bobby didn't visibly react when she told him. He kept his arms folded and he looked at her steadily and when she had done explaining the whole scene to him he stood very still and quiet, his gaze slowly turning towards the floor. 'And he didn't stick up for me? At all?' he asked at last, his voice soft.  
'Not exactly,' Jessica admitted, pulling a face and shrugging, still trying to judge Bobby's emotions from his face but, unusually, failing to read him at all. 'He asked her to drop it, but that was it...' She reached out and squeezed his arm and he finally met her eyes. Immediately those illusive emotions were obvious to her, because she'd seen that sadness in him before a long time ago and she had hoped she'd never have to see it there again. 'Look, Ivy didn't mean what she said, you know?' she tried but Bobby smiled at her lopsidedly, despondency evident in his eyes.  
'It's not really Ivy I was bothered about,' he said softly, swallowing hard and taking a breath. 'I don't blame her for lashing out. I probably would in her position. But the fact that Dennis still doesn't trust me? That just pisses me off,' he added, though Jessica knew better than to take those words seriously. He wasn't pissed off. Bobby pissed off was all words and fury. No, he wasn't pissed off. He was hurt. She wrapped her around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
'I'm here if you need me, Chorus Boy,' she whispered by his ear.  
'I'll be fine, Jess. Honestly? If he doesn't get me by now, he's just...not even worth the time,' he replied.

.0o0o0o0o0.

'_Hey, Iowa, I was looking for you. I know it's only the end of Act One but you need to know how fierce you looked out there. I mean seriously, I think even Derek was smiling. Not even joking, Karen, you've come a long way, you know? I'm almost proud of you. And I'm never proud of anyone but myself...and maybe Jessica...so don't tell anyone I told you that. Just know you're doing great, ok? Oh, ok...woah, woah, hey – hey, hey, you ok? Calm down, calm...breathe...stop looking like you're about to cry, you're fine. You're fierce, Iowa, that's a good thing! What's wrong? Is it Dev? Ivy? The show? Is it something I said? Actually, don't answer that. I get it, it's everything, right? Ok. Come on, come with me,' Bobby took Karen's hand and began to guide her out of the wings, heading for the stage door. 'Come on, let's get you out for some air. Would it help if I stopped being nice to you and went back to being a sassy bitch instead?' Karen laughed and Bobby flashed her a warm smile. 'Thought so. Good, ok, we're getting somewhere. I'll call you out for being a hick in a minute, Iowa, but let's just get outside first. Hey, Jess! Jess, Iowa's having a moment. Yeah, go get your candy stash out the dressing room and come with. Ok, you ok? Ok. Good. Come on then, Iowa, let's get you out of here.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

The moment the curtain came down, the cast began to squeal and hug each other with excitement, gathering around Karen to offer their congratulations. Bobby, Jessica, Sue and Dennis were the first to reach her, with Bobby squeezing her tightly and spinning her around, forcing a timid laugh out of her as the others offered her warm words and smiles.  
'I can't believe that went so well!' Dennis laughed.  
'We might actually make Broadway,' Bobby smirked, setting Karen down and stepping back to let Sue and Jessica crowd in to hug her.  
'_I _might actually make Broadway,' Karen put in.  
'As if there was any doubt,' Jessica smiled.  
'Oh there was plenty of doubt, Jess,' Bobby joked, and for that Jessica smacked him, the other girls joining in with the attack whilst Bobby laughed mischievously.

'Well done Miss Cartwright.' The group all stilled and smothered their laughter at the sound of another voice from behind them. When they turned around, they saw Derek standing there, arms folded, his eyes fixed on Karen and no-one else. 'I came to congratulate you, but it seems like I'm not the first,' he said with one of those smiles of his that no-one was quite sure they could trust. Jessica and Bobby exchanged a knowing look.  
'Ok, we need to get out of here,' Bobby whispered in Jessica's ear and she nodded enthusiastically, slipping herself behind Bobby and peering curiously at Derek from over his shoulder. 'Yeah, we need to leave,' Bobby muttered as an awkward atmosphere settled on the group, and he turned, linking arms with Jessica and heading away. Sue and Dennis melted back from the group too, following Bobby and Jessica towards the wings, and when they all glanced back towards Karen and Derek they couldn't help but notice how close the two of them were standing. 'God, tell me she's not even thinking about it,' Bobby muttered, rolling his eyes with distaste. Jessica flicked another glance back and pulled a face.  
'I wouldn't put it past Derek. But Karen? She wouldn't go there,' she said confidently.

At that moment, Sam came over to join them, his expression concerned.  
'Hey, have any of you guys seen Ivy?' he asked and Jessica frowned, looking around and quickly realising that Ivy wasn't with the rest of the cast. Bobby narrowed his eyes, his eyebrows knitting together slightly.  
'Actually, now I think about it...she missed the curtain,' he said slowly.  
'That doesn't sound good – today has been rough on her, maybe seeing Karen pull it out the bag pushed her over the edge?' Sue suggested and Jessica's face fell.  
'Ok, we need to find her. Now. Come on Bobby, let's check the dressing room,' she said, grabbing Bobby's hand and heading for the stairs.  
'Ok, well I'm going to go check with Tom, see if he's heard from her,' Sam said.  
'I'll come too,' Sue added.  
'Mind if I come with you guys?' Dennis called after Bobby and Jessica and Jessica looked at Bobby in questioning. He simply shrugged, avoiding her eyes.  
'Sure, Dennis,' he said quietly. Dennis frowned, confused by Bobby's uncharacteristic reticence, but he didn't question it, putting it down to the concern over Ivy.

Sure enough, they did find Ivy in her dressing room, though all three of them could tell immediately that she was far from ok; the very air in the dressing room seemed somehow thick and heavy and they paused in the doorway a moment, suddenly at a loss for words. After all, after everything that had happened to her, what was there they could say?

Jessica took a tentative step into the room and then stopped still, glancing back at Bobby, her blue eyes sad, imploring him to help her. Silently Bobby brushed past Dennis and came to Jessica's side, placing a gentle hand on the small of her back.  
'Hey, Ivy,' he ventured quietly. But Ivy didn't look over at them, simply sat there, staring dully ahead, her hands clasped in her lap. Then Jessica saw the empty pill bottle on the dressing table and she let out a soft gasp, nudging Bobby and nodding her head towards it, looking up at him wide-eyed. It surprised Dennis that Jessica would turn to Bobby – he'd always assumed that if it came to a genuine crisis, then Jessica would be the first with the words of wisdom. But instead Jessica leant more and more into Bobby's side.

Bobby, meanwhile, appeared unphased. His dark eyes were unwavering as he gave Jessica's arm a reassuring squeeze and moved over towards Ivy, sitting himself down in the seat next to hers and placing a gentle hand on her arm. 'Ivy,' he said gently, tilting his head slightly to try and meet her eyes. At his touch Ivy blinked, turning slowly to look at him. The moment her wide blue eyes saw the concern is his, a glassy film of tears came over them.  
'Hi,' she choked out, a broken, watery smile that wasn't convincing anybody found its way onto her lips and Bobby made the effort to offer her a smile back.  
'Hey,' he replied, sitting up a little. 'Tough day?' he asked softly.  
'Tough year,' she managed, her voice breaking a little on the words. A single tear escaped then, running down her cheek, and instinctively Bobby brushed it away with his thumb.  
'But you know, Ivy, you're tougher.'  
'I'm really not. I pretend to be but...' Ivy sniffed and rolled her eyes. 'God, I just don't know what I'm doing with my life. I mean...what's the point, Bobby? Explain to me how, after everything, I'm still in the back of the chorus, waiting for my big break.' She looked at Bobby, her expression lost and hopeful at the same time, and Bobby looked right back of her, his brown eyes bright and sparky, and in that moment she wondered if she'd ever felt so grateful towards anyone in all her life. Because the way he looked at her – the simultaneous faith and honesty in his eyes – made her feel, for the first time that day, like she wasn't quite as adrift in the world as she'd thought. She had good people in her life, she had good friends – if she was really as hopelessly broken as she'd felt, would she really have someone like Bobby looking at her with such genuine warmth?  
'You want to hear what I think?' Bobby asked then, leaning in conspiratorially, his lips quirked up in a smile which was almost mischievous. Ivy couldn't help but raise a faint smile of her own.  
'Sure,' she whispered, making Bobby's smile widen.  
'We're all in the business of stories, you know? It's just that we don't all realise it. I'm making a cameo in your story right now.' Bobby shrugged, sitting up slightly, though he didn't move his hand from where it was resting on Ivy's arm. 'Your favourite song – that's a story. The way you wear your hair, the things you put on your dresser. Your whole life.' He placed his other hand over her clasped ones, gently forcing them open and flicking a glance over the pills which were still resting in her palm. 'And in my story, I'm front and centre,' he continued, taking a pill and dropping it back into the open pill bottle in front of them on the dressing table. 'In your story I'm just a chorus boy,' he smirked, rolling his eyes playfully and making Ivy let out a soft laugh. He picked up another pill and dropped it back in the bottle. 'As long as I'm comfortable with the story I'm writing for myself, then I'm comfortable being in the world.' He moved to close her hand once more before taking it in his own and lifting it as Ivy watched in confusion. 'The problem starts when you begin doubting your own story. And trust me, when you do that? You need some pretty fucking good co-stars to pull you out of it.' Bobby dipped his head to meet her eyes, carefully prying open her hand once more and tipping it so that the remaining pills trickled down into the bottle beneath. 'Sometimes the chorus boy saves the day, right?' He smiled uncharacteristically shyly and Ivy felt more tears beginning to prick her eyes, only this time it was for a very different reason. 'Look, it's your story, so you get to choose; do you get back up and turn the page, or do you close the book right here and never know for sure how the story's meant to go from here?'

Jessica finally moved then, crossing the room to come and kneel on the floor in front of Ivy.  
'You wanna talk, Ivy?' she offered softly and Ivy shook her head. 'You want Sam? Or Tom?' Ivy smiled, closing her eyes and drawing in a shuddery breath.  
'No...you know I think I maybe just...want to sit with you guys for a bit,' she said slowly and Jessica smiled.  
'Ok, that we can do,' she nodded, reaching up to give Ivy a firm hug.  
'Come on, it's stuffy in here, let's go outside,' Bobby suggested pushing himself up and taking Ivy's hand, he and Jessica leading her from the dressing room.

And that was how a chorus girl in a dressing gown and one in a red dress ended up sitting on the theatre's front steps with a with a chorus boy in a sparkling baseball uniform, all of them remaining there until late into the night. Of course, few people who saw them there ever found out the full story.

Bobby was exhausted by the time he got back to his dressing room, and he changed as quickly as he could before packing up his things for the night. As he was shrugging his bag onto his shoulder ready to leave, he glanced up and noticed Dennis appearing in the dressing room doorway and he grimaced slightly, knowing he still had one more thing to deal with that night before he could do the only thing he'd really wanted for hours; go back to his room, curl up with Jessica and go to sleep.

'Hey,' Dennis smiled warmly, leaning on the doorframe.  
'Hey,' Bobby replied, his voice quiet and his expression guarded. For a moment the two of them stood in silence, Bobby busying himself by zipping his phone into a pocket of his bag and checking he'd packed everything he needed. Dennis was watching him thoughtfully, a fond smile on his lips.  
'You know, you were pretty amazing tonight,' he said after a moment and Bobby looked up, his brown eyes meeting Dennis'. 'The way you were with Ivy-'  
'Is the way I am with everyone I care about, Dennis,' Bobby cut him off, folding his arms, and Dennis blinked in surprise at the clear undercurrent of frustration in Bobby's tone.  
'I know but...the way you talked to her-'  
'Is the way I talk to Jess. The way I talk to you. Have you really not ever noticed that?'  
'Bobby-' Dennis tried to protest but Bobby rolled his eyes.  
'Don't even try it, Bambi. Jessica heard you talking with Ivy earlier.' Dennis' brow furrowed in confusion as he tried to think of anything he might have said which could have upset Bobby, but he couldn't remember saying a word against him, even when Ivy had.  
'I didn't say anything to Ivy about you, Bobby,' he said and Bobby sighed.  
'Exactly. Ivy was laying into me and you didn't stick up for me. At all. You just sat there worrying that I might actually just be another bitchy chorus boy with no moral compass. Am I right?'  
'Bobby-'  
'Look, don't bother, Dennis. You're sweet, you know? And I really like you. But I'm not going to waste my time being involved with someone who can't see past my attitude.' Bobby sighed, heaved his bag more firmly onto his shoulder and turned. 'Goodnight, Bambi. Sweet dreams,' he murmured as he brushed past Dennis and disappeared out the door.

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'You ok, Chorus Boy?'  
'I'm fine, Jess. I don't like strawberries that much anyway. Now can we drop this?'  
'Sure...but you know I love you, right?'  
'I know, Jess. And I love you too.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

Kyle couldn't hold back the grin which had spread across his face. He knew he was smiling ten times wider than anyone around him, could feel himself practically vibrating in his seat, but he couldn't help it. There was nothing, to him, like the feeling of a finale – finales were simply designed to flood your system with every emotion possible, with electricity and hope and heartbreak, with pure joy and total breathlessness. To him, there was nothing like a show. The smell of a theatre and the way the red velvet and gold would absorb the darkness and immerse you in the magic – and that feeling when it ended, it was like a loss, like falling. The sheer excitement and happiness of what you've watched collides with the disappointment that it's over somewhere around your lungs and they tighten and you grin so wide it hurts and you clap 'til your palms are raw and the rush of it goes to your head and you need to do it again. That's the theatre, Kyle thought with a sigh.

The beautiful girl playing Marilyn took her final curtsey and rejoined hands with her ensemble. A chorus boy in a baseball uniform grabbed one of her outstretched hands and with his other hand blew a kiss out into the audience right in Kyle's direction and his smile widened even as inside he felt a little part of his joy crumbling. Because the curtain was coming down. And then it would be over. Because that was the real heartbreak of live theatre – you could never see the same performance twice. Everything would change and be turned to memory. A performer could say a certain line a certain way one night and never recapture it again – and what if no-one in the audience that night remembered it? It would be lost forever, not even a memory, hardly anything. Everything about the theatre flickered, glittered in the light and then turned and faded out entirely. And that fleeting nature gave it intensity, made you want to stay close to it, because feeling all those emotions packed in so tight...to Kyle, that was what being alive meant.

As always, the contrast of walking out into the coolness of the night's air came as a jolt. A bittersweet warmth settled over his skin and he wrapped his scarf around him and dug his hands into his pockets, letting out the smallest of sighs. It was a beautiful night, it was a beautiful show. But by the time the sun rose the next morning, it would be irrevocably gone. Swallowed whole by time. A memory. A shadow. An outline of a shape in his own personal history. He pulled himself in tight and closed his eyes. Yes, that was what being alive made you feel. And sometimes it hurt.

When Kyle pulled his phone from his pocket and turned it on, to his surprise the screen lit up immediately. His heart sank when he saw that it was Jimmy's name flashing up on the screen, automatically assuming the worst. Was he hurt, was he in hospital, had he got drunk and done something stupid? Was he jail? Or worse, was he back at Adam's? Leaving Jimmy, even for a little while, was always a risk. But Jimmy had been in a good place recently, and he'd really hoped that, just for once, he could take some time out to do something he loved without having to worry about Jimmy the whole time.  
'Are you alright? What's wrong? Do you need me?' he asked in a rush of breath as he brought the phone up to his ear. A slow, drawling laugh came down the line in response, and Kyle felt himself relax slightly.  
'God, I'm fine, calm down, would you? I was just calling to ask you how the show went.'  
'Since when do you care about any musical you weren't writing the music for?' Kyle countered with a smirk, walking away from the crowds outside the theatre doors and heading for a quieter part of the street so he could talk.  
'Well you were excited about it. I wanted to know if you were having fun. You deserve to have fun, you know? So I was just...checking in.' Kyle couldn't help but smile at that, genuinely touched. Because Jimmy just didn't do checking in with anyone. He usually hated the idea of ever being responsible for anyone but himself, didn't really care if everyone else was having a good time as long as he had whiskey or some weed and a decent place to crash. 'Come on, Kyle. Tell me about it. I know you're dying to – you ramble on for weeks when you see a show. Tell me now. I wanna know.'  
'Ok. Fine. It...it's not perfect...' Kyle admitted, biting his lip and trying to contain the rush of superlatives which were threatening to burst forth as he thought about the night he'd had. 'It could use some work, I mean...I'm glad they fixed the ending, coz by the sound of it, that was a huge mess. But seriously, Jimmy...it was still amazing. God, I love the score so much...I don't know what I'd do if I ever met Tom Levitt, because he's just...' Kyle swallowed a grin and shook his head, his blue eyes glittering dazedly as he tried to recall every detail. 'And Jimmy, there's this girl in it. I swear, Rebecca Duvall leaving them? It was probably a seriously lucky break.'

Kyle wasn't sure how long he stood there talking with Jimmy on the phone, but by the time he hung up, the crowds had dissipated and he was more-or-less alone in the quiet night. He glanced up at the posters and the lights with a faraway sigh, wishing he had the money saved to buy more tickets for the next night. But he had a shift tomorrow night anyway, and besides, he could see it on Broadway. Well, he hoped he could. He felt a strange ache in his chest as he thought it though, an inexplicable fear that he might never see the show again. He always got like this after a performance – all melancholy and despondent – and he knew it was pathetic but he couldn't help it. The more wonderful the night, the harder it was to leave behind, and he didn't want to move from his spot on the street, because that would be too much like admitting it was over.

A minute later, a warm, wild laugh cut through the quietness and Kyle turned to see a boisterous group of people making their way across the road. When he spotted the man who was laughing, he recognised him immediately; the chorus boy who'd blown the kiss at curtain. Kyle couldn't help but watch him, suddenly mystified by the group; theatre people, just as intense and animated as the red-and-gold world they occupied, vivacious and bright and wild. Kyle longed to run after them, burst out with a thousand compliments, somehow be part of their world just for a little while. Kyle made no distinction between the stars and the chorus; to him, if you were part of the theatre, you glittered and he was enchanted.  
'I swear, Jess! I swear. No, listen – Ivy shut up a second – I was standing in the wings and I looked over the other side and Linda was, like, _crying_, practically. She was on the edge of a breakdown! And then Jess is just there like 'Have you seen my dress for Smash?' and I'm not kidding, Linda was about to throw something. I thought she was going to just walk right out on stage and quit.' Kyle chuckled at the chorus boy's story, glancing at the women either side of him; two bright-eyed blondes and a tall, graceful black woman, all of whom he recognised from the show, all of them laughing as well. The chorus boy laughed too, and even as one of the blondes swotted at him and attempted to tell him off, Kyle could still see affection and amusement there as her face was illuminated briefly by the theatre's lights.  
'That was not my fault, Bobby! Shut up!' she was protesting, but it was too late, the chorus boy was already doing an impression, the other women now laughing even harder, shaking their heads. Kyle leant back against the theatre wall and sighed.  
'One day,' he whispered quietly, a wistful smile on his lips. 'One day I'm going to be part of your world.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'He called me a supernova, Jess. No-one's ever called me that before. Of course I care...of course I care...' Bobby closed his eyes. 'I really...I really did care about him.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

It was the day of their last show in Boston, and most of the ensemble had gathered on the stage for an impromptu pre-show party. Bobby and Jessica were sharing a packet of Gummi Bears, talking to each other animatedly, Bobby unable to stop giggling.  
'Oh my God, Jess, you're ridiculous!' he laughed, squeezing her shoulders tightly, pressing a kiss into her hair before resting his head against hers. She reached up and wrapped an arm around his head, kissing his forehead affectionately, still laughing herself.  
'You always say that but I know you still love me,' she replied.  
'You two have clearly had too much sugar,' Ivy laughed. She was sitting opposite them, leaning on Sam and watching them, incredulous, but Bobby and Jessica both pulled faces at her, dismissive of her theory.  
'Or maybe you just haven't had enough,' Jessica suggested playfully, popping another Gummi Bear in her mouth and smiling proudly as Bobby giggled even harder at her side. Ivy just laughed and shook her head, looking at Sam for back-up.  
'Can you believe them?'  
'Ivy, I've been baffled by these two since the day they became friends,' he replied with a playful smile and Bobby and Jessica let out half-hearted sounds of protest.

Bobby and Jessica were still laughing and joking when Ivy spotted Dennis behind them, appearing from the wings, a distant expression on his face.  
'Hey Dennis,' she called over to him. 'Come, sit,' she smiled, shuffling closer to Sam to make a space for him. Dennis offered her a half-hearted smile, sitting down slowly. 'Something wrong?' she asked gently. Dennis was aware that most eyes were now on him, but it was Bobby and Jessica's gazes he was most aware of. Neither of them had spoken to him much in the days immediately after his and Bobby's break-up, but he realised that was more through his own avoidance than theirs. In fact, very little was different about their interactions than from back before he and Bobby had kissed. Although he knew there was a certain disappointment there. They didn't make as much of an effort to include him anymore, and when they looked at him there was always a sadness there. Especially in Bobby's eyes. Dennis knew he'd screwed up something good, but he wasn't sure how to fix it. And he wasn't sure that the information he was about to share would help with that – if anything, he worried that it might make it worse, make it seem like he was running away.

'You ok, Bambi?' Bobby's voice was surprisingly gentle, and for that reason Dennis knew he couldn't look him in the eye.  
'You remember that audition I did before we left?' he asked. The very corner of Bobby's lips twitched briefly, curving up in the smallest hint of a smile.  
'I remember,' he said softly. Oh, he remembered. It was the day before they left for Boston. Bobby had told him he should still go to the audition; 'Rebecca could easily kill off Bombshell just by opening her mouth. Besides, you know as well as I do; you never know in this business'. He'd waited outside the audition room afterwards, and had asked Dennis how it went, kissing him when he worried and buying him ice-cream. They'd walked around the city together talking for hours, eventually falling asleep on Bobby's couch watching reruns of bad sitcoms and laughing more than perhaps they should have done. Jessica picked up on the wistful note in Bobby's voice immediately and she glanced across at him with a sympathetic smile; Dennis suspected Bobby had told her all about that day.  
'Well...I actually got it.' Beside him Dennis was vaguely away of Ivy smiling at him and nudging his shoulder excitedly.  
'What was it for?!' she asked and Dennis smiled slightly shyly.  
'Wicked. I mean, it's just ensemble but...the guy they had understudying Fiyero is leaving and they've offered me his place.'  
'Oh my God, Dennis!' Jessica squealed and Dennis laughed slightly as Ivy smacked him on the arm.  
'How could you keep this from me?!' she demanded.  
'I only found out yesterday! And I mean...I wanted to think about it before I said anything because...I wasn't sure if I was going to take it or not.' He flicked a glance at Bobby, who quickly looked down at his hands. Jessica caught the look and her shoulders sagged slightly, but Ivy remained oblivious, too busy telling him off for his indecision.  
'Dennis, it's Wicked! It's like...the biggest show on Broadway!' She shook her head. 'I had the best time when I was there. And you'd be _first understudy_!'  
'Technically I'm committed to Bombshell if it transfers,' he pointed out but Ivy rolled her eyes at him.  
'Please. If Bombshell moves or not; you need to take this!'  
'When would they need you?' Bobby spoke up and Dennis looked over at him, meeting his brown eyes and hoping Bobby saw the unspoken apology there.  
'Rehearsal would start in two weeks.' Bobby nodded.  
'That's fast,' he murmured.  
'You should still take it though,' Jessica put in gently, leaning her head on Bobby's shoulder.  
'I know,' Dennis admitted, looking down and shifting awkwardly. 'That's why I already told Derek and Eileen that I'm taking it. They said I'm free to leave as soon as we get back to New York. As of tonight...I'm kind of...out.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Congrats, Bambi.' Dennis turned to see Bobby standing in the doorway, his bag over his shoulder and his jacket already on. He smiled shyly. 'No, seriously. I'm happy for you. For real.' He shrugged. 'You're a good person, Dennis. And you're an even better dancer. You deserve this. All those Wicked fangirls are gonna love you. And hey, this way, at least I get to be the official hottest member of the Bombshell ensemble, right? I mean, it's not Tony-recognised but, whatever. It's probably just a matter of time.' He pushed off the doorframe and took a step back. 'See you around, Strawberries. And...you know...good luck.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

Bobby sighed as he scrolled through his messages, bored, placid and strangely content. Jessica was asleep on his lap, her head resting on his shoulder and her breathing tickling the hairs on his neck. He absent-mindedly dropped a kiss to the top of her head, hardly noticing he was doing it, and Jessica stirred slightly, mumbling something incoherent into his skin before curling a hand into the fabric of his shirt and settling down once more. The atmosphere on the train was subdued, with everyone exhausted and more than a little sorry to see the end of their Boston adventure; the show had given them all hell at times, but that had bonded them, made them feel as though they had survived something together which only members of their group would ever understand. Jessica, however, had more reason to be exhausted than most, having spent half the night sitting up with Bobby, throwing popcorn in his mouth (with varying degrees of success) and then badgering him for more details on his emotional state. At one point she had reached over and paused his iPod mid-song, putting both her hands on his shoulders and looking him in the eye with great seriousness; 'But are you sure you're fine though?'. Bobby had had to laugh. He'd cupped her face in his hands and promised her he was ok and she'd kissed his nose and put the music back on before continuing with their increasingly absurd game of 'Fuck, Marry, Kill'. It had been at least 4am by the time she'd finally let out a yawn and curled herself neatly into his side. 'Sweet Dreams, Glitter Bug,' Bobby had whispered, wrapping an arm around her and closing his eyes. She'd let out a half-laugh before she drifted off to sleep.

'How do you do it?' Bobby glanced up from his phone at the sound of Ivy's voice. She'd been sitting opposite him since the start of the journey, idly flicking through a magazine, and Bobby had been so lost inside his own thoughts that he'd almost forgotten she was there. With Jessica sleeping on his lap and his phone in his hand, he actually felt more or less like he was just at home on a Sunday afternoon.  
'How do I do what, exactly?' Ivy tilted her head, looking at him thoughtfully.  
'Keep going,' she said softly at last. Bobby smiled quietly back at her then, his brown eyes sharp yet sad. He shrugged slightly, resting his chin on his hand, his gaze locking with Ivy's.  
'The same way you do.' Ivy frowned, clearly puzzled, and Bobby chuckled softly at her expression, flicking his dark hair from his eyes and leaning back once more. 'I make sure I have the most amazing friends,' he explained and Ivy smirked. 'Seriously. Come on, Ivy, you know what it's like. We're both good at putting on a show, right? But what show runs smoothly without a good cast?'  
'So Jess is your star?'  
'No. I'm my star. Jess is better than that; she's my ensemble.' Bobby pressed a kiss to Jessica's head and she sighed in her sleep. 'She's family.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'The girl in the frame? She's cute as a bug, right? Yeah. She's uh...she's the girl who shouted my lines up to me from the orchestra pit the night I forgot how to sing. I mean, she tried mime first but...yeah...she got me through two acts and an encore...and then she got me through everything else that came after it.'_


	6. The Ones We Gave To Strangers

Ok, this chapter hated me at times but it's finally done! Not as many wild Bobby stories as I usually like to have in a chapter to lighten things, but it reached the point where I'd rewritten one paragraph 27 different times and nothing new was coming so I just left it as it was and I really hope I made the right decision. Anyway, people are starting to tie into each others stories at this stage. Tom misses out this chapter but I promise he will be back soon, and in the mean time Kyle gets a lot of attention this time round and a wild Ana is roaming one scene too, so I hope Tom fans will be patient with me ;) Now, at this point I know I'm rambling, but I just wanted you to know...the first speech in this chapter Bobby states that he's going to sing a song for Kyle - if you want to know what song that is now then feel free to ask me, it's not exactly a major spoiler - the only reason I've not mentioned it outright is that it will probably come up again and I thought I might save the reveal. But please, feel free to ask if you want to, I don't mind.

NessySchu: I'm totally with Kyle there too - although I let him hold it together a lot more than I do in the finale of a show! hehe If you enjoyed the Kyle and Bobby moment in the last chapter than I'm hoping there'll be quite a bit for you to enjoy in this one too...well, that's the plan anyway! Thank you for still reading and I hope you continue to enjoy it!

rose-sunrise: I'm glad you still like the characterisation - sometimes I feel like I've been staring at it so long that I can't even tell anymore if I'm keeping them true or not! And I hope you continue to enjoy the Kyle/Bobby too as this chapter has a lot of it about!

Ok, so now, finally, I present to you all: The Ones We Gave To Strangers - please read, maybe review, hopefully enjoy... :)

* * *

_'You know, I once met the sweetest guy who ever lived? Yeah. It's true. And me and him...we had some conversations which I never told anyone about. Not even my best friend.' Bobby looked down with a sad smile. 'There are whole nights of my life which I gave to him and he gave to me and nobody will ever know the things we said because...because he's gone now...and I'm not telling.' Bobby's brown eyes shone with secrets as he swallowed hard. 'Sometimes the story is in the story we don't tell, or maybe in the story of the stranger we lived it with.' He squeezed his eyes tight shut for a moment. 'And maybe me and him could've fallen in love, or maybe it would've just been a disaster. Maybe it was always going to be those few nights and nothing else. It's not really important now, I don't think. Because the fact is...I once met the sweetest guy who ever lived. Don't you think that's story enough?' A shrug and a deep breath. 'Anyway, the point is...his name was Kyle. And this next song is one that I wanted to sing for him.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'Boring...boring...credit card bill...rent...boring...oo, something from your parents!' Jessica followed Bobby in through his front door, inspecting the stack of mail which had amassed in his absence. He'd agreed to let her dump her bags at his place so that she didn't have to make it all the way across town and back in time for the cast meeting later that afternoon and she was well used to abusing his hospitality by now. Bobby heaved both their suitcases into the middle of the room and turned around to shoot Jessica a withering look over his shoulder.  
'God, Jess, get your own life already,' he said, rolling his eyes, but Jessica caught the slight upturning of the corner of his mouth and responded by sticking her tongue out at him before tearing eagerly into the package Bobby's parents had sent him. 'Urgh, I give up,' Bobby sighed, smirking at her fondly as he moved over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from his fridge. 'It's probably just some old photos. They found them when they were clearing out the loft and wanted to know if I wanted any...they've been threatening to send them ever since,' he said, sitting up on the kitchen counter.

As Bobby watched from across the room, Jessica eagerly pulled a stack of photographs from the package in her hands, a grin spreading across her face as she looked down at them.  
'Aw, Baby Bobby!' she cooed, holding up a photograph of a chubby two-year-old with ridiculously rosy cheeks and a cockatoo-like tuft of black hair. Bobby's expression was pained and Jessica laughed wickedly, shuffling through more of the pictures. Bobby as a toddler pouting in his mother's sunglasses, as a sassy five-year-old with a hand on his hip and his hair in his eyes, a seven-year-old surrounded by cousins with all eyes on him even then. There were several shots of somebody's birthday party; a young Bobby in a party hat, blowing bubbles, cake all over his face. One or two school plays. A teenaged Bobby with his hair cut shorter than Jessica had ever seen it, squinting in the sunlight outside the family home. High school group-shots and the obligatory family Christmases in bad sweaters. And then...well, nothing. New York Bobby wasn't even hinted at and as she scanned back through the pictures, Jessica frowned. She glanced up at Bobby, who shrugged and gave her a wry smile.  
'Hey, you know what my parents are like,' he said quietly, looking down. 'They never really got the whole theatre thing. I mean, they tried but...' he started to bite his lip and Jessica barely managed to resist the temptation to go over there and give him a hug. 'They hate New York, so, you know, they stopped coming to my shows as soon as the novelty of me being on Broadway wore off.' Bobby began playing with the cap on his water bottle and Jessica crossed the room to join him, heaving herself up to sit next to him on the counter. 'I think they think I'm just 'settling' or whatever. To them I'm still 'just' a chorus boy, when they figured I'd be front and centre by now...like, if I had to go down this path why couldn't I have at least picked something other than the ensemble? Apparently there's only so many times you can watch your kid perform a lift and exit stage-left before you get bored.' Jessica rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.  
'You know they don't mean it to come off that way, Bobby. They adore you – they just don't understand how tough a place Broadway is.' She nudged him gently. 'If they knew the reputation you had in this town, they'd be here for every show.'

Jessica had only met Bobby's parents a handful of times – they avoided New York like Bobby avoided early mornings – but still Jessica knew how much they treasured their son. And Bobby, for his part, loved them dearly too. The problem lay in the fact that Bobby's world was alien to them – his encyclopaedic knowledge of all things Broadway and his hard-earned reputation as one of the best chorus boys in town was something they couldn't quite picture as a career, assuming that Bobby's Broadway dreams as a kid had all involved Tony awards and his name up in lights. To their credit, even though the world of the theatre had always been a foreign concept to them, they had still encouraged Bobby blindly; laughed and fawned over their outrageous son putting on shows in the front room aged four, turned up to all the school plays, swelled with pride when the neighbours called him 'eccentric'. But no amount of pride could make them understand just how hard Bobby worked at being a chorus boy. To them all Bobby did with his life was lift pretty girls in the air and shift scenery – and not coming to New York meant they never got to see what Jessica saw; Bobby in rehearsal, his hair sticking to his face and his eyes fierce and alive with joy as he flicked that switch inside of himself and _performed_. They never heard it when the casting directors said 'You'll need someone like him to get this show off the ground' or the Broadway giants like Derek picked him out as someone to be trusted to get any extra learning done in time. And yet Bobby didn't know how to explain what a big deal that was, and so it all went unsaid, leaving Bobby a little despondent and needing Jessica to reassure him. She nudged her shoulder against his and smiled up at him, meeting his eyes. 'Look, they're your parents, Bobby. They're supposed to not get it,' she said. 'And for everything else? You've got me.' Bobby smiled back at her, nudging her shoulder right back and kissing her nose.  
'If you tell anyone about those photos I'll kill you,' he said, leaning his forehead against hers, and Jessica giggled, making sure to hold the photographs out of his reach.  
'Oh at least let me keep this one!' she teased, waving the shot of chubby baby Bobby in the air and laughing as Bobby tried and failed to make a grab for it. 'So _cute_!' she added, her blue eyes glittering with amusement. Bobby grimaced, letting out a weary sigh.  
'I swear, the first two years of my life I was adorable, but when I turned three, I hit fabulous and never looked back. Never forget that, Jessica,' he told her, his face serious but his eyes twinkling playfully, making Jessica laugh.  
'I love you so much sometimes,' she said, shaking her head and Bobby smiled, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead.  
'Back atcha, Glitter Bug.'

Bobby jumped down from the counter then, surveying the room for a moment before scooping up his mail and beginning to tidy up. Jessica smiled as she watched him, kicking her legs absent-mindedly back and forth and biting back a laugh as he sulkily regarded her suitcase, still sitting in the middle of his room, evidently upsetting his sensibilities. He always liked his place to look magazine-ready – just the right amount of clutter scattered about, everything placed to look just the right balance; lived-in, intriguing but still immaculate. Jessica loved spending time there, in amidst the unique collection of belongings Bobby had amassed, the space just the right combination of mismatched and stylish, with plenty of spots to curl up in and be cozy, yet still always a good place for righteous laughter and late-night dancing. And there was always a story behind anything Bobby left on display; besides his poster for The Producers and the frame she had given him of the two of them, Bobby also had a pin-board filled up with ticket stubs, cards, pictures and notes, a lot of which Jessica recognised from days the two of them had spent together, as well as shows and projects he'd been involved in, even a few tickets for shows she'd done were up there, something which always touched her. On his fridge a choice selection of photographs poked out from behind magnets; him and his parents on some long-ago family holiday, with his friend Zak on their last day of high school, onstage with the other swings from The Producers as they struck various absurd poses and pulled faces on Bobby's last day working there. Nothing about Bobby's place was an accident. Chances are, whatever object or picture you picked up within the walls of his home, Bobby would be able to tell you something incredible or fantastical about its significance. He loved any chance he got to tell those stories – they were his favourites and he liked to keep reminders of them around him.

Jessica let out a contented sigh, joining in with Bobby's humming without realising she was doing it, both of them instinctively harmonising, their performance growing in enthusiasm until the point where they both executed a perfect grand-finale dance routine, without even having to make eye contact. Bobby glanced back over his shoulder at Jessica and smirked.  
'We really need to get out more,' he remarked and Jessica rolled her eyes.  
'More like we need to stop spending all our time with each other.'  
'It's not our fault if other people can't stand our perfection, Jess.'  
'Sure. Keep telling yourself that,' Jessica laughed. She jumped down from the counter with a sigh. 'So, are you ready to go, or do you need to vacuum and do laundry first?' she asked, grinning playfully at Bobby's half-hearted glower.  
'Hey, just coz you like living on the set of CSI: Broadway, doesn't mean the rest of us have to. I mean God, Jess, you're like something off those hoarder shows. Remind me how many half-used lipsticks you own?' he shot back at her, a sly smirk on his lips as he fixed his bright brown eyes on her blue ones.  
'This is why I shouldn't have let you have that second cup of coffee. You get catty when you've had too much caffeine.'  
'I'm worse without,' Bobby pointed out with more of a grin than was necessary.  
'That's true,' Jessica conceded with a smirk, tilting her head to one side and regarding him out of the corner of her eye. 'Speaking of which – are you going to play nicely with the other children today, Chorus Boy?' Bobby pulled a face.  
'Hey, when the other children stop being bitches, then I'll stop treating them like bitches,' Bobby said bluntly, shrugging on his jacket. She simply shook her head and smiled.

She couldn't blame Bobby for not being as willing to join in with the cast's group fun of late. The fact was that things had changed in the cast of Bombshell; Karen and Ivy were in a worse place than they had ever been, worse even than at the workshop, and that put their mutual friends in an awkward position. Jessica herself felt terrible; she loved Ivy and she had seen what she'd been through over the past few months, but at the same time, she could see Karen's side. To Jessica, Ivy had crossed a line in sleeping with Dev, something which, as much as she hated to admit it, Jessica knew had made her draw closer to Karen. Bobby's moral code, however, worked differently. The way he saw it, Ivy had served her punishment; she missed out on Marilyn, things with Derek had disintegrated, everything had hit at once and, hollow and wounded, she'd shut herself in a dressing room with a fistful of pills. He didn't understand why, after all of that, Ivy had to be forced to endure Karen's cold shoulder as well. He just didn't think she should have to put up with the filthy looks Karen sent across the wings or the knowing smiles every time Derek doted on her after a show. So Bobby chose to draw closer to Ivy, surrounding her with his protection in the way he reserved for his closest friends – something Ivy was clearly immensely grateful for, rewarding Bobby with more of her care than she had ever offered him before. When Jessica pressed him about it all, he told her it was simple; Karen had become everything she had accused Ivy of being back in the workshop days, taking on all those hard qualities she had been so quick to criticise Ivy for in the beginning. Ordinarily, he wouldn't blame anyone for the odd backstage glare, but to him, it was just double standards on Karen's part and he wouldn't stand for it. And then, of course, Bobby's first loyalty was always to the ensemble, it was just his instinct; Karen's new-found air of superiority irked him, simple as that. Jessica tried to remind him that it was all just Karen's take on a brave face, nut although Bobby accepted the point, he couldn't help the fact his sympathy lay with Ivy, and after a few days, Jessica had stopped trying to convince him otherwise.

When they made it to the meeting, Bobby made a beeline for Ivy and Sam as soon as he got through the doors – a shriek of 'Hey!' echoing around the space and alerting everyone to his arrival. Jessica had to laugh as she watched people instinctively cluster around him; he always gave off the impression that something exciting was happening and if people didn't listen to him they'd be missing out. It was strange to be watching set-apart from it though. Jessica was so used to being in the heart of that feeling, being able to look around and feel like she was sitting in the VIP section of a club everyone else was queuing to get into. It was jarring to suddenly be watching from a distance; there was a simultaneous longing to watch the spectacle and to stake her claim as this magical creature's best friend. For a moment she stood by the doorway and just watched him go, a smile on her lips. Ivy's weary, cautious expression was quickly being worn down into a laugh by his persistence, a quality of his which even the thickest-skinned individual was not immune to. As Jessica regarded him, she realised how bright he was looking that day, an air of confidence and lightness about him, every step a bounce and every look a twinkling one. His hair was more unruly than usual, a hint of its natural waviness just visible – it was possible he was in need of a haircut, given that it was falling across his eyes in a dark sweep, but Jessica quite liked the look on him. It made him seem fresh and open. Lively in different way to his usual sharp-edged sparkiness. Bobby was a city-boy – a New York city-boy – and being back amidst the hubbub of New York was clearly doing him good.  
'Remember when he used to talk to me like that?' a voice came from behind Jessica and she turned in surprise, glancing up to see Karen leaning on the doorframe, watching Bobby talking to Ivy with an expression which was almost wistful. Jessica hadn't realised just how attached to Bobby Karen had become – not that she was surprised. Karen had always got Bobby's sense of humour, and surprisingly she was always happy to let him poke fun at her, even venturing to banter back with the odd quip of her own. 'But then, even I hardly remember those days...now he's just stopped talking to me at all,' Karen added, pulling a face. Jessica folded her arms, giving Karen a disappointed look.  
'Bobby is _not_ not talking to you, Iowa,' she said evenly. 'He still likes you, he's just hardly seen you these past couple of weeks. It's not as if any of us get much chance to talk to you when you're always off conspiring with Derek,' she reminded Karen with a playful smile.  
'We're not conspiring,' Karen protested weakly, looking down at the ground, unable to meet Jessica's sceptical look. 'He was just...there for me when I needed him, that's all.'  
'Bobby was there for you too, remember. And unlike Derek? He didn't have ulterior motives,' Jessica reminded her gently, arching an eyebrow. 'Look, I know you're not in the ensemble anymore, but you're still one of us. This has nothing to do with your big break, Karen. We're all happy for you, I swear. Just...make the time and Bobby will talk to you again. All he asks is that you don't forget where you came from. Or who helped you out along the way.' Karen nodded her head in acknowledgement and Jessica smiled, satisfied, turning slowly back to look at Bobby, tilting her head thoughtfully to one side. 'But please, whatever you do? Don't let on that you've missed him. I don't think I could bear the ego-trip that information would put him on!' she said with a mischievous grin.

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'I miss him. I know he's right there and I could just...talk to him and say sorry but...' Jessica sighed and looked down at her hands, suddenly intensely interested in the chip in her nail polish. Ivy gave her a sympathetic smile. 'You know, there was this one time...Bobby got sick. I mean couldn't-get-out-of-bed ill. He was supposed to be on vocal rest but...well, you know what it's like getting Bobby to shut up.' Jessica glanced up and pulled a face, making Ivy laugh. 'I spent a whole two weeks at his place just feeding him soup and watching musicals with him in bed.' Jessica laughed softly tipping her head back and rolling her eyes. 'He's such a bad patient and all he does is whine but...I don't know, you forgive him anything when he gives you one of his hugs, you know?' She sniffed, brushing self-consciously at her eyes. 'So anyway, he gets better and basically has to get straight onto a plane to go and join up with this out-of-town try-out he was involved with.' She shook her head and let out another quiet laugh, looking down. 'He was so excited to finally be outside again – he said to me; 'Jess, I love you, but I need to see other people' – he just thrives on company, you know? So he packed his bag, told me to call him every day, and then he was gone.' Jessica sighed. 'Two days later? I get sick. And when he calls me that night to let me know he got there safely, he just knows. Like, immediately, he knows that I'm not ok. I keep telling him I'm fine but...you can't fool Bobby. And I was pretty rough. But I just didn't want him to feel bad about it. Anyway, I get off the phone with him, go to bed...and when I wake up the next morning, guess who it was on my doorstep?' She smiled, starting to fiddle with the small silver cat pendant on her necklace. 'He'd literally dropped everything and come running just to come look after me...' Jessica shook her head. 'God, I am such an idiot. He's my best friend in the whole world and I miss him so much – but I just don't even know where to begin making this right. One stupid conversation and everything changes. And we might as well be strangers because...I just don't know what to say to him anymore.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'Stop looking at me like that!' Ivy protested weakly as Bobby fixed his best 'told you so' gaze upon her. He simply rolled his eyes at her and flicked a glance across to where Karen, Jessica and the others were standing talking with Eileen.  
'Just don't come crying to me when she booby-traps your dressing room,' he sighed, folding his arms and leaning back slightly. 'Or when you get cut from the chorus altogether,' he added and Ivy's face fell as she looked over at him in concern.  
'Please tell me you haven't had a call from your agent yet...have you?'  
'No. But he hates phone conversations with me. He says I lack 'focus'...but I don't know whether he's talking about my career or just my general attitude. I don't really listen to him when he talks. He basically just insults me.' Ivy laughed and shook her head at him. 'But you should probably be warned; Jess heard this morning. She was basically the first person to be confirmed. Because everyone loves her. Even Karen.'  
'Bobby, you're reading too much into this. It's a song at a party – I'd have picked Jess to sing with me and you know it. And Beth and Joy are good too...' Ivy reasoned. 'Are you trying to tell me Jessica wouldn't be _your_ first call?' she smirked and Bobby pulled a face.  
'Shut up, of course she would be.' He sighed. 'Do you have any idea how hard it is when your best friend is as cute as her? It's like trying to walk a Labrador puppy; everyone just keeps stopping me and wanting to pet her and scratch her behind the ears,' Bobby pouted. Ivy shook her head at him, trying not to laugh.  
'Please, never describe me,' she told him playfully and Bobby smirked.  
'Oh don't even; everyone wants to be described by me; I tell the best stories. Anyway, you're a diva – no-one could say anything to make you look bad.'  
'Oh, I don't know, I bet Karen would give it a try,' Ivy remarked, biting her lip. Bobby nudged her shoulder with his own.  
'Hey, she crosses the line and she's dead to me. Promise. I've got your back, Ivy, you know?' he said gently and Ivy glanced over to meet his gaze, a small smile tugging at her lips when she saw the intensity in his brown eyes.  
'I know. And don't think I'm not grateful, Chorus Boy,' she replied. Bobby winked at her and she rested her head on his shoulder. 'Don't tell but...I think you're probably my favourite person,' she murmured. Bobby smiled, looking down at her fondly. For a moment he was caught off-guard, but he recovered himself before Ivy could notice, flicking his hair from his face and glancing back over at Jessica.  
'You know, I hate to spoil the moment...but...I kind of already promised Jess that she could be mine,' he said with a sly smile and Ivy laughed, giving him a shove. 'What! I was just being honest!' he smirked and Ivy just shook her head, smiling at him fondly and linking her arm through his. He leant his head on hers and sighed. 'Did I ruin it?' he asked softly and Ivy gave his arm a squeeze.  
'No. If you changed you wouldn't be you. And I like you how you are.' She looked down, biting her lip again and shuffling her feet. 'I mean it, Bobby. What happened in Boston...' she trailed off and Bobby turned sharply, placing his hands on her shoulders and fixing her with a sympathetic look, immediately all-seriousness.  
'Hey, did something happen in Boston? Coz I don't remember a thing,' he said looking her in the eye with a conspiratorial smile. Ivy's eyes shone up at him, full of gratitude, and she smiled too, leaning in.  
'Just...thank you, ok?' she whispered. Bobby gave Ivy a small wink in response, pulling her back to him and squeezing her shoulders.

At that point Jessica bounded over, her sunny grin dazzling – she hadn't stopped bouncing since Boston, still beaming impossibly wide even when she was half-asleep with Bobby tugging her behind him all the way away to the station. For Bobby, he couldn't help but revert to his natural setting of scepticism – he took a frank and honest view of the world when it came down to it. But Jessica was so different to him – and instead of that making him bristle, it only made him love her more. He couldn't do anything but smile when he saw her skipping up to join him and Ivy by the door; the world had often let Jessica down, but you'd never know it to look at her. Bobby was always in awe of her faith, her natural inclination to keep believing and to do it with a smile. It wasn't that Jessica was dishonest about the world – she was just honest in a different way to him. Where he would weigh up the odds and tell the brutal truth that the world was big bad place, Jessica would simply be true to what she believed in, and what she believed in was that there was an innate goodness in all things and that everything would come right in the end.  
'I get to sing at the party!' Jessica beamed and Ivy offered her a small smile.  
'That's great, Jess. You'll do great,' she said softly and Jessica looked over at her, her blue eyes warm and shining with sympathy.  
'Sorry, Ivy...I'm just excited that's all.'  
'It's fine. You deserve it,' Ivy shrugged. Bobby took a step towards his best friend then, slinging an arm over her shoulders and squeezing her close.  
'I hate that you're so precious, just so you know,' he sighed, pressing a kiss into Jessica's hair. 'I'm always having to share you,' he added, pouting playfully as he rested his head against hers. Jessica laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
'You're such a dork,' she murmured, squeezing him tightly before glancing across at Ivy. 'Hey, you want to hang out with us today? We're going shopping with all the money we don't actually have,' she offered.  
'In other words; Jess is going to try on five hundred dresses before buying the first one she saw, and I'm going to go with her and carry the bags. But hey – it might take your mind off things?' Bobby put in, his thin lips twisting into a wry smile.  
'Take your mind of what? What's wrong?' Jessica frowned and Ivy sighed.  
'Bobby thinks Karen is plotting my downfall.' Jessica bit her lip and looked down.  
'Oh. Yeah...we should shop,' she nodded and Bobby smirked.  
'See – even Little Miss Sunshine reckons you need to watch your back,' he pointed out and Ivy shook her head at him, trying not to laugh.  
'Will you quit it? I'm going to be there when this show reaches Broadway. Whatever it takes,' she replied. 'Anyway, thank you for the offer, but I'm going out with Sam,' she added with a shrug. 'I'll see you at the party tomorrow, though. Join me for drinks? There's a chance I'm gonna need 'em,' she sighed, beginning to move away.  
'See ya. Wouldn't wanna be ya,' Bobby called after her, getting a shove from Jessica for his troubles. Ivy turned to shoot him a withering look, but she could barely hold in her laugh and Bobby expressed no shame, even as Jessica smacked his arm.  
'You can't say that!'  
'Why not? It's the truth. Would you want to be on the other end of Karen's wrath right now?'  
'Hey, Karen's your friend too.'  
'Yeah, and I never said I wasn't impressed she had it in her to be that much of a bitch,' Bobby replied with a wicked smile and Jessica tried her best to shoot him a reprimanding look. Bobby shrugged. 'What? She knows I'm blunt with my friends, she'll get over it.'  
'Yeah – you're blunt with your friends. And everyone else who crosses your path,' Jessica said with a laugh, prodding him in the side and rolling her eyes fondly. 'What did I do to deserve you?' she smirked.  
'I know, right? I'm a prize,' he shot back with a grin.

It was nice to be back to just the two of them. Well, the two of them and all of New York. The problem with tech and previews and out-of-town try-outs was that everyone was tightly packed and the energy was frenetic and it was next to impossible to just be lazy and stupid. Bobby always craved the feeling of being in New York; the way he could simultaneously be at home but still be in the centre of everything. They'd been out all afternoon and he could feel the energy of the city settling over his skin and he liked it. He sighed to himself, watching Jessica as she twirled back and forth in front of another shop mirror, trying on a tenth possible party dress. She looked beautiful in anything, but he knew she wasn't happy. He knew Jessica well – frighteningly well. This was the part of being together which he'd missed in Boston; the part where they just co-existed in silence, going about their lives, completely aware of each other and connected but still somehow disconnected too. It was something which always happened to them when they were left without interruption from outside forces; they would just sync up unprompted. The two of them knew each other so well that they could conduct entire conversations across the auditorium of a Broadway theatre without a single word being spoken. In the small space of the shop, Bobby could practically hear Jessica's thoughts rattling round in his own head and he couldn't help but roll his eyes as she stopped twirling and stood, staring discontentedly at the mirror, biting her lip. 'Jess, just buy the first dress you tried on. We both know you're in love already,' he sighed and Jessica glanced over her shoulder at him, her brow furrowed.  
'Are you sure I shouldn't keep looking?' she asked and Bobby smiled at her, leaning back and shaking his head at her.  
'You look beautiful in everything, Jess,' he said softly. Jessica continued to stare at him plaintively and he laughed. 'Seriously. Get the first one. We both know if you don 't buy it you'll be up all night imagining yourself dancing round in it and wishing you'd listened to me. Try it on one more time if it'll make you feel better but for God's sake buy it after, ok?' he added and Jessica tilted her head to one side in acknowledgement, smiling brightly.  
'Thank you,' she said, hopping up onto her tiptoes to give his cheek a peck and Bobby just smirked, watching her spin on her heel and head back into the changing room.

She re-emerged two minutes later, the first dress back on, her blue eyes glittery and giddy. 'How did I function before you?' she asked happily, twirling in front of the mirror once more, this time with a smile filling up every corner of her face.  
'I ask myself that question every day,' Bobby sighed playfully, widening his eyes for dramatic effect. But instead of smacking him and telling him off like she normally would, Jessica simply turned to look at him, her head on one side, her expression suddenly thoughtful. 'What?' Bobby frowned.  
'Nothing I just...do you ever think how weird it is that we ended up friends?' Jessica laughed when she saw Bobby's confused expression, crossing over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. 'I mean, we were just two total strangers who happened to do a one-night-only show together. What if I had been too drunk to give you my number correctly that night? Or too hungover to pick up when you called?' She leant back to look Bobby in the eyes. 'What if you'd been called back to Hairspray last minute – or if you hadn't even had that week off at all. There's so many ways we could not even remember each other right now. But instead you're here picking dresses for me. I just think it's pretty random, that's all.' Bobby kissed her nose and flashed her one of those smiles of his that made her feel like she was being let in on some sort of magic trick.  
'No way would we just be strangers, Jess. Not unless we were like...special strangers with a tonne of memories,' he insisted in a whisper. Jessica smiled up at him gratefully and he leant his forehead against hers. 'You wanna know what I think?'  
'Well, duh! That's why I asked you the question you dork,' Jessica laughed.  
'Even if I hadn't gotten your number or you hadn't picked up your phone, even if I'd been called back to Hairspray last minute or whatever...I know I'd still be talking about how I met this cute little pixie-girl one time and how much she made me smile. I'd be all 'Hey, Zak, guess what – I met the sweetest girl in the world last night and we had the most amazing time. How crazy is that?' And, even if I never saw you again, the stuff we talked about that night? I'd remember it. We'd have changed each other's lives, one way or the other. That night was a great story, Jess. It was always gonna be, whether we kept making more stories from it or not.' Jessica smiled up at him incredulously, shaking her head slightly, her blue eyes shining as they looked deep into Bobby's brown ones. Bobby simply scrunched his face up slightly, narrowing his eyes into a conspiratorial almost-wink before he suddenly leant back and grabbed her hand, twirling her gracefully. 'And for the record? This is _so_ the dress.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Oh my God, keep your wig on, it's not even the half-hour yet.' Bobby rolled his eyes and pulled his leg up to his chest, resting his chin on his knee. 'So anyway, I'm there, I'm fierce, I'm in the moment...and this girl comes along. And I swear to you – she's like, the cutest thing you've ever seen. I mean, seriously. This girl should not even be legal. So I just go up to her and I tell her; you, me, best friends from now, it makes sense, come do shots with me. And don't look at me like that Alex coz I'm not introducing you to her coz she is too good for you.' Bobby flicked a glance at his phone. 'She's coming to the show today – Jackie owed me a favour so I got her front row. Her name's Jess and she's an angel and if any of you idiots mess with her I'm gonna throw you in the orchestra pit and that's all you need to know.' He smiled, widening his eyes before looking down. 'There's totally a story there if you look hard enough; I met the most adorable girl on the planet and she's coming to my show. I don't see why I should have to say anything else but that.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'Jess, get your foot out of my face!' Bobby complained. He rolled over, squinting against the morning sunshine as he poked his head out from under the covers. Jessica wriggled around for a moment, twisting so that she could smile innocently up at him. They were top-to-tail on his bed; a bright idea of Jessica's at three in the morning when it seemed pointless for her to bother going back to her own place since her suitcase was already at his. Her pigtails were fluffy and tangled from a night of sleep, but her blue eyes were wide and sparkling as she stretched out, all the grace of a dancer but all the care of toddler as her limbs once more invaded Bobby's personal space.  
'I get to perform at a party tonight!' Jessica half-sang. Bobby fixed her with his darkest look.  
'Yeah, as Karen's back-up singer,' he reminded her, yawning and running his fingers through his fringe before letting his head thud back against the pillows.  
'Don't spoil this for me, Grumpy Guts. You get to come to the party too; there'll probably be cocktails...' she smiled mischievously, struggling out from under the covers and crawling up the bed to lie next to Bobby. He'd managed to pull the covers up to his eyes, leaving only the very top of his head visible, a matted mess of dark hair fanning up in a messy tuft that stuck out above the sheets. 'Don't even pretend you're not excited that you get to be back on Broadway soon,' she added, poking and prodding at the covers, trying to find Bobby's ticklish spot; she knew the exact point on his ribs where she could make him squirm, could even tell you the exact freckle to aim for to make him laugh the hardest.  
'You can't tickle the enthusiasm out of me, Blondie, so quit trying,' Bobby mumbled, wriggling away from Jessica and aiming a kick in her direction, but Jessica knew him too well and had already read the smile in his eyes.  
'I'm never going to quit trying, Chorus Boy!' she beamed, pulling the covers off him and grabbing both of his hands. She stood on the bed, hopping her way backwards and jumping down to the floor, pulling Bobby slowly to his feet as she went. 'Now let's make pancakes! I don't have to leave for rehearsal for another hour and I know you always have pancake mix in the cupboard.'

Bobby knew that Jessica attempting to cook would often end in something exploding or something burning – and one memorable time she had truly surpassed herself when an attempt at baking cupcakes had ended with both – but he was hungry and in need of a sugar-rush, so he let Jessica tug him towards the kitchen without protest. 'I can't reach in your cupboards!' she complained, pouting at him sweetly, and Bobby smirked, rolling his eyes and feigning a put-upon sigh. Before Jessica could protest, Bobby had come up behind her, lifting her up with ease – a skill which came of being an experienced Broadway chorus boy, used to having to scoop up dainty chorus girls in a single note. Jessica laughed, throwing her head back and trying to kick him, but Bobby's arms were strong and he looked far too pleased with himself for remorse. 'You're ridiculous,' she told him, grabbing the pancake mix and rolling her eyes.  
'You said you wanted pancakes,' Bobby replied all innocence, brown eyes glinting mischievously as he set her down on the counter and took the box from her hand. 'See; step one, retrieve the pancake mix from the cupboard. I don't know what you're complaining about.' Jessica stuck her tongue out at him, but he simply winked at her, offering her one of his rare, sweet smiles as he moved away to start getting out everything they were going to need.

Jessica swung her legs back and forth as she sat up on the counter and helped Bobby work. She knew that he was aware of the mess she was making of his kitchen, but he passed no comment, keeping up their idle conversation without even attempting to clear up around her. She was the only person Bobby ever allowed to mess up his personal space; for someone so bold and open, he valued the privacy of his home and was careful who he shared it with. Flicking a glance around the place, she couldn't help but wonder if he'd spent much time here with Dennis. Normally between the two of them no question was too intimate and no topic off limits. There wasn't a thing one didn't know about the other, and there certainly wasn't a crisis one had been through without the other's help. But for some reason Jessica couldn't bring herself to ask him too much about Dennis and about what Bobby may or may not have allowed Dennis to see. If she was really honest with herself, she knew it was a sliver of jealousy which really prevented her from asking the question aloud, because she knew that even that small a hint of jealousy would be detectable in her voice; Bobby knew her too well to miss that kind of a clue, and she wasn't entirely sure she wanted him to know she was capable of being so irrational as to be jealous of one of his exes. It was the first time the problem had ever arisen, because all of Bobby's previous boyfriends had started from a point of being strangers, meaning she'd always had the upper, always been confident she was still the one who knew Bobby the best and who was allowed to be the closest to him. But with Dennis, he'd known Bobby almost as long as she had. Surely Bobby would've let him in more? Would Bobby have let Dennis mess up his kitchen and leave his things all over the floor? Or was that privilege always hers, as his best friend who knew everything about him and never judged? 'Hey, where are you right now, Glitter Bug?' Bobby's voice made Jessica jump and looked back over at him, forcing out her sunniest smile.  
'Nowhere. I was just...promise me we'll always be like this? I mean like...best friends who make breakfast together and tell each other everything?' Bobby narrowed his eyes at her, clearly curious as to where the sentiment was stemming from, and for a moment she thought he was onto her. But then his thin lips twisted into an amused smile and he put down the plates he was holding, pulling himself up to sit next to her on the small counter space.  
'That's why they call it best friends _forever_, Blondie. You're basically stuck with me.' He nudged her shoulder against her own and she looked up into his face sceptically.  
'Even when we both have amazing boyfriends and jobs with massive, hit Broadway shows?' she asked and Bobby laughed.  
'Promise,' he said. He kissed her forehead and she relaxed a little, nodding and giving him a smile, her blue eyes brightening instantly. 'Now get your butt off my kitchen counter, Blondie. There's pancakes to eat and a party to prep for – and honestly? Your chaos all over my kitchen? It's giving me a headache.' Jessica laughed at Bobby's mischievous smile and elbowed him in the side.  
'You live for my chaos, don't even lie.' Bobby winked at her and then jumped down from the counter, handing her their plates before turning his back to her. Jessica let out a squeak of excitement when she realised what he was doing and she pushed herself to the edge of the counter. 'You're the best friend on the planet, Chorus Boy,' she said, balancing the plates carefully as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and Bobby grabbed her legs, giving her a piggy-back all the way over to his couch.  
'Remember that next time you're telling me to shut up,' he replied, and Jessica could just see his lips curving up into a smile.

As Bobby flopped down onto the couch, Jessica scooted closer to him, crossing her legs.  
'So, I've been meaning to tell you; I was talking with Beth yesterday, and she was telling me all about this friend of a friend she was going to meet up with later. Anyway, long story short; guess who has _finally _made it back to Broadway?' Jessica's blue eyes were wide and excited as she looked over at Bobby, who was narrowing his eyes in thought as he picked at his food.  
'Ok, I give up,' he huffed, putting his plate down and looking over at her. 'Who do we even know who's been out of New York for more than a few months?' He screwed up his face in distaste and Jessica rolled her eyes at him, laughing softly.  
'Think stage rigging and my Guys And Dolls days.' Bobby winced, falling back against the couch cushions and letting out a loud moan of protest.  
'Jessica, no. Jake? Seriously?!' he groaned, closing his eyes. Jessica sighed and kicked him in the side.  
'Don't be like that.'  
'Jess, why do you even care what he does with his life? Even when you were together he didn't care about you,' Bobby said, opening his eyes to fix an all-seeing stare on his friend. She looked down at her plate and shifted uncomfortably, unable to meet that gaze of his. Because, although she knew he was probably right, she didn't want him to be. Bobby had always been a lot angrier at Jake over his bad-boy ways than Jessica ever had. She couldn't help it; she really had loved him, and a small part of her still did. Even though she knew he wasn't the best person in the world, she'd still cared about him and she'd never been entirely convinced that Bobby had given him a fair chance.  
'I can't help that I care, Bobby. I was with him long before you even met me...we actually used to be good together.'  
'Yeah, maybe. When you actually were _together_. But come on, Jess, you broke up every five minutes! And even then he cheated..like...all the time.'  
'But you don't know him like I do.'  
'I know enough, Jess.'  
'You never gave him a chance, Bobby! We were going through a rough patch when you met me, that's not a fair way of judging it.'  
'I still saw the way he treated you, Jess. And I've always known you're better than that.' Jessica rolled her eyes but Bobby ignored her. 'You shouldn't waste your time on him. He's so not worth it.' He fixed his steady gaze on her, but Jessica didn't look up, staring down at her plate determinedly, a pout on her lips.  
'Since when was it up to you to decide anyway?' she asked. Bobby pulled a face, also looking away, his eyes turning downwards.  
'I don't I guess.' He shrugged awkwardly. 'But are you seriously telling me you've never judged any of my boyfriends?' He looked over at her then, arching an eyebrow. 'You never once warned Dennis that he was expected not to hurt me? Never told Kurt he was a jerk for the way he broke up with me?'  
'That was different!'  
'Yeah; Kurt actually had his reasons for turning on me the way he did. Jake was just a jerk to you for no reason.'  
'Well at least he was willing to have a serious relationship with me – how many of your 'boyfriends' have actually been anything more than a fling?' Jessica shot back. Pain flickered across Bobby's face and Jessica felt a stab of guilt in the centre of her chest. Her mouth moved to apologise, but Bobby was already looking away from her. 'Look, Bobby, it's not like any of this matters anyway. He's back in town but he's not beating down my door, begging for another chance, ok? He's just...back. And maybe it'd be nice to catch up with him some time.' She shrugged and sighed. 'He meant something to me once and...I have missed him. I'm sorry that you don't approve but...I can't help it that I cared about him.' Jessica pushed herself up from the couch and stepped over him, heading for the bedroom. 'Look, he might not meet your high standards, but I can't change my history just to suit your stories, Bobby.' The bedroom door slammed behind her.

The two of them had only ever had one truly major falling out in the history of their friendship. The fight – and ensuing cold shoulder – had lasted thirty-four hours, and Bobby knew that because he'd counted. It had been agony. And the cause of the argument which started it all? Jake. Bobby had always disliked him. One of the first conversations the two of them had ever had had been about him. Jessica's on-again off-again bad boy boyfriend who worked on Broadway as a backstage dogsbody, setting up theatre rigging and flirting with every chorus girl who crossed his path. But the more times she had gone back to him, the more Jessica had insisted to Bobby that Jake was more than his flaws. Even when he cheated on her, lied to her, called her horrible things and mocked her career, she always saw a goodness in him. It had driven Bobby mad – he didn't mind having to pick up the pieces, because Jessica was his best friend and he would always be there for her, but he hated seeing her hurt. He couldn't understand how Jake wasn't torn apart by the fact he was the cause of that pain, and it was his firm belief that someone as bubbly and bright as his Jessica deserved someone who would treat her like a princess. Yet Jessica's taste in men was far from the Prince Charming type, to Bobby's eternal frustration. And even when the argument over Jake had ended, the issues had never really been laid to rest; it was forever a point of difference between them that Jessica refused to let her bad-boy exes go. Bobby had never apologised for his opinion, and Jessica didn't ask him to because she knew he never apologised for being honest with his thoughts. And in the end it hadn't mattered; she and Jake had broken up by the end of that week and he had disappeared from New York altogether, almost without a trace. She had known that that break-up was the final one, because unlike all those times before, she never got any pleading texts or emails, and no phone calls full of apologies. Jake had left her, and New York, behind him. That had been the end of that. But him coming back? It had brought it all back up again. It was something Bobby had hoped would never happen – he knew all too well that Jake was not only Jessica's weakness, but he was also the one chink in their friendship's armour. He lasted five minutes, pouting on the couch with his arms folded, before he had to go and make peace with her.

Bobby knocked tentatively on the bedroom door, ignoring the 'Go away' which was shouted back at him, because Jessica was a sweetheart with a stubborn streak. They probably wouldn't be best friends if she wasn't at least a little bit feisty, but sometimes he regretted making friends with the one person in the world in whom he had met his match.  
'Ok, first off? That isn't your bedroom, it's mine; so if anyone's gonna sulk in there? It's going to be me,' Bobby pointed out, shoving his hands in his pockets and straining to hear any signs of life on the other side of the door. 'Second? We cannot be fighting over a guy that neither of us is even dating right now. That would just be ridiculous.' He kicked lightly on the door and waited a beat. Slowly, the door opened a crack, Jessica's face appearing in the gap. She was trying to keep her expression neutral, but he could see the light in her blue eyes and it made a small smile tug at the corners of his lips. 'And third? I made you pancakes, so you can't be mad at me today,' he finished. Jessica's expression cracked in an instant and she smiled up at him, tilting her head to one side.  
'You suck, you know that?' she said and Bobby grinned unashamedly. 'But you're my best friend. And I'm not going to fight with you just coz you want the best for me,' Jessica told him quietly and Bobby kissed her forehead before leaning back against the doorframe.  
'Ok. No more fighting.'  
'Deal.'  
'Now come on, Glitter Bug; you have a rehearsal to get to, and I promised Zak I'd go say hey when I got back to town.'

After rehearsal, Jessica had finally returned to her own place, having agreed to meet Bobby and Ivy at the party. As she got ready, Bobby provided her with a live, text-feed of a row between a couple who were sitting opposite him on the subway, adding in his own sharp-edged observations and making Jessica laugh more than she probably should have done. Bobby had an uncanny ability to get away with saying things which she wouldn't tolerate from almost anyone else; she supposed it was easy to justify his smart mouth when you took into account how frank he was about it – it wasn't as if he would have any scruples with telling these poor strangers exactly what he thought of their argument. In fact, she half wondered if he already had when she saw the wicked smirk on his lips when he finally greeted her outside the party later that night.  
'What did you do?' she asked before he even had chance to call out 'Hey' to her.  
'Why do you always assume I did something?' he countered and she hit him with her clutch, trying to suppress her laugh. 'Ok, so I may have suggested to her that sleeping with his best friend at that wedding wasn't such a good idea. But hey, we all screw up, right? I mean, I told her about Derek and the lobsters to try and make her feel better, but I don't think she quite got why it was relevant...' Bobby shrugged. Jessica, whose hand was over her mouth in the picture of shock, couldn't help but laugh at his nonchalance, hitting him with her clutch one more time and resting her head on his shoulder.  
'You're a terror,' she sighed. Bobby simply smiled.  
'You look gorgeous by the way. You'll be playing Marilyn by the end of the night if you're not careful,' he told her and Jessica smiled shyly, giving him a small shove.  
'Don't stir the pot, you know I'm not after that part,' she reprimanded him, but he grinned at her knowingly and she rolled her eyes. 'I wouldn't say no, but.._so_ not why I'm here,' she added. 'Anyway, you don't look so bad yourself, Handsome. You must have a pretty great best friend with pretty great taste in birthday presents, am I right?' Bobby tried to suppress his smile and failed. He folded his arms and flicked his hair out of his face.  
'I don't know what you're talking about,' he insisted. Jessica nodded sarcastically and Bobby shrugged. 'It's not an achievement buying me a jacket I like, Jess; you live in my head,' he sighed, brown eyes all aglitter and his thin lips curling up into a smirk.

At that moment, the sound of heels hurrying up behind them caught their attention, and they turned in time to see Ivy hurrying towards them down the street.  
'Hey, guys, sorry I'm late. Today's just been so hectic, I've hardly had time to sit down,' she sighed. Jessica leant into Bobby's side, smiling sympathetically at Ivy.  
'It's ok, we get it,' she shrugged.  
'So; you planned what you're gonna say to Karen yet?' Bobby asked, flicking his glance up and down Ivy's body, one eyebrow raised in enquiry. As soon as rehearsal had ended, Ivy had poured her heart out to Jessica, whose main advice had been to talk to Bobby. It was advice she'd followed – because Broadway problem solving with Bobby was as entertaining as it was helpful – and the two of them had talked for a good half-hour. In the end Ivy had come to the conclusion that she and Karen had to have it out, one way or the other, and that the party could well be her last hope if she wanted to stay with the show. Jessica had been called for confirmation and the decision had been made, but still Ivy couldn't help the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach at the idea of talking everything over.  
'I'm just going to wing it, I think. If I have to tell her about Boston...then so be it. She needs to know just how stupidly far we've both let this rivalry get,' Ivy sighed. Jessica's eyes were caring, but Bobby's expression remained characteristically sceptical.  
'You know, I'm not sure she thinks it's so stupid,' he pointed out.  
'Can you blame her? I've been in this business years, and it took some smart-mouthed chorus boy putting me in my place before I got it,' Ivy said with a wry smile. The corner of Bobby's mouth twitched up slightly at that – an almost shy smile, if Ivy had to label it – but his eyes were downturned. 'I've got to try, though. I have to know that I did all I could to stay with the show. If I go down, I want to go down fighting.' Ivy nodded her head as though in confirmation of her own words and then turned determinedly towards the doors. 'So come on, let's get in there before I lose my nerve.'  
'Ivy Lynn lose her nerve? Never,' Bobby grinned, linking his arm through hers.

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'There is nothing fun about being forgotten. And it's one of those things where I sort of hoped it would never happen to me. But it did once. So I sort of made it my mission to never be forgotten again. I don't know if it's working...I guess you'd have to ask my friends.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'Good job Frank didn't know about me and Dennis, his list of inter-cast disaster would've been even longer.' Jessica jumped, turning to see Bobby slide up beside her and hand her a cocktail, his eyes on the scene in front of them. He took a sip of his own drink, barely able to hide his smirk, and Jessica let out a bewildered laugh, turning to watch as a mortified Julia hurried away after the retreating back of her husband. Ivy too had made herself scarce, whilst Michael Riedel greeted an uncomfortable-looking Karen.  
'I think he managed enough of a scene even without that information,' she sighed. She bit her lip, flicking a sidelong glance at her best friend. 'Giving Riedel gold like that? We're doomed,' she added. Bobby smirked.  
'Hey, it's publicity,' he grinned and Jessica laughed, elbowing him sharply, trying to smother her smile. 'You reckon Eileen's going to kill Derek now or wait 'til after the party?' he added mischievously and Jessica had to work even harder to bite back her laugh.'Actually, I haven't seen her...think something's happening?'  
'Urgh – with this show? Probably.' Bobby rolled his eyes. 'We couldn't even make it through a workshop without drama. And this is Broadway; anything could've gone wrong in the last twenty-four hours. I'm just glad that for once it isn't my fault.' Jessica smiled sympathetically up at him then. Sometimes she wondered whether it was Bobby who chased drama, or if it was the drama which chased after him, because the fact was – whether he was directly responsible for it or not – nowhere Bobby went ever stayed calm for long.  
'There's still time, Chorus Boy,' she teased and Bobby shot her a playful glare.  
'I'm not going to sleep with Derek if that's what you're suggesting,' he said and Jessica smiled, eyes dancing with amusement. 'Unless he offers me a raise, then I'd consider it.' He shrugged. 'What can I say? I'm shameless.'  
'Dream on. Derek's only got eyes for Karen these days.' Jessica pulled a face. 'It's kind of creepy actually.' Bobby laughed, leaning his head against hers and giving her shoulders a squeeze. For a moment the two of them stood and watched the people all slowly breaking off into smaller groups, whispering and flicking curious glances every which way. Karen had long-since disappeared and Tom had hurried off after Julia, but Sam could still be seen, hovering anxiously by the piano and looking tense. A strange atmosphere had settled over the room, as if everyone had simultaneously become aware that perhaps tonight wasn't going to end the way it had been expected to. 'Bobby – do you think I'm actually going to get to sing tonight or should I just not bother hoping?' Jessica asked after a while. Bobby looked at her with an almost-pained expression, his nose wrinkled, his face scrunched up.  
'Honestly?' he asked and Jessica tipped her head to look at him sternly.  
'Since when were you anything but honest?' she asked, trying not to smile. Bobby tilted his head to one side and looked around the room, letting out a heavy sigh.  
'Ok, well...on the bright side; you look really pretty tonight,' he said hopefully, looking back down at her with a caring smile. Jessica laughed and leant into his side.  
'I was afraid you were going to say that.'

It was getting late by the time the party began to wind down. Somehow the word was taking a while to spread that the show was as good as dead, but even so the people of New York were experienced enough to spot when a show was heading south, and they didn't seem to care to stick around to find out the details. Karen supposed they were all safe in the knowledge that the blogs and gossip columns would fill them in the next day. Still, she retreated to the stairs just in case. She didn't feel like pretending she was happy when her Broadway dreams were going up in smoke – but she didn't feel like spilling her guts about it either. And as for dealing with Derek...well, it was a can of worms she couldn't open right at that moment, not when her emotions were so shot already. She'd been sitting halfway down the stairs, staring into her half-empty glass for a good while when she heard it; a high-pitched shriek, some sort of singing, and a cackling laugh. Bobby mid-story was an unmistakeable thing and she couldn't fight the smile which formed on her lips. As she turned round she wasn't surprised to see Bobby and Jessica arm in arm, making their way down the stairs as Jessica laughed disbelievingly at Bobby, who was talking ten-to-the-dozen, all spark and animation.  
'For real! I didn't know where to look! It was like the audition from hell. And all Zak could say about it was-IOWA!' Bobby beamed, losing his train of thought the moment he spotted Karen in front of him.  
'Hey, guys,' Karen smiled tiredly, shifting her position slightly as Bobby and Jessica made it down the last few steps, both of them immediately sitting themselves down either side of her.  
'From the look on your face, I'm guessing you heard about the show,' Jessica remarked.  
'Yeah...but I didn't realise anyone else had.'  
'Please; being with Bobby and his phone is like working in a newsroom just for Broadway,' Jessica replied with a wry smile and roll of her eyes and Karen glanced over at Bobby with raised eyebrows.  
'I basically know people from every show...and gossip spreads fast in this town,' he shrugged idly, his face impassive for a moment, until he met Karen's eyes. His expression softened into sympathy and he offered her a gentle smile. 'How're you holding up?' he asked softly. Karen sighed, looking down.  
'I don't know...I'm fine, I guess. There'll be other shows.'  
'Hey – it's not over 'til it's over. For all we know this could just be a rumour; they spread like crazy in this town and no show is safe. Especially not ones which have been trouble from the start,' Jessica pointed out but Karen gave her a sceptical look.  
'You really believe that, Jessica?' she asked and Jessica pulled a face, looking away.  
'Maybe not. But still...we don't know the facts yet.'  
'My agent's going to hate me even more than he did already,' Bobby whined and Karen laughed softly, hitting him on the arm.  
'My big break is over and you're worried about getting an earful from your agent?!' she reprimanded him, unable to hide the amusement from her voice.  
'Yes, I am. God, Iowa, the whole world doesn't revolve around you,' he shot back with an overdramatic sigh and a roll of his eyes and Karen gave him a half-hearted shove, still laughing as she shook her head at him.  
'No, the whole world clearly revolves around _you_!' she said mockingly.  
'Exactly!' Bobby grinned, letting out a wicked chuckle as Karen smacked him. 'You want us to stick around, Iowa?' he asked once the laughter subsided.  
'We were heading off for the night but...you know Bobby never says no to a drink,' Jessica put in, nudging Karen's shoulder with her own and offering her a warm smile.  
'Yeah – and _she_ never says no to me,' Bobby added mischievously, getting a playful glare from Jessica in return. Karen smiled at the two of them, grateful for their sympathy. But it was no use; she wasn't able to muster any enthusiasm for anything after the night she'd had.  
'It's ok, guys. I think I just want to go home and sleep. And besides, the good thing about living with Ana? She gets it,' she replied. She glanced over at Bobby then, tilting her head to one side. 'You know, I think you'd like Ana. She's kind of a smart-mouth like you...although...she's definitely a lot less insane,' she added with a smile.  
'I feel honoured and insulted all at once,' Bobby shot back dryly, but his eyes were sparkling.  
'You should come over some time. It sounds like we'll all be wanting to drown our sorrows pretty soon...and it's ridiculous that you've known me all this time and never met my best friend.'  
'Ok – text us with a time and we'll be there,' Jessica nodded, looking at Bobby for confirmation. Bobby shrugged.  
'Hey, you said it yourself; I never say no to drinks,' he said, flicking his hair out of his eyes and winking at Karen. 'But if this new roommate of yours turns out to be anything less than fabulous, you owe me a refund,' he told her and Karen laughed as she saw Jessica's head drop into her hands in despair.  
'I'm so sorry. If I could control him, I would,' she sighed, looking up from between her fingers at Bobby's unashamed grin, trying not to smile.

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'I swear, Bobby, have you ever seen a chorus boy get turned to dust by sheer willpower? Because that is what is going to happen to you if you do not get off the chair, put the Best Actress Tony down and stop singing. Right now!' _

.0o0o0o0o0.

Jimmy looked up at the sound of the door to the loft being pushed open. He was all ready to get up and start shouting at his friend for disappearing on him, but when he saw Kyle's anxious face he softened slightly, trying to cool the anger which had built up over the day.  
'Dude, where've you been all day?' he asked, unable to help the frown on his face. 'You disappeared so fast after your shift I blinked and missed you.' He pushed himself up on the couch to make room for Kyle to sit next to him, but Kyle seemed reluctant to come over, suddenly very interested in his feet.  
'I was meeting someone, that's all,' he muttered, shifting awkwardly. Jimmy frowned.  
'Meeting who?' he asked. Kyle let out a long sigh, biting the inside of his cheek. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell Jimmy; he told Jimmy everything. But he didn't know how to say it without making him mad. For whatever reason, Jimmy had decided he wanted nothing to do with Karen Cartwright, unless that something involved a bed and not very many clothes. Kyle screwed up his face in disgust at the thought, shuddering slightly before looking cautiously back at his best friend, who was still sitting staring up at him with those stormy eyes of his, murky and dangerous. He half-suspected that Jimmy knew, deep down, exactly where he'd been – because Jimmy knew him better than anyone, even if he didn't always act like it.  
'Will you promise not to get mad at me?' Kyle ventured, sitting on the arm of the couch. Jimmy just rolled his eyes.  
'Sure, whatever.' Kyle swallowed hard and let himself slide off the arm of the chair and down onto the couch cushions, the whole time feeling Jimmy's eyes on him.  
'Ok. Fine. Look, I went to meet Karen, ok?'  
'Kyle, what the hell?!' Jimmy groaned but Kyle glared at him.  
'Hey, just because you're only interested in her for the one thing she's not going to give you does not mean I can't be interested in being her friend.' Jimmy clenched his jaw and Kyle could see the muscles in his cheek twitching. Anyone else and Jimmy would have gone off at them by now, justified or not. 'Look, Jimmy; when I saw her in that show, she took my breath away. She's a real life Broadway person with real life Broadway connections. She's part of a world that I've wanted to be a part of _my whole life_. I'm not going to not be friends with her just because you think she's uptight.'

Kyle pushed himself up off the couch, with every intention of heading for his bed so he could grab some time alone before the party that night. But Jimmy caught his arm and tugged him back to face him.  
'Look, I never said you couldn't talk to her – I just don't get why you think we need her help. If you want to talk to her, fine. I never said you couldn't have friends, Kyle, God.'  
'No, you didn't say I couldn't be friends with her, you're right. Instead, you just said I couldn't ask her to help make any of my dreams come true,' Kyle muttered, shaking Jimmy off him. But Jimmy was persistent, and he sprang to his feet, moving swiftly round the couch to stand in Kyle's way.  
'She's a stranger, Kyle! Why would I let you risk any of your dreams on some girl you don't even know?' He looked at Kyle so pleadingly that he almost wavered. But the problem was, he caved in to Jimmy all the time, and he knew he probably did it too much. But this was something he knew he had to take a stand on, because this was Broadway and he wasn't sure just how many chances he would get. This was the possibility of getting closer to everything he had ever dreamed. This meant too much. Maybe this actually even meant more to him than Jimmy did – as strange a thought as that was.  
'The problem is, Jimmy, this whole time, I've been pinning my dreams on the guy who's been my best friend since we were kids. And so far? It hasn't exactly got me very far.'  
'Kyle, please don't be like this,' Jimmy sighed. Kyle looked him up and down, the fight going out of him when he saw the genuine anguish in his friend's face.  
'Look, Jimmy, whatever, I don't want to fight over this anymore. I invited her to the party tonight – you think you can try and show her why I bother being friends with you?'  
'You mean you want me to play nice with your Broadway Baby?'  
'I mean _be yourself_, Jimmy. You're a good person when you want to be – at least give her a chance to see that, even if you won't show her your songs.' Jimmy smiled slightly and glanced away, shaking his head.  
'Ok, Kyle. I'll try. But I'm telling you – a girl like that? She won't even know where Brooklyn is.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'I still haven't been paid for Boston, I've done three crappy auditions today, some stranger on the subway told me I couldn't sing – I think he was confusing me with someone else coz I swear I wasn't even singing at the time – and then on the way over here, I got a call from Zoe at the bar? She can't guarantee me a slot on the rota for another two weeks. And my rent is due tomorrow. So yes, please, let's go for drinks at Karen's before I throw myself off something. God. This week is a disaster. And for once it's not even my own fault.' Bobby paused for a moment then pulled a face. 'Ok, so maybe I didn't need to buy new clothes the other day...but come on, if I'm going to be broke, I want to look fabulous whilst I'm doing it. And don't even mention my new headphones, Jess, or I swear to God I will hurt you.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'...so anyway, my dad was just laughing his head off, my whole family is like, gathered round what's left of the tree, I've got most of the Christmas chocolate on my face, and my aunt's pet cat is-'  
'You must be Bobby.' Jessica and Bobby looked up to find a girl they didn't recognise standing in the apartment's open doorway. She was eyeing them with a mixture of suspicion and amusement, her eyes lingering on Bobby (something Jessica had seen happen all too many times before – it was his energy, she supposed, more than anything, and she tried not to take it too personally.) 'I'm Ana, by the way. And I'm just going to let you know now; I won't be buying any of your bullshit,' the girl added, arching an eyebrow, her prettily pouting lips curving into a mischievous smile and her eyes twinkling the same way Jessica had seen Bobby's twinkle a million and one times before. There was a spark in Bobby's eyes too, immediately taking up the challenge being laid before him, and he folded his arms, matching Ana's smile with one of his own. Jessica didn't know whether to laugh or cry when he waggled his eyebrows at Ana as she stepped back to allow the two of them past her, closing the door behind them. 'Karen, your crazy chorus friends are here,' she yelled. Karen appeared from down the hall, her smile bright, and she was about to greet them when Bobby fixed her with his most serious look.  
'I like this one,' he stated simply, nodding his head in Ana's direction before turning to look her up and down once more. 'But just so you know? None of my stories are bullshit,' he added flicking his hair out of his eyes and smirking confidently. 'I speak the truth so fabulously it hurts, that's all.' Ana laughed and looked at Jessica in questioning.  
'Is he always like this?' she grinned and Jessica smiled, looking at Bobby fondly.  
'I would love to tell you no, but...' she trailed off, flashing Ana a grin. Bobby rolled his eyes theatrically and Jessica simply laughed, shaking her head and shrugging. 'I'm Jessica, by the way.' Ana nodded.  
'His minder?' she joked.  
'Ladies, I love you both; but I'm standing right here,' Bobby remarked airily and both girls laughed at him.  
'Ok, we need beers and we need take out,' Ana said decisively.  
'On it!' Karen beamed, springing into action at once.

Once they were finally all sitting down to eat, Jessica couldn't help but watch Ana and Bobby as they talked. The two of them had hardly stopped their banter since the moment they'd met and they both seemed to have exchanged life-stories in minutes, falling easily into a blur of words and stories which even Jessica was struggling to keep up with. The two of had clicked in an instant; they both had the same knack for delivering outrageous remarks and sassy put-downs without anyone blaming them for it. The two of them were like firecrackers and their energy filled the space, bright and bold and fascinating. To an outsider it would've been intimidating – and Jessica couldn't help but wonder if this was what people felt when they walked in on one of hers and Bobby's frenetic late-night conversations. But even as she was laughing at something Bobby had said, Jessica couldn't help flicking her eyes back and forth between the two of them, trying to judge just how much of a connection was forming. They were talking ten to the dozen, wide-eyed and laughing, tearing each other down with just the right amount of attitude – and it frightened Jessica how easily it came to them. She felt a twinge of jealousy curling inside her once more – because as far as she knew, she'd been the only stranger Bobby had ever taken to as quickly as he was taking to Ana. Of course, Bobby generally had an ease and animation with anyone he met – but he rarely looked without judgement, and she'd hoped she was a rare exception. Yet he looked at Ana like she was endlessly fascinating to him, in a way that Jessica worried she could never be. Because even though she was feistier than she looked, she knew she didn't have the same edge to her that Bobby had. But this girl? She did. She had that thing about her that made her maddening and wonderful. And maybe she wasn't quite as ferocious in her views or as blunt with her honesty – but she still had that thing about her, that sudden-flash-of-light-in-the-dark thing that Jessica had only ever known Bobby to have before.

'Yeah, but is he hot?' Bobby was asking Karen mockingly, making Ana laugh.  
'She hasn't stopped going on about him since she heard him sing so...he better be.'  
'Urgh – you would be _that _girl, Iowa,' Bobby whined.  
'Shut up; just wait 'til you hear some of his songs,' Karen protested.  
'Show me,' Bobby shot back.  
'What, you gonna sing for us, Chorus Boy?' Jessica teased lightly.  
'I could if I wanted to – you know I can read music on-sight coz it's how I got that last-minute gig with JP last fall,' Bobby told her sharply, though to her disappointment his gaze flicked to Ana and he leant towards her conspiratorially. 'But I do also have this gift for improv...and Jess _so _does not appreciate my gifts as much as she ought to.' He giggled as Jessica cuffed him round the back of the head and Ana smirked at them, shaking her head.  
'You're something else, you know that?'  
'I've been telling people for years,' Bobby agreed.  
'Bobby, shut up and concentrate on the problem at hand, would you?' Karen sighed, smacking Bobby lightly on the arm. 'Ana, get your keyboard,' she insisted as Bobby simply laughed at her. 'You need to hear this guy's songs and help me figure out how to hear more.'  
'Wait, you can play?' Bobby asked, turning to Ana, who nodded, smiling smugly back at him. 'Wow. I'm actually impressed.'  
'If you think my life is complete now I have your approval, you're wrong,' Ana told him with a smirk, getting to her feet and disappearing down the hallway.

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'My last show there? The thing collapsed. Like straight out from under me. All hell was breaking loose, coz I'm pretty sure half the cast thought I'd died or something, and guess who shows up? Seriously. Jessica. It's like the one time I didn't have it covered, the one time I totally lost it. It was my last show, I was emotional, I was in serious pain from falling and I just didn't know what to do. And Jess had come to watch the show that night and she just shoots out from the wings and pulls me up. She held me up through the whole thing and when it ended I literally fell to my knees and cried for about a half-hour straight. So, no. I'm not invincible. But I do know how to make it look like I am. Maybe if it wasn't for Jess I'd have lost it by now. I don't know. It scares me actually. That's why I don't tell that story very much. Well, except to Jess anyway. She thinks I'm going to give up on her sometimes – but she's not half as scared of that as I am of her giving up on me.' _

.0o0o0o0o0.

When Jessica asked him about it years later, Bobby's lips remained sealed. They'd simply curve up into a quiet half-smile, never giving up a word of the secrets they knew about that night. It was the shortest story Bobby had ever told her; the one where he met the sweetest boy who'd ever lived.

'Wait...don't I know you from somewhere?' Dark brown eyes regarded Kyle carefully, narrowed slightly, glittering just enough to probably be up to something. But there was somehow a familiarity to them, something Kyle trusted instinctively.  
'How much Broadway do watch?' the man asked and Kyle smiled shyly, looking down.  
'Too much, probably.' He admitted before looking back up at them man anxiously. 'Please don't tell me I'm talking to...like...a Tony winner or something coz...I sort of live and breathe the theatre and that would be really embarrassing.'  
'God no – I'm way more amazing.' Kyle's brow creased and the other man smiled playfully back at him, those brown eyes still glittering; somehow that look was wild and gentle all at once and Kyle couldn't help but stare, bewildered. 'I'm Bobby. Career chorus boy,' the man added, flicking his hair from his face. A slow smile formed on Kyle's lips and he put the pieces together in his head.  
'Did you come here with Karen Cartwright?' he asked and Bobby nodded, clearly confused, his expression making Kyle smile shyly. 'And you're from Bombshell too right?'  
'Yeah...well, I was. Who knows anymore. But...how did you know that?'  
'I saw the show in Boston and...I actually remember you.' Kyle shrugged, avoiding Bobby's gaze. 'You were kind of brilliant, actually.' He winced. 'And now I sound like a total idiot,' he sighed, risking a quick glance up at Bobby's face. He was surprised to see he was still smiling at him, a softness in his expression as he looked at him from the corner of his eye, his head to one side. For some reason Kyle knew with unwavering conviction that Bobby didn't usually look at anyone that way; un-judging and gentle, a smile with no hidden edge.  
'I don't think you sound like an idiot...hey, I can be very distracting,' Bobby shrugged, making Kyle laugh.  
'I'm not going to lie; you did a backflip I was convinced was going to end in disaster,' he admitted and Bobby seemed almost guilty as he looked upwards, his mouth twisting into peculiar half-grin. He put his hands in his pockets and winced theatrically.  
'Actually? My backflips used to _always_ end in disaster. I'm like...the most accident-prone chorus boy on Broadway. Not even kidding. There was this thing with some lobsters once...' Bobby pulled a face and Kyle laughed. 'Not pretty.'

Kyle was about to press Bobby for more details, when Jimmy called across to him, and his heart sank a little at the idea of having to cut the conversation short. The truth was, it wasn't Bobby's backflip he remembered him for; it was seeing him outside the theatre that night, his laugh bouncing off the coolness of the air. There was something fascinating about him, an energy that danced in the air around him. And, strangely, it was still there, even now, away from the theatre lights and his castmates, without any trace of his glittering baseball uniform or the kiss he blew out into the auditorium. But even stranger? All that energy was being focused on him. Kyle Bishop. Official Nobody of New York City. The only other person Kyle knew who gave off such an intense and overpowering energy was Jimmy, but with Bobby it was different. Less dangerous, less damaged. He glanced back at those brown eyes and caught Bobby's unphased smile.  
'I'll go with you.' It was an offer Kyle wasn't about to refuse.

As they stepped outside, Kyle could feel Bobby's eyes on him, and he glanced up nervously, not sure what exactly it was the other man was thinking. He was never confident with reading people like Bobby, people who seemed so self-assured and confident. The problem was that they seemed – to him – to be flirting with everyone, pulling whole rooms into them without even trying. So how could he tell if someone like that was genuinely interested in talking to him, when they made the whole world feel like they cared about only them? Bobby's smile was bright and alive yet strangely soft – it fitted his face well but still seemed special when it appeared and Kyle couldn't help but watch the way it curved.  
'So come on – be honest; no-one remembers chorus boys for their backflips. What did you really see me do, Daydreamer? I didn't mess a line up did I?' he asked after a moment and Kyle laughed. His blue eyes were so bright in the orange glow of the streetlamps that Bobby wanted to do whatever he could to catch a better look at them. There was such genuine light in those eyes – there was an honesty about this guy that Bobby appreciated, mostly because it was a different honesty to his own. Perhaps it was naivety and would only hurt the poor guy in the end. But still, Bobby liked the untainted curiosity of that face, the shyness of that smile. Awkward but hopeful, shy but unable to stop talking. A little bundle of messy contradictions, tied up with a sweetness it was impossible to define. 'Did I insult you at stage door? Coz trust me, that's happened before.' Bobby rolled his eyes, flashing Kyle a self-deprecating grin that made him laugh.  
'No. God, no. That's not what happened...it was kind of the opposite, actually. I mean, I did see you after the show but...you were with your friends and I didn't want to run up and be a total goof by asking you to sign my Playbill.' Kyle squirmed slightly, looking down, his lips curving and twisting as he thought twice before going any further. 'But, honestly? The reason you stuck in my mind was...at curtain, you blew this kiss...' Kyle stopped and closed his mouth, flicking a glance over to Bobby, who nodded knowingly.  
'Did it land on you?' he asked mischievously. Kyle opened and closed his mouth and Bobby laughed, though it wasn't a cruel laugh, and strangely it put Kyle at ease. He risked stealing another glance at Bobby, who immediately caught his eye. 'I do that every night, every show I've ever done. It's like...my signature or whatever.' Bobby shrugged, flicking his hair out of his face and sighing. 'Every night at curtain, I blow one kiss. I just pick a spot at random and send it out there. I figure...it might make someone's night, you know?'  
'That's really sweet of you,' Kyle murmured, but Bobby just kicked at a stone and flashed Kyle a half-smile.  
'I don't know why – I'm not really that sweet of a person.' Kyle looked at Bobby thoughtfully, his brow furrowed slightly as he tried to figure him out. 'But I guess, the best part about the theatre is how many stories you get to be in; there's always some complete stranger out there that you can make a difference to – there's always a chance someone will notice, even if you're just in the chorus. You can make someone's day and never know it.' Kyle nodded and Bobby saw his eyes begin to sparkle and dance. It was beautiful, really, how he listened to him, how he cared what he said and didn't dismiss it as some chorus boy's tall tale.  
'That's how the theatre survives, I think,' Kyle said quietly. 'People like you, telling a new story every night. Giving everyone who comes in something new to take away.' Kyle paused, holding his breath, suddenly all nerves again. 'I can't believe I just said that out loud.' He shook his head and stared determinedly down at his feet, quickening his pace. But Bobby stepped out in front of him suddenly, forcing him to stop. He bent slightly so that Kyle had to meet his gaze; those brown eyes of his shining so brightly, glinting with a thousand different stories – songs and secrets and conversations and so many things and people, seen and known and heard. But of all those things there, the thing that startled Kyle the most was that he knew he was the only thing Bobby saw in that moment. All the stories in those eyes and yet the only outline they could form was his own reflection, everything that had gone before forgotten for the sake of their own quiet moment right then.  
'Hey , why do you doubt yourself so much?' Bobby murmured. Kyle's mouth moved but no sound came out, and Bobby's brow furrowed slightly. 'You're like...the sweetest guy I've ever seen. And you want to tell stories for a living.' Bobby smiled impishly then, his eyes widening briefly, his whole body seeming to thrum with energy as he leant back and folded his arms. 'You're a doll, Kyle. And you hold all the cards; tell the right story and you'll shine brighter than the whole lot of us.' Bobby tilted his head. 'You know, we're not the ones you should be in awe of; Broadway forgets its chorus boys. But it heralds its writers forever. Especially the ones with a smile like yours. Everybody loves you – you've just got to take a deep breath and point it out to them.'

Talking with Bobby was so unlike talking with anyone else Kyle knew; he was capable of turning in an instant, from still and thoughtful to alive and laughing. He had a careless way of throwing words around which could have been so dangerous if it wasn't for the fact every word he said shone in his eyes; believed in, known and true. He was the first person Kyle had ever met who could match him musical for musical and then some – Bobby knew something about every light on Broadway, never mind every show, and he had an opinion on each one too. Kyle couldn't help but smile, his awkwardness falling away from him as he fought his corner against Bobby's brazen remarks. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had indulged him like this, just let him talk and talk and not judged him when he wasn't able to stop. It was a nice change from the usual routine of being mocked for his gleeful enthusiasm.

He supposed he should've known there's be a price to pay for enjoying himself. But for once he hadn't worried about it until it happened; Bobby had relaxed him, made him laugh. He'd been having too much fun and his guard had come down. He'd stopped preparing for the worst and just enjoyed himself. And when you were Jimmy Collins' best friend? There simply wasn't time to do that. Most of the best nights of his life had ended like this; chasing Jimmy down the street, begging with him to listen to reason. It had never worked in the past but he always did it, always hoped. Because hoping was kind of his special skill. And besides, he was used to it by now; abandoning his own happiness for the sake of safeguarding Jimmy's. But even as he was half-believing that Jimmy was right to be mad, he couldn't help but think back to the way Bobby had looked at him. The man was such a blazing creature, but his dark eyes had fixed on Kyle like he was the one who shone. _You'll shine brighter than all of us. Everybody loves you._

As he rounded the corner, he kept his head down, determined not to make eye-contact with anyone at the party in the hope of being able to make it as far as his bed unseen. He wanted to just curl up somewhere and be alone, but his home was full of people and he was starting to doubt if getting mad at Jimmy was really going to solve anything. The fact was that if Jimmy didn't want to share his songs then he wouldn't – sulking with him wouldn't make it better, it would probably just make it worse.  
'Hey, are you ok?' came a gentle voice, startling him from his thoughts, and he looked up to see Bobby standing there, hanging back from the retreating forms of Karen and their other friends. His brown eyes looked almost amber in the strange shadows of the New York night, and they glimmered in that same all-seeing way that had disarmed Kyle so easily before. For a moment Kyle hesitated, almost considering spilling the lot right then, the whole story all the way back to when him and Jimmy were kids. But he owed Jimmy more than to pout his heart out to a stranger so his simply shrugged and looked away.  
'I'll be fine – it's not like he's never lashed out at me before,' Kyle sighed, but Bobby still regarded him steadily, his head on one side, his eyes bright.  
'Look, we're going for drinks...you wanna come with?' Kyle glanced up in surprise, trying to judge if the offer was genuine. Bobby simply met his gaze, genuine concern on his face. 'Seriously, what's the point in having a face like yours if it never smiles?' he asked softly. Kyle stared at him, his lips parting ever-so-slightly, his blue eyes shining.  
'He's my best friend.' Kyle didn't know why he said it, but Bobby merely shrugged, unphased and still smiling back at him warmly.  
'The sweet ones always hang out with the losers – my friend Jess? She's an angel. I don't know how she puts up with me.'  
'You don't seem all that bad,' Kyle laughed nervously, looking down and Bobby smiled a distant sort of smile that Kyle felt sure there was a story behind.  
'Well if you really believe that; come with me,' he said. Kyle looked at him carefully, watching as he held out a hand. 'I'll tell you about the time I yelled 'Sing something' in Leigh Conroy's face; and she actually did...' Bobby offered playfully and Kyle felt the corners of his lips turn up as he let out a soft laugh.  
'Ok.'  
'Ok?' Bobby beamed and Kyle's smile widened.  
'Ok,' he nodded, laughing as Bobby grabbed his hand, his eyes suddenly alive with mischief once more as he turned swiftly and searched the street for his friends.  
'Hey guys, wait up – Kyle's coming with,' he called after them, beginning to tug Kyle along behind him as he ran down the street towards his waiting friends.

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Look, I don't know what you said to him that night and...and maybe I shouldn't, you know? Maybe it was just...your gift to him or whatever. Something between the two of you and no-one else. But...thank you for seeing him. I mean really seeing him. For looking at him like he was brightest thing in the room.' Jimmy swallowed. 'The one time he actually talked about you? He kept calling you unstoppable. Over and over. He's unstoppable, he's a supernova. And I asked him what he even meant and he just said 'Why does there need to be any more to that story?' – and honestly? I thought he was just doing it to blow me off...didn't want to give me anything I could throw back in his face later. But I think I get it now, you know? Some people are just bright enough on their own. They don't need you to shout it out for them. Even when they're a total stranger to you; they just shine. On and on.' Jimmy closed his eyes. 'He had that quality too; unstoppable. You showed him that, I think. Showed him he was like that. He certainly didn't realise it before you, anyway.' Jimmy smiled distantly. 'But look at him now...everybody knows his name.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

Bobby looked up from his phone as Jessica flopped down beside him, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. Their dance class didn't start for another ten minutes, and Jessica didn't seem in any rush to change into her dance shoes, choosing instead to curl into Bobby's side, closing her eyes and letting out a long sigh.  
'You have a rough night, Glitter Bug?' Bobby asked softly, turning back to his phone and letting Jessica rest her head on his shoulder.  
'Between auditions and dance classes and trying to pick up shifts at the store? I feel like I haven't slept in a month. And I haven't been hanging out with you enough at all; we haven't had a night out together since...wow, since we went to that party with Karen.' Jessica sat up, her eyes suddenly wide and awake, glittering mischievously as she looked at him. 'Speaking of which; you heard from that cutie again?'  
'Who, you mean Kyle?'  
'Duh. That boy was precious – and he _so _liked you. He did nothing but talk to you all night!'  
'Er, he talked to both of us all night. And Ana...until she ran off with that guy. He talks to everyone. It's kind of adorable actually.' Bobby sighed and looked up at Jessica with a grin. 'Karen would've probably warned him off me if she hadn't have gone home early to mope...I can totally see her sitting in between us and refusing to move.' Jessica laughed and elbowed him in the ribs, rolling her eyes fondly.  
'Shut up. So you're seriously telling me you haven't called this guy? Texted him? Nothing?' Jessica looked at him in disbelief, but Bobby simply shrugged, looking back down at his phone, the picture of nonchalance.  
'Sometimes you have conversations that you know you're never gonna have again. It's what makes you know they mattered. They're a one-time-only thing and it's special...unless you start trying to recreate them over and over again.' Jessica smiled fondly, resting her head back against his shoulder.  
'That's nice. I like that. I'm going to remember that next time I try to recapture something with some old flame,' she murmured, closing her eyes.

The two of them sat in silence for a while, listening to the sounds of other people starting to arrive. No-one approached them in their spot in the corner, leaving the two of them to their own devices. They were actually good friends with most of the group, but most people knew better than to invade Bobby and Jessica's Best Friend Time, waiting to be invited in rather than arriving unannounced. 'Hey, did you get a rehearsal time yet? I know some people went back in today but I haven't heard anything yet,' Jessica said suddenly, lookin up at Bobby hopefully, but he simply laughed, a wry smile on his lips.  
'You mean for Bombshell, right? Coz in that case; no, I haven't been called yet. But honestly? I'm not even sure it's going to happen.'  
'Why, what have you heard?' Jessica frowned, sitting up. Bobby grinned and showed her his phone.  
'Text from Sue. Derek's about ready to jump off a building by the sound of it. And Karen? Getting her head bitten off over nothing. You think Derek wants his old Marilyn back?'  
'You mean Ivy and not Rebecca I'm assuming,' Jessica smirked and Bobby narrowed his eyes at her, trying to suppress his grin. Jessica shrugged. 'I don't know. I caught up with her at an audition the other day, and she said Karen was at his place last time she went to see him...but then...Ivy is the one who saved the show, if you believe the blogs...'  
'_Always_ believe the blogs, Jess.' Bobby paused then and looked up from his phone. 'Or...never believe them. I'm not sure. It's one or the other,' he said and Jessica rolled her eyes at him, smiling fondly.  
'Did you see the video online of her performance though? Someone sent me the link last night. Ivy is crazy good on Moving The Line...you could understand if Derek changed his mind. Or maybe I'm just bias.'  
'Urgh. You think Ivy would duet with me on that? I want it. So badly. That song just calls to me – I could totally hit those notes.' Jessica just laughed and shook her head at him, flicking him playfully on the temple. He stuck his tongue out at her in return before turning back to his phone.  
'Ok, I'm going to go put my hair up before class. Back in a minute,' she sighed, getting to her feet. Bobby just nodded vaguely, still not looking up from his texts. 'Yeah. Love you too, Chorus Boy,' she told him with a shake of her head.

As Jessica headed back towards the studio, she noticed someone standing just outside the door, looking in through the window. She frowned slightly, her pace slowing, and she took a moment to stand and watch the man, her head on one side. She knew that silhouette. And she couldn't help but feel like this couldn't be a good thing.  
'Dennis, what are you doing here?' Dennis jumped slightly at the sound of Jessica's voice as she came up behind him, peering through the window to see what he was looking at. Bobby was warming up in front of the mirror, lost in his own world as he danced, his expression determined, his brown eyes full of intensity. She had to admit; she could understand why Dennis would be watching. It was hard not to watch Bobby when he threw himself into a dance or a song; he'd once performed a song at a benefit concert, alongside a host of well-known Broadway stars, and yet, if you looked it up online, it was Bobby's solo which had the most views. And yet, as self-possessed as Bobby was, it was strangely not something he ever boasted about – Jessica almost wondered if he enjoyed being able to take people by surprise with his power. She flicked a glance at Dennis and sighed. 'If you came here for him then...I'm not letting you go in there. He's happy, he's doing fine, he's having a good day...I'm not going to let you bring him down right now,' she said, folding her arms. Dennis looked down, biting the inside of his cheek. Jessica noticed how he couldn't meet her eyes and for a moment she felt guilty. Until she remembered the wounded look on Bobby's face when she'd told him Dennis hadn't stuck up for him. Her blue eyes narrowed slightly. 'Come on, spill, Bambi.'  
'You can stand down, Jess. I didn't come here for him – I have class upstairs. I just...I thought I saw him and...I can't not watch him, you know?' Dennis laughed and shook his head, a shy smile touching his lips as he glanced back to look at Bobby through the window. 'He likes spins, I like...whatever that thing is he does.' He shrugged. 'Don't worry about it, ok? He sent me a good luck note the other day...we've cleared the air.'  
'Trust me – you really haven't,' Jessica replied bluntly and Dennis blinked in confusion.  
'What do you mean?'  
'I mean...Bobby can't stand the idea of friends becoming strangers. It's just...it's a hang-up he's got after a bad break up. But that doesn't mean you can just keep showing up in his life, Dennis. You need to back off and give it time. Don't invite him to come see you in Wicked, don't stop by the Bombshell rehearsals to say hi...just...remember his birthday and send him a Christmas card for a couple of years and eventually...you can maybe start showing up at the odd party. But that's it. That's all you are to him from now on – and that's all you deserve if you don't realise just how special he is.' Jessica gave Dennis a lopsided smile, shrugging sadly and giving Dennis a pat on the arm. 'Look, no hard feelings, ok? Just...don't give me any reason to be mad at you? Coz for him, I will get mad at you, Dennis. I swear.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'So I said to him, like, this guy I saw was the most ridiculous thing and he had this dark hair that kept falling in his face and these shifty brown eyes that he could actually make dance with the music and a voice you can't even explain. And he goes; Oh, ok, I think I know who you mean – I bet he had the whole crowd in stitches, right? And I said yeah and he was like; Yeah, that's Bobby, and trust me, you won't need me to point him out. Yeah, understatement. It turned out he was right – this guy comes down and he's got this ridiculous grin on his face, telling some story to his friends. When I asked him if he'd been on the last week he shrieked – full-on shrieked – and hugged me and couldn't stop asking me questions and I couldn't answer coz I was watching his face...and behind all of this insanity he actually had the sweetest smile. He just put all this attention onto me – like I was the one coming out after a Broadway show not him. I had the best day coz of him. And he didn't just make my day he made my year. I got a photo with him and he made us both pull stupid faces and he got his friend to take the photo so he could put both arms around me. And the stupid part? Two years later, when I was back at another stage door, he remembered me. He came over and he hugged me the exact same way, asked me how I was. I looked him up online and back then there was only this one video, some charity thing he did a year or so before. I put it on my iPod and...he doesn't know it but he probably saved my life. It was him singing to me every night that got me through the stuff that happened that year. If I ever saw him again I don't know what I'd say. Other than thank you for standing in that day...or for being on just the right part of the stage to blow me a kiss at curtain two years later. ____So that...that is why I have a Playbill only signed by one guy from the back of the chorus. And why I always watch the ensemble when I go to a show. _ I know it's stupid...but it matters to me.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

Bobby looked up from his magazine with a bored expression at the sound of the door opening. It was another uneventful afternoon shift at the bar, and he was sulking with the world as another day of Bombshell rehearsals was going on without him and he felt like he was missing out. Of course, the last thing he was expecting was for Kyle Bishop to come walking through the door, looking uncertain as he scanned the bar.

Bobby straightened up, quirking his lips upwards into a confused smile as he watched Kyle pause in the doorway and offer him a small, shy smile. His hand were buried in his pockets and looked just about ready to turn and run away, so Bobby crossed over to his side of the bar and leant on it, meeting Kyle's eyes with his own twinkling gaze.  
'Hey – you looking for me?' he asked. Kyle let out a long sigh. Bobby was still watching him curiously, but that didn't make him feel as uncomfortable as he'd expected, and as ridiculous as he had felt hunting down this chorus boy he hardly knew, when Bobby looked at him like that, he felt like it didn't matter. Bobby's eyes saw nothing but sweetness in him, didn't judge him for whatever stupid thing came out of his mouth; his judgement had begun and ended with that soft-hearted smile the night of the party when he'd asked him if he was ok.

Kyle stepped over towards the bar and pulled himself up onto the barstool opposite Bobby, keeping his eyes trained carefully on his hands.  
'Hey...yeah...I was actually...' he huffed out a nervous breath, glancing up briefly at Bobby before looking back down at his hands, fidgeting with them anxiously, working up the nerve to say what he'd come to say. 'So...I kinda need you to tell me that thing about me shining again,' he said in a quiet, self-conscious voice, the words directed mostly at the wood of the bar. But Bobby's soft laugh made him look up, and he was surprised to find that there was no mockery in that laugh; Bobby was still looking at him without judgement, his face crinkled up slightly, his brown eyes intent upon no-one but him. 'I just...I kind of need to hear it right now...because...I feel like I'm not...enough...or something...but you...you made me feel...different. Better. And I just...I need that a lot right now,' Kyle admitted and Bobby quirked an eyebrow. His arms were folded and he was leaning back to look Kyle up and down, his lips curving into a thoughtful smirk. 'I know it's stupid but...you think you can do that again?' Bobby smiled.  
'Ok, I'm going to grab us a couple of beers and we're going to go sit in that booth over there, and then you can tell me what it is I need to say to you – just give me five minutes, alright?'  
'But don't you have to work?'  
'Please, you see any other customers in here?' Bobby grinned and Kyle laughed, inclining his head to agree. 'Exactly. So go sit over there and I'll be over in a minute.'

Kyle looked up as a beer bottle was placed on the table in front of him, and he smiled gratefully at Bobby, who slid into the booth, sitting down opposite him and taking a sip of his own beer.  
'Ok, first of all; how did you even find me here?' Bobby asked with a grin and Kyle couldn't help but laugh, rolling his eyes and looking away.  
'I uh...talked to Karen's friend Ana? Told her you'd left your phone at the loft,' he shrugged and Bobby let out a wild laugh that took Kyle by surprise.  
'God, good job you didn't talk to Jess. She would've never believed that excuse.' Bobby shook his head as if remembering some anecdote before looking back up at Kyle with a grin. 'My phone is like...my joint-best friend and I'm pretty sure she's jealous of the attention I lavish on it,' he explained and Kyle smiled back at him. 'I know, I'm shallow.'  
'No.' Bobby looked up at him in confusion and Kyle shrugged self-consciously. 'I don't think you're shallow,' he admitted quietly. 'I don't really know what you are...but...shallow isn't it.' Bobby's lips twitched into an almost-smile and he looked down, picking at the label on his beer bottle.  
'Ok...now I don't say this often, so make the most of it; but this isn't about me.' Kyle chuckled and Bobby flashed him a quick grin. 'So come on, why do you need me to tell you you're adorable? Are there no mirrors at that place of yours?' he asked softly and Kyle looked up at him, his blue eyes shimmering in the dim light of the bar. Bobby leant in – part of him wanting to see how those eyes changed colour in the shifting light. 'I meant what I said before, Kyle. The writers hold the cards in this town. And you? You've got the smile to match.' Kyle sighed, biting his lip.  
'I guess I...I need you to tell me if I'm crazy for even hoping...I mean, one meeting with Derek's already fallen through, I don't even know where Jimmy is right now...which is bad for reasons I can't even begin to explain...and then...I just can't help thinking; why should anyone want to listen to me?'  
'Because people like baby-faced dreamers,' Bobby replied gently, his tone playful but his expression genuine. Kyle looked up at him in earnest. 'And I don't know, maybe you're a nightmare, maybe you can't write, maybe you'll be awful. There are so many ways it could be wrong,' Bobby admitted. 'But come on, Daydreamer; you still shine. Either way – win or lose – people will remember you for something. Even if it's just for your heart.' Bobby looked back down at the beer in his hands, peeling a little more at the label. 'I think that's all anyone on Broadway can ask for; that some stranger somewhere remembers their smile.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'I kissed a stranger once because I liked his smile and he said something nice about me. I don't tell that story often. Yeah...even my best friend doesn't believe me, actually. But I know the truth. And so did he.' _


	7. The Ones We Never Saw Coming

Sooooo sorry that this chapter took so long! I swear I didn't mean for updates of this to start dragging but these past three weeks have been particularly crazy with me going off to see a friend of mine in a show in London and then another friend of mine coming over from Germany to visit and just everything being all over the place and me having next to no time to write. I hope that despite the craziness this chapter worked out ok and that you'll all enjoy it now it's finally here; Tom is back for it, Kyle is back, Dennis is back, Karen's in there somewhere, but, most importantly of all, Bobby and Jessica get a lot of Best Friend Time in this one which I hope you'll enjoy seeing too!

NessySchu: I completely understand the 'too soon' feeling - I think I even get it myself when I'm writing it! hehe I'm glad you enjoyed all the Kyle in the last chapter - I hope you like his appearance in this chapter too, especially as I'm letting him and Bobby have some time together again!

So, here we have it: The Ones We Never Saw Coming - read, reviews are lovely - but above all please do enjoy :)

* * *

_'I think the best love stories? They aren't even about those great romances. They're about those people who just...come out of nowhere and hit you like speeding train, you know?' Bobby smiled, playing with the straw in his drink. 'They're about the girl who flat-out tells you you're an idiot the first day you meet her and doesn't go a week without telling you it since. Or, you know, the guy who knew you...what, ten days? But you never really forgot him. There are these epic ten-minute love stories in the world about conversations people just never saw coming. You carry that stuff with you...and you use it. In a dance or a song or in the advice you give to somebody else. And then the love story comes full circle, coz you've just created one of your own.' Bobby smiled; a soft, genuine smile that lit his dark eyes. 'You think yours and his love story didn't last but...it lasted for his whole lifetime. And you learned from it...which means it'll last you all of yours too.' Bobby shrugged, sitting up a little straighter in his chair and glancing down. 'You know, there's this moment when you're stood backstage before a show? It's like a ten-second gap right before curtain-up and...if you hold your breath and listen? You realise you can't hear a thing. It's like this perfect moment where...anything can happen. And by the time the curtain comes down? Those possibilities, those fragments of whatever-it-is we do out there? They're gone. Unrecreateable.' The very corners of his lips twitched up thoughtfully. 'But...they happened, right? They came up out of nowhere and they bowled you right over and...it was good. That's got to matter. The things you never imagined...they're what you remember, I think. Even when they don't last, you remember.' _

.0o0o0o0o0.

Bobby sighed, staring blankly at the fridge door, studying the various notes and lists tucked in amongst the photographs. He had so much to do in the coming weeks, it was tempting to crawl straight back to bed and make the most of the time to sleep. But as much as he loved his lie-ins, he liked being out in the world having fun much more, and there wouldn't be much time for either once Bombshell got back to a more regular rehearsal schedule. In any case; he'd made it this far, he might as well eat whilst he was here. Sighing heavily, he fixed himself a bowl of cereal, the whole time with one eye on his phone, trying to play catch-up with what the world had gotten up to whilst his slept. Broadway didn't tend to stop just because most of the city was sleeping, and sure enough the morning's theatre-gossip columns were full with new titbits; if the blogs were to be believed, most of Broadway would be closed before the end of the month. But Bobby simply rolled his eyes. He could write these columns better than most of the people who did, he certainly had more contacts than they seemed to. He'd been around long enough to know which stories to believe and which were pure drama just from one skim-read. He loved stirring the pot, but he wasn't stupid; Broadway was the home of drama queens, of course there were always stories flying back and forth. The trick was in spotting those little details which made the whisperings of disaster that bit more believable.

As he pulled himself up onto the kitchen counter, he began scrolling through his texts. A drunk-dial from Zak that made no sense, an update on the Veronica Moore rehearsals from Karen, a promise to see him soon from Ivy, and, unsurprisingly, a message from Jessica to say she'd be over later. He smirked and rolled his eyes fondly, shovelling more cereal in his mouth. Jessica saying she was coming over on his day off was more dependable than the sun rising each morning. It was less of a grand statement about their friendship and more of a testament to Jessica's peculiarly endearing brand of chaos; she envied his television, because, unlike her own, there was no massive crack across one side of the screen and abandoned clothes never obscured the view of it. He shook his head slightly and hit reply.  
'Radical idea: don't spend all your money on shoes and maybe you could watch TV too,' he smirked aloud, typing each word swiftly before moving quickly on. There was always a steady stream of information coming through his phone's inbox; an exchange of drama between his many gossipy friends which he repaid in kind with updates of his own. This morning's instalments were largely mundane, but he couldn't help noticing one reply in particular from a friend he'd called in a favour from just after getting back from Boston. He became so absorbed by the message that he didn't notice his front door being carefully opened, Jessica backing into his place, her hands full and her smile that little-bit-too wide.

'Hey, Monkey.' The sound of Jessica's voice startled Bobby so much that he nearly choked on his cereal and he looked up in time to see her bumping the door closed with her hip, a cup of coffee in each hand, her hair pulled up into a high, bouncing ponytail.  
'God, Jessica; boundaries! At least knock when you use my place like your own – I could've been naked in here!' Bobby muttered, widening his eyes for emphasis and flicking his hair out of his face before executing a perfect jump down from the counter-top. Jessica simply stuck her tongue out at him and handed over one of the coffees.  
'Please, like I've not walked in on that before,' she said playfully, turning on her heel and making a beeline for the couch. 'I'm actually way more traumatised by the time I walked in on you dancing to the Spice Girls with a tiara on your head; you can't get a picture like that out of your head _ever_, idiot.' Bobby raised his eyebrows and smiled idly, clearly unashamed.  
'It was New Year's. Who doesn't wear a tiara and dance to Spice Girls on New Year's?' he said and Jessica laughed, looking at him with best despairing look, her ponytail swaying from side to side behind her as she shook her head.  
'Just be quiet and get over here,' she said, settling back against the cushions and setting her coffee down on the floor as she got comfortable. 'They're having a Dance Moms marathon and I need some serious couch time with my best friend,' she added as she pulled one of the cushions to her chest grabbed up the remote. Bobby frowned then, tilting his head to one side. He watched her carefully for a moment and he knew that something was wrong immediately.  
'Hey, is everything ok, Glitter Bug?' he asked. Jessica didn't look back at him, simply shrugged, her eyes trained on the TV screen.  
'Just tired,' she insisted, but Bobby's eyes were narrowed. Slowly, quietly, he reached across to the drawer, extricating a spoon before heading straight for the freezer. He was never without Jessica's favourite flavour ice cream and she was never without his – it was an unspoken agreement between the two of them. 'So come on, Chorus Boy, I know you've probably done your morning rounds by now; what's the latest gossip?' Jessica was asking, but Bobby was rolling his eyes as he crossed the room.  
'Er, the latest gossip is that something's up and you're not telling me what – so spill it. Not even kidding, Blondie,' he said flatly.

When Jessica looked up, Bobby was standing behind her, his brown eyes studying her thoughtfully in that way that told her he knew her far too well to be trusted not to force the issue. He smiled at her softly and offered out the tub of ice cream, tilting his head to one side and winning a small smile from Jessica immediately. 'Come on, Jess, you've got a face on you like an understudy reading reviews. And Dance Moms? That dance teacher gives you nightmares and you know it. Seriously. You only watch ever that drama when you need a distraction.' Jessica laughed softly and inclined her head in agreement as Bobby flopped down next to her on the couch. 'Talk to me, Blondie,' he said gently, handing her the ice cream and spoon. Reluctantly she took them, admitting defeat. She didn't know if Bobby overpowered people with his sheer force of will or his starburst personality, but whatever it was, she had decided a long time ago he was someone you wanted on your team.

Jessica stuck the spoon into the ice cream, still shaking her head slightly, incredulous at the mix of bold and sweet which was her best friend. No matter how many years she had known him, no matter how many times he had forced information out of her, he never stopped bowling her over backwards and taking her by surprise. He was maddening and incredible. And so were so many of their conversations. But this was one thing she really hadn't wanted to talk to him about – she hated fighting with him, and she only knew of two things which could ever pit them against each other; differing opinions on So You Think You Can Dance contestants, and, even more than that, Jake.  
'It's seriously stupid and you're going to hate me for caring,' she said quietly, playing with the spoon and drawing patterns in the ice cream. Bobby gave her a soft kick to the side and forced her gaze up.  
'I could never hate you,' he said determinedly. 'Not even kidding.' Bobby met Jessica's eyes with his most intense gaze and the corner of her lips twitched up briefly in a grateful smile before she looked down again. 'Jessicaaaa,' he pushed, a mix of care and frustration coming out as something close to a whine. Jessica let out a long sigh. As she sat chewing her lip, she noticed a photograph she hadn't seen in a long time propped up against his photograph frame of the two of them; a large group-shot of everyone before curtain-up on the one-night-only show where they'd met, the two of them sitting side-by-side even then. When she looked to her side and saw him still sitting there now, she knew he meant it; he'd forgive her anything.  
'I saw Jake.' She risked a glance up at Bobby, but his expression wasn't as hardened as she'd expected. His head was tipped to one side, those brown eyes of his intent as they studied her face, sympathy clearly shining in them.  
'Like...saw him across the street or...?' Jessica laughed.  
'See – you nearly hated me for a second there, right?' she teased and Bobby gave her another playful kick in the ribs. 'Across the street, I didn't seek him out. I mean – it's Broadway. You see everyone across the street at some point, right?' Jessica sighed and shrugged, looking down again. 'He was with his new girlfriend so...I didn't really want to go say 'hi' to him or anything.' She pulled a face then, shuddering slightly at the memory. 'I mean, the two of them looked pretty busy to me anyway so...' she scrunched up her nose slightly and rolled her eyes and when she looked over at Bobby she expected to see similar disgust just from the mere mention of Jake's name. But there was no pointed look on his face, there wasn't even a remark about the poor girl not knowing what she was in for on his lips. There was just...understanding there. His shoulders sagged and he dipped his head just enough to meet her eyes and they were warm and brown and glinty and she wanted to squeeze him tight with gratitude for that look.  
'I'm sorry, Sweetie,' he said gently. Jessica swallowed and forced herself into making a half-smile.  
'It's fine. I shouldn't even care.'  
'But you always care,' he said, a quiet statement but an emphatic one which forced her to look at him. 'That's what's special about you, Glitter Bug,' Bobby smiled, crawling across the couch to wrap his arms around her. Jessica gladly curled into his arms, pressing her cheek against the fabric of his shirt and closing her eyes a moment. Bobby always smelt like caramel and coffee and his body was warm and solid against her own. It would probably seem absurd to an outsider, but she just felt that there was something so safe about Bobby. His eyes were wild and flashing and his smile was dangerous – but him, the flesh and bones and heart of him, was sturdy. What people feared and adored in equal measure was his energy – and they were so content to stand back and watch him go that sometimes they forgot to lean in and listen to that unwavering heartbeat of his which lay just beneath it all.  
'Maybe you're no gentleman. And you're certainly no saint. But I'm pretty sure you're my hero, Chorus Boy. Don't forget that next time I yell at you for stealing my scarves,' she sighed into Bobby's chest. He laughed and the sound vibrated through her bones.

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Yeah, maybe I'm just some chorus boy to you – but I work hard, ok? I've been taking classes since I was eight, I've been in studios every week since I got to this town, and you know what? I've auditioned for some of the top producers out there. So many people have called in so many favours from me it's ridiculous. So yeah, I am telling you to stop calling her. And I'm telling you to stop showing up at her door. And if you breathe one word to her ever again? Then I will call up every one of those people who owe me and I will run you out of this town, even if it takes me dancing 'til my feet bleed in some shitty no-pay no-hope workshop. Because she is special and you don't deserve her. Go ahead, Jake. Try me. I know people in every theatre on Broadway already. Even if you don't stay gone? I can still make you wish you had. Some chorus boy? I mean, seriously. You're an idiot if you still haven't worked out just how much influence some chorus boy can have.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

Tom felt his whole spine stiffen as Derek slid up beside him, glass in hand, steely eyes staring resolutely forwards. Derek was the strangest mix of sharp and bright; like glass shards, always ready to cut but kind of twinkly in the light. Tom knew better than to trust it, but that didn't mean he was immune to watching it catch the sun. He hated that a part of him would always admire that power Derek had over people – because he knew it wasn't a good thing. People feared it. But they respected it too, Tom knew. He demanded attention, for better or worse, and attention was what even the best of human beings craved.

As Tom eyed Derek suspiciously, he could tell the other man was uncomfortable, something about the way his face twitched and the sound of him clearing his throat  
'I need to talk to you.' It was rarely a good thing when those words came out of Derek's mouth, but Tom turning to face him anyway, folding his arms and quirking his eyebrows in enquiry.  
'Oh really. And what did I do wrong exactly?' he sighed airily, leaning back and looking at Derek sceptically, studying his expression carefully, immediately on guard. To his surprise, Derek seemed confused by his defensiveness and he scrunched up his face, reluctantly turning to look over at Tom properly.  
'What?' he asked bluntly and Tom sighed heavily.  
'Well, I assumed you came to lecture me about something. It's kind of how our relationship goes now, isn't it? I put on an amazing show for you and then you tear me down.'  
'Oh grow up, Tom. I came here to say thank you. Although, for your information, _I _put on the show – the musical director does the music. The clue in the name.' Tom blinked, the barb sliding straight off him as he tried to process Derek's initial remark. 'Oh don't look at me like that, it's bad enough that I have to come over here don't make me regret opening my mouth,' Derek huffed, looking away again so he could watch Karen across the room, talking animatedly to Veronica and Jimmy. 'Look, what you said about...about me caving...' Derek stopped, closing his eyes a moment as though he were in pain. To Tom's surprise he wasn't enjoying seeing Derek squirm all that much – because in a strange way it just reminded him of the friendship they had lost. They never used to have awkward pauses between the two of them; he and Derek had once been almost as good as he and Julia at reading each other's minds. Derek was never one to let anyone finish his sentences for him, but that hadn't meant Tom wouldn't have been able to do it. To go from that to...whatever it was they had become since – the notion had always bothered Tom. Strangers who actually knew each other better than so many other people in their lives. Something damaged as much as it was lost. Derek trying to come up with the right words and Tom not having a clue how to help him – wasn't that a sad place to have come to? Derek rubbed his hand over his face and sighed. 'Just...you're not always as wrong as I like to make out, ok? And maybe...maybe there's a chance that you know what you're talking about and maybe there's a chance you're right about that kid. As much as it pains me to admit it...you probably know me better than anyone else who's here right now. And today you knew me better than I did. So...thank you.' Derek took a long swig of his drink. 'And now this ridiculous conversation is over, let's never mention it again, ok?' He put his drink down on the side and turned on his heel. 'Fantastic,' he muttered under his breath, his voice heavy with sarcasm, his face twisted up as though he'd just bit into a lemon.

Derek didn't wait for Tom to find the words to reply. Instead, he stalked off as sharply as he could, making a beeline for the drinks, leaving Tom to stare at his retreating form in amazement.  
'You're welcome,' Tom managed at last, rolling his eyes. But he wasn't quite able to shake all the sentiment from his words. Because really – it had felt good to be able to help Derek today. But right now? He wasn't sure what to do with Derek's words. As blindsided as he had been by them, he wasn't able to stop replaying them in his mind, overanalysing. After everything, he couldn't believe that his traitorous heart wanted so badly for the two of them to be those people they were before, to have that friendship back. He knew it was impossible, he knew too much had happened. He could never trust Derek again – and frankly, the people they had both become since those days when they were close? They weren't people who could be that in-tune anymore. But a part of him ached at the realisation of just what had been lost. The lost memories, the absence. And above all he ached for the lost possibilities. A grief for things he had never even had. Tom bit his lip, studying who was left in the room and planning an escape route; when his mind started over-thinking like this, he couldn't be cooped up making small-talk, he needed to get out into the New York air and let his eyes be distracted by the blur of the crowds and the theatre lights. He was sure no-one would miss him too much, and frankly, after the day he'd had, he couldn't be bothered saying any goodbyes.

As soon as the cooler outside air hit his face, Tom felt his head clearing. He leant against the wall and closed his eyes a moment, listening to the sounds of the city surrounding him, drowning out the sound of his own thoughts whirling around his brain. And then he heard the door opening again behind him.  
'Hey...are you ok?' Tom looked up in surprise at the sound of a voice, and when he glanced back over to the doorway he saw Kyle Bishop standing there, his blue eyes shining in a hundred different hues in the shifting shadows. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked I just...I came out for some air and you...you just looked how I felt and I...oh, God, now I'm rambling. I'm sorry.' Tom couldn't help but chuckle softly as Kyle fumbled for his words, not knowing whether to stay or turn and run down the street.  
'It's fine, Kyle. Stop apologising.'  
'Sorr-' Kyle froze immediately, cringing. 'God. I'm such an idiot,' he sighed, shaking his head shyly and turning his eyes skywards. 'I just...you're _Tom Levitt_.' Kyle looked at him with awe-filled eyes, a grin touching his lips as he shook his head incredulously.  
'That I am,' Tom laughed softly, pushing himself up off the wall. 'But you're Kyle Bishop – I got the impression from you that Broadway was in your future,' he said with a smile, and Kyle blushed, looking down and shrugging awkwardly.  
'It's probably not but...I'm working on it. And anyway; you're already there,' he pointed out quietly, before glancing back up at Tom. 'I'm sorry about earlier by the way – when I get a project in my head I...I kind of can't see anything else, you know?' He let out a rueful laugh. 'Maybe it's for the best I was focused though – I probably would've just made an even bigger idiot out of myself otherwise.' Kyle rolled his eyes and gave a self-deprecating smile 'I basically lose all control over my mouth when I meet anyone from Broadway. And you...I mean, your music it just...' he drew in a long breath before letting it slowly out, looking Tom in the eye as he tried to communicate the magnitude of what he was trying to say but without getting himself caught up with words. There was one of the most genuine smiles Tom had ever seen on Kyle's face and it made him smile too.  
'Thanks,' Tom said softly and Kyle gave a curt nod, looking down.  
'Anyway, I should...I should go. So...thank you. For everything,' Kyle nodded, starting to back away and head out into the New York night.

Tom watched the younger man walking away for a moment, trying to think of something to say and wishing he was quicker with words. He knew he should thank Kyle, try and express how touching it was to know that his music mattered. But at the same time he didn't want to spoil the moment by saying the wrong thing; it would be easy to come across as too arrogant if he didn't think it through – it was something he knew he was guilty of doing to others in the past and he hated it, because really, taking a compliment was just not his forte, but always brushing people off with a joke never showed how much their words mattered and he just couldn't find the balance. So, with a sigh, he turned away, securing his bag on his shoulder and stepping towards the street, leaning out in the hopes of spotting a cab. 'Hey, by the way...can I ask you something?' Kyle's voice drifted back down the street towards him and Tom looked over his shoulder in surprise, searching the street for Kyle, and smiling warmly when he spotted him standing only a little way off.  
'Sure; ask away.' Kyle's lips twitched into a small smile and he took a few tentative steps back towards Tom, his eyes on the ground as he bit his lip.  
'What's it like?' he asked after a moment.  
'What's what like?' Tom frowned, tilting his head.  
'Having all that music in your head.' A slow smile touched Tom's lips and he folded his arms, taking a proper look at Kyle. He had such an open face; the kind that was trusting and trusted. But it was those eyes which stood out; it wasn't the colour of them so much as the way they glittered. Kyle's heart shone there, and how many people like that were there around in Broadway? How many people like that were even around in the world?  
'You're a different one, Kyle Bishop, I'll give you that,' Tom murmured after a moment, chuckling before taking another few seconds to think how best to explain it. 'Well...Karen said you were a writer; what's it like having all those stories in _your_ head?' he countered gently. Kyle's smile was soft, distant, and those blue eyes of his still shone. He took a beat but eventually he nodded, looking up to meet Tom's gaze.  
'It's...sort of...overwhelming,' he answered without hesitation and Tom's own smile widened.  
'Overwhelming,' he nodded. 'Yeah. That sounds about right.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Who looks back on their life and remembers the day they woke up and there was nobody new at rehearsal? The show where nothing went wrong? Who is seriously out there telling stories about all the times someone arranged to meet them at a place to do something and they met and they did it and nothing else happened. Who remembers the guy who asked the same question everyone else always asked you? Come on. That's not what we do this for.' Bobby flicked his hair out of his eyes and offered his best friend a small smile. 'You remember the days you fought with a drag queen. You tell people how the stage manager turned up drunk one Friday night. You care about the things you don't expect, you know? The guy who tastes like strawberries. The secrets you told to some stranger.' He shrugged, taking a sip of his drink 'I don't think people give enough credit to once-in-a-lifetime these days. They always want more, trying to drag everything out.' Eyes flashing, he looked up, his grin bright. 'That's what this business is though – no two nights are ever what's expected. I mean, God, who doesn't get their heart broken after a night at a theatre? Not even kidding. This business is madness and goodbyes and moments you can never get back. Travelling shows pack up, play a new town, move on. Casts on Broadway have their run and then they leave, and you know that that group of people? They will never all be together like that again. No two performances are ever identical and even the best cast recording in the world isn't perfect. And, yeah, sometimes you kiss the guy and never see him again.' Bobby rested his chin on his hand and quirked his eyebrow as if in challenge. 'But come on. It doesn't matter one way or the other as long as what you do means something, right?' He tilted his head. 'I'm ready to laugh, Jess. And get my heart broken. And be mad about it. And move on. You don't make stories by being ok all the time, you make stories when you don't expect to make them. I mean...that's how I met you, isn't it? Are you really saying that's a risk you wish you hadn't taken?' Jessica's lips curved up and Bobby's eyes sparkled fondly back at her. 'Exactly. So let me do this. And I promise I'll tell you all the stories I make. Even the ones I don't tell to anybody else.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'Get up, Sleepy Head, you're being lame.' Jessica groaned, opening one eye and pushing rolling over in bed, finding herself tangled up in her own covers. Disorientated from sleep, she was convinced she had to be imagining Bobby's voice, because he was rarely the first awake of the two of them and she was sure that he hadn't even been there when she'd gone to bed last night. 'Seriously. Get up. I have news.' Jessica felt someone kicking her ribs and slowly she managed to get her head out from the covers, lifting it slightly from the pillow to look up and find Bobby sitting on her bed. 'I brought bagels,' he beamed when he saw her confused expression, and he waved his own half-eaten one brightly. Jessica laughed sleepily, rubbing a hand over her face and sitting up a little in bed.  
'What are you doing here, Chorus Boy?' she asked through a yawn.  
'God, like you've never shown up in my bedroom uninvited?' Bobby sighed, rolling his eyes and looking down at his phone. 'Iowa needs people for a read-through. I said we'd both be there.' He shrugged and looked up. 'I figure if her and Derek can hedge their bets then so can we,' he added, widening his eyes theatrically and flicking his hair off his face.  
'Why, you think there's still a chance Bombshell could bomb on us?' Jessica smirked, pushing the covers off her and pulling her knees up to her chest. Bobby simply pulled a face.  
'I think I was promised a read-through and they always end in drama so...I need to be there. And you need to be with me so we can gossip about it later.'  
'What's it for anyway?'  
'You know that guy she's been stalking? Handsome, high...kind of obnoxious?'  
'Oh...' Jessica blinked in surprise. If a read-through was being done, then that musical must have come a long way in a very short time. 'I guess that Ronnie Moore gig is giving him the kick he needed, huh?' she added, arching an eyebrow. Bobby looked up from his phone.  
'Or Karen is,' he shot back with a sly smile and Jessica smacked him on the arm.  
'Shut up! You know nothing about that situation,' she said, trying not to laugh, but Bobby shrugged, his smile not showing a hint of fading.  
'Hey, I call it how I see it, Jessica. And the way I see it? Karen's seen something she likes.' His brown eyes glinted dangerously as he quirked his lips into a wicked grin. 'I wonder how Derek feels about that,' he added, laughing wildly as he ducked away from Jessica's kick.  
'I'll tell her you said that,' Jessica warned him, unable to hide her smile from her voice.  
'Go ahead, Blondie. I already said it to her face like five times.'

After an in-depth review of the morning gossip pages, Jessica reluctantly set about getting herself ready, climbing off the bed and surveying the mess. Her whole bedroom was blanketed in discarded clothing and, even though he would never be able to stand it in his own room, Bobby thought it suited Jessica this way. The space was decorated largely in bright pinks and oranges, with an excessive number of cushions covered in sequins and beads and photo-frames of diamante and glitter. The slight sparkles and shimmers of all the scarves and dresses and odd shoes which were strewn on every surface caught the morning sunshine, making the whole room bright and hazy and it was hard not to smile in the dancing light. Jessica picked her way around the space, singing to herself, and Bobby watched her out of the corner of his eye at the items she was picking out. 'Don't wear that, why do you even have it?' he sighed theatrically, barely looking up from his phone. Jessica simply threw the offending article at him, sticking her tongue out before disappearing into her closet to look for an alternative.  
'Why's it even matter what we look like?' she asked, before spinning back and leaning out of the closet with a playful grin 'Does it have anything to do with that cutie-pie writer?' she sing-songed, wolf-whistling for effect and finally getting Bobby's full attention as he looked up at her and attempted to glare, grabbing one of her cushions and launching it across the room. She ducked back inside her closet, but the cushion still managed to hit her squarely on the back of the head, making her laugh. 'You know that when you do that that I know I'm onto something, right?' she asked him, looking back over her shoulder. Bobby chucked his phone down onto her bed and sighed, leaning back on his hands.  
'Kyle's sweet, not gonna lie. But that's kinda the problem, Jess. We all know how that story ends, don't we?' Bobby got up off the bed and began picking up items of clothing and Jessica sat herself down on the closet floor, crossing her legs to wait for him to pick her outfit for her. 'It's not even the point anyway. We're going because I like new projects. Broadway pays the bills...barely. But a read-through with a piano and some friends? That's kinda the reason we're even in this business, isn't it? That's where the joy is.' Jessica smiled at him softly, blue eyes bright with affection. 'Well, that and a good show.' Bobby grinned, pretending to think for a moment before inclining his head. 'And Tonys.' He shrugged and pointed a warning finger at her and Jessica stifled a laugh. 'But not cute boys. That's got nothing to do with it, ok?' As Bobby turned back to examine one of the tops he found on the floor, Jessica pulled her knees to her chest and sighed, watching him incredulously.'  
'Hey Monkey; when people say you're honest like that's a bad thing?' Bobby turned to look at her and she smiled. 'That's coz they don't know how beautiful your honesty can be.' She winked and Bobby winked back before tossing a shirt in her direction.  
'Wear it, don't wear it – just get ready already so we can go have fun.'

When they got there, Jessica and Bobby knew from page one what they were in for. Their eyes met immediately, Jessica quirking an eyebrow at Bobby to gauge what their strategy should be. Bobby wrinkled his nose, looking back down at the pages in his hand and sighing deeply, not bothering to hide from Jessica the glance he flicked at Kyle. After a moment he leant forward to whisper in Jessica's ear.  
'No-one should step on a daydreamer. No-one should step on anyone that...good. It'd just be wrong.' Jessica looked up at him, her smile lopsided. She understood what he meant, but at the same time, she'd never known him be able to bite his tongue.  
'You really think it's the right thing to do to not be honest with him? This is his future,' she murmured, her head tilting to one side as she watched Kyle talking to Jimmy and Karen. She knew what Bobby meant; Kyle was a good person and it shone out of him, he wasn't someone she wanted to hurt.  
'Maybe it gets better as it goes along,' Bobby sighed and Jessica looked up at him sceptically. 'What, like you've never seen a terrible first page in your life?' he remarked and she laughed.  
'Maybe I have. And I've definitely seen worse than this. But...you really think Derek's going to come running for a first page that isn't _amazing_?'  
'Hey – you really think Bombshell's gonna crash and burn so bad that Derek's going to care?' he shot back, raising his eyebrows. Jessica sighed and looked back over at Kyle, her lips curving down and her eyes sympathetic.  
'Poor guy...either way, someone's going to end up crushing his dream,' she murmured. Bobby smiled.  
'Welcome to Broadway. Don't call us...' he flicked a glance and Jessica and she smiled sadly up at him.  
'We'll call you,' she finished with a nod, looking back down at the script in her hands.

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Oh my God, I have no idea how I wasn't fired last night. Did you see it? It was a nightmare! Everyone basically thought I must've been drinking all day. I fell up the stairs to the stage! Like up them! Right in front of everyone. My hat fell off. Like flew off my head. And it hit Jess in the face so she was practically blinded for the next five minutes. And you know that bit where go like this with the newspapers?' Bobby gestured dramatically, falling into character with ease and making the others laugh. 'Yeah – I sent mine flying off the stage. Right into the wings. Nothing I could do to get it back. It was ridiculous. I was miming for the rest of the routine! And when I was supposed to pass it to Jess? She looked at me like I'd lost my mind coz I was literally just holding out an empty hand. I was passing her air and just expecting her to pick up my mime where I left off. She'd only just got her sight back from the hat incident and then I was handing her invisible props. The whole dance was screwed coz apparently I can't make a single gesture without it being drama! Everyone on stage knew I'd messed up coz this piece of air was having to be passed down the line in one giant group mime act.' Bobby sipped his drink, rolling his eyes. 'There was this girl on the front row who was staring at me like I was the biggest screw up she'd ever seen on a stage in her life. I caught her in the interval reading her Playbill all like 'How has he had this many jobs on Broadway when he can't hold a newspaper?'. By Act Two she was full-on glaring at me the whole time. It was insane. I need to do damage control like all next week to make up for it. Seriously. I might never work again. Literally the worst show of my career so far. If my agent sees that? It'll be 'don't call us we'll call you' for the rest of my life. I hope no-one was filming a bootleg.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'Ok, guys, you can break there. Great run-through everyone. With any luck we'll have you all out there for real soon.' Bobby watched from the wings as the group onstage began to disperse, smiling as one or two familiar faces passed him on their way back up their dressing rooms. He still wasn't convinced he should even be here and he made sure to keep his expression neutral, not wanting to run the risk of any of them coming up to him and making conversation. The text had come in from Leah a few days before, telling him that the first cover run for the new cast members at Wicked was scheduled for that morning; she was an old friend from his Hairspray days who owed him a favour, and, as she was one of the longest serving members of Wicked's current ensemble, he'd gone to her the moment Dennis had left Bombshell. Leah had been surprised when Bobby asked her to look out for Dennis and let him know how rehearsals for the new cast members went; she'd expected Bobby to ask more of her after all the times he'd covered for her with their bosses back at Hairspray, but she was happy to help, and when Bobby had asked her not to press him for his reasons, she'd not wanted to force the issued. For his part, Bobby wasn't sure entirely why he wanted to check up on Dennis. Technically they were still friends, technically they'd parted on good terms. But things were always a little but more complicated than that with an ex. And besides, he wasn't stupid; he knew Jessica had been playing guard dog and there was no way Dennis would risk her wrath – everyone hated when Jessica was mad with them because they all knew just how much it took to get her that way and it was strange to see her sunlit face turn stormy. But as much as Bobby appreciated her kindness in telling Dennis to stay away, he didn't want to lose a friendship over a failed romance. Whatever Dennis' reasons for not trusting him, Bobby knew he was sweet and talented and deserved any break he got; Wicked was one of the most successful shows on Broadway and for him to be part of that and understudying such an important role was a big deal. So he was doing what he would do for any of his close friends; coming to support them.

As tough as it had been to risk his reputation and ask for a morning off from Bombshell, Bobby had to admit that Dennis had been worth it when he watched him; he made a beautiful Fiyero. Bobby stepped a little closer to the stage, peering across the stage to where Dennis was still standing, catching his breath and stretching out before gracefully jumping down from one part of the set to another, executing a perfect spin before he landed, that sweet smile on his face. He was looking down, unaware of Bobby, and Bobby knew it was his last chance to sneak out unnoticed. But, whilst Dennis might have given up on him, Bobby rarely gave up on anyone; he would mend this bridge if it killed him.

'Hey Bambi – is this what you ditched us for?' Dennis jumped at the sound of that voice, spinning around in surprise. That sound, the texture like coffee in winter, was recognizable in a heartbeat and the murmur of it washed through Dennis' whole body; the recognition was instant before he'd even focused on where the sound had come from. He couldn't help the smile which spread across his face when he saw him; leaning back with his arms folded, cocky and casual and ever-so-sly, his bright brown eyes glinting in the backstage light, one eyebrow arched as he flashed that dangerous smile of his. He was like that flash of colour when a prism caught the light, bright and unplaceable, and Dennis felt a pang of guilt because he knew – he just _knew_ – there wasn't an ounce of anger there. But really, there should be, shouldn't there? 'Hey Dancer Boy, I came all the way over here and you're not even going to speak to me? Come on. Are you coming over here or what? Now or never,' Bobby grinned and Dennis laughed, shaking his head and quickly crossing the rest of the stage.  
'Are you going to let me hug you?' he asked, hesitating a moment to regard Bobby carefully, never quite confident he knew what Bobby would say or do.  
'Ugh, fine – but don't let anybody see it, Bambi. I'm the Bitch of Broadway, remember? And no-one here can know any different.' Bobby flicked his hair out of his eyes and gave Dennis his most put-upon look as he let him hug him tightly, but Dennis caught the way he wrapped one arm around him and made no move to pull away sharply once their bodies met.

'What are you even doing here?' Dennis asked over Bobby's shoulder after a moment, reluctantly pulling back to look into his eyes.  
'God, you go away for a few weeks and suddenly you forget all about me; I know people, Bambi. I'm basically _everywhere_ in this town,' Bobby said, rolling his eyes, but he wasn't able to hide his smile from Dennis. 'You know Leah? Yeah, well, we were in Hairspray together. I told her not to date this guy Alex from my dressing room? And then she did and they're still together now. She keeps in touch just to rub it in,' Bobby added and Dennis laughed. 'It's a nightmare. I can't get her to leave me alone. Really.'  
'What, so she just spontaneously told you it was my first cover run today?' he said and Bobby shrugged.  
'Hey, what can I tell you; she's a weird one. She dates Alex, after all.' Dennis nodded, not even pretending he believe it, and Bobby didn't put up much of a fight, not a hint of guardedness in his face. Bobby's expression had softened and he gave Dennis a playful shove, breaking the moment. 'So anyway; you looked great out there. You nervous?' Dennis pulled a face.  
'I don't know. It's one of the most popular shows out there right now...it's a lot of pressure but...I'm kind of excited. It's fun, you know?' He glanced away, looking out towards the stage and avoiding Bobby's all-seeing gaze. 'I miss you guys over at Bombshell though,' he admitted quietly, biting the inside of his cheek.  
'We miss you too, Bambi,' Bobby replied, giving his shin a small kick in order to pull his gaze back. Dennis looked back at him immediately, their eyes meeting, and somehow he knew that Bobby understood a lot of the words he couldn't bring himself to say, and for that he gave him a thankful smile.  
'So...' he breathed out, trying to untense his muscles. 'Did you really just come here to tell me that or...?' Bobby simply shrugged, his eyes still intent upon Dennis' own.  
'Hey, Jessica doesn't speak for me, ok? I don't know what she said to you but...I'm guessing she said something, right?' Bobby quirked an eyebrow and Dennis laughed shly, glancing down with a small nod. 'Yeah. Well, she can get feisty when she's mad. And I know she just wants to look out for me coz...maybe I've given her reason to be worried in the past. But...the point is? You're still my friend, Bambi. And I come see my friends do cover runs all the time.' Bobby smiled lopsidedly, before straightening up a little and narrowing his eyes at Dennis playfully. 'You'd better show your face at Bombshell some time though, ok? Coz we might actually get to Broadway this season...providing Derek doesn't piss any more leading ladies off anyway,' he grinned.

Dennis was about to ask after Jessica and Karen when another voice caught his attention.  
'Bobby?' Dennis had been a dancer long enough to be able to read people's body-language pretty well, and he saw the way Bobby's spine straightened at the sound, his shoulders tensing immediately. He turned slowly, and Dennis was sure that he was holding his breath. It wasn't like Bobby at all – the stillness and the caution – and it wasn't something which Dennis enjoyed seeing on him. He frowned in confusion as he watched him, studying the way he trained every muscle in his face, the way there was nothing Bobby could do to keep his dark brown eyes from betraying him.  
'Kurt,' Bobby said flatly as he saw who was standing there, and Dennis glanced between Bobby and Kurt curiously; Kurt was one of the new principals, a fairly well-known face on Broadway, but Bobby had never mentioned that he knew him, which struck Dennis as odd, because usually Bobby had stories about all his friends and he was always more than willing to share them.  
'What are you even doing here?' Kurt asked, his expression hard to judge. Those green eyes of his were murky, his lips a straight line, but there was still a softness to his voice, whether that was from guilt, regret, or even hope, Dennis found it impossible to tell. What intrigued him more was Bobby's expression; a conflict was playing out there, sadness and anger and a need to be strong, brown eyes shining in a way Dennis wasn't used to seeing. He was standing close enough that he could hear the judder in Bobby's breathing – even as he managed to flick his hair out of his eyes and quirk his lips into a line which was almost straight. Dennis could feel the energy rolling off him in waves as he used all of his concentration, determined not to crack, and Dennis could tell that whatever had happened between these two, it had been a serious event in Bobby's life. He couldn't help but think back to those last rehearsals before Boston and Jessica's warnings about Bobby's past – it had been so hard for him to think of vibrant Bobby as a broken thing then, but he saw it now and he wanted more than anything to try and fix him, but he wasn't quite sure how, or if Bobby would thank him for trying.  
'Look, I didn't come here to thrash anything out with you, ok? Dennis is a friend, I came for him, now I'm leaving. That's all,' Bobby said evenly, adjusting his bag on his shoulder and straightening up a little more. Kurt finally seemed to register Dennis' presence then, glancing at him over Bobby's shoulder with something almost like suspicion. Kurt seemed to make some sort of judgement on Dennis, his head nodding almost imperceptibly before he trained his gaze back on Bobby's face, folding his arms.  
'There's nothing to thrash out, Chorus Boy.' Dennis saw Bobby wince at the sound of Kurt using that nickname – a reminder of affection lost, perhaps? 'I think I was perfectly clear with you the last time we talked,' Kurt added and Bobby looked down at the floor, his nerve finally losing out to the coldness of Kurt's tone. For a moment Kurt watched him, his jaw working as though he wanted to defy his own words and keep talking, as though he desperately wanted to fix the crackling air between them, but instead he simply turned on his heel and stalked quickly away.

For a moment Bobby stood rigidly still. Dennis could still hear the shake in his breath and he placed a gentle hand on his arm.  
'Hey, are you ok?' he asked. Bobby swallowed and glanced over his shoulder, looking out towards where Kurt was now standing onstage, talking with some other members of the company, his back turned pointedly to the wings.  
'Yeah. I'm ok.' Bobby's voice was smaller than Dennis had ever known it and he wished Jessica were there as he knew she was the only one in the world who would be able to fix it. 'Kurt's just...somebody that thought he knew me once,' Bobby murmured sadly, before finally looking back into Dennis' eyes with a small smile. 'Turned out he didn't. Know me, that is. Just in case you were wondering.' Dennis matched his smile and gave his arm another small squeeze.  
'It's his loss, Bobby.' Bobby nodded, giving Dennis a tight smile. His brown eyes were shining with what Dennis knew were tears, but he would never tell. Bobby gave him a small nod then, slowly glancing away and breaking their shared understanding. Dennis quietly let his hand drop from his arm, but he still watched him in concern. 'Are you sure you're ok?' he asked and Bobby looked back up at him sharply, rolling his eyes, suddenly all attitude once more.  
'Hey, what did I tell you about having a reputation to protect?' he warned and Dennis laughed softly, nodding. 'Look, don't be a stranger, Bambi,' Bobby said, taking a step back and beginning to walk away. He glanced back over his shoulder to give Dennis one last smile. 'And by the way? Don't let Jessica bully you – she likes to think she's a terror but she can't stay mad at anyone for long.'

By the time Bobby got back to rehearsal, Jessica was about to lose her mind. She'd been struggling to concentrate all morning, knowing full-well that Bobby would never ask for a morning off if there wasn't something important happening. But once Dennis texted her, she had come to realise that knowing what Bobby was up to was actually a lot more difficult than not knowing. Concentrating on rehearsal had become an impossible task when she realised where Bobby had been; two exes in the same show, one of them the worst ex of all, and yet Bobby had willingly walked in there? Jessica couldn't stop fidgeting. No-one could mess up Bobby like Kurt could – and the only person who had come close? Dennis.

They were on a break when the rehearsal room door was finally pushed open and Bobby appeared. Jessica felt the relief at seeing him flood her entire system in an instant and she was on her feet before anyone else had even spotted him, abandoning a very confused Karen and Sue as she tore across the studio floor. She ran over to Bobby and barrelled into him, jumping up to throw her arms around his neck and holding onto him for dear life, not caring how much of a spectacle she was making, too relieved to see Bobby was still standing and not burying himself in bedcovers instead.  
'Hey, Glitter Bug. It's good to see you too,' Bobby laughed, perplexed by her obvious anxiousness but still lifting her up to return the hug.  
'Don't even bother – Dennis texted me and I know everything,' she told him firmly, leaning back just enough to look him in the eye. 'You knew Kurt had joined Wicked and yet you still went over there?' she asked and Bobby rolled his eyes. 'Bobby!'  
'Hey, I can handle Kurt, ok? So stop worrying. And I can handle Dennis too, by the way,' he said, but Jessica simply shook her head at him and sighed.  
'Just because you can doesn't mean you have to, Bobby,' she said softly and Bobby smiled up into her face, leaning their foreheads together.  
'Please; of course I have to. I always get the last word, remember?' he told her softly.  
'But did you? Get the last word?' Jessica pressed, hopeful. When Dennis had sent her that text she'd been scared Bobby wouldn't show up to rehearsal at all; after everything it had taken to get Bobby out of bed the last time Kurt had spoken to him, she'd been worried it was going to end the same way again. But Bobby didn't seem as panicked by the encounter as he would've been even a few months before, and that made her so happy she just wanted to hug him and not let go for a week..  
'With Kurt? Not so much – but honestly? He's a lost cause and...I'm ok with that. Let him think what he thinks. You still love me, don't you?' Jessica shot him a withering look and his smiled, kissing her forehead and then leaning back. 'Good,' he said softly before giving an idle shrug. 'And everyone else seems to like me just find too... so really, what's one enemy on Broadway?' Jessica smiled softly at him, winding her arms around him more tightly and burying her face in the crook of his neck.  
'I love you, Chorus Boy. You're the best person I've ever known.'  
'Back atcha, Glitter Bug. Now come on – stop being soft and give me all the gossip I've missed.' Bobby made no move to let Jessica go and she smiled into his shirt.  
'Shut up, Bobby. I'm trying to have a _moment _here,' she muttered, enjoying the feeling of Bobby's laughter bouncing against her ribs.

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'You want to know something surprising about Bobby?! God. I don't even...everything about him takes you by surprise! He's just this...unpredictable bundle of energy! And when you're with him, you never really know what's going to happen next. But um...you know, you can name any country song and he will probably be able to sing you a word-perfect rendition on the spot. He can always make you laugh...but I guess that's not so surprising really. Although sometimes those laughs will take you by surprise and it just makes everything ok with the world, even when it isn't. Um...he once stole the photo of me and my boyfriend from by my bed and replaced it with this little Prince Charming doll...you know, the Disney one? Yeah. Coz he hated that boyfriend and he said I deserved better. Oh, and he can make the most amazing brownies, and he always has pancake mix and ice-cream in his kitchen. He cannot stand paper cuts, cracked phone screens or messy rooms and he likes folding things. Packing is one of his favourite things to do..and...and he is the kindest, funniest, most honest person you will ever meet. He's just this...unexpected terror. And a thoroughly gorgeous soul.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

Bobby groaned as he slid his key in the lock, barging the door open tiredly. He dropped his bags down to the floor at his feet the moment he was across the threshold, kicking the door closed behind him and tossing his keys in the general direction of his coffee table. As soon as the door thudded shut, Bobby let his shoulders sag, rubbing his hands over his face and letting out a yawn, all attempts at pretending he was fine quickly falling away. It had been a long day at rehearsal followed by a shift at the bar, which he'd ended up having to run the whole way to; Derek had asked for a few of the boys to stay behind and help him and Josh run through a few changes for the choreography in Act Two, and it had been a chance that Bobby couldn't say no to, no matter how much his muscles protested. He knew it was a mark of respect to be trusted for the job, and it was the kind of favour his entire reputation was built on, so, with one eye on the clock, he'd agreed, even when he knew he'd end up working his bar shift half-dead.

It took a moment for him to collect himself, but finally Bobby pushed himself up off the door with a sigh, stepping over his bags and making his way towards the kitchen, the thought of his practically-bare fridge filling him with dread. When people dreamt of Broadway, they probably didn't dream of the insane schedules that had to be kept to, or the dodgy TV dinners which were the only things you had the time and spare cash to eat. But even as he examined the desert of shelves in his kitchen, Bobby couldn't bring himself to be annoyed. He still loved Broadway, even the bits no-one warned you about when you started out.  
'I could always try alcohol for dinner,' he remarked dryly into the silence of his kitchen, rolling his eyes as prodded at something encased in plastic that looked like it might have gone off. 'After all, Jess isn't around to tell me off,' he added with a smirk.

Just then, Bobby heard a tentative knock on the door and he straightened immediately, turning around slowly. 'Ok, there is no way she can have heard me say that from all the way across town,' he said, widening his eyes as he crossed the room. He opened the door with a theatrical sweep, fully expecting to see Jessica on the other side. But it definitely wasn't Jessica standing there. For a moment Bobby blinked, his brain struggling to catch up with his eyes, but then his lips twisted into a curious half smile and he tilted his head. 'Kyle.' Kyle Bishop. He gave Bobby a small nod, his hands still firmly in his pockets as he bit his lip, shifting shyly from foot to foot.  
'Hi...sorry to...Ana mentioned that you lived here and I...I'm sorry, this is stupid.' Kyle sucked in a breath and for a moment Bobby thought he was about to turn right around and leave. Kyle clearly wavered, his body almost turning to leave before he suddenly straightened and looked up at Bobby, his expression pinched. 'Look...do you um...do you maybe want to go somewhere?' Bobby's expression was still confused, and Kyle shrugged awkwardly, squirming slightly under that beady brown gaze as it scrutinized him. 'I just...it's been a tough night and...and I need somebody to talk to who won't lie to me.' Bobby arched an eyebrow. 'I need someone to talk to about...everything. And the first person I thought of was...you.' Bobby felt his lips curving up at the corners.  
'Are you sure about that?' he asked tentatively, and Kyle let out a soft laugh. 'I kinda have this bad track record for taking people by surprise,' Bobby added, getting a wry smile from Kyle in return.  
'Yeah. I definitely got that,' he said, rolling his eyes playfully and making Bobby smile as leant his head against the door. He was trying to get a better look at those sparkling eyes, to try and judge where this was going. 'Listen, about what I said to you at the read-through...' Kyle's mouth kept moving but no words came out, and he looked up earnestly, his wide blue eyes meeting Bobby's immediately.  
'It's fine, Daydreamer. I was pretty harsh with you too,' Bobby said, shrugging idly.  
'You were just being honest – I get it, you know? No-one gets it right first time and I...you were just trying to help. I get that now. It's just hard when you work so hard on something and...you still can't get it right.' Bobby smiled quietly back at him.  
'But you figured it out,' he said gently, and when Kyle looked at him in confusion he pulled a face, glancing away. 'Karen showed me what you did to it when I left; you really pulled it together, Bishop.' Kyle laughed shyly.  
'You saw that?'  
'Wow, so you think I just bitch and run, huh?' Bobby grinned mischievously at Kyle, whose incredulous smile twinkled in his eyes as he laughed uncertainly. 'I told Karen to show me what you did with it. Hey, I never said I didn't like your ideas,' he added with a roll of his eyes. 'Anyway, Daydreamer, there's a place down the street we can talk if you still want to. And more importantly? I can finally get a drink.'

It didn't surprise Kyle at all that Bobby was the kind of person who would just accept his request without question; there was something about him that meant the unexpected rolled right off him, as though he'd taught himself to go into life without set expectations of any day, preferring to find surprise in everything instead. Kyle watched him at the bar, the way he leant across it laughing, those eyes of his wicked and bright as he exchanged some remark with the bartender, grabbing up the beers and pushing himself up like it was a dance, a few people turning their heads at the sound of his voice, knowing smirks on their faces as he glided past them. There was something about him which burst through the background hum of the atmosphere, and he smiled at Kyle like he knew all his secret. To Kyle's surprise that didn't make him as uneasy as he thought it should. Bobby looked at him like he knew that too.

'I read the reviews,' Bobby stated simply as he flopped down into the booth, setting down a bottle of beer on the table in front of Kyle, another bottle in his own hand which he took a long swig from. Kyle winced a little and Bobby arched an eyebrow, his smile that same devilish one he'd had when he looked Kyle up and down back at the party. Yet when Kyle risked a glance up at him, he was surprised to see that the look in his eyes was much softer, quieter. The mention of the reviews had flooded his system with anxiety, but those eyes still him with a look. Besides, the thought of the mood Jimmy had been in earlier was enough to convince him to stay in his seat – if he didn't go hear then he had to face Jimmy's anger and, frankly, he just didn't have the strength. Jimmy sucked all the energy right out of him – but Bobby had energy to spare. And, for some reason which Kyle couldn't fathom, whenever Bobby looked at him, he projected all that energy right onto him, like he was the only person on the earth who mattered at all.  
'I know it could be better, ok?' Kyle murmured at last, looking down at the bottle in his hands, his brow furrowed. He heard Bobby let out a soft laugh felt a soft kick hitting his shin under the table. When he looked up, Bobby's eyes were still trained on him. The rest of the bar be damned – Bobby's brown eyes saw only the bright blue of Kyle's, that was clear.  
'Hey, I work at Bombshell, remember? Trust me, just because it's on a stage doesn't mean it's ready to go. Everyone knows that, they make allowances.' He shrugged. 'I get it, you know? You did what you could – but the people in this town? They can be pretty awful.' Bobby's lips quirked up into a playful smile. 'And remember – they might not get it coz it's not _Broadway_. It's not what they're _used to_.' He widened his eyes at Kyle pointedly, laughing wickedly when Kyle attempted to glare at him. 'Did I get enough of the righteous anger in that or do you wanna try it?' Bobby teased, and it was Kyle's turn to aim a kick under the table, making Bobby giggle, putting his hands up in mock surrender before leaning back a little and taking a swig of his beer. 'Look, you did good, Kyle,' he said after a beat, suddenly all gentleness, catching Kyle off guard all over again. He looked up at him and Bobby offered him a wonky smile. 'On paper...it works.' Kyle smiled back at him gratefully.  
'Thanks...but...that's not really what the people who saw it thought.'  
'You had a last minute stand-in. And _not _one of the good ones like me or Jess. The people were expecting Karen – and since I basically trained her up? The people were expecting amazing,' Bobby reminded him and Kyle couldn't help but laugh in disbelief.  
'Do you just know everything?' he teased and Bobby smirked, flicking his hair out of his face and striking a pose.  
'Basically, yeah,' he said airily, making Kyle grin even wider, and Bobby smiled back at him, slumping back down and taking another swig of his drink. 'Look, this business is terrible at giving out chances. But, you've got a second shot at it tomorrow – my advice? Hold your head high and plough on through. It's how you survive in this town, Daydreamer. That's just a fact.' Kyle looked thoughtfully over at Bobby then, his eyes suddenly dazzlingly alert as they studied his face.  
'And is that what you do? Plough on through and survive?' Bobby could see it in the way Kyle watched him that somehow he could see it; the fracture lines across the image he projected to the world. He looked down, staring at the corner of the label on his beer bottle, suddenly fascinated by the way it was peeling slightly. He began bending the paper back and forth with his thumb, but he could still feel Kyle still watching him, eyes intent and unwavering. Bobby swallowed, steeling himself slightly, trying to smooth out the broken edges of himself as best he could before he spoke.  
'It's what I've done, yeah.' He took a breath. 'Most of the time, anyway,' he added quietly, giving Kyle a one-shouldered shrug before flicking a brief glance back up at him. 'I try not to care but...despite the rumours? I am actually only human,' he added and Kyle smiled a small, sympathetic smile. 'The truth's a bitch and so am I, I guess.' Bobby swallowed, flicking the label on his beer bottle and taking another swig. 'You probably think I'm terrible, right? I wouldn't blame you...you certainly wouldn't be the first.'

Bobby didn't know how long they sat opposite each other in silence. That word 'terrible' – it hung in the air. It was sticky and humid and it tasted sour on his tongue. But Kyle didn't seem to taste it, because his eyes didn't flicker or cloud. He watched Bobby thoughtfully, his head leaning lazily back, his fingers drawing patterns in the condensation on his beer bottle. And then he leant in a little.  
'I don't think you're terrible.' The words were so soft, so quiet, they almost disappeared into the sounds of the bar still buzzing around them. But they vibrated along Bobby's skin and he felt his spine straighten, though he wouldn't look up, still playing with the label on his beer bottle instead, afraid to look up for fear Kyle would see the shudder running through him. Kyle shifted slightly and Bobby could feel those blue eyes on his bowed head. 'Not in that way,' Kyle added in a murmur. Bobby's brow furrowed and Kyle smiled slightly, kicking Bobby's shin under the table, his blue eyes sparkling. That won him a look and finally met his gaze, an uncertainty in his face which somehow Kyle didn't feel belonged there. 'You're terrible because you're brilliant,' he said, shaking his head as though in disbelief. He set down his beer bottle and leant forward a little more, his eyes intent upon Bobby, who watched him silently, those thin lips of his curving into the faintest of smiles. 'You're like this...force of nature,' Kyle sighed, gesturing with his hands for emphasis and making Bobby's smile widen just a little more. 'You're terrible because you're glorious and beautiful and...brilliant.' Kyle paused, grasping for more words, his eyes turning skywards for a moment until he shrugged and looked back over at Bobby with a rueful smile. 'You're capable of anything,' he insisted softly. 'And that's what really scares people...the people who _aren't_ brilliant.' Kyle looked down at his hands then, his smile fond and lopsided. 'Because they doubt that they're capable of what you're capable of.' He glanced back up into Bobby's now-twinkling gaze. 'There's doubt in them. But there's just...all this light in you.'

Kyle broke the gaze quickly. It was his turn to bite his lip and play with the label on his beer bottle. His turn to draw in a steadying breath. 'But what I don't know is...is how you ever do that.' He shook his head slightly and pursed his lips. 'How...in all this craziness that happens in New York...in life...just...how? How do you do it?'  
'Do what?' Bobby asked, resting his chin on his hand and Kyle laughed, rolling his eyes.  
'That magnetic, bowl-people-over thing,' he smirked, incredulous that Bobby could possibly not know his own power. Bobby smiled wryly, leaning back in his seat with a chuckle before regarding Kyle carefully.  
'Ok. Broadway lesson time,' he said, setting his beer down abruptly before sliding around the booth until he was sitting right next to Kyle. At the sudden movement Kyle had to look up, watching Bobby in confusion as Bobby smiled back at him unphased, a new mischief in his expression which danced in his eyes, lighting them right up amber. 'You know...maybe I surprise people because I'm all _this_ and all _that_,' he said, snapping his fingers in time with his words, striking two sharp poses before falling easily out of them and back into that strangely sweet yet sly smile of his, looking Kyle right in the eye. 'But you know what, Daydreamer? _You have that too_.' Kyle frowned at him but Bobby just shrugged like it was the simplest thing in the world. 'It's just different, that's all.' Bobby flicked his hair out of his face and arched an eyebrow at Kyle, who looked at him, wide-eyed and cautious. 'People remember you coz there's there are all these little sunbeams that fall out of you when you smile.' Bobby touched a hand to Kyle's chin, leaning in, and Kyle held his gaze without wavering. 'That's beautiful, you know?' Bobby whispered.

Bobby's kiss tasted of lip balm and cinnamon and Kyle leant into it, letting his eyes close for a moment as Bobby's body twisted closer to his own. The kiss could've lasted a whole night or it could've only lasted a minute, Kyle couldn't be sure. But he knew when Bobby broke away from him, with those eyes of his still glinting, that it was a kiss he would never have again.

Bobby slid round and pushed himself up from his seat and Kyle watched him in silence as he stood up, slowing turning back to face him, his thin lips forming a pale, gentle smile – a smile which Kyle never forgot. 'In my opinion? You shouldn't have any doubt in you either, Kyle Bishop. When the sun comes up tomorrow, you need to walk right back to Fringe and show everyone you're not going to quit. One day all those people who slated you? They'll just be a footnote on your story.' Bobby smiled softly, taking a step back and shrugging. 'There's light in you too, Kyle Bishop – just stop forgetting to switch it on.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Yeah...that's him. Bobby.' Kyle watched the group, his head on one side, a distant smile on his lips. Bobby looked smart in his velvet jacket, his hair slicked back, his pretty best friend looking up at him excitedly as she told him some story about something. Jimmy frowned and followed Kyle's eyeline, trying to figure out what the look meant and failing. 'But there's no story. I told you. It's not a big deal, Jimmy. He's just...something else. You can't help but look at him, you know?' Kyle shrugged. 'Maybe it's stupid but...I don't want to risk him ever being anything less than unexpected to me. He's like this supernova – and who wants to know the science behind that? You want it to just stay amazing and brilliant and far away.' Kyle's blue eyes glittered and he looked back up at Jimmy. 'Why does there have to be a story? He's the story, Jimmy. He's unstoppable. I mean...look at him. He's unstoppable. He's...incredible. And...I don't think he's anything you think he is. That should be enough for you to be fascinated, Jimmy. So...I'm not going to tell you anything else.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'So that's it? You're not going to tell me?'  
'Basically, yeah.' Bobby was leaning idly against the barre, barely looking up from his phone as Jessica pouted at him. 'Oh my God; look what Zak just sent me.' Bobby tipped the phone screen in Jessica's direction, ignoring her disgruntled look entirely. 'I can't believe he can afford a vacation right now, he's like...the worst dancer on Broadway. Seriously. He actually dropped a girl right out of a lift once. She forgave him but the director never did. He was blacklisted for six months after that. It was ridiculous.' Jessica rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath as Bobby's eyes went back down to his phone screen and he began tapping out texts once more, his eyes narrowed in concentration. For a moment Jessica watched him, biting at her lip and trying to read Bobby's secrets out of his face, but it was no use, there was nothing there for her to find. She wasn't used to him not caving to her; Bobby would put up a fight with anyone, and would usually win, but against her he rarely even tried to stand his ground. His view on secrets was simple; they were only fun when you had someone to whisper about them with. And she was used to being his go-to person.  
'Ok, I can't do it. Seriously! What are you up to, Chorus Boy?! You _have _to tell me or I will burst!' Jessica let out at last, coming out of her stretch to stamp her feet in frustration. She saw the corner of his lips curl into a smug smirk but he still refused to look up at her and gave his arm a light smack. 'Why won't you just tell me where you were last night? Please?! I'm going to go insane with your games; you're acting like it doesn't matter and that makes me know, for sure, _it mattered_,' she whined, folding her arms and staring him down. But Bobby was just as good at being stubborn as she was and he simply stretched his lean body out, catlike as he tipped his head backwards and closed his eyes, his expression somehow simultaneously knowing and mischievous the sunlight washed over his skin. Jessica gave his arm another smack and Bobby chuckled softly at her pouting. 'I know you were doing something, coz your phone was off for two hours and that's just not something you do unless you're up to something. Or on a date...oh my goodness, were you on date?!' Bobby rolled his eyes disdainfully and the excitement in Jessica's eyes quickly cooled.  
'You should not know how long my phone was or wasn't on for last night, it's just creepy,' Bobby said airily, laughing as Jessica aimed another smack in the direction of his arm, missing horribly when he ducked away at the last second. 'Look, I told you; I went out for a drink and the rest is none of your business. I'm not telling on this one, Blondie. Move on with your life already.'  
'But you tell me everything,' Jessica pleaded, blue eyes wide. It was a technique she'd practiced on her dad a hundred times as a child; she'd got Broadway tickets out of it one time, new dance shoes and countless items of clothing and jewellery. But Bobby was the first person she'd ever met who was immune to the bat of her eyelashes and her little pink pout. 'Pretty please with a hot guy on top?' she tried, quirking an eyebrow at him hopefully. Bobby laughed and shook his head.  
'Not telling, Jess. Get over it,' he said with a grin, turning his attention back to his phone. Jessica sighed, deflating in an instant, and Bobby rolled his eyes, giving her a playful shove. 'Stop sulking with me. I give you enough gossip already without you trying to find some where there isn't any. God, Jessica.' Jessica stuck her tongue out at him and both of them attempted to glare at each other, failing horribly as they broke down into giggles.

For a while they returned to an amicable silence, Jessica still half-heartedly attempting her stretches whilst Bobby didn't even bother pretending, his eyes still firmly on his phone as he tapped out text after text at an alarming speed. But Jessica simply wasn't capable of biting her tongue; no matter what he said, Jessica knew that something must have happened last night. Bobby was never unreachable – it just didn't happen. He only turned his phone off when a conversation really mattered to him.  
'I just don't get why you're being so secretive.' Bobby looked up with a smirk to find Jessica staring at him again, one hand on her hip, her eyebrows quirked up at him hopefully. 'I thought we'd made a pact to not even try and have our own lives anymore,' she added, wrapping her arms around Bobby and resting her chin on his shoulder, making no attempt to hide that she was reading from his phone screen as she did so. Bobby's face creased into amusement, but he kept his lips in a firm line as he turned his head to look her in the eye.  
'I don't remember signing anything, actually' he pointed out and Jessica prodded him in the side. 'What! I don't!' he laughed, elbowing her off him. 'You just want to live vicariously through me, crazy lady,' he added, brown eyes sparkling as he arched an eyebrow in Jessica's direction.  
'Says the guy who had time to make me brownies the other day,' she said with a grin, shaking her head at him. Bobby just wrinkled his nose and looked back down at his phone.  
'Ok. Stop. Seriously. I can-_not _have people thinking I can bake. Not even joking,' he muttered, widening his eyes for effect, but Jessica saw a slight smile on his lips all the same.  
'You're sweeter than a candy-cane, you just hate admitting it,' she grinned, wrapping her arms back around him and kissing him on the cheek.

It was a few minutes later that the rehearsal room door creaked open, and neither Bobby nor Jessica was paying sufficient attention to notice someone sticking their head in and scanning the room. Bobby was too busy texting and Jessica was too busy reading over his shoulder, and that was why, when Tom finally stepped fully into the room, the sound of his voice made bother of them jump apart in alarm.  
'Bobby! Just who I was looking for.' Tom was raking a hand through his hair as he crossed the room, his expression pinched but his blue eyes bright with excitement. The moment he heard those words, Bobby felt a thousand different rehearsals and concerts flash through his mind, his whole life playing out in people saying those very words to him and it ended badly, and he widened his eyes comically at Tom.  
'It's never good when people say that to me,' he remarked dryly and Jessica suppressed a laugh, elbowing him in the ribs as Tom shook his head slightly, looking Bobby up and down.  
'Is there ever a moment where you _don't _have your phone in your hand?!' he joked, folding his arms, one eyebrow quirked, and Jessica looked up at Bobby pointedly.  
'Well there was a two hour window last night which he won't tell me about,' she said under her breath and Bobby slowly turned his head to look at her, his brown eyes narrowed as he fought off a smile. Jessica beamed innocently back up at him and he sighed, rolling his eyes before looking back at Tom. He smiled overly brightly at the older man, making a great show of sliding his phone into his pocket with a put-upon sigh and Tom smirked at the performance.  
'What did you want me for?' Bobby asked, flicking is hair from his face and scrutinizing Tom cautiously. He was trying to work out the strange air of nervous excitement which was rolling off Tom in waves, attempting to gauge what he might be getting himself into. When Bobby looked at him like that, Tom was sure he could actually feel all of his secrets being pulled from him and it unsettled him slightly, so he straightened himself up a little. An old teacher's voice rang in his head going 'Think tall' and so he tipped his chin up a little and sucked in a breath, giving Bobby a determined nod before he forged ahead.  
'Yes – I er...you've probably heard that I'm doing a little experiment with Heart, right?'  
'Sure.' Tom didn't even know why he bothered asking; if it was happening, Bobby knew about it, he'd learnt that a long time ago.  
'Good. Ok...well, I'm trying to get a few of the guys together but I'm short a DiMaggio today.' Jessica raised her eyebrows at that, looking up at Bobby, her eyes sparkling in anticipation of what Tom was about to offer. 'Now this needs to go well today or we lose Heart from the show, so I need someone I can rely on to get where I'm going with this, ok? Someone who'll pick up fast and do a good job for me.' Tom looked at Bobby hopefully, tilting his head and trying to judge if Bobby was following his chain of thought. 'You think you'd be up for that?' Bobby's face cracked into a wide grin – a genuine happiness lighting up his brown eyes and making them sparkle in a way that Tom didn't think he'd ever seen before. Jessica squeezed his shoulders tightly then, only just managing to hold in a squeak of excitement. It might only be for one song, but she was proud of Bobby for being everyone's go-to when they needed someone. 'You in?' Tom pressed and Bobby pursed his lips in an attempt to hide his smile, leaning back a little and shrugging.  
'Yeah, I can help you out,' he said, a playful glint in his eyes. 'I get a raise though, right?' he teased and Tom laughed, shaking his head.  
'_Five minutes_. In the other room. Don't let me down, Bobby – I've got Jerry and Eileen due in an hour,' he said, before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

As soon as the door closed behind Tom, Jessica was bouncing, her hands clasped together as she grinned broadly up at Bobby.  
'This is so much fun!' she said and Bobby laughed at her fondly.  
'God, anyone would think you were the one being pulled in for back-up,' he said, wrapping one of his arms around her and tucking her into his side.  
'Stop. It. Will you just admit that you're proud of yourself, for once?!' Jessica said, looking him in the eye and folding her arms. 'Your name is always first on everyone's lips – and don't you dare say "Of course it is, I'm fabulous" because I swear I will hurt you.'  
'But I am! Bobby protested with a wicked smile, getting a half-hearted smack on his chest from Jessica. 'And anyway, should we really be so upbeat about this? I mean...when Derek sees Tom's been playing round with his show, he's going to lose his mind. I mean seriously. We're talking day of the lobsters all over again and this time? It won't even make as good of a story coz I won't be the centre of it.' Bobby rolled his eyes. 'Tom is roadkill when Derek's finished with him...you think Ivy could smuggle us into her show?'  
'Shut up,' Jessica scolded him lightly. 'Tom will save the song, Derek will be happy, Julia will stop sulking and we'll all get to go to Broadway. This show is finally done with the drama and it's going to stay that way.'  
'You're so perky. It's actually painful.'  
'I'm not even listening to you right now, Chorus Boy.'  
'Diva.'  
'Idiot.'  
'Princess.'  
'Secret-keeper.'

Bobby had a knack for spotting trouble, and occasionally for actively encouraging it, and Jessica supposed that, by now, she should be used to his predictions coming true. She was well-used to knowing looks of his being flashed at her across rooms when a situation turned sour at the exact moment he'd predicted it would and when Derek's expression began turning stormy, she'd begun to prepare herself for the coming 'I told you so' speech when the inevitable argument brought rehearsal to an abrupt end. But, she suspected, even Bobby hadn't guessed that Derek would outright quit. The stunned rehearsal room all had their eyes trained on the departing back of their snarling director, blinking dazedly, matching looks of astonishment on their faces. The door banged shut behind Derek and Jessica flinched slightly at the sound, biting her lip anxiously as she risked a glance over to the creative team. Tom threw his hands up despairingly, turning round to look at Julia, whose wide eyes turned slowly across to Eileen and Jerry. And then, out of the corner of her eye, Jessica noticed Bobby. His expression had been as shocked as everyone else's less than a second ago, but now his eyes were narrowed slightly. Though his lips were still parted just a little, he was no longer watching the space where Derek had been. Instead, Bobby's brown eyes were intent upon Karen. She was still staring at the door, her own eyes wide, her expression almost forlorn and as Jessica looked between her and Bobby she realised Bobby was counting down under his breath. Five...four...three...Jessica looked back at Karen then and saw her flick a glance between the creative team and the door, as though she wanted desperately for them to take some kind of action and chase after Derek for her. Two...Karen let out a small, frustrated sigh, shaking her head slightly. One. Karen took off after Derek and Bobby quirked his eyebrow knowingly, shaking his head and looking down, trying to hide his smirk.

As Eileen fled the room, it was Julia who suggested they call an end to the day's rehearsal, and the whole cast let out a collective breath they hadn't even realised they'd been holding. Jessica quickly scrambled to her feet and dashed up to Bobby, wrapped her arms around him from behind, her eyes wide.  
'Oh. My. God,' she breathed. Bobby was biting on his thumbnail, his eyebrows both raised as he tried and failed to hide how the developing scene was entertaining him, but when he caught Jessica's eyes in the mirror he couldn't hide his snigger.  
'Guess I'm not the biggest drama queen on Broadway after all,' he grinned and Jessica tried to stifle a laugh, giving him a playful dig in the ribs and shaking her head at him.  
'You think he's coming back?' she asked softly and Bobby glanced down at her sceptically.  
'I don't know...he didn't look like he was planning on it,' he remarked and Jessica tipped her head in acknowledgement. 'I don't think he feels like this show is anything to do with him anymore, actually. I mean...you saw him in the Public Relations run-through before. It looked like he was in actually physical pain. Seriously.' Bobby widening his eyes and set about biting his thumbnail again, eyeing Tom, Julia and Jerry thoughtfully.  
'You really think he'll just walk away though? Because Tom choreographed _one _song?' Bobby shrugged, looking down at Jessica with a rueful smirk.  
'He's walked out on Tom before, though. All of Broadway knows that.'  
'But what about Iowa. Isn't she his muse now or something?' Bobby let out a chuckle and Jessica frowned up at him in confusion. He rolled his eyes at her, unapologetic.  
'Jess, I love you, but you're insane if you think she can talk him down from anything. Honestly? I think whatever connection he had with this show before? It's gone. For real. Iowa or not, Derek's not coming back. Swear to God.' Jessica sighed, slumping slightly against Bobby, her forehead creasing in concern.  
'So what does that mean for us?' she asked softly and Bobby let out a long breath, his expression doleful at best.  
'With this show? I wouldn't be surprised if Marilyn Monroe herself showed up. It's like the show that won't die...we're still going to be here when we're eighty, Jess. Which is so not how I pictured my life going.'

By the time they were walking home, an uneasiness had settled over the two of them which they couldn't really place. Derek quitting – even after everything else the Bombshell cast had been through in their time together – was a cataclysmic event which shook the foundations of everything. A new director could mean a whole new show, it could even mean a whole new cast. A chasm of uncertainty had opened up before them, and even with their years of Broadway experience, it felt dangerous to them. Bombshell was just one of those shows; one of those ones you couldn't predict because it never took the easy path, yet always seemed to struggle on for the next leg of the trip, constantly adapting to adversity. But there had to be a limit to what a show could take before everyone involved just gave up and moved on – another of those classic theatre tales of a whole lot of work by a whole lot of people which would simply end up in a whole lot of nothing.

'Bright side – if you thought we were having a rough rehearsal? Check this out.' Bobby passed his phone over to Jessica and she took it eagerly, linking her arm through his as she read the article he'd brought up. A piece on Liaisons' press day, which wasn't promising great things. Bobby quirked his eyebrows, his eyes still on the article as Jessica skim-read beside him. 'Sounds like Ivy's actually had a worse day than us,' he added. 'I told her not to work with another movie star.' Jessica shot him a half-hearted glare before turning back to the phone screen.  
'Be nice. According to this, they _love _Ivy – it's the rest of the show that's the problem.'  
'Duh. Of course they love Ivy. She's amazing.' Jessica laughed and Bobby shrugged. 'It's just a fact. Anyway. That's not the point. If the rest of the show sucks? People aren't going to buy the tickets. Ivy's perfect. Movie stars? Not so perfect. Nine times out of ten they can't carry the shows the way people want them to so people would rather not spend the money to see the disaster. Just like if the show doesn't have a director...' Jessica gave Bobby a smack and he smirked at her unapologetically. 'Ivy's not even told us the half of what's going on in that show, you know. I heard that there was some serious crazy going down in rehearsal. I mean complete insanity. We're talking call-the-men-in-white-coats stuff here, Jess. It's drama. Honestly. I have my spies and I know they wouldn't lie to me.' Jessica shook her head and handed him his phone back, trying not to let him catch her smile.  
'You're a nightmare, Chorus Boy. Stop stirring,' she said through a laugh, resting her head on his shoulder. 'Ivy has been freaking out over this and all you can do is angle after gossip.'  
'Oh my God, you're not seriously going to make me feel bad about that. I would die if I didn't have stories to tell, Jessica. How many years have we even known each other? Check the BFF terms and conditions, Blondie; I can get away anything, ok?' Bobby gave her a playful shove and Jessica laughed, shoving him right back.  
'Shut up – you get away with _nothing _with me.'  
'Oh really? Then where was I for two hours last night?' Bobby asked, eyes flashing as he waggled his eyebrows at her, his mouth curved into a smug smile.  
'I hate you,' Jessica told him, sticking out her tongue. Bobby laughed and rested his head against hers and pulling her more tightly to his side.  
'You love me,' he assured her. She tried to glower back up but he simply winked at her, releasing her from his grip with a smile on his face. 'Everyone does, actually.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Wait...so...Tom is our director now?' Bobby set down his drink, scrutinizing Karen's face sceptically. 'Oh my God. I can't decide if I want to drink to forget or drink to celebrate. First-time director takes troubled show to Broadway? I can see the headlines now.' He looked over at Jessica, arching an eyebrow. 'You think I should bring back the lobsters to liven things up?' Jessica swotted at him, laughing, and he grinned unashamedly. 'Shut up, Tom likes me. It's fine. Or we could always bring your dad's dog – you wanna fill Karen in on your professionalism, Jess? Coz seriously, Iowa, she acts like it's all me with the crazy drama, but there was this one time when Jess ended up on the stage in nothing but a towel and the director nearly had a heart attack. It was kind of beautiful actually.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'It's official; I'm never moving from this couch again.' Jessica smirked and rolled her eyes as Bobby flopped backwards onto his couch. Bobby looked up at her incredulously. 'Oh my God. You're laughing. How are you laughing?' he groaned. His arm was slung dramatically across his face but he peered out at her from under it, his eyes narrowed in a show of distaste. 'You're obviously getting more caffeine than I am – coz this right here?' He gestured in the general direction of Jessica's smiling face, frowning. 'Too much.' Jessica shook her head.  
'I forgot how much you hated tap,' she laughed fondly, leaning across to slap lightly at his legs. Bobby shifted them without question, instinctively making just enough room for Jessica to nestle next to him amidst the couch cushions. 'Come on, Chorus Boy – own up. You miss Derek, don't you.' Bobby let out a long whine of disapproval, scrunching up his face and giving Jessica a half-hearted kick in the ribs when she laughed.  
'I don't miss his barking, if that's what you mean,' he countered, widening his eyes and pouting slightly. 'I miss being able to actually breathe in National Pastime, yeah. But I _do not_ miss the barking. Oh my God. I will never miss the barking.' Jessica smiled, crawling over to lie next to Bobby, resting her head against his chest as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
'You have to pay a high price for oxygen in this town,' she sighed and Bobby rolled his eyes.  
'You have to pay a high price for everything in this town,' he muttered, flicking his hair out of his eyes. 'God, I had like the cheesiest grin on my face for that whole three minutes – it was killing me. I was ready to hit him over the head with that baseball bat by the end.'  
'Who, Tom or the new choreographer?'  
'Neither of them – I was talking about Derek for quitting,' Bobby grinned wickedly and Jessica laughed, elbowing him in the ribs. 'Ok fine. Maybe the new choreographer...what's his name even? Travis? Tripp? I think I'd lost consciousness by the time it actually came up.'  
'Don't ask me – I was busy counselling Iowa.'  
'Oh my God. Please tell me we're not gonna have to train her up all over again. I do not have the strength. Seriously.' Jessica pinched Bobby lightly and he yelped. 'Hey! What was that for? You know you were thinking it too.'  
'Yeah but I didn't say it, jerk!' Jessica laughed. Bobby laughed softly, pinching Jessica right back and eliciting a muffled squeak from her. She pushed herself up a little and narrowed her eyes at him. 'You're proving my point, Chorus Boy,' she pouted playfully and Bobby kissed her nose, winning him a smile. 'You're so much nicer when you don't talk,' she teased.  
'Shut up, Blondie. I'm feeling bitchy and oxygen-deprived.' Jessica smirked.  
'And you're grumpy when they make you tap dance,' she added.  
'Yeah. Because I'm not a dancer, I'm a chorus boy. There's a difference,' Bobby huffed, wrinkling his nose slightly. 'One advantage of the Dark Lord Derek? He hated tap as much as I do.' Bobby paused, a rueful smirk forming on his lips. 'Well..._almost_.' Jessica laughed, shaking her head at him.  
'Karen wants him back you know,' she said and Bobby rolled his eyes.  
'I figured from the way she keeps moping round the rehearsal room. Iowa is so easy to read when she's miserable – it's like the Lost Puppy School of Pouting.' Jessica began to protest but Bobby ignored her. 'What? It's the truth isn't it?' He shrugged. 'Honestly, I'm Team Tom. He's got some good ideas, you know? And we're not constantly waiting for the next rant.' Bobby gave Jessica a sidelong glance then. 'You know Karen's been sneaking round behind our backs telling Derek everything that's going on, don't you? I saw her texting him in rehearsal the other day. She wasn't holding back either.' Jessica bit her lip, looking down. She knew Bobby was right, but she didn't want to lose a friend over a difference of opinion on directors in some show. 'She's being a pain, Jess. I cannot be dealing with her anymore.'  
'Bobby,' Jessica whined and Bobby rolled his eyes at her.  
'I'm sorry, ok? I'm just telling you the truth. But hey, I promise I'll say it to her face if it comes up,' he offered with a smile and Jessica looked up at him, her expression somewhere between amused and incredulous.  
'Like that will make it better?!' she laughed and Bobby shrugged.  
'What?! God. There's no pleasing some people,' he teased. 'Anyway, Iowa isn't as dumb as she looks. She saw us laughing all the way through rehearsal, I'm pretty sure she knows full well I find her and Tom endlessly entertaining. Hey, I'm rooting for her to be a pain – more fun for me to watch. I mean...hurry up and fight already. Give me something I can really laugh at.'  
'Oh shush, don't be mean,' Jessica protested weakly.  
'You were the one giggling, Blondie,' Bobby grinned, his eyes devilishly bright and Jessica shook her head, glancing down. 'You think coz your smile's so sweet and you bury your face in my shoulder that nobody knows? But actually, we all know. Don't even try and lie about it,' Bobby smirked, giving Jessica a prod.

For a while the two of them settled into silence, Bobby's eyes trained on a spot on the ceiling, his mind seemingly somewhere else entirely. Jessica curled herself more tightly into his side, pressing herself against his chest and enjoying the feeling of the rise and fall of his breathing and the muffled sound of the city outside. 'You know, dancing is supposed to just be fun. Performing is supposed to be fun. This business wears you down every day with sweat and gossip and drama. But when you nail a number? It's supposed to feel amazing. But with Iowa...I feel like she's one of those people that needs to be bleeding by the end to feel like she's achieved something. She's striving for _art_. That's why the chorus wasn't enough for her – we were all having too much fun.' Jessica smiled sadly and Bobby sighed, blowing his hair of his face. 'I think that's why she likes Derek so much. All that suffering makes her feel more like she's achieved something at the end.'  
'Maybe,' Jessica agreed quietly, closing her eyes a moment. 'God. The theatre is such a lousy place sometimes,' she murmured into Bobby's shirt. He squeezed her and planted a kiss into her hair.  
'Theatre is awful. We should all hate Broadway already,' he told her, resting his chin on top of her head. 'But it is still magical too.' Jessica felt the corners of her lips twitch up. It was moments like this that she knew that she had a best best friend on Broadway. Because Bobby was honest and cynical and sharp, but he had an unshakeable belief in what he did. He was one of those rare creatures in the modern world; someone who believed it was possible to find magic at a matinee. 'You know, when I was a kid, my parents were basically convinced I must have been dropped in the house by aliens or something.' Jessica laughed and Bobby shared a smirk with her, rolling his eyes for effect, the light dancing in them as he remembered. 'I was basically the weirdest kid in the whole neighbourhood. Everyone knew who I was coz they all kept asking my parents if they were sure I was ok,' he grinned. 'I scared the neighbours so much they practically begged my parents to put me in classes or something. But it was just this hugely weird concept to them – that it was something people did, you know? They'd never even been in a theatre and they had this kid who knew more about Broadway than they ever had. They'd go to yard sales sometimes and buy me old Playbills and cast recordings and I'd go learn these shows off by heart and teach myself steps and they saw how happy it made me so they'd keep doing it. I'd been performing so long I think the idea of putting me in classes for it was weird to them – I'd started it off my own bat, you know? I think they figured it could stay that way. I had to beg them before they took it seriously. They had an eight-year-old swearing to them he'd be on Broadway someday and it was so ridiculous to them but they had to do something just to shut me up.' Bobby smiled and glanced down at his hands, giving a small shrug. 'No-one in my family believed me, right up until I got the swing job at Producers.' Jessica smiled fondly up at him, squeezing him tightly. 'The whole idea of what Broadway is...it was magic to me. But I came from a family that didn't really believe in magic being a thing once you got past the age of twelve.' Bobby rolled his eyes and Jessica let out a laugh. 'But seriously? When a show comes together and the whole cast hit their marks and the audience is just lost to it? That is the only form of magic that's even left in the world now. How is anyone supposed to grow out of that?'  
'I guess they're not,' Jessica whispered, her blue eyes glittering with affection as she looked up into Bobby's face.  
'Exactly.' Bobby widened his eyes for emphasis, making Jessica laugh softly. 'The theatre is a nightmare and Broadway is awful – but when you walk down and see all the posters and the lights? You have to forgive it. It's what all of us do. I mean, look at Ivy.'  
'You're like a regular little Peter Pan, Chorus Boy,' Jessica teased, flashing a mischievous smile up at Bobby, who pulled a face at her.  
'Ok, you did not just say that.' He pushed himself up on the couch, rolling off it and getting to his feet. 'So I'm going to get us some food and pretend we never had this conversation already.' Jessica laughed at him.  
'You're so uptight,' she retorted, knowing that Bobby wouldn't stand for the put-down and beaming when she saw the flash of mischief lighting his eyes. She let out a shriek as he pounced on her.  
'You bitch!' he laughed as he set about tickling her, ruthless as ever. As he fell back onto the couch he was quick in using his superior upper-body strength to push her back against the cushions and pin her down, leaving her helpless with laughter, attempting to kick him off her but to little avail. They playfully wrestled for control, both laughing as Jessica squirmed.  
'Bobby!' she yelped feebly, and Bobby paused a moment, his hair falling in his eyes.  
'What do you say?' he asked, one eyebrow arched. Jessica tried to catch her breath, smiling up at him, blue eyes sparkling.  
'Sorry?' she tried and Bobby grinned.  
'Exactly.' He let himself fall back to the other end of the couch, trying to get his own breath back, his brown eyes still dancing wickedly. 'Now what do you want; pizza or Chinese food? Or do you want to insult me some more and see how far it gets you?'  
'Pizza please,' Jessica smiled, batting her eyelashes at him sweetly and Bobby nodded, giving her one last playful kick before getting up off the couch and reaching for his phone.  
'Done.'

As Bobby phoned for the pizza, Jessica made her way over to the kitchen to grab the beers, trying to smooth her hair down, her cheeks still hurting from laughing. Given all the drama at Bombshell, the past few weeks had been mostly spent with the rest of the cast, dancing, drinking and gossiping about the future of their show, and as much as both she and Bobby loved being out with the rest of the ensemble, it made a nice change to spend the night in.

Jessica pulled her hair out of its ponytail and reached for the fridge door, but her hand stopped halfway when she spotted something odd in amongst Bobby's notes and photographs. Poking out from behind a magnet was an article she hadn't seen before, something which Bobby had obviously taken the time to cut out of some tiny column in a magazine.  
'Hey, what is this, Chorus Boy?' Jessica asked, frowning slightly as she leant in to get a better look. Bobby glanced up from his phone, curious.  
'What's what, Glitter Bug?' he asked, putting his phone down on the side and pulling himself up to sit on the kitchen counter. Jessica lifted the article out from under its magnet, studying it carefully, her brow still furrowed in thought.  
'This article...hey is this Iowa's thing? That bad-boy composer and his sweet little writer friend?' She glanced up at Bobby, who was looking down at the floor, biting his lip guiltily.  
'It's nothing,' Bobby insisted, looking back up at her with a roll of his eyes. Jessica arched her eyebrow sceptically.  
'Spill,' she demanded and Bobby laughed.  
'Honestly it's just...' Bobby stopped and let out a long sigh, leaning back on his hands and taking a moment to figure out how to explain his peculiar attachment to Kyle Bishop. 'You remember the other week when I disappeared for a couple of hours and I wouldn't tell you why?' Jessica's eyes went wide and she gasped.  
'I knew it! You like the writer don't you! Did you go see his show without me? Is that why you didn't want me to know?' Bobby laughed at her enthusiasm, shaking his head.  
'God, Jess, calm down. He came to see me – he wanted to clear the air, I think.'  
'You two did part on awkward terms,' Jessica acknowledged dryly and Bobby flashed her a wry smile, looking down thoughtfully.  
'Yeah. Well...he wanted to talk to me. And we talked. And that was the end of it.' Jessica narrowed her eyes at him.  
'Seriously?' she asked and Bobby shrugged.  
'Seriously. That's the beginning and the end of the story. He's sweet, we talked, it was nice and now we'll probably not ever see each other again.'  
'Then why do you have something about his show up on your fridge?'  
'Coz,' Bobby shrugged. Jessica smacked him on the leg and he laughed, looking back up at her. 'What?! I just wanted to know that...that he did it. I needed to know that what I said mattered, that's all. I'm not moping around over this. I swear. It's not even...it's just a thing that happened. And...I'm glad it happened and I wanted to remind myself of that. That's all, ok?' Bobby smiled lopsidedly, his expression almost wistful. 'It was one of those nights you don't talk about with anyone else, Jess. You save 'em so that nothing changes the memory. And that's all I'm ever gonna say, so...let's drop it, ok?' Jessica studied Bobby's expression before letting out a reluctant sigh.  
'Fine, Chorus Boy. It's dropped.' She leant in, meeting his eyes. 'But if you want to talk...?'  
'Hey, you're my go-to girl, ok? Always.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Is there stuff we don't tell each other? God no. I mean, honestly? Jessica lives in my head – if I'm not telling her something she will know about it. Seriously. Like, we have secrets, but there's sort of...an understanding between us that even if we don't talk right away? It will come out. It's just what we do. It's like the one thing in my life I can absolutely depend on and I'm fine with that. The last time I kept anything big from her it all came out in the end and it turned into the worst fight we'd ever had and I hated it. But just coz we already know all the stories, it doesn't mean we ever quit having these total what-the-hell moments with each other. I've had conversations with Jess about the most random stuff. Like, we never stop surprising each other. Swear to God. The day I know exactly what will happen on a night out with Jess is a day our friendship stops being fun.' Bobby grinned mischievously. 'It's never gonna happen though. Come on, this is the theatre – who even knows what ridiculous situation we could be thrown into next. She came into my life and all these stories and stupid conversations came with her. And I'm pretty sure she'd tell you the exact same thing about me.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'BOBBY!' Jessica's laughter echoed down the street, followed closely by the clicking of her heels. 'Slow down, I can hardly walk in these shoes!' It was the night of Liaisons' opening and somehow Bobby had managed to get tickets for the two of them, perhaps for more selfish reasons than they'd care to admit in front of Ivy; Bobby liked any excuse for drinks and a dance and Jessica liked any excuse to dress up and buy new shoes. Besides, Ivy had been dropping subtle hints all afternoon that they would be in for a surprise come curtain-up and Bobby could never resist a good story. 'Bobby! Seriously!' Jessica squealed, tottering down the street after her best friend, who laughed remorselessly and made no move to slow down.  
'Catch me if you ca-an!' he sang, spinning around to skip backwards, sticking his tongue out at Jessica before running on ahead.  
'Oh my God, you're a _nightmare_!' Jessica cried after him, running precariously after him and just managing to grab a fistful of his jacket, slowing him down enough to make a leap for his back. But Bobby didn't miss a beat, catching her easily and grabbing her up into a piggy-back, both of them still laughing somewhat breathlessly.  
'God, Jess, what did you have for breakfast? You weigh a tonne,' Bobby complained as Jessica wrapped her arms more tightly around him and she smacked him round the head with her clutch.  
'Shut up and run,' she told him, trying not to laugh and Bobby smirked, turning sharply and suddenly to spin her round, making her shriek yet again.  
'BOBBY!' Jessica gave him another smack but she couldn't hide her laughter and it mingled with his in the cool evening air, echoing all the way down the street. 'I've lost a shoe, you idiot!' Jessica gasped out and Bobby rolled his eyes.  
'You can't even walk in them, what does it matter?' he countered, but with another smack from Jessica's clutch he let her down from his back, watching with amusement as she hopped up and down the street, grabbing up the shoe and wobbling dangerously as she balanced, trying to slip it back on.  
'Ok, ready,' she said triumphantly, hurrying back over to him, and instinctively Bobby turned around, just in time to catch Jessica as she jumped up onto his back once more.

They were still laughing by the time they reached the bar, arguing good-naturedly about Jessica's shoe collection and Bobby's willingness to make a show of himself. He set her back down and held the door open for her in a sweeping gesture any chorus boy would've been proud of as Jessica continued to mock him.  
'It's called showmanship, Jessica,' he told her dryly and Jessica pulled a face at him.  
'It's called being an exhibitionist, actually.'  
'Wow, it's like you're not even grateful that you know me.'  
'Oh I'm grateful that I know you, I'm just not sure I want to be seen with you.'  
'Shut up.'  
'Only if you do.' Bobby shot Jessica a glare, trying hard to fight off his smile, and Jessica stuck her tongue out at him, pulling herself up onto a barstool and flashing him her sweetest smile. 'So, are you buying us the drinks, Chorus Boy? Or am I going to have to find myself a new BFF?' Her blue eyes glittered with mischief and she rested her chin on her hand, batting her eyelashes at him. 'I think Sue's free tonight...or I could always give Iowa a call...'  
'Please. We both know I am irreplaceable,' Bobby sighed with a roll of his eyes, sitting on the bar stool next to hers and leaning across to catch the bartender's eye. 'Hey Luke, you think you could get us some drinks over here? This one's getting tetchy already,' he called. Jessica prodded him in the side.  
'I don't know why I come out with you,' she pouted and Bobby grinned.  
'Er, because I'm amazing? I mean, honestly. I don't know why you ever come out _without _me, actually.' Jessica shook her head despairingly at him but chose not to argue. After all, she'd be lying if she said she'd ever had as much fun on nights out without him.

The two of them huddled together conspiratorially as they drank, lost to their own world entirely separate from everyone else at the bar. Bobby's laugh was wicked and bright as he told stories from his school days, which they both knew Jessica had heard before but could never bring herself to be tired of. This was the bar they'd come to the first night they met, and being back again took Jessica back to that memory. Bobby had come out of nowhere and taken her life by storm that day – in a burst of colour he'd come along and made himself a part of every corner of the city, transforming New York into a map of their friendship. Every street was a memory now, every corner a story. There was something about being back in the spot where it had started that brought on a rush of gratitude and she smiled over at Bobby, leaning in even closer so she could look him in the eye.  
'Hey, Chorus Boy, do me a favour? If there ever comes a day when I tell you I don't want to be your friend anymore? Please don't believe me for more than like...a second.' Bobby smiled back at her, also leaning in and keeping his face close enough to hers that she could count every one of the colours in his eyes.  
'If there ever comes a day when you tell me you don't want to be my friend anymore? I will be throwing a drink over your head, you bitch,' he grinned, and Jessica laughed as he lifted his glass up to hers in a toast. He flashed her a quick wink as their glasses clinked together, his smile assuring her that he had faith in her. 'Now come on, you need to drink up or we're gonna miss the show. And we both know Ivy would not be impressed if we ditched her for cocktails...again.'

It was a cool night, and Jessica shivered slightly as they stepped outside. The breeze stung her cheeks, whipping her hair across her face, and, whether it was the alcohol or the change in temperature, she felt suddenly fragile. Wordlessly, Bobby shrugged off his jacket and handed it to her, unsure how he even knew but immediately feeling something in her still and calm, the fragility gone and replaced with affection as he helped her slip the jacket on. She kissed him on the cheek and linked their arms together.  
'You're a star.'  
'I'm a chorus boy, actually.'

By the time they got there, the theatre's foyer was overflowing with people and Jessica couldn't help but laugh as she saw Bobby mentally cataloguing them all. He could never walk into a room without working out who was who, who he knew and who he knew would give him a story to tell later. As late as they'd left it to arrive, the doors were obviously still not open, and various journalists could be seen swooping about, their beady eyes doing a similar sweep of the room to Bobby's, creating the exact same maps in their mind of who was there and what information those people could give them. If it wasn't for his distaste for passing bad information, maybe he could've made a good Broadway gossip columnist – but then the thought of Bobby anywhere but on a stage was strange to say the least and she shook it off, turning to Bobby to voice the absurdity to him, keen for one of his snappy put-downs and some banter. But as she turned to look at him, she saw that his eyes had come to rest on one person in particular, a distant smile on his lips which she didn't see there often. She followed his gaze and raised her eyebrows in surprise when she saw who he was looking at.  
'Is that your daydreamer?' she asked. Bobby's smile widened.  
'If you mean is that Kyle? Then first of all? He's not mine. And second of all? Yeah, that's Kyle...and Jimmy...and...I think that's Tom, actually,' he said, his eyes still looking Kyle up and down thoughtfully. Jessica tried to gauge the look on his face but she couldn't quite place it and she gave him a small prod in the side, determined to force him to look her in the eye so she could try and get to the bottom of whatever was going on in his head. 'What?' Bobby asked, attempting to keep his expression neutral. But Jessica knew ever muscle in his face and she looked back at him levelly.  
'Are you sure you two just talked the other night?' she asked him bluntly and Bobby laughed.  
'Oh my God. Yes. I'm sure,' he replied, rolling his eyes before looking back over at Kyle. Jessica frowned and folded her arms but Bobby simply tilted his head to one side, his expression turning thoughtful. 'I mean...I kissed him. Once.' Jessica's eyes widened but Bobby's expression remained quiet, his brown eyes shining almost amber as he smiled a soft smile. 'I kissed him. And it didn't taste of strawberries.' He looked over at Jessica and shrugged, their eyes meeting, that amber colour making them glitter even more brightly than usual as he locked his gaze with hers. 'It was a moment, you know? It was one of those moments that should only happen once. I kissed him. And now we're back to being strangers – only now we're strangers who kissed each other once, just to find out what it tasted like.' Bobby's smile widened and his eyes shone as Jessica looked back at him incredulously.  
'I don't believe you,' she countered and Bobby shrugged.  
'Then don't.' He laughed softly as Jessica's surprised expression, shaking his head and looking over at Kyle's now-retreating form. 'It's not the point, Jess.' He looked back at Jessica with a shrug. 'I'm pretty sure he's the sweetest guy I've ever known. And...that's the only story I want to tell on this one. Besides, I'm pretty sure he's in love with his best friend so...' For a moment Jessica paused, studying Bobby's face, until suddenly something he'd said struck her and she straightened a little.  
'Wait..._it didn't taste of strawberries_?' she asked. Bobby smiled almost shyly, looking across at Jessica, his brown eyes regarding her in way which told her no-one else would get away with asking him that question. 'Is that relevant to this story?' she pressed.  
'It didn't taste of strawberries, no.' He looked down, bumping his shoulder against Jessica's and biting his lip. She studied his face carefully and was sure she could see the dimples in his cheeks. 'But...maybe I don't mind that.' Jessica raised an eyebrow. 'Maybe I'm holding out for a better strawberry kiss.' Jessica smiled and slipped her hand into Bobby's, resting her chin on his shoulder. It was a confession which took her by surprise slightly, but when she saw the look on Bobby's face, she didn't want to question it. It was his heart – he was allowed to risk it getting broken if he thought it was worth it. She gave his hand a squeeze.  
'Then I hope you get that strawberry kiss you're holding out for, Chorus Boy.' Bobby glanced over at her and she smiled at him, her blue eyes shining. 'I'm rooting for you.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Well that was one for the scrapbook – OW! Jess, quit it, I'm trying to text. Ivy, can you deal with her whilst I spread this gossip, please? Your show is dead already so, honestly, I don't even see the problem. God, and stop glaring, both of you! I'm telling you the truth. We all know you'll get another job in a heartbeat – I don't see why a movie star falling off a swing is some big secret. The press all saw it too, I'm just trying to beat them to the story. It's basically the reason I was put on this earth and you cannot stop me so don't even try.' Bobby shrugged casually, regarding Ivy out of the corner of his eye. 'You know, you should maybe try being nice to me. I just got a text from Iowa...I think you might wanna hear what she said...'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'Well hey, stranger.' Bobby looked up from over his shades, resting his chin on his hand and flashing his brightest smile at Karen as she flopped down into the chair opposite him. 'I got you coffee. Hope you know it's your turn to buy next time.' Karen took the coffee from his hands with a smile, shaking her head at him.  
'You're unbelievable, you know that?'  
'Says the girl who called me to come get coffee with her on a Sunday morning.' Bobby rolled his eyes. 'This better be good, Iowa; Jess is probably at my place right about now, dialling 911 to report me missing.'  
'Well sorry for trying to stay friends,' Karen laughed and Bobby laughed. 'I just needed some advice, that's all.'  
'Wow – and you came to me? I'm touched.' Bobby took a sip of his coffee and flicked his hair out of his eyes, leaning back in his chair. 'And not gonna lie? I'm more than a little intrigued.' Karen smiled at him and Bobby grinned back at her over the rim of his coffee, quirking an eyebrow at her. 'Remember when you were new and inexperienced and you thought I was the devil who couldn't be trusted?' he teased.  
'I never said that!' Karen protested weakly and Bobby chuckled.  
'Keep telling yourself that, Iowa. We both know the truth. What I don't know is when I became your go-to advice guy on a Sunday morning. Especially since we're not even in the same show anymore,' he said. Karen nodded, looking down into her coffee with sigh.  
'Yeah. This is kind of about that actually.' She flicked a look back up at Bobby, whose brown eyes were regarding her carefully, looking her up and down the same way he had back in the early days at Bombshell. 'You know Broadway better than anyone else – Ana's my best friend and she's no fool but...she doesn't know the theatre the way you do. Even Jessica doesn't. So I need to you be honest with me...do you think I made the right decision quitting Bombshell?' Karen bit her lip, looking cautiously over at Bobby, whose thin, pink lips were curved into a smile she couldn't quite read.  
'Well I know Ivy thinks so,' he remarked, eyes glittering. 'And Tom too, actually. And probably Derek and Kyle and what's-his-name with the mood swings.' Karen couldn't help but laugh and Bobby smiled warmly back at her, shrugging. 'Hey, it's true. Everyone has an opinion in this town. And it's usually whatever works out best for them. Even you know that by now, right?' Bobby regarded her out of the corner of his eye and Karen rolled her eyes at him, smiling softly. 'Yeah. Exactly. The point is, when you take away the lights and the Tonys and the drama – you're supposed to be here because you live for seeing what new thing the theatre's going to throw at you each day. We're supposed to pick shows we want to be in because we're excited to be part of them, not because you think they can fast-track you to the stars. You've got to figure out what matters more, Iowa. Starring in a Broadway show this season, or following the thing that came out of nowhere and knocked you right out.' Bobby looked at Karen with those knowing eyes of his and she felt sure he could read every one of her thoughts. His smile was gentle but his gaze intense and she looked down quickly, letting out a sigh. 'Honestly, I think you made the right choice. Not coz I want you gone, not coz I want your part...not coz I want anything out of you.' Karen risked a look back up at Bobby then, curious. 'I'm saying it coz – I love being part of an ensemble. And I don't think anyone should judge me for that. And you love the songs in that show. No-one should judge you for that either.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Hey, Bobby. It's Dennis. I was just calling to say...to say...actually, you know what, it's late and I should probably just...it was nothing anyway. It was nothing. Sweet dreams, Chorus Boy. I'll see you around sometime maybe.' _


	8. The Ones When We Were Defeated

Ok, so first things first – yet again I have to start with an apology, and this time a pretty huge one, because it has been far too long since I gave you lovely people reading this story a new chapter. I mean really, I am aware it has been ages and I'm sorry for that because I personally tend to lose my mind waiting for new chapters of fics I'm reading! So yes, I am very sorry everyone. I have been travelling and also without internet for long chunks of time – and crucially, at times, I have been out of inspiration as a result of all the disruption and so wasn't writing at the speed I normally would. But now I do finally have a new chapter for you that I hope you will enjoy and that I really do hope was worth the wait. I promise I will do everything I can to get the gaps back down again to two weeks between chapters (three at most) because I know how frustrating it can be when you lose the thread of a story due to slow updates, but I won't make any promises just in case I break them and you all end up hating me! These chapters just keep getting longer and longer somehow as well...but yes, enough with the excuses! I'm sorry, I really hope this chapter will make up for it!

Carla - thank you so much for taking the time out to catch up. I can't promise that this story will continue for forever, but I hope there are still a fair few chapters waiting for you to read and I also hope you'll enjoy them all just as much as you have the ones so far! I think we all want a friendship like Bobby and Jessica's – I think that's why I'm writing it the way I am! hehe Anyway, it's your lucky day too because Ivy makes a comeback in a fairly big way for this chapter – hope you enjoy :)

NessySchu – I ship it too! If I wasn't trying to follow what's canon with this fic then I would probably just let those two take it over completely! hehe Hope you enjoy this chapter too :)

Ok everyone, so, when we left off I had written up to end of 'The Fringe' – this chapter picks up at the opening of 'The Bells And Whistles'. I really really hope you all enjoy 'The Ones When We Were Defeated'

* * *

_'Honestly?' Bobby huffed out a breath. 'Yeah.' He shrugged. 'Yeah. It is your fault.' His gaze turned downwards. 'I'm not going to bullshit you, Jimmy. Not even today.' Jimmy's expression was twisted, pain, anger and disbelief all fighting for dominance, but Bobby didn't break, still staring resolutely away from him. 'It's your fault.' A small pause. 'It's your fault for being an ass and it's Karen's fault for not leaving well enough alone. It's Derek's fault for always pushing everything to breaking point and it's some driver's fault for not stopping fast enough.' A small pause. 'It's the universe's fault for trusting this fucking city with someone with a smile like his.' Bobby bit his lip. 'Hey, maybe it's my fault too. Maybe I'd should've taken a chance and called him...first time in my life I settled for one kiss and it ends like this.' He flicked a glance up at Jimmy, his brown eyes a haunting amber under the Broadway lights. 'I get it, you know? You fought him – you fought everyone – and you lost. And you're just left feeling stupidly helpless, right? But at the same time...you just know it has to be all your fault, there has to be a reason why it's all because of you.' Bobby smiled a smile that didn't come close to reaching his eyes. 'Yeah. Dictionary definition defeat.' He rolled his eyes and swallowed. 'So you're just left staring at the wreckage, convinced there must have been something you could've done better. And it sucks.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

The air was cool as Jessica finally bounded out into the street that morning, doing a complicated half-skip step to avoid tripping herself up as she rummaged around in her bag for her still-ringing phone. Dodging people and traffic, her heels tapping rhythmically on the tarmac, she tried to sort through the debris, grabbing up a tangle of headphones, keys and make-up and digging through a layer of random trinkets from post-rehearsal drinking sessions with Bobby, trying to find where the dim light of her phone screen was emanating from. She finally spotted what she was looking for a half second before the ringing stopped; the image of her and Bobby – their faces slightly-too-large as they grinned too close to the camera, Bobby's brown eyes absurdly wide – flashing one final time before fading out to be replaced by the missed call sign, the words 'Chorus Boy' in block capitals underneath. With a rueful smirk, Jessica rolled her eyes and swiftly slung her bag back over her shoulder before making a breathless dash across the street and picking up her pace once more, bobbing and weaving her way through the city.

She'd sent him the distress signal well over an hour ago; she was running late and wouldn't be able to meet him for coffee before rehearsal. He'd texted her back in seconds with a promise that he'd get the coffee to go and meet her at the usual spot – because Bobby was a star who never needed telling what to do in a crisis. Of course, since then she had managed to make herself even later; not being able to find anything in the sprawling mass of clothes and sequins which was her bedroom was part of it, though if she was honest, stopping to put on a full song-and-dance musical number when her favourite song of the moment had come on the radio was probably the real reason that she was now having to run just to keep her lateness down to ten minutes. But she knew Bobby would wait.

Eventually, she spotted him from halfway down the street, and, somehow, he'd already managed to pick her out in the crowd, those beady eyes of his dancing playfully as he smirked at her half-jogging towards him. He was leaning against the wall, his body twisting, cat-like, making him look as though he had been poured into place at sunrise to watch New York rush by him. His limbs were languid and his posture almost lazy, but those eyes of his were all life and he licked his pale pink lips slightly as he pushed himself up off the wall, unfolding himself slightly and flicking his hair from his eyes.  
'Hey, Loser,' he greeted, no irritation in his voice at her later-than-late arrival. 'Coffee,' he added as she came closer, holding out a coffee-to-go that smelt reassuringly strongly of vanilla. Bobby had had her order memorized since the week they met – a small thing but something which always touched her nevertheless.  
'Your karma is golden, Chorus Boy,' Jessica half-hummed, closing her eyes a moment as she took a sip of the proffered coffee, letting out a contented sigh as its warmth slid down her throat.  
'I want that in writing,' Bobby shot back, linking his arm through hers, his smile affectionate, even as she elbowed him lightly in the ribs.  
'Sorry I'm late,' she said after a moment, because she felt she should apologize, even though she knew he didn't require one. Bobby's thin lips twisted into a wry smirk and he regarded her out of the corner of his eye.  
'You've been saying that since that day we met, Jess. I'm kinda getting used to it by now,' he remarked, flicking his hair from his eyes yet again and looking away, his smirk becoming a grin. 'Literally, actually – weren't they some of the first words I ever heard you say?' He laughed when she nudged him in half-hearted protest. 'So what was it; your clean clothes and your washing piles merge again? Or were you starring in your own movie-musical in time to the radio?' Jessica pouted; he officially knew her too well. 'I mean after you slept through your alarm, by the way. We're talking about the other fifteen minutes it took you to get here now.'  
'Shut up,' Jessica laughed, nudging him again. But when Bobby met her with a knowing sidelong glance she had to roll her eyes in defeat, trying to hide her smile by taking another sip of her coffee. 'Fine. It was both. And your karma is getting less golden by the second,' she muttered from behind the rim of her coffee cup, barely managing to conceal her smile when Bobby let out a wicked laugh in response. 'Thank you for giving me caffeine before you mocked me,' she added dryly and Bobby smiled, glancing down with a casual shrug.  
'That's because you're my friend – special treatment.' Jessica shook her head fondly.  
'Aw, I'm touched,' she retorted and Bobby gave her arm the tiniest of squeezes.

For a minute or so, the two of them walked wordlessly, Jessica leaning close as Bobby steered them through the New York crowds.  
'So...I got a call this morning,' Bobby said quietly, sliding on his trusty sunglasses as the brightness of the morning sky began reflecting of the city's polished exterior, and Jessica looked over at him from the corner of her eye, trying to read his face and finding his expression unusually guarded. 'My parents.' A smirk briefly graced his lips as he flicked a brief glance in Jessica's direction. 'They send their love to the daughter they never had, by the way.' Jessica smiled softly and Bobby shook his head, a small chuckle escaping him. There was another moment of quiet in which Bobby let out a small sigh and Jessica watched him thoughtfully, blue eyes bright with concern. 'Anyway, they told me they probably couldn't make it out here for Bombshell any time soon.' Bobby shrugged. 'I mean, God, I was expecting it, but at least wait 'til my show's opened, you know?' Jessica smiled sympathetically, leaning her head on Bobby's shoulder.  
'I'm sorry, Chorus Boy.' She looked up at him, her expression turning playful. 'But I promise I'll come see you in Bombshell every night,' she added. The corners of Bobby's lips curled up and he laughed softly, planting a kiss on the top of her head.  
'Thank you,' he murmured into her hair and she squeezed his arm.  
'Don't even,' she warned gently, nudging him slightly as they exchanged understanding smiles. 'Besides, who says Bombshell won't run forever?' Bobby laughed.  
'Er – everyone? Literally half of Broadway. Seriously, Jess, your optimism is terrifying,' he shot back, eyes flashing, but Jessica ignored him.  
'Have a little faith. We're getting Ivy back, remember – and you know she won't go down without a fight.'

'Are my ears burning?' As if on cue, Ivy Lynn's voice drifted through the air, and Bobby and Jessica turned in unison at the sound, Jessica's blue eyes wide and excited.  
'Ivy!' she exclaimed, beaming with more glee than a six-year-old who'd just seen the toy they wanted in a shop window. She bounced on her heels, handing off her coffee to Bobby, before rushing over to wrap Ivy in a tight squeeze. Bobby and Ivy laughed at her fondly, exchanging smiles over Jessica's shoulder.  
'Well it's good to know someone's missed me at least,' Ivy smiled, returning the hug. 'And what about you, Chorus Boy?' she asked, her and Jessica both turning their expectant blue eyes on him, their eyebrows arched in matching expressions of inquiry and mischief. He leant back slightly, giving them his most put-upon sigh.  
'Oh my God, do not even start with me,' he said, barely smothering the smile on his lips, and Ivy shook her head at him.  
'I've missed you too, Bobby,' she chuckled and Bobby flashed her a wink.  
'Course you did, I'm amazing.'  
'Regretting taking this job again?' Jessica laughed, glancing up at Ivy with a playful grin.  
'Oh, please, by this point I'm just amazed the part is still here for me to have.' Ivy couldn't hide the happiness from her face and she let out a long sigh, glancing over at the building, hardly believing she was really standing outside for her first day back with the rest of the cast. 'I might be asking you guys if I'm dreaming for the next few weeks, if that's ok with you?' she added glancing back at Jessica and then over to Bobby, who simply rolled his eyes.  
'Please, if this was a dream right now? I would not even be with you. I'd be on an island somewhere drinking cocktails with hot guys who adore me. Instead? I'm stuck in a room full of girls, running Let's Be Bad for the millionth time. Seriously.' He pulled a face and both Jessica and Ivy laughed at him, exchanging a knowing glance. Ivy folded her arms, attempting to smother her smile into a pout.  
'Don't I at least get a hug, Chorus Boy?' she asked and Bobby's lips quirked into a sly grin. She half expected him to come up with some sharp retort, but then she noticed that those brown eyes of his twinkled much more softly than usual and he took a step towards her, wrapping his arms around her in an embrace which surprised Ivy with its warmth. This was the sort of hug Bobby usually only reserved for Jessica.  
'Was it worth keeping the book open for?' he asked her quietly, his breath tickling her ear slightly. She squeezed him a little tighter, smiling a smile which was made up of too many emotions to really count. Although affection for the bitchiest chorus boy on Broadway and his peculiar sweet streak was definitely in there.  
'_So_ worth it,' she murmured back. She pulled back from the hug to look him in the eye, keeping her hands resting on his arms. 'Seriously, Bobby – thank you. So much. For Boston...for having more faith in me than I had in myself, for not letting me do something really stupid...just...for everything. You're a real friend. And God knows there's precious few of those in this business.' For a moment Bobby held her look, an understanding smile resting briefly on his lips before he quickly straightened his body and tipped his head to one side, one eyebrow quirked.  
'Wait...I don't remember anything happening in Boston. Jess?' Bobby glanced over at Jessica and Ivy did too, finding her smiling knowingly.  
'Can't think of anything,' she confirmed. Ivy laughed, shaking her head slightly and looking between her two friends thoughtfully.  
'Well, thank you for nothing, then. I mean...that is why I'm actually having this moment right now. And I can't thank you both enough,' she said softly. Jessica leant her head on Ivy's shoulder then, wrapping an arm around her and squeezing tight, and Bobby simply winked at her, brown eyes dancing with light.

Bobby's capacity for gestures had always been something Ivy had liked about him, even in the days when she'd dismissed him as some outrageous chorus boy with a big mouth and an even bigger ego. And, in one of his finest gestures to date, as the three of them had neared the rehearsal room, he had unhooked his arm from hers, tugging Jessica gently ahead and insisting that Ivy wait a while and give herself the grand, solo entrance she deserved. She'd laughed at him fondly as he'd said it, but now, with the cast all flocking round her with whoops and claps, she took the gesture more seriously, another rush of gratitude overcoming her. As Sue and Beth both wrapped her into a firm hug, she could just see Bobby over their shoulders. He was leaning on the barre at the back of the room, a knowing smile on his lips. Like everyone else he was clapping, though he had one eyebrow arched as he met her eyes, Jessica standing at his side, beaming brightly, raising her coffee cup in a toast as the rest of the cast chattered away excitedly to Ivy, completely oblivious to the two people hanging back from the fuss.

Once Ivy finally made it to the back of the room, Bobby didn't look up from whatever gossip it was he was reading on his phone, but his lips did curl into a devious smile.  
'Told you a grand entrance is always better,' he said, and Ivy simply shook her head at him despairingly, setting down her bags.  
'So, guess who's coming to stay with me this week?'  
'The Queen of England?' Bobby asked, not looking up from his phone, and Jessica smacked him on the arm. 'God, Jess, it might've been,' he said huffily, rolling his eyes and rubbing the spot on his arm Jessica had just smacked.  
'Go on, Ivy,' Jessica smirked, giving Bobby a small dig in his side for good measure.  
'You're gonna look really stupid when she says the Queen of England,' Bobby muttered, turning back to his phone. Ivy smacked him on his other arm. 'Oh my God, what is wrong with you people? It's like you don't even appreciate being in my presence,' he wined, sliding his phone into his pocket and sighing theatrically. 'Is it Sam, by any chance?' he asked and Ivy just stared at him a moment, her mouth open.  
'Did you seriously just ruin my surprise?!' she asked him through a laugh. Bobby shrugged.  
'Mormon's got downtime. I hear things,' he said, smirking slightly as Ivy continued to stare at him incredulously.  
'He's been my best friend for years, I don't even notice him doing it anymore,' Jessica put in, shaking her head at Bobby slightly before wrapping an arm around his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder. 'So Sam's back, huh? You got anything planned?' she asked.  
'Please say cocktails, please say cocktails...' Jessica gave Bobby yet another smack for that and his face creased up into laughter.  
'Ok, first of all? Sam is more of a beer at a sports bar kind of guy. And second – it's downtime from tour. I'm basically resigned to him doing nothing but sleep for a week.'  
'Urgh. I could never take a tour,' Bobby said, wrinkling his nose slightly.  
'What if I was on tour?' Jessica asked him.  
'Shut up. You wouldn't do that to me, Blondie.'  
'I might.'  
'Not gonna happen. You couldn't live without me supplying you with brownies.'  
'Wait, you supply Jess with brownies?' Ivy asked, wide-eyed.  
'Don't go getting any ideas, Marilyn. I do not have the time. Not even kidding.'  
'He hates when people find out he can bake...he doesn't like people knowing he actually has a heart in there.'  
'Oh my God. _Jessica_. Seriously.' Bobby widened his eyes for emphasis, folding his arms and pouting slightly.  
'See,' Jessica giggled, making Ivy laugh.  
'Shut up or I'm never talking to you again,' Bobby told her, trying not to smile.

It wasn't until lunch that Bobby touched on the subject of Sam again, flopping down onto the couch in the corner of the room and nearly knocking Jessica off the arm of it.  
'This is going to end in disaster.' Jessica rolled her eyes at him.  
'Be nice,' she chided him, wondering how many times they had had the same exact exchange over the years. 'What are you even talking about anyway?' she frowned.  
'Sam coming back here.' Jessica's frown only deepened. 'Ivy's just gone out to meet him, said she was going to try and talk him up here.' Bobby shrugged idly, looking up at Jessica with expectant eyes. 'It's going to end in disaster.'  
'Oh don't,' Jessica sighed, giving his shoulder a small shove, and she pulled her knee up to her chest to rest her chin on it. 'How?'  
'Sam hates the tour.' When Jessica looked at him in questioning Bobby rolled his eyes. 'I told you; I hear things.' Jessica laughed at him softly.  
'I don't see why that means the end of the world, Chorus Boy.'  
'Oh my God. Do I have to do all the brain work around here? Seriously. It's like you're not even trying, Jess.' Bobby pushed himself up a little, leaning across conspiratorially, his glittering eyes turning in Tom's direction, looking him up and down that way he so often did. 'Sam hates the tour. Tom loves pleasing people. Sam loves Tom. Tom hates being alone,' Bobby said in low whisper, arching an eyebrow and looking back up at Jessica before falling back against the couch cushions with a flourish. 'Disaster,' he said simply, folding his arms. Jessica bit her lip.  
'You really think it could end in tears?'  
'This is Broadway; you actually think there's any other way it can end?'

On another day, Jessica would've liked to have pushed him, countered him – because really it was nothing to do with Sam or Tom or anyone, it was about their friendship and the way the two of them communicated. They had their own language fraught with what an outsider might have mistakenly labelled as dysfunction, but the two of them were content to play with it always, enjoying the ease with which they could trade insults and disagreement without either one taking it to heart. There was something reassuring about bickering with Bobby; Jessica thought he was too much of a pessimist and Bobby thought she was too naive, but neither one of them would've wanted to change the other for anything. And so there was a familiarity to their arguments which Jessica found comforting; the tit for tat and the way it would usually end in him calling her names and her sticking out her tongue at him like they were two six-year-olds fighting over lollipops in the playground. He'd even pulled her pigtails before now, eyes all mischief as he told her she was an idiot for the millionth time since they'd met. It was safe in a way that fighting with anyone else wouldn't be. They were always arguing about insignificant things which somehow became big and important to the two of them, all of it coming back to the fundamentals of who they were as people and the way they looked at the world. But Bobby's eyes were already down at his phone now, and Sue was already at his ear, and people were hovering around them, someone – Jessica thinks it's Beth – is asking for one of his stories, because they could all use the laugh given the workload in front of them before Bombshell reaches opening night. Bobby, of course, indulged them all, his grin sly as he told them all about the time his friend Zak had dropped a pizza on the head of the mayor, and when Joy insisted that he had to be lying, Jessica smirked instinctively.  
'You haven't met Zak,' she muttered, rolling her eyes, just catching Bobby's glance and not being able to help sharing in the knowing chuckle he let slip.

Bobby began matter-of-factly going over the story of his and Zak's friendship, Jessica still perching on the arm of the couch with a faintly amused smile on her lips, shaking her head and rolling her eyes with fond despair at all the right moments – chipping in with information where she could, filling the convenient gaps Bobby left in his story in a vain attempt to hide the fact that he was almost as big an idiot as Zak was. As usual, their group hung on Bobby's every word, and Jessica knew he was enjoying the attention; his head tipped back to just the right angle, his posture all lazy nonchalance but his smile devilish and proud. She loved him then, or at least, she loved him in a more conscious way than usual, in a rush that brought a smile to her face. Just for the sheer ridiculousness of him, of his ego and his stories and the way he let her interrupt him, even though no-one else would be allowed to.

They were all still laughing when Ivy returned, so caught up in the story of Jessica's first encounter with the famous Zak that they almost didn't notice the familiar figure at her side. Naturally it was Bobby who stilled first; always with one eye on the doorway, looking for his next story. Jessica was laughing softly, and her lips were just curving upwards at the corners as she leant across ever-so-slightly to continue her story when she felt Bobby's elbow jab lightly into her side. She followed his gaze and her blue eyes widened in surprise.  
'Sam!' she smiled before folding her arms and arching an eyebrow. 'I can't believe Ivy coaxed him up here,' she remarked and Bobby simply smirked, eyeing Ivy and Sam as they made a beeline for Tom.  
'Disaster,' he sing-songed, watching the conversation between Tom and Sam with twinkling eyes, and Jessica smacked him on the shoulder, trying to hide her laugh.

He only quietened when Sam came over, something about Sam's presence cooling him, subduing him in a way, and he sagged back against the couch cushions ever-so-slightly, letting the others fire greetings and questions Sam's way. Jessica knows that Sam is one of the few people in New York who Bobby doesn't always feel comfortable around; he's had a long-held suspicion that Sam merely tolerates him, as opposed to actually enjoying his company. Sam is a proper adult – a grown-up with sense and standards and solid advice – and Jessica isn't quite sure that any of the rest of them are, least of all Bobby. His advice is solid but he's anything but sensible. And she knows that Sam isn't one for laughing on the bedroom floor at 3am, although she thinks that's a shame, because those are some of her best memories since moving to New York. And yes, those memories were Bobby's specialty. To everyone's surprise, Sam offers Bobby a sheepish grin and admits, with a shake of his head, that his missed him hanging around. The people on tour don't tell stories the way Bobby tells stories apparently – and it's as close to an admission of outright misery as Sam is going to give to anyone other than Ivy.

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'I don't think I was wrong. I don't think I was the only one who wanted you back in New York and I don't think I was the only one who wanted that night to end up the way it did. But don't think for one moment that I won, don't think I got why I wanted because...Sam if I got what I wanted you'd be in my show right now and you'd be...you'd be with me.' Tom swallowed hard, giving the tiniest of shrugs as he bit down on his lip. 'I still don't think I was wrong – in the way I did it maybe but not in what I did. But I'm sorry. You know in...in some people's lives that is actually enough.' He looked down and let out a half-laugh half-choke. 'I've lost more than you realise, you know. But I understand...for you? I can't ever be sorry enough. And you're probably not the only one.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

He found him on the stage with Rachel, absentmindedly kicking his legs back and forth as he dangled them over edge. His smile was sweet and his eyes were wide and enthusiastic. He was _so_ Bobby's type; carefree and easily broken. Kurt sighed – a little huff that he liked to think was anger but was perhaps more an expression of loss. He didn't admit to anyone that he missed the taste of Bobby's kisses or the stupid remarks he made under his breath at parties. It was less complicated if he just told people he hated him, even when they arched their eyebrows and made sceptical comments when they thought he was out of earshot. 'But Bobby's a doll!' was popular, 'He has claws but he doesn't use them really' a frequent refrain. Kurt bit at the inside of his cheek and wondered which Dennis' protest might be.

'Dennis.' The other man turned at the sound of his name, pausing half-way as he reached for his water bottle, a quirky smile on his lips. Kurt would put money on Bobby and Dennis being more than just friends; no-one who looked like that could be around Bobby without him kissing them. 'Hey, so um...the other day...I'm sorry about Bobby and me.' Dennis stilled, his easy smile giving way to something more wary. 'I didn't mean to seem...' Kurt faltered and shook his head, letting out a breath he was only half-aware he'd been holding. 'I bet he told you I was the bad guy, right?' he asked, aiming for wry but sounding more frustrated, and Dennis' wary look became almost closed-off. He had an open face, the kind that won friends easily, with light in his eyes and a curve to his lips. But he didn't seem so smiley in that moment. Cautious. Concerned. Like someone who had seen what sweetness Bobby had to offer and didn't want to be reminded about those claws nobody seemed to be as afraid of as Kurt thought they should be.  
'Actually...he didn't tell me anything,' Dennis said slowly, his dark eyes studying Kurt's face. 'Believe it or not, Bobby can keep a secret.' Dennis shrugged, a half-smile curving his lips briefly. 'Maybe you should keep whatever secret it is you clearly want to spill to me, coz I'm pretty sure I don't want to hear it.'

For a moment it throws him. It's not the usual defence – Dennis doesn't even wait to hear the story, he just locks it up before it can escape and starts to walk away. Kurt thinks of the kisses again then – like coffee and caramel – and he wavers.  
'Is he still best friends with Jessica?' He doesn't know why he asked but it gets Dennis to stop at least, a soft chuckle escaping him.  
'You really want to live in a world where those two aren't best friends?' Dennis' grin is genuine and it makes Kurt smile too, and he ducks his head to hide his slip.  
'Constant. Like gravity,' he says to his shoes and he hears Dennis laugh softly and a frown creases his forehead. 'He stabbed her in the back too,' he says after a beat. 'Like he did me. Difference is she doesn't know it.' He risks a glance up. Dennis doesn't smile now – the wariness has been replaced by nervousness. Kurt's pretty sure Dennis was right about not wanting to hear this. 'He's gorgeous and he's dangerous. And he's a total bitch. And that's what makes you want to kiss him.' Kurt swallowed. 'But he's terrible, too. He can be terrible. And he breaks things. If you let him.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'You know what I miss? About us?' Kurt pressed his back close to the call and closed his eyes. 'It's you on the couch in your sweats telling stories.' He laughed softly. 'You always told the best stories. I'd describe to you the most annoying people in the audience that night and you'd make up names and facts about their lives until I laughed.' Kurt risked a glance at Bobby then, a sad smile on his lips. 'You're a stunner, Chorus Boy. You always have been.' He swallowed. 'You are incredibly flawed. In all the best ways to make you...glorious. And for what it's worth...I'm sorry that I misunderstood that about you. Coz, Bobby, I've got to tell you...I've lost a lot of things. Stupid things and big things. Keys and jobs, friends and numbers, maybe even a summer or two. And we both know that, whatever way you look at the rights and wrongs of it, I lost you. But you? You never lose anything, not really. You just pack it up in your bag of tricks. And I think I get it now; it's not that you don't care. It's just that...you're stubborn. You're not going to let go of something because you're told to. It just becomes another story...it's always going to be all words with you.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'Jess, it's drinks at Tom's, not cocktails at the Ritz; just wear your hair loose and let's go already.' He was lying across Jessica's bed, half-covered in the contents of her closet and playing with the tangle of colour and sequins which was her scarf collection. Jessica loved scarves and probably had more than any one person needed. It was just a particular quirk of hers; she was practically incapable of walking out of the door without one, even in summer. There were scarves of every variety, and Bobby smiled as he found one he'd given her a few birthdays ago, tossing it dramatically around himself and flopping back against the pillows with a sigh as Jessica inspected her hair from yet another angle.  
'Ten more minutes,' she said absently, picking up a feathery hair clip and holding it up to her head for a moment before dropping it back down on the dresser and beginning to rummage through her drawers once more. Bobby simply smirked.  
'You said that when I got here,' he remarked, shifting uncomfortably and pulling out a ridiculously high heeled pink shoe from under him with a roll of his eyes. 'And for the record? That was a half an hour ago.' He was smirking even as he said it, and he knew Jessica didn't mean the glare she shot him. 'You look beautiful, by the way,' he added, more gently, meeting her eyes in the mirror. They shared a smile, briefly, before Bobby's phone broke the moment by chirping loudly to announce the arrival of a text.

As he was distracted, Jessica took a moment to regard his outfit carefully, quirking an eyebrow and smothering a smile. She loved to take the time to plan her outfits, finding the exact right earrings and shoes to complete a look and deciding what to do with her hair. But Bobby – well, he loved to look good too, but his approach was much more down to fluke. He had an annoying habit of being able to reach one arm into his closet and come out with the perfect look for any occasion. He made simple look good, it was his forte, and tonight was no different; crisp white shirt, smart black tie, white jacket which was ever-so-slightly too big for him, jeans to keep things the right side of formal and his dark hair falling loosely across his face, tamed but not styled. He might be teasing her about how long she was spending in front of her bedroom mirror, but she could tell that he had made an effort too. 'Dean's dropping out of some wedding on Sunday – so there goes my weekend,' Bobby muttered, rolling his eyes as he fired off a reply to his friend before pushing himself up off the bed and coming to join Jessica at her dresser. He briefly cast his eye over the collection of hair accessories, scattered about in a haphazard pattern from being picked up and discarded several times over. After a second he picked up one Jessica didn't even remember fishing out, and he handed the red flower-shaped object to her wordlessly, a knowing smirk on his lips. 'You know I'm right,' he told her before glancing back down at his phone. 'Now hurry up, Glitter Bug, before the champagne and dancing starts without us.' He kissed her temple and she smiled after him as he disappeared from her bedroom.  
'You're unbelievable, you know that?' she protested weakly, though she fastened the clip in place as she said it, a smile curving her lips reluctantly upwards as she looked at his choice in the mirror and saw that yes, he was right. Of course.

They arrived just late enough for Bobby to make an entrance, but close enough to on-time to avoid making a scene, and it's times like that that Jessica thinks they've known each other too long, because she's sure he timed it down to the second, though how he managed it is beyond her powers and she knows he won't tell. Tom is conspicuous by his absence, but Jessica spots Sam looking very-much-at-home by the piano and she heads over towards him immediately, blue eyes bright and enthusiastic. She's not sure when her hand slips from Bobby's, but she can hear him laughing somewhere behind her and it absolves any guilt she feels for abandoning him the minute they come through the doors. People expect them to arrive together and stay joined at the hip, but they've spent most of the day together already and they're both in need of a change.

'Hey, Chorus Boy.' Bobby's thin lips twisted into something which he was determined wouldn't be a smile as he pulled himself up onto the countertop next to Ivy and let her hand him a flute of champagne. 'I'm not sure if we're celebrating Tom's reign as director, my return, or Sam's freedom from the Mormons. But whatever it is? I'm sooo glad it's happening. I feel like I've spent the past year of my life worrying – time for a party that actually ends well for a change.' Ivy's smiling too broadly for Bobby to hold off his grin any longer.  
'You know, you almost sound like a well-rounded, emotionally stable human being here, Centre Stage.' Bobby's brown eyes were anything but cruel and Ivy laughed at him fondly, giving him a half-hearted elbow in the ribs. Earning a nickname from Bobby was like a badge of honour, and Ivy still found herself ridiculously touched by it every time he used hers. Centre Stage – it had started in Boston, a couple of days after, when things were settling down and it was safe for him to tease her again; he was the perpetual chorus boy and proud of it, she wanted more and he had every confidence she would get it. Bobby and Jessica were the only ones who ever used it; Sam didn't want to risk upsetting her and explaining it to anyone else would mean telling them about what really happened in her dressing room that night, and she wasn't sure she wanted them to have that information. Peculiarly, for all that he was a gossip queen, Bobby hadn't breathed a word to a soul and still insisted nothing had happened whenever she brought it up – something she was grateful for. Where Sam was mature and sensible and determined, talking through all her issues with her and making sure she worked on them, Bobby was more of a co-conspirator, always willing to whisper dirty jokes and gossip as a pick-me-up instead of forcing her to relive her missteps. She was aware that she needed both influences in her life, though, and she wound an arm through Bobby's and pulled him close, planting a kiss on his cheek that left a lip-stick mark behind it.  
'You're a doll, Bobby, you know that?'  
'It's a gift,' he sighed airily, taking a sip of his drink and regarding her out of the corner of his eye. 'But seriously; you seem good right now. Are you? Good right now?'  
'You know...I think I am.' Ivy jumped down from the counter and turned to look at him, blue eyes sparkling affectionately as they met with Bobby's all-seeing brown ones. 'But if this thing is going to make it in front of critics again...it's ok to still have you on speed dial, right?' she asked, tilting her head. Bobby leant his own head back against the cabinets, the very corner of his lips curving into an understanding yet somehow still playful smile.  
'Which number?' Ivy laughed.  
'Three. And you should be honoured, Chorus Boy. That's right behind Tom and Sam, you know.' Bobby inclined his head, considering her offer, and she was grateful that he didn't bring up what she felt sure he knew; that was the spot Derek used to be.  
'Jess has me on one,' he sighed after a moment.  
'That's because you two are the most co-dependent people I've ever known,' Ivy shot back, rolling her eyes, her comment free from malice. She took a step back, heading off to try and find Tom. 'Try not to throw any champagne on the furniture, Chorus Boy,' she threw back over her shoulder, barely biting back her laugh as Bobby protested behind her, several heads turning, knowing expressions coming to their faces at the now-familiar refrain.  
'I didn't throw it! It just exploded! God.'

Once everyone's tipsy enough, Tom's absence becomes even more keenly felt; Jessica and Sam want to sing, Ivy and Bobby want to dance, and a half-dozen others want to at least tap their feet in time to a rhythm, and for some reason, even though several of them – Bobby included – are capable of playing a tune, or at the very least of putting on a CD, they want Tom to be there, because really, he's one of them, even now he's the director. Giggling, they go in search, and find him holed up with Julia, working, much to Bobby's distaste. He pulls a face and makes Jessica laugh as the others drag Tom away. Bobby hangs back slightly, choosing to loop his arm through Julia's instead. He thinks Julia's always liked him more than Tom. It's not that Tom doesn't like him, it's just that he thinks Tom doesn't quite know what to make of him. But Julia likes his jokes and his lack of bullshit and she smiles at him happily as he pulls her along with the others, off towards the piano. He winks at her and she laughs, shaking her head, and she looks at him the same way Jessica does; fond confusion, vague disapproval and amusement all fighting for dominance.

In the end, Jessica gets her song, Bobby gets his dance, and apparently, Sam gets a job. Bobby is surprised – and even more surprised to find he's genuinely pleased. A small part of him has missed Sam playing parent to them all. More drinks are poured before he can express this to Jessica, however, and so the evening descends into the two of them telling stories to anyone who'll listen, Jessica's smile wide and her blue eyes glittering as she bounces at his side. Everyone spends more time laughing and Julia is left incredulous by the stories the ensemble tell her – no-one admits how much those stories have been embellished because the look on her face is just too much fun as she stares wide-eyed at Bobby, not sure whether to laugh or smack him. Because he's a better person than people give him credit for, Bobby doesn't mention the fact that Tom and Sam don't leave each other's sides for the rest of the night. Jessica thinks he's just too buzzed from the alcohol to bother passing any sarcastic remarks under his breath when Sam is standing with Tom by the door, handing out people's coats. Actually, the truth is, Bobby doesn't have the heart. He's happy for them; contrary to popular belief, he actually likes stories with happy endings.

'So what were you and Ivy whispering about earlier?' Jessica asked as they stepped out into the New York night. She was shivering, and Bobby laughed softly, slipping his white jacket over her shoulders without invitation; she'd forgotten to bring a jacket of her own and Bobby didn't mind the cold so much. 'I saw you two laughing in the kitchen,' Jessica added, linking her arm through Bobby's and resting her head sleepily on his shoulder, a small sigh escaping her. Bobby smirked, glancing down at her briefly and shaking his head.  
'Oh, you know. Which was of us is the fiercest diva, that sort of thing.' Jessica's eyes were closed now, and the smile she gave was fuzzy and fond. He was lying, she knew he was lying, but she wouldn't force him to betray a confidence to Ivy. 'What about you and Sam? You two seemed to be getting into it until Tom showed.' Bobby glanced down at her again and she shrugged, yawning into his shoulder and letting him guide her across the street.  
'He was complaining to me about tour life.' She opened her eyes briefly, looking up into Bobby's with a small grin. 'He _hates _it, Bobby. I mean _hates_ it. He misses Tom. A lot. And he misses New York. Everyone's nice, you know, but...he says it's like one long school trip. No personal space, lots of pranks and jokes and...he's just exhausted.'  
'If he wanted personal space, he maybe should've chosen a different line of work, Glitter Bug.' Bobby grinned playfully, flicking his hair off his face and shrugging. 'When was the last time you remember having personal space?' Jessica smiled sleepily, closing her eyes again and letting out a long sigh which was partly muffled as she turned her face into Bobby's shoulder.  
'Before I met you,' she murmured at last. Bobby snorted.  
'Oh my God. I am so not to blame for your lack of boundaries,' he retorted, but he planted a kiss to the top of her head anyway before nudging her slightly. 'Hey, this is where we're supposed to part ways, Blondie.' Jessica blinked, lifting her head from Bobby's shoulder and looking around in mild confusion. 'Call me to let me know you're home safe, ok?' Bobby asked her, watching her carefully. 'Jess?' Jessica stifled a yawn, nodding and sucking in a deep breath, trying to wake herself up.  
'Yeah. Yeah. I'm awake. I'll be fine, Monkey. You better get home safe too though, ok?' she replied, flashing him as bright a smile as she could. Bobby simply folded his arms, arching an eyebrow at her. 'What?' she asked, though she knew full-well.  
'I still have some stuff at your place – come on,' Bobby sighed and Jessica smiled quietly back at him, tugging on his arm to plant a kiss on his cheek.  
'I'll be fine.'  
'No arguments, Glitter Bug. I'm coming back with you. You're not gonna fall asleep on the subway. Again.' Jessica let out a small laugh, looking down.  
'Fine. But just so you know? This is definitely the reason we're both single.'

After ten minutes of digging around in her closet, Bobby had found an old gym bag of his, as well as a couple of sweaters and a shirt, and Jessica had made them both hot chocolate before bed – hers with marshmallows and his with whipped cream – as the two of them moved around each other in comfortable silence, the feeling of routine and normalcy washing over them. Jessica suspected it shouldn't feel so comfortable, suspected that a psychologist would have a field day with the two of them, but as she curled up in her bed with Bobby lying top-to-tail at her side, she didn't care if it wasn't healthy or grown up. After all, there's no-one in the world she loves as much as him, and there's no-one in the world who stands much of a chance of being loved in such an innocent and uncomplicated way; they're jigsaw pieces and she likes it like that. It isn't messy, it's all just clean lines and it makes sense to her. She likes the childishness of their friendship, because there's an innocence to it; it's always there, even in the times you wouldn't have expected to be, when their problems are very much those of adults and their exhaustion comes from having actual jobs rather than last-minute homework.

'I hope I'm wrong.' Bobby's voice is soft and low. Scratchy, even. They've been lying in the dark for about ten minutes when he says it, and she's actually a little surprised because she thought he'd already fallen asleep. She shifted her weight just slightly, glancing down to where Bobby was lying, flat on his back, brown eyes catching flickers of the city light as he stared up at her ceiling. There's a lipstick smiley face up there somewhere and she thinks that's what he's looking at; he drew it after a particularly bad break-up between her and Jake, told her it was his way of always being able to cheer her up, even on the rare occasions when he went back to his own bed.  
'What about, Chorus Boy?' Bobby doesn't take his eyes off the ceiling, his lips don't curve, he doesn't even blink. Just sighs tiredly, sighs like his bones ache.  
'Tom and Sam.' His eyes flutter closed and he swallows. 'I want to be wrong.' Jessica smiles softly, and she thinks she understands.  
'You need to believe in theatre romance?' She sees a half-smile touch his lips.  
'Maybe.' Jessica nods, nudging him slightly with her foot.  
'You need to believe in break-ups not always being the end?' Bobby doesn't say anything, but that curve is still on his lips and Jessica nods again. They stay in silence for a moment before Jessica props herself up on her elbow. 'Dennis?' she asks quietly. Bobby licks his lips and shifts his head on his pillow.  
'Maybe,' he murmurs. She still watches him and after a moment he opens his eyes to meet hers. His smile is sad then. 'Or maybe...definitely,' he says. Jessica crawls down to his end of the bed and curls into his side, resting her head on his shoulder.  
'You got it bad, huh?'  
'Urgh. Don't, Jess. Please. Just...don't.' Jessica takes his hand and gives it a squeeze.  
'I hope you're wrong too, Chorus Boy,' she replied.

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'No, but I think Eileen might actually kill him. I mean seriously. Did you not see the look on her face? She hasn't looked like that since Boston. No...wait...the party, she looked like that at the party, when Derek was getting accused of harrassing the ego-tastic movie star. But still. It's been a while. And just so you know? I'm putting money on us not doing that number. It can go with all my winnings from the bet I had that Ivy would be the Marilyn that made it to Broadway...and the money Sue's paying me to not tell Ivy she bet against her...'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'I'm not having this conversation with you.' Kyle laughed – anxious, awkward – and turned his eyes downwards, suddenly fascinated by his coffee cup. At his side, Ana's laugh was carefree, teasing without being cruel, and she shook her head at him fondly.  
'Actually? You kind of are.' Kyle shot her a look, not entirely appreciating the joke but unable to really be annoyed with her, and she simply shrugged, tilting her head enough to look him in the eye. She's wild and warm at the same time, just the right side of dangerous, with a wicked smile and kind eyes. He knows he can trust her in a way that, actually, he can't even trust his best friend. 'Come on – tell me I don't have to go all Parent Trap on you. I haven't done that since I was thirteen, and honestly? It didn't end well.' Kyle can't help but laugh then, a proper laugh that actually reaches his eyes.  
'It's not that,' he said softly and Ana quirked an eyebrow, intrigued. He can tell she's genuinely trying hard not to tease him some more and he's actually touched by that, because he can just tell it's a struggle for her. Honestly, he wouldn't mind if she did tease him, really, because he knows she doesn't mean it. Ana's a pit-bull in all the right ways and he's fairly sure she'd tear apart anyone who dared tease him for sport. No. This was pushing between friends and it was nice to not be scared of being snapped at any moment; he hadn't realised how anxious he always felt around Jimmy (even at the best of times) until he started spending time with Karen and Ana, whose judgement of him was never laced with that spite which Jimmy was capable of. 'I know you think...I know you think it's just about Jimmy.' Kyle swallowed and looked down again and Ana sat back a little in her chair, her expression still inquisitive, though her eyes sparkled kindly. 'But...Jimmy's not...he's not the only thing.' Kyle pulled a face and looked back up at Ana with a shrug. 'That I want but can't have.'  
'Wow, I underestimated you, clearly,' Ana grinned, waggling her eyebrows at him playfully. He couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head slightly, almost blushing. 'No, but seriously? If you can't have him, don't waste your time thinking about him. Whoever he is.' Ana paused then, leaning forward slightly. 'But you are going to tell me who he is...right?' Kyle found his mouth moving helplessly, no actual words coming out but something dangerously close to an admission hovering on his tongue.  
'I...I don't know if I should.' He shifted in his seat, scrunching up his face, aware of Ana watching him carefully, still all intrigue and care, and possibly there was still a trace of amusement in her smile. 'I don't know if...if I'm supposed to.'  
'Well now you have to tell me,' Ana smirked and Kyle couldn't resist flashing her a smile. She was brazen, but without the frighteningly honest edge of...of _him_. He huffed out a breath and bit his lip. 'Come on. I promise not to tell anyone.'  
'I just don't know if...I think it was kind of...supposed to be a secret? Just between me and him?' Kyle tipped his head back, his lips twisting into a distant smile as he remembered a kiss that tasted like alcohol and lip balm. 'I'm pretty sure it was supposed to be this one-time thing and I'm pretty sure that I wasn't supposed to take it to heart.' He flicked Ana a glance and she nodded as though she understood.  
'But you did, right?'  
'Do you think it's weird for someone to kiss you and then never call you again?'  
'Wow. You really need to get out more if that's your idea of weird,' Ana said with a shake of her head and Kyle rolled his eyes.  
'That's not...it wasn't just a kiss. It was...something...different. Like he was giving me a memory or something. And we're only allowed to remember that and never actually even...talk again. At all. Only...I did really like him. He's like...crazy-beautiful. Except not in any way you've ever seen before.' Kyle blew out a breath. 'But I don't really know if it's worth risking a really great memory for the sake of finding out how he feels about me.'  
'Ok. I think I get it.' Ana pulled her knee up to her chest and leant in even closer. 'So, am I allowed to know this mystery guy's name who made such an impression on you or was part of the deal that you never even mentioned each other again either?' she whispered. Kyle's smile was soft, distant, and his blue eyes shone in a way which told Ana she would probably never get an answer out of him. 'Ok. In that case? My point still stands. Let it go, Kyle. There are plenty of good things you _can_ have, you know. And there's nothing wrong with some good things just...staying as a memory. If it never becomes anything more, it'll always be good – you can keep it then when reality goes wrong.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'It was you, wasn't it.' Ana smiled faintly. 'The crazy-beautiful guy who kissed him for no reason.' She laughed, sniffing slightly and brushing at her eyes self-consciously. 'Of course it was you. Who else on Broadway would even think of that?' She shook her head, flopping down into a chair. 'Wow. When you do something you really go for it...he had stars in his eyes already but...I think you actually managed to put a few more there.' She looked at Bobby thoughtfully, swallowing hard. 'Seriously, you should consider making a career out of it or something...touching people's lives in the most stupid, unexpected ways.' Her eyes were glassy. She didn't care if he noticed. 'Just because something doesn't last forever, it doesn't mean it's not one of the most important things to ever happen, right? A moment can change everything. Give one guy one life, even if it's a short one, and he can make everyone else's lives somehow...more ok.' Bobby's lips curved up and he nodded slightly. 'Exactly. Short doesn't equal unimportant. So that makes one kiss the most important thing to ever happen in history – to someone. And one stupidly star-struck kid the most important guy who ever lived – to us.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'Oh my God.' Jessica jumped as Bobby crashed into her back, half-whispering, half-giggling, glancing back over his shoulder at where Tom was packing away his things. 'Seriously. Who gave Tom a backbone?' Jessica gave Bobby a sharp smack for that, trying to bite back a laugh as he carried on giggling shamelessly, his hair falling in his eyes as he crumpled against Jessica's shoulder, linking their arms. 'They really shouldn't have, not even kidding,' Bobby adds as Jessica steals a glance over to where Tom had just been standing, noting, with relief, that he'd already ducked his head and made a speedy exit from rehearsal.  
'I guess it was bound to happen eventually,' she reasons with a shrug, glancing up at Bobby with a playful smile. 'I mean, he's the director now. He can't be one of us anymore – otherwise his chorus boys would just spend all rehearsal on their phones.' Bobby pouted at her for that and she smirked at him, shaking her head as she unlinked their arms and moved to grab her bags.  
'I wasn't even texting. I was _reading _a text. God. There's a difference, Killjoy.' Bobby folded his arms sulkily, widening his eyes for emphasis and flicking his hair from his face.  
'Stop being a drama queen – at least you haven't set any lobsters on him yet.'  
'Urgh. If that happens? Just have me put down. I cannot go through that again. Seriously.'

Jessica was still smirking at Bobby as she turned away from him, rummaging in her bag for a brush as she let her hair down. Bobby flopped down onto the floor next to her, huffing out a breath. 'Working hard is lame. When does this thing get past previews so I can start slacking?' he asked through a yawn, and Jessica threw him an amused glance.  
'Please, like you've ever slacked in your whole career,' she retorted, rolling her eyes. Bobby pulled a face, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.  
'I've thought about it.'  
'I've thought about it,' Jessica mimicked in her best sulky voice, sticking her tongue out at Bobby and forcing a laugh out of him.  
'Shut up.'

The two of them were just getting back to their feet when Ivy appeared, her expression even more pained than Bobby's had been.  
'Don't suppose either of you guys wants to invite me somewhere and strong-arm me into coming with you?' she asked with a heavy sigh. 'I want to go anywhere but home right now.'  
'Sam?' Jessica guessed and Ivy pulled a face.  
'This is why you don't let one best friend date another, right?' Ivy smiled half-heartedly, giving a little shrug. 'Really, I brought it on myself by letting them go out; now I have to listen to Sam complain about Tom for three hours straight.' Jessica's face was sympathetic, but Bobby couldn't hide his mildly-amused smile and Ivy couldn't help but give him a small smile back. 'What, Chorus Boy? You got an 'I told you so' waiting?'  
'I'm not even going there. Honestly. We all know my mouth is too big for my own good, and seriously, I am not ending our friendship over the fact I'm always right,' Bobby sighed airily. Jessica gave him a playful grin, shaking her head slightly.  
'Was that self-awareness, Chorus Boy?!' she teased, standing on tiptoe to put a hand to his forehead. 'You _must _have a temperature,' she insisted, laughing as Bobby shot her a glare.  
'You're not funny,' he told her and Ivy chuckled.  
'Oh, I'm pretty sure she is,' she told him breezily.  
'I hate both of you,' Bobby muttered, shaking his head and trying not to smile, and Jessica rested her head on his shoulder by way of a peace offering.  
'So, Mr. 'I'm Always Right' – got any advice for me on whose side I should take in this break-up?' Ivy looked at Bobby with hopeful blue eyes, but he simply smirked back.  
'Wait and see what Tom's like as a director?' he suggested mischievously and Ivy rolled her eyes at him.  
'Yeah, you're not funny either, clearly,' she told him with a grin.

Ivy doesn't know Bobby well enough, Jessica suspects, to spot the slight downturn at the corners of his mouth. There's a tight smile on her own lips as she says goodnight to them, and her mind is probably already trying unpick Sam's problems; Bobby is very much Jessica's responsibility and, as they step out into the night, she curses the fact she has to meet up with an old school friend who has decided to drift into town for a marathon catch-up. She needs time to be able to pick information from him, because he never gives up his troubles easily but she's the only one who stands a chance of getting anything out of him.  
'Hey, you ok, Monkey?' The wordless space between them had been comfortable enough, but Bobby's eyes were still distant, in a way they rarely were, and Jessica couldn't let them part ways without at least letting him know she was there if he needed her. She bumps his shoulder slightly with her own as they walk, just for good measure, and Bobby glances across at her slowly, a tired smile on his lips.  
'I'm fine, Jess. Don't worry about me.' He laughs when Jessica gives him an uncertain glance. 'Promise; I'm fine. Sometimes nobody wins, that's all.' He shrugged. 'Tom isn't the out-and-out bad guy, you know? I get that. I'm just not sure anyone else is going to, if Sam gets his way.' Jessica inclined her head in partial agreement, memories of the workshop days when Karen was persona non grata on Ivy's command and little else; sometimes people were made the villains for the sake of other people's consciences, that was just the way it went.  
'You think Tom and Sam were the real deal?'  
'I think they both thought that. And I think Sam sees this as the final betrayal; he can't see it for what it is. He's still pissed that Tom recommended he take the tour anyway – reckon he sees this as just another way for Tom to push him away.'  
'And you have inside knowledge that that's not what he's doing?' Jessica asked, sceptical, but Bobby simply let out a soft laugh, rolling his eyes.  
'Please. Come on, Jess. You saw his face at that party; he was _dying _to find a way of pulling Sam back in.' He shrugged. 'This? This is business.'  
'_Show _business,' Jessica added and Bobby smirked, giving a small nod.  
'Yeah. Exactly. The business where everybody's drama affects everybody else and the show that is cursed from the outset? Will not just pick up one day and go to Broadway.'  
'You think we're all doomed?'  
'I think I have spent too much of my life singing History for this to end in disaster – but will it end in drama? Yeah. It will.'  
'You always say that.'  
'Exactly. And I'm always right.'

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Oh my God. I can see it now; drinks, hot guy, he works in the theatre, obviously, knows me by reputation alone and is begging me for a story. And I'm there, dazzling smile, naturally. And it'll be; I did this show with Leigh Conroy one time? Yeah, she's a legend but she totally adored me so that makes me a legend by association. He'll laugh, I'll smile. Then it's; but that's not even the good bit – first day in rehearsal, she and her daughter got in the bitch-fight to end all bitch-fights and it was a beautiful moment that we all got to share.' Bobby glanced over to where Tom and Eileen were deep in discussion with Leigh, arching an eyebrow and grinning slyly. 'I know it's wrong of me, but I actually can't wait for rehearsal to start today...' He glanced at Jessica, who was giving him a half-hearted glare. 'I know. I'm a bad friend. You still love me though, so the joke's on you, Glitter Bug. And you know you're hoping for a showdown too.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'Who was it?' Bobby glanced up from his phone to see Ivy standing over him, shifting from foot to foot, arms folded, her body all tension. At his confusion she stilled, briefly, biting her lip. For a moment it looked like she'd thought the better of her question, and Bobby caught the way her gaze briefly lingered on the door before she moved to sit down next to him.  
'I don't-'  
'When I first sang Second Hand White Baby Grand, you came up to me after rehearsal.' Bobby's whole body went rigid, Ivy saw the moment it happened. 'You said you understood,' she added tentatively, pressing on even though she could see Bobby's guards going up.

Sometimes it was so easy to forget that Bobby had a history, had a story of his own beyond the outrageous anecdotes he told over cocktails. Bobby had come from somewhere and things had happened to him – he hadn't just emerged one day with a smirk on his lips and a sarcastic remark to offer. He was human, and, like a lot of humans, his story wasn't as simple as he wanted it to seem. 'I think that what you said was...I think you said that you understood broken,' Ivy said, her blue eyes wide as she studied his face, willing him to catch onto her meaning and just answer her questions without having to be pushed. As she looked she was surprised that, what she'd thought was his guard going up, was actually just tension, nervousness, as though he was building up to something. And it startled her a little, that it might actually be that easy; just asking him. It was simple. She'd expected to see the walls going up – perhaps she'd even expected Jessica to come running back in with a breathy 'Not now Ivy' as she pulled Bobby away from her, some sort of best friend instinct kicking in and making her want to protect him. But no. There was just quiet. Stillness. Held breath. And then Bobby's eyes met hers and it was as easy as reading the page of a book; clear and bright and shining, glinting almost. Bobby's wounds. Bobby's past. A flicker, albeit brief, of Bobby's pain. He glanced down and swallowed, suddenly very interested in the tiny scratch on the side of his phone. (Jessica's fault, a bad throw across a bar three months ago. She'd found it hilarious how annoyed he'd been – she almost always found it funny when he got mad.) 'Bobby please. Who was it...who made you understand broken?' Ivy asked softly. 'Who was it who made you feel the way my mother makes me feel?' She was ready to cry, if she was honest. Had been since the moment her mother had walked through the door, though she'd masked it as best she could. And somehow, seeing the way Bobby winced, every-so-slightly, made her know he understood her better than anyone else in the room. Sure, he covered it. He complained that there wasn't enough drama, that she and her mother were being too nice. But in reality? He was on her side.

'His name's Kurt.' Bobby's voice was so low that Ivy almost didn't notice him starting to speak, too lost in her own thoughts to catch the soft murmur beside her. She watched him for a moment after he spoke, watched as he wet his lips like he was about to say something more, only to purse them into a determined line instead. Ivy shifted her weight beside him, leaning in closer, trying to make him look her in the eye. It's strange seeing Bobby be anything other than brazen and it makes her throat dry.  
'Jessica told me once...no details just...you know, trying to persuade me you were human I think.' A half-smile ghosted across Bobby's face and he ran his nail along the groove of the scratch on his phone, moving it back and forth a few times before rubbing his finger along it instead, pressing it hard into the line there.  
'You didn't believe her, right?' he asked quietly, glancing up with a look which was almost playful. Ivy chuckled, rolling her eyes.  
'Maybe not at first but...I got there.' Bobby nodded, and it was nice to see a smirk on his face once more.

The two of them settled into a comfortable silence for a minute or so, Bobby still rubbing the scratch on his phone, Ivy still watching him thoughtfully. After a moment Bobby's hand stilled and he glanced up at Ivy with a self-conscious shrug.  
'I really loved him, actually.' He looked away again. 'Kurt, I mean.' Another shrug. 'I'm pretty sure some part of me still does – it wouldn't hurt if I didn't, right?' Ivy smiled ruefully at that, turning her eyes skywards briefly and giving a small shake of her head.  
'Well, that's how it seems to work with my mother,' she said through a sad laugh and Bobby gave a small nod of understanding, his eyes still downturned.  
'Kurt was sweet,' he said after a moment.  
'You have a type,' Ivy put in and Bobby pulled a face.  
'God, you sound like Jess.' Ivy laughed, resting her head on his shoulder.  
'He didn't stay sweet?'  
'He got the wrong idea.'  
'What happened?'  
'A lot of things. It didn't end well.' Bobby glanced down. 'He laid it all out there for me about how awful I was, told me he'd tell anyone who would listen until I had no friends left. But...well, I guess he doesn't know as many people in this town as I do. Maybe he doesn't tell a story as convincingly anyway.' Ivy couldn't help the lopsided grin that touched her lips at that, and when Bobby noticed he nudged her lightly, his eyes briefly lighting up with mischief. 'I'm basically the centre of the universe, don't even lie, Centre Stage.' Ivy barely suppressed a laugh and Bobby nodded, pleased with himself. 'Anyway...he hit a nerve, I guess. I'm not like Jess, I can't just smile all the time and make people like me. And sometimes it gets hard to pretend I'm ok with that – depends who's judging, you know?'  
'Been there,' Ivy half-whispered.  
'I stayed in bed for about a week. And Jess turned up, because she's actually a saint and you can't tell me otherwise.' Bobby smiled fondly, shaking his head and letting out a half-chuckle. 'And eventually she dragged me back into the real world. Literally, almost. And...as long as I'm nowhere near Kurt? I know that I was right. And that he was wrong.'  
'And what about when Kurt _is_ there?' Ivy asked nervously. Bobby met her gaze, a sympathetic smile on his face.  
'Then I basically question everything about myself and struggle not to lose my mind.' Ivy sighed, looking down and she felt Bobby wrap his arm around her waist and squeeze her tightly. 'I don't know. It's getting better but...maybe it'll always be there. I just...try not to be defeated by it, I guess.' He pressed a kiss to her temple and, surprisingly, the understanding behind the gesture helped more than anything Sam had said to her the night before. It wasn't that Sam wasn't a good friend, or even that he didn't understand, it was just that...this was what Bobby was good at. Honesty. Lack of bias. Willingness to accept. _Gestures_. 'Tom crossed a line, didn't he,' Bobby murmured into her hair.  
'Guess you got bumped up my speed dial, Chorus Boy,' she replied, nuzzling into the crook of his neck slightly the way she'd seen Jessica do so often. 'And just so you know? You're really not awful.' She sighed. 'You're brilliant, actually.' She can _feel _how much those words mean to him; it's in the steadiness of his heartbeat pressed close to her, and in the curve of his smile against her hair.  
'You breathe a word of this conversation to anyone and I will most likely push you into an orchestra pit, Ivy Lynn. Remember that when you're telling this story to your grandkids, ok?' Ivy laughed. Yes, Bobby was definitely human. But maybe that was best being one of Broadway's more magical secrets. She drew in a deep breath and untucked herself from under his chin, looking up at him and biting her lip.  
'So...out of interest...would now be a bad time to ask for a favour?' She got the feeling from his groan of half-protest that Bobby already knew what was coming next.

The strange thing was that, although Ivy was something of a focal-point of their group, Sam an organiser and a leader, and Jessica a willing friend to everyone, still none of them had the power over people that Bobby had. Perhaps it was something to do with his frankness; people knew his opinion mattered somehow. He was a good judge of character, a good reference-point. Even with Sam quietly seething and Ivy doing battle with her mother – if Tom was going to be deemed the cast's enemy, it was Bobby's nod that would have to be given. And Ivy couldn't help but understand his reluctance; even though it was clear he sided with her, outright punishing Tom for his choices and the way he'd handled them didn't seem to be Bobby's first preference. She wasn't even completely sure if it would be her first choice if she just waited a few days and let her anger cool. Bobby, though, was actually a lot more loyal than anyone but Jessica gave him credit for – he didn't just turn on people because they screwed up a couple of times. And even though he and Tom weren't close, there was a mutual respect there; Tom was one of those people who Bobby could always count on for a recommendation or a reference. But the thing was, Bobby was a lot more loyal than anyone but Jessica gave him credit for – he didn't just abandon people who needed his help. And if Ivy was going to survive opening a Broadway show with her mother? Then she needed Bobby's help badly, even if it was for nothing more than petty vengeance on a man who was supposed to be one of her best friends.

She ended up hugging Bobby for a solid minute when he agreed. He bitched about having a reputation to protect, but he didn't move away.

And so it gets decided over drinks after rehearsal; they toast to it and everything. Ivy is the one who brings it up but Bobby agrees quickly and Jessica follows; they do their jobs for the sake of Eileen and Julia and the show, and of course, for the sake of their own necks. But Tom gets no slack, no smiles and no socialising. He's on the Director's Minimum and, as Bobby says they should all drink to the drama, Jessica fixes Ivy with a look that screams 'How did you get him to agree to this?' – because really, she knows him far too well. Ivy simply shrugs and continues to watch Bobby as he changes the subject, turning to Sue to ask her if she remembers some person he introduced her to at a party months ago, a gleam in his eye that tells everyone a story's coming. It's nice, Ivy thinks, to see him flicking his hair from his eyes and grinning devilishly round at the group, all attitude and teeth. Bobby's back to being Bobby, and that comes as an odd relief to Ivy; Jessica is on his lap as he launches into his story, absurd as ever and involving a cat, a bus, three of his cousins and a curling iron. Everyone's laughing and insisting he's making it up but Jessica says she's seen the photographs and Sue has heard the eye-witness accounts, so really at most he can only be embellishing. The verdict makes Bobby unbearably proud of himself. As she watched him, Ivy found herself half-wondering if she'd dreamt that wounded look in his eyes earlier, imagined the scratchy whisper with which he'd told her about Kurt. But then he catches her glance and it's there; the softness. They exchange smiles before he turns to Jessica, some dirty joke waiting on his lips.

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Wow. First day of tech and Tom's already gone all crazy eyes on us. This might actually be more stressful than Boston...except without the movie star threatening to ruin all our careers by the sheer weight of her lack of talent.' Bobby leant against the doorframe of the dressing room, barely stifling a yawn. 'Remind me why we do this job?' Jessica rolled her eyes at him and he stuck his tongue out at her. 'Fine, don't. But I'm telling you, this is why the kids at school called us losers when we auditioned for the school play. I'm telling you, Jess; someone had clearly told them how a director gets when his lighting cues don't work and they got out whilst they still could.' He closed his eyes and sighed. 'I seriously need a drink, and if you say you're too tired then I'll just follow you home and make you drink with me there. Because honestly? It's tech. I'm only going to survive if I can view it all though the fog of a hangover. I mean really. It's the only way this nightmare can be bearable.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'He-ey, Birthday Girl.' Ivy made no attempt to hide the smile which came to her lips as she glanced up from the sign-in sheet. Behind her, sitting on the stairs up to the dressing rooms, were Bobby and Jessica, matching pixie smiles on their faces. Jessica's legs were tossed casually across Bobby's and she was cupping a mug of something which looked suspiciously like hot chocolate in her hands, looking ridiculously perky for the time of day. Bobby, on the other hand, was all narrowed eyes and a wicked smile, phone, as always, in one hand and his eyebrows quirked up.  
'How's it feel to be a whole year older?' Jessica asked brightly, tilting her head, her smile turning mischievous. She was practically bouncing, her eyes sparkling cheerfully in the dim backstage light – her hair was mostly loose today and she looked carefree in a way that Ivy envied. Bobby, however, was rolling his eyes, regarding her with a judging expression that Ivy doubted he really meant.  
'That's a stupid thing to ask, Jessica. What would you even ask that? Seriously.'  
'My dad always asks me on my birthday.'  
'Yeah, exactly. Grown-ups ask that question, you don't need to.' Ivy laughed at that, shaking her head and making her way over to the bottom of the stairs.  
'We are grown-ups, Chorus Boy,' she reminded him, folding her arms and fixing him with a pointed look, barely managing not to smile. Bobby scrunched up his face in disapproval.  
'Speak for yourself, Marilyn,' he shot back.  
'It's my birthday, you should be nicer to me.'  
'I bought you a birthday present, what more do you want from me?' Bobby offered matter-of-factly, as though the gesture made up for any and all teasing he would undoubtedly inflict upon her. He couldn't keep his face straight, however, when Jessica punched him on the arm, nearly spilling her drink the process, her expression halfway between amused and annoyed.  
'Hey, _we split that present_, Idiot,' she told him, the corners of her mouth still turned up as she shook her head at him. 'It's in your dressing room,' she said, turning back to Ivy with a roll of her eyes, Bobby still snickering next to her.  
'Thanks, Jessica,' Ivy said and Bobby's laughing stopped abruptly.  
'Hey!' he protested, making Ivy smile.  
'And thank you to you too, Chorus Boy,' she added pointedly, with a little incline of her head, and Bobby gave her an acknowledging nod in return.  
'Yeah, I should hope so. I found it, I get the thank you,' he told her, grinning wickedly as Jessica gave his arm another punch.  
'Don't push it, Chorus Boy,' she warned through a grin.

Ivy laughed as her two friends play-fought, Jessica coming dangerously close to losing a grip on her hot chocolate entirely as they squabbled. The mood she'd been in recently, it was strange to see two people being so happy and relaxed. Really, nobody should be smiling. They were in the middle of the tech from hell and the standoff between Tom and the cast had reached a point which made every minor discussion into an arduous war. But she knew Bobby found the tension hilarious – and as much as the endless run-throughs frustrated Jessica, there was never a point at which she lost heart. But unlike them, Ivy was one best friend down, and one mother up, and between all that? There wasn't very much time for blowing off steam or having fun; she hadn't even had a proper night out with her friends since tech had begun, much to Bobby's disapproval, of course. She'd always imagined that, at some point, the pieces of her life would just fall into place, and when she'd got Marilyn back, she'd been sure it was going to be the start of her life making sense again. But it hadn't really worked out that way, and she was at a loss to see how far she'd really come at all in the year since her last birthday. Work was better, but everything else? Still a mess.

'I should be happier right now, right?' Ivy asked the still-bickering duo with a sigh, leaning against the wall and looking up at her two friends as they stilled, slowly bringing their attention back to her. They briefly exchanged a glance, Jessica shrugging and letting Bobby take the lead.  
'Ok; Broadway show about to open?' Bobby said.  
'Check,' Jessica smiled brightly.  
'Star of the show?'  
'Check.'  
'_Marilyn_?'  
'Check!'  
'Birthday; meaning party, presents and cake?'  
'Check.'  
'Fabulous night ahead of you?'  
'Check.'  
'And amazing friends to share it all with?' Bobby looked over at Jessica with a grin.  
'Check and check,' she beamed as she pointed to Bobby and then back to herself before giving a little nod and fixing Ivy with her most dazzling smile. Ivy laughed and Jessica took a sip of her drink, leaning back a little as though her work was done. Bobby, meanwhile, continued to watch Ivy carefully for a moment, tilting his head slightly to meet her gaze.  
'You don't have to be happy about everything, you know. But you can't be sad about it all either – that's not the way it works,' he said gently.  
'It's been a crazy year, that's all,' Ivy replied quietly, eyes turned down. 'I'm sitting here and I know things are good but...it's like winning one battle and then waking up the next day and realising...the war's not over.' Bobby's brown eyes were still watching her, she could feel them. And somehow she knew he understood. Because after all, she knew now that Bobby had a past that he hadn't escaped from entirely unscathed. It wasn't just something she guessed at, it was something he'd shared with her, something he'd trusted her with. It was real and it was impossible for it not to colour everything about the way she saw him, the way she took his words and his glances.

When she finally looked back up, she met with Bobby's eyes immediately, and he flashed her the softest of smiles. It made her feel, if not better, then at least a little less like she was alone.  
'You got out of bed this morning, Ivy.' His voice was agonisingly gentle and as Ivy looked at him, she saw the tight hold Jessica had taken of his arm, the way she looked just as sympathetically at Bobby as she did at her. 'That voice in your head, the one that sounds like your mother and only has horrible things to say about you? Yeah. It needs to shut up. Coz you got out of bed this morning. And judging by the number of cards in your dressing room? People love you.' Bobby glanced at Jessica, flashing her a brief, secret smile before looking back down at Ivy. 'Honestly? A war is a hell of a lot easier to win when you've got an army.' Then he pulled a face, eyes suddenly shining with mischief. 'Or someone to make pancakes for you,' he said, shrugging. 'Your choice, honestly, but I'd take the pancakes.' From the way Jessica smiled at him, Ivy suspected this was one of the ways Jessica had coaxed him out from his bed covers when Kurt's damage had been in full effect. The thought made Ivy feel a sudden pang of loneliness; because sure, she might be loved, but she didn't have anyone to come home to. Bobby and Jessica might be single, but they had each other in a way that she didn't feel like she had her own best friends any more. She sighed and shook her head.  
'You say this now, but you're forgetting; we have to get through a whole day of tech,' she reminded him, rolling her eyes, and Bobby quickly pulled a face of distaste.  
'God. I'm so tired it's beyond a joke. Don't talk to me about tech. Talk to me about the party tonight. And about presents...I need to talk with someone about presents because I have no money but I seriously need the thrill of new stuff or I will lose my mind. Not kidding.'  
'And whose fault is your bankruptcy? Really,' Jessica smirked and Bobby pouted at her.

Ivy laughed, and she was surprised to find her chest actually felt a little lighter than it had when she'd woken up that morning. As she listened to Bobby and Jessica, suddenly talking at a million miles an hour to each other about his spending habits, she realised just how different their friendship was to any of hers, even before all the drama started. It was the absolute equality of it, the honesty and the idiocy. She remembered the Jessica she had first met; a little less comfortable in her own skin, still radiant and sunny, but somehow a little more fraught, a little edgier. And Bobby? She didn't know. But if she had to take a guess, she'd say he'd probably been a little crueller, a little more sullen. They were joined at the hip because perhaps it was too dangerous separating them – the grooves on a key go well in the lock, but you scrape them along the side of someone's car and you're going to do some damage. She'd be lying if she said she didn't envy them a little bit; it's not that she doesn't appreciate the friendship she has with Sam, the friendship she has – _had_ – with Tom, but it was a lot more complex than whatever it was Bobby and Jessica had. It was right for her, right for them, but it didn't come with the same with the same level of balance. It wasn't as innocent. And perhaps it wasn't as all-covering either.

'Hey, can I ask you guys kind of a weird question?' Ivy said, interrupting her friends' arguments and causing them both to blink at her in mild bewilderment.  
'Bobby is my best friend. There is nothing you can say to me that will scare me,' Jessica assured her, smirking as Bobby let out a whine of protest.  
'Do you ever wonder what you life would be like without the theatre?'  
'Boring,' Bobby said immediately, his brown eyes suddenly dull and despondent.  
'So boring,' Jessica agreed and Ivy's brow furrowed slightly.  
'That's it? Boring?' She bit her lip, glancing down. 'You don't think you'd just go insane?'  
'Yeah. Because we're all so well-adjusted _with_ the theatre,' Bobby smirked.  
'It's the only thing you can depend on though – the shows, the magic, it's always going to be there. And people? People won't. Even a terrible show makes you feel _something_. And people do too it's just...when they go, they make you feel lonely. The theatre? That's the exact opposite. It stays with you for the rest of you life.' Ivy shook her head slightly, her mind dwelling on Tom and her mother for a moment. The theatre hadn't always treated her well, she'd thought about throwing it all in, but the magic of it, the importance of it, that could always be depended on in a way that other things in life couldn't. 'And..at least the show has a script, you know? Out here in the real world? People don't follow the rules. They're all busy improvising and screwing up your cues.'  
'Ivy, just because Tom hurt you, it doesn't mean everything else has to fall apart,' Jessica sighed, her expression agonisingly caring.  
'I know, but look at me, Jess. I finally get the starring role on Broadway and look at the cost – my mother and I can barely talk to one another, Tom and I _aren't _talking to one another...and as for my chances of having a healthy relationship with anyone...'  
'Not knowing is what's supposed to make it fun, Ivy,' Bobby pointed out, a little more gently than she expected, and she gave him a ghost of a smile.  
'Yeah, but you can say that, Bobby. You have Jessica. As long as you have her, you don't need the theatre to hold you together, even after everything that's happened.' Bobby looked down at that, the reminder of what he'd told her about his past seeming to jolt him slightly.  
'You have plenty of people,' he told her, quiet but firm, but Ivy still shook her head.  
'Not like that I don't. Everything in my life is complicated. Except the theatre. And honestly...I don't know that's a good way to be at all.'

Ivy pushed herself to her feet before either Bobby or Jessica could protest. She was tired and maybe the fact it was her birthday was making her too willing to be emotional, but either way, nothing good could come out of complaining any longer. And besides, they were due onstage soon, and she really wanted a chance to open her cards before another arduous day of tech. Seeming to sense her mood, Bobby and Jessica simply watched her go, Jessica leaning against Bobby slightly, a concerned look in her eyes.  
'She sounds defeated.'  
'It's crazy, right?' Bobby replied, looking over at Jessica with a shrug. 'How long have we been listening to her say how much she wanted to be a star, how much she wanted Marilyn – now she has it, all she wants is a normal life.' He pulled a face and Jessica nudged him reprovingly, shaking her head.  
'Stop. It. She's not complaining. She's just...worried she's maybe been focusing on the wrong things all this time.' Jessica paused then, something suddenly occurring to her. She looked over at Bobby thoughtfully, her eyes softening as she scanned his face.  
'You told her.' It's not a question; she knows. Bobby doesn't look up at her but he doesn't jump to protest either, simply sighs and leans back a little.  
'Yeah. I told her. But only because she asked me nicely.' Jessica smiled faintly.  
'How much did you tell her?'  
'Enough to answer the question. She got the idea.' Bobby shrugged slightly, looking up finally with a rueful little smile that Jessica was relieved to find did reach his eyes. 'It's just a thing that happened, right? It's just a guy I knew who actually didn't have his facts straight anyway.' Jessica tilted her head and Bobby laughed softly. 'What? It's the truth. It shouldn't matter anymore.'  
'But it does,' Jessica pointed out softly and Bobby sighed.  
'Hey, I didn't win that battle with him. But I got out of bed. That's a victory worth celebrating, right?' Bobby shrugged again before his smile turned mischievous. 'I got out of bed this morning too...eventually.' Jessica laughed at him and his grin widened. 'Now that was a battle – it only took ten minutes of shouting abuse at you. I think that's a record.'  
'Shouting abuse? Not so much. It was more...a muffled groan which I could decipher no actual words from.' She rested her chin on his shoulder and widened her eyes at him, her expression so sunny and affectionate that Bobby had to smile back at her. 'But you're right; you got out of bed. Eventually. Just like you always do.'

When she thought about it, Jessica couldn't help but wonder if Ivy thought she knew Bobby the same way she did now. Knowing his story a little better, knowing that he wasn't just a flighty chorus boy with a big mouth – did that make it seem like she knew why Jessica loved him so much? Because really, if that was what she envied of their friendship, then Jessica couldn't help but think she should set her straight. Because knowing Bobby wasn't really about knowing his story, you didn't need it to understand him and he'd probably rather you didn't. He never liked to think it was the only reason anyone could think of him as being worth trusting. No. Knowing Bobby was about knowing those strange facts that you could only get through to by _really_ talking to him. Like the fact his birthday was New Year's Day, the first baby in the hospital that year and he still had the little certificate the hospital had given his parents to prove it. Or that his four-year-old cousin Allie adored him because he made up crazy fairytales for her whenever she wanted and played theatre with her whenever she was in town. The fact his favourite songs weren't upbeat pop songs, but actually sad country ones with heartfelt choruses. The fact he would pout for the rest of the day if he somehow ended up with a paper-cut and that, if he didn't get coffee in the morning, he would end up falling asleep at lunch. But then maybe all that didn't matter to Ivy as much as it did to Jessica – Ivy knew the side of Bobby she needed to know, knew him in a way it was important for her to know him. The rest? That was Jessica's, that was the story for her to tell when old school friends asked who the man was in all her pictures, fully expecting her to give them details of some super-sweet romance and not some semi-dysfunctional friendship. Not that they ever seemed to appreciate how much more of an interesting story Bobby was than the stupid romantic comedy tale she just knew they'd really been hoping to hear.

'Bobby. Jessica.' Jessica blinked, startled by the sound of Tom's voice from the bottom of the stairs. At her side, Bobby, cool as ever, didn't even flinch, a slight smirk curling his lips as he looked over to where Tom was standing. 'Isn't it time you two were out on the stage already?' Tom warns, though the warning isn't backed by the cold confidence Derek had had, and for that, Bobby feels comfortable rolling his eyes.  
'Yeah. Coz we're just so vital to the lighting of this show,' he sighed and Jessica barely held in her laugh as the two of them got to their feet. Bobby grabbed her hand, grinning at her, and as the two of them scurried up the stairs, he cast a glance back over his shoulder at Tom, still standing awkwardly at the foot of the stairs like a parent who grounded their kid only to be met with indifference and laughter rather than the expected temper tantrum.

'Bobby.' They both stop at the sound of Tom's voice, almost pleading, behind them, and Bobby pauses, half-turning round, half-not. Jessica keeps going for a couple steps after he stops, but when she comes to a halt too, she looks back at Bobby in confusion. His lips were still curved up in amusement but he sighed like he knew he was better than running away from that slight note of aguish in Tom's voice. Jessica sighed too, giving his shoulder a small nudge.  
'It's fine. I'll see you onstage,' she said with a smile, before she turning and heading back up the stairs, leaving Bobby to turn back slowly and look at Tom.

'If you're going to fire me, then honestly, can you please fire the rest of the cast too? Because we're all kind of ignoring you right now and I'm not even the one who started it,' Bobby muttered, coming down a few steps to get a better look at Tom's face. Tom gave a tense little sigh at the dig but he seemed to decide to let it slide, folding his arms and looking down.  
'Look, I just need someone who's going to be honest with me.'  
'That sentence rarely ends well for me. Not even kidding.' Tom chuckled slightly, shaking his head, and Bobby studied him carefully, trying to judge his mood. 'Seriously, you're not going to fire me are you? Coz if this is how you do it, I'm going to need you to do it in a cruel and unusual way so I can bitch about it to Jessica later.'  
'Look...I know what I did, ok?' Bobby's shoulders sag slightly when Tom says that, because he can see the conversation coming a mile off and he doesn't want to have it. Tom had crossed a line, Tom shouldn't be pitied. He folded his arms and sucked in a breath.  
'I think we all know what you did, Tom,' he shot back dryly and Tom almost winced.  
'Ok; ow. I'm still your director, you know, you could be a bit nicer to me.'  
'You said you wanted honest,' Bobby reminded him, widening his eyes to make the point, and Tom sighed a small, frustrated little huff.  
'Yes. I did.' He rubbed his hands over his face, scrunching his eyes tightly closed, and he was aware of Bobby still watching him, his dark eyes beady and curious. 'What if Jessica was mad at you?' he asked suddenly, risking a glance up at Bobby. The other man visibly softened, albeit for a fraction of a second, and Tom knew he'd hit a nerve.  
'I'd die, probably. I mean if she got this mad at me, anyway,' Bobby confessed quietly, shifting slightly. Tom nodded.  
'I know what I did. But I cannot go through this again, ok? Anger I can live with. But this complete shut-out? This complete unwillingness to hear my side...'  
'You're not entitled to a side, Tom. You crossed a line.'  
'Look; I know you know what happened between Derek and me – most people on Broadway know...and you know more than most people, Bobby.' Tom searched Bobby's face for any trace of the sympathy which had briefly been there, but all he saw was an impressive mask of indifference and he realised that this was always going to be a problem with befriending trained actors. 'I just...I can't go through that again, ok? I had a friend, we nearly killed each other with anger and now...even if we've reached some sort of truce? It can never be the same again.' Tom rubbed at his temple. 'I can't afford to lose another friend, Bobby.'  
'Yeah. Ok. I get it, you're miserable,' Bobby sighed, rolling his eyes and turning, about to head back up the stairs before he paused, looking back at Tom thoughtfully. 'Sometimes you can't fix things, you know? Some people just...can't forgive you, whether it's right or not, that's their problem, but the damage is done. There is no making it right – you can't please everyone. And I know that that's like...your main goal in life, but...it's not always gonna happen. And it might not happen this time. Just admit defeat and move on already.'  
'So you're saying that's it? Ivy's just...never going to talk to me again?'  
'I wasn't talking about Ivy,' Bobby said quietly and Tom flinched. Sam's name hung in the air between them for a moment and Tom nodded slightly, looking away, suddenly regretting picking Bobby, of all people, to approach over this. Because Bobby was honest, yes. But he was too honest. And too knowing. And too outspoken.  
'I had to do it – all of it – for the sake of the show. It had to come first,' Tom murmured and Bobby gave him a half smile, shrugging slightly.  
'That's Broadway, right? It's a terrible place for terrible people to make magic in. Welcome to the club.' Bobby rolled his eyes then, straightening up slightly and flicking his hair off his face to fix Tom with a pointed look. 'Now can I go back to ignoring you? Because honestly, I don't want to lose any friends either, and you're kind of not everyone's favourite director right now.' Tom laughed a sad, hollow laugh, raking a hand through his hair.  
'Sure.' Bobby began to leave and Tom watched him for a moment before he called after him. 'But thank you.' Bobby glanced back at him, eyebrow arched, and Tom gave him a small smile. 'Well...I think.'  
'Whatever. I'm pretty sure you're cursing me in your head,' he remarked with a grin before he disappeared up the stairs.

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Jess is a lot of things. A mess mostly – and I mean that literally, coz really, have you seen her bedroom?' Bobby smiled sadly, shaking his head. 'But she's not an idiot. She has a limit. I obviously pushed her to it. Funny...you want someone to see that there isn't good in everyone only to find out that that means they don't want to see the good in you anymore either.' He played with the photograph still tacked to his mirror. 'There's nothing to say, Ivy. I can't tell her how to feel about it, I'd suck even more than already do. And I don't want to disappoint her, honestly. Not anymore.' He shrugged, sighing deeply. 'I'm not going to lie and say I regret what I did, because I don't. But I'm not going to fight her on it either, not this time. We've fought about everything, you know? Every day we argue about things. She'll call me an idiot and kick me under the table and it's over. Simple as that. I think we do it because we know it doesn't matter. Like – we'd always be able to be ourselves with each other, even when we disagreed. Might as well let it out with someone who'll still love you after the showdown, you know? But this time? There's too much at stake. It's our whole friendship on the line on this one. So I surrender, ok. She's not going to kick me under the table and call me an idiot and still be there in the morning to get coffee with. One wrong sentence? And it's game over. So I'll take what I've got and I'll get out alive. And I'm pretty sure she's gonna do the same.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

Most people can tell when Bobby is coming. The air around him changes. Vibrates. His whole body thrums with an unmistakeable energy that you can feel through walls. He can shift a room's centre of gravity just by knocking on the door; a natural phenomena yet to be studied by science.

It was just starting to go dark when he appeared. As if out of nowhere, dark eyes dancing. A flash of teeth. And Dennis had felt him coming, had realised the moment his eyes had locked onto his back. It felt a lot like falling, a lot like a rush of air to the lungs, and it made all the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.  
'Hey, Bambi. Slow down. God, anyone would think you're avoiding me.' Dennis risked a glance at him and he felt the street tilt slightly; that smile was disarming it was easy to forget, briefly, that this was a conversation he wasn't sure he wanted to have. 'I tried to call you, you've been impossible to reach though. You're actually the most annoying person I know, for the record.' Dennis swallowed, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. Bobby looked good, dapper and charming; hair swept up off his face, smart sweater, phone clutched in hand, as always. The coat Dennis recognised and that made his smile widen, briefly – Bobby had had to charm his landlord into giving him an extra few weeks to pay his rent because of that coat (and one or two other overpriced items) and he had spent the next few weeks taking every wedding booking in the New York area to cover the difference. Jessica was always saying she loved Bobby for his details; even the stupid ones like his inability to budget. Dennis was surprised to find that he'd begun cataloguing those details too. And maybe, just maybe, falling a little bit in love without realising. They were absurd little quirks, pieces of information he hadn't even realised he'd noticed about him, but he knew them. And he knew they all made him smile. 'Earth to Bambi? You ok over there?' Bobby leant back slightly, trying to meet Dennis' gaze, and Dennis blinked rapidly, searching the other man's face for a moment, surprised at how lost he felt. 'Oh my God, how can you even be ignoring me in person now?' Bobby smirked, rolling his eyes, not a trace of anger on his face. The guilt Dennis felt was acute. 'So anyway – I've been trying to call you. But apparently, you never turn your phone on. So here I am.' Bobby's smile was neither shy nor sweet; it was regular, unapologetic Bobby through and through and Dennis ached with regret for not calling him back at least one of those times. Because really, he should've known that it was impossible to avoid Bobby, should've known the other man would just outright seek him out if he didn't pick up the phone. It's who Bobby was; he had to _know _and he had to _talk_. 'I'm in charge of the guest list for Ivy's birthday party tonight – and I know you're not technically in Bombshell anymore...and she may have said something about wanting me to invite straight guys but...I figured after your show tonight, you might want to stop by? I know Ivy would love to see you. And Jess. And I guess I could put up with your stupid face for one night. If I have to.'

The odd thing was, that even after spending all this time avoiding him, Dennis knew he would find it so easy to just agree, to just follow him. Bobby was so dazzling when he was like this, so unstoppable. Refreshing, almost. There was a pull to the idea of agreeing to just follow him, to falling in with him again, and when Dennis looked at him, at the carefree way he was smiling back at him, it was hard to match up his anxieties with the man himself. Bobby was wild, sure, devilish, even. But he was charismatic. And fascinating. And mostly well-meaning. He was nothing like anyone else Dennis knew, though. And maybe that was what really scared him.

'Bobby...' Dennis faltered, glancing down. He could still feel Bobby's eyes on him, could practically sense the curiosity in them burning his skin. 'I um...I talked to Kurt.' He risked a glance back up then, just in time to see Bobby's jaw clench. His whole expression had changed – even the light in his eyes had disappeared – and if Dennis hadn't felt bad before, he definitely felt bad then. Because Bobby could be dark and cutting, but his eyes almost always danced.  
'And was this before or after you started ignoring me?' Bobby asked quietly. Dennis couldn't meet his eyes and Bobby simply shook his head slightly, looking away. 'Wow, Bambi. I didn't know you were so quick to judge people,' he remarked. Dennis sighed, looking at Bobby earnestly.  
'Bobby, it's not like that.'  
'Oh – so what is it like then?'  
'I'm not judging. I just...people don't get that cut up about their ex unless...unless something happened,' Dennis said, still looking at Bobby with wide, pleading eyes. But Bobby stared back at him coldly, his disappointment palpable. 'Look, just...just tell me what happened between you two, help me get why he'd be so..._wary _of you. Why would he want to warn me about you if you did nothing wrong?' Bobby winced, biting at the inside of his cheek and looking down at the floor.  
'Oh my God. I can't believe you'd even ask me that.' He pulled a face. 'And I'm the one that should be wary of him, actually,' he muttered.

The middle of the street wasn't the time or place, but Dennis couldn't help but feel that, if he didn't press Bobby now, then he'd simply never tell, he'd just turn on his heel and walk away for good. And somehow Dennis knew that was much worse than him being angry with him.  
'So...what happened?' he asked softly. Bobby's lips curved into a sad smile.  
'Good question,' he remarked, shaking his head. 'Me and Kurt used to be...God, inseparable, practically. Him, me and Jessica – we went everywhere together, didn't have our own lives at all, basically.' Bobby let out a soft laugh, rolling his eyes. 'I guess I got Jess in the break-up.' He and Dennis shared a small, brief smile then, before Bobby turned his eyes back to the floor, shrugging slightly. 'I loved him. A lot.' That was barely above a whisper and Dennis had to strain to hear it over the sound of the city moving around them. But it was there. Sad and distant. Dennis felt that pang of guilt again, stronger this time.  
'Why'd you two break up then? If it was so good?' Bobby swallowed.  
'Oh, you know. Ridiculously sweet guy, ridiculously catty boyfriend. What do you think happened, Bambi?'  
'Bobby,' Dennis said, half-reprimand, half-sympathy. Bobby simply bit his lip, avoiding Dennis' eyes at all costs.  
'It's kinda complicated.' Bobby shoved his hands in his pockets and huffed out a breath. 'Even I don't know, really. I mean...things got out of control, I guess. And I don't know why Kurt took it the way he did or why he didn't...but I didn't do anything wrong, you know. I don't know what he told you about me but...it probably wasn't true.'

There was a pause. A moment of quiet where neither one of them wanted to speak. Or perhaps neither one of them dared. Dennis studied Bobby's face, trying to get some sort of clue, still hoping for the rest of the story. But Bobby wouldn't look at him, his head clearly a million miles away.  
'He said you're gorgeous, actually. And that's true, right?' Bobby finally looked up. 'And he said you're dangerous. And a total bitch...and that it made him want to kiss you. I don't think he was lying about that.' Dennis sighed, swallowed, shifted uncomfortably. 'He said you stabbed him in the back,' he added more quietly and Bobby rolled his eyes.  
'Trust me, Bambi; you have no idea.'  
'Then _tell me_.'  
'You're my friend, Dennis! You're not supposed to need to ask. You should know who I am and what I'm capable of.'  
'Well maybe I'm asking because I don't think you're just a friend, ok?' Dennis shot back, only realising just how much he'd let slip when the words were already out there and Bobby was staring back at him with a mixture of surprise and anger.  
'Even more reason why you should just trust me then,' he whispered after a moment and Dennis closed his eyes, rubbing his hands over his face.  
'It's that bad? It's that bad that you don't want to even give me a clue?'  
'I didn't say it was bad. You just assumed,' Bobby said icily, before shifting his weight slightly, taking a step back to lean against the wall. He scuffed his shoe lightly against the floor. 'He thinks I cheated on him. To help a friend get a part.' Bobby swallowed, turning his eyes skywards. 'To help a friend get a part over him, actually. Coz, you know, he didn't think little of me enough already, apparently.' He leant his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. 'Truth is, my friend Zak? Yeah, well, he was going through his own nightmare at the time. When he caught me sneaking out at all hours to go look out for him, he lost it. Asked me to choose. I chose Zak.' Bobby shrugged. 'Zak's an idiot. And he can be kind of obnoxious sometimes...maybe that's why we get on so well. But he's my oldest friend, you know? It wasn't my place to tell anyone what was going on with him. And it wasn't my boyfriend's place to be telling me to choose. He should've trusted me when I told him I wasn't cheating on him.'  
'What happened?'  
'I told him I wouldn't choose. Explained as best I could without giving away Zak's secrets. He dropped it. Or I thought he did. We called a truce...and then the audition came up. I don't know how I even let myself get dragged into it, honestly. He was up against a couple of friends of mine, I didn't think it was that big of a deal. We all went for drinks after the audition and he accused me of flirting too much with them. And yeah, I probably did, but I went home with him. And they're my friends anyway – there's a reason none of us were going out with each other already. Anyway...he didn't get the part. One of my friends did. The weeks leading up to the audition, I was still dealing with Zak...but because of what had happened before? I made excuses. It was dumb, I know but I just...didn't want another fight with him. Anyway, he called me out on one of my lies, I couldn't cover in time, he stormed out. He was still hurt about not getting that part, I think, coz he put two and two together so quickly I didn't even see him doing it. He added it up and worked it out at about a hundred and five and it was ridiculous.' Bobby picked at something on his jacket, still avoiding Dennis' eyes. 'He called me a terrible person...said I ruined stuff, that I corrupted things.' Bobby shrugged, straightening up a little. 'I didn't leave my bed for a while. Someone you've been that close to turns around and says that...someone you thought would never say a bad word about anyone? You have to wonder if they have a point.'  
'Bobby...'  
'Save it, Dennis. You basically think just as little of me...and you've known me almost as long, so don't even go there, ok?' Bobby said sharply, suddenly meeting Dennis' gaze. 'Jess picked me up, and honestly? Jess is a better person than you and Kurt combined so...yeah. She had faith in me. And she put me back together and I got on with my life again. And just in case Kurt tells you I started false rumours about him and told everyone his secrets? I didn't. His secrets never left my lips. I didn't even mention him to anyone but Jess after we broke up, swear to God.' Bobby exhaled slowly. 'I know who did say that stuff about him. I didn't make much effort to stop them but...I never passed anything on and I always set people straight if they said anything directly to me. Besides, if I'm not passing it on? It doesn't tend to go far.' Bobby nodded slowly, pushing himself up off the wall. 'So there you go, Bambi. My story. You can believe me if you want, it doesn't even matter anymore.' He took a step back. 'I have a party to get to...but I just uninvited you so...don't show up. Not even kidding.'

For a second, Dennis was frozen, his mouth refusing to form words as he watched Bobby turn on his heel. There were a lot of things he could say, some things he ought to say. But somehow he knew that what he actually did say, was the one thing he definitely shouldn't have.  
'He said you stabbed Jess in the back too.' Bobby stopped immediately. 'Was that a misunderstanding as well?' Dennis was aware of how small his voice sounded, and he was surprised Bobby had even heard him.  
'She's my best friend,' Bobby replied, a low determination in his voice that Dennis felt in every nerve in his body. 'She's basically the best person in the whole of New York. I would never stab someone I love that much in the back, ok?'  
'So then why did he say it?' Bobby pursed his lips, eyes turning down, and Dennis practically held his breath. Because he knew there was a story there; there always was with Bobby. Bobby sighed, glancing off into the street, the corners of his lips turning down ever-so-slightly.  
'Because I ran a guy out of town without telling her.' Dennis' eyes widened and Bobby shot him a glare. 'Don't even judge me, Bambi. It was one time, ok? The only time I passed bad information on purpose and the only time I did anything she didn't know about. I swear.' Bobby searched Dennis' face, and evidently, whatever he found there disappointed him, because he shook his head and closed his eyes, turning away once more. 'Look, whatever, Bambi. Fine. I'm awful. Obviously. But you know how Jake treated her...you know what their relationship was like, you were there for some of it. Jess is too good of a person to keep going through all that. No matter how many times they broke up, he'd always show up again. I love that she loves seeing the good in people – it's basically the only reason I have her, because she actually sees the good in me – but fixing things that are broken doesn't always work out so great for her, you know? So she'd always take him back and she'd always get hurt. I needed him out of town so she could get over him. So I did what I had to do.' Bobby shrugged again, looking Dennis in the eye finally. 'Look...I'm not a terrible person. I say stupid things sometimes but...I'm not terrible. And at least I don't pretend to be this sweet, lovable guy who wouldn't say a bad word about anyone...that? That is all you, Bambi.'

And if Dennis stood there for ten minutes after Bobby was gone, trying and failing to convince himself that he'd done nothing wrong, then he didn't admit it. At least, not for a long time. Not until another New York night when the air was humming and it was just starting to get dark.

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'Seriously, Bambi. How can you not want to know. Ask me anything; I'll answer you.' Bobby's eyes were sparkling as he laughed, his head tossed back and his hair flying wildly about his face as the breeze picked up. 'I'm going to mess up, Bambi. It's what I do. I'm going to be a total bitch and you're going to hate me.' He shrugged, carefree. 'But we'll have fun. And don't even think about telling me you don't want know – I know you want to know. Because you're still here. So that means I'm more than just some bitchy chorus boy to you. So admit you were wrong about me. Admit defeat and admit you like me, even before I've had my coffee in the mornings.' He looked Dennis up and down, the corners of his lips curling. 'Or don't. It'll be your loss though.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

'You're taking this well, Chorus Boy.' Bobby let out a long sigh. He was perched on the bar, texting out the last few party reminders and swinging his legs back and forth absentmindedly, humming to himself. Jessica had been sticking candles into the birthday cake, but now she had turned to face him, her head on one side, eyes narrowed as she scrutinized him. He smiled idly back at her, leaning back on his hands with a small shrug.  
'Yeah, well...I have a party to help make happen, don't I? And besides, Dennis is being kind of a jerk. I mean...who even believes when someone's ex boyfriend just spontaneously offers them information? It's ridiculous. And I'm not gonna let it bother me.' Jessica smiled softly back at him, giving him a small nod of approval.  
'Quite right too,' she said and the two of them shared a gin before she spun back around, sticking the final candle in place. 'I can't believe Kurt just took it upon himself to warn Dennis off you, though. I mean...how did he even work out you two had a thing?'  
'Body language?' Bobby smirked, leaning back and quirking an eyebrow. Jessica chuckled. 'Maybe he just took a look at Dennis. Have we or have we not established that I have a type?' Bobby added, rolling his eyes theatrically. Jessica glanced back at him, shaking her head.  
'Point taken,' she agreed, jumping up to sit next to him on the bar. 'I'm still impressed you're this so well, though,' she added, bumping her shoulder against his. 'You've come a long way, Monkey. I'm proud of you,' she said softly. Bobby met her soft smile with one of his own.  
'You shouldn't be. I'm totally trying to work out how to use this for sympathy ice cream at your place later,' he said, his smile curling into a grin, though his brown eyes stayed warm.  
'You'll get the first piece of cake after Ivy and like it. _Maybe_,' Jessica laughed, jumping back down and scooping up the cake so she could hide it away for later.

Bobby looked at Jessica properly for the first time since he'd arrived then. Her hair was loose, falling in soft waves around her still-smiling face, her eyes bright and sparkling, sunny even under the soft glow of the bar lighting. She was wearing one of her favourite dresses, for once not bothering with a plethora of accessories. She looked happy, that was what it was. She looked gloriously, stupidly content. More comfortable in her own skin than she had when he'd first met her, certainly, and he could help but smile.  
'Hey, Glitter Bug.' Jessica spun around, her dress swishing. 'You look crazy-beautiful tonight, you know that?' Jessica laughed at him, rolling her eyes.  
'You're still not getting ice cream,' she said and Bobby stuck his tongue out at her.  
'Ok, that was a genuinely sweet moment, and you just ruined it by being a brat,' he protested as she turned back, still giggling. 'God. This is why I'm not nice to people,' he added with a smirk, returning to his phone and pretending he didn't see her pulling faces at him as she skipped off with the cake.

Truth be told, he knew there was a part of her that didn't quite believe him when he said he was ok; he knew that she'd probably be calling him every morning for the next week or so, making sure he was out of bed and asking if he needed pancakes. But that was fine; worrying about him was what Jessica did, and he loved her for it. Besides, he actually really was ok. He wasn't sure why it didn't hurt; maybe he really had gotten over everything that happened, maybe Dennis didn't mean as much to him as he'd thought, or maybe he was just doomed to have a delayed reaction to it all and wake up three months later with that horrible pressing-down feeling on his chest and a desperate need for one of Jessica's pep-talks. Just because he was fine, of course, that didn't mean he wasn't running it all back, over and over in his head. Both Dennis and Kurt had hurt him, in their own ways, and although the wound didn't sting as much as it might've done in the past, it didn't change the fact that it was a wound. It was something that mattered to him, it was something that he needed to untangle in his head. As far as Dennis was concerned, his feelings were more simple; there was an overwhelming sense of disappointment in someone who he'd thought had had a better heart than that, who he'd thought would just come to him and tell him what his ex had said rather than trying to avoid him for days before demanding to be told his secrets. But at the same time, he could understand the need for information – he always wanted answers, he always needed to know the stories behind the things he heard, could he really be angry at Dennis just for doing the same? Especially when Dennis had let slip why he needed those answers; he still cared for Bobby as more than a friend. That information alone was significant. Because as angry as he was, and as disappointed as he was, Bobby still liked Dennis too, still thought of him as someone special. Still remembered that he tasted of strawberries.

But then Bobby thought of Kurt. He let out a sigh, staring across at where Sam was sitting making phone calls to potential suitors for Ivy. Jessica was back now, standing by Sam at the table, pouring glasses of champagne. Bobby was grateful that she had her back to him, because he knew for sure that if she looked up, she'd know immediately what he was dwelling on and would start fussing over him before he could explain. Because yes, he was thinking about Kurt. But he was surprised to find that he didn't feel the same total devastation overcome him like it used to. Because really, what had Kurt won? He hadn't won the argument, because all of their mutual friends had picked Bobby's side when it was all said and done. None of them had thought he was terrible. And for whatever reason, all of them had known Bobby could be trusted, and more importantly, had decided that Bobby was the person of the two who they most wanted to keep in their lives. Yet it was more than that; Kurt clearly hadn't won, because he was still walking round with their break-up as an open wound, an active presence in his head, pervading everything. It wasn't like that for Bobby anymore. It was something that he thought of when he was reminded of it, something that made him sad if he thought about it, but no longer ruled the way he lived his life. Kurt? Kurt was giving out free lectures on why Bobby was an awful person to anyone he thought might make the mistake of liking him. And the interesting part of that lecture? It included notes on how Bobby was gorgeous and still made Kurt want to kiss him. Bobby arched an eyebrow, his lips curling at the corners. Kurt still wanted to kiss him...he was pretty sure that meant he was the one with the power in that situation. After all, what was it Kyle had told him? He is terrible, but not in that way. 'People fear what they don't understand,' he half-sang under his breath before jumping down from the bar and heading over to Jessica to steal one of her just-poured glasses of champagne.

'So, what do you reckon?' Bobby turned from his conversation with Amber to see Sam flopping down into the seat next to him, his eyes on the door to the bar. The longer it was taking Ivy to break free of Tom's birthday surprise, the jumpier Sam had gotten, and Bobby suspected that had less to do with Sam's desire for Ivy to have a great birthday and a lot more to do with Sam's need to get back at Tom. Taking a sip of his drink, Bobby leant back in his seat, arching an eyebrow and trying to hide his smirk.  
'You're going to have to be a little bit more specific if you want to use my expertise, Strickland,' he sighed and Sam shot him an unimpressed look.  
'I mean about Ivy. You think Tom stands a chance of talking her down or what?' he asked, his eyes going back to the door and then down to the phone in his hand. Bobby simply rolled his eyes and shrugged.  
'How should I know? Tom and me aren't exactly BFF,' he replied. Sam gave him another withering glance, and it occurred to Bobby that maybe he shouldn't push him. Sam had never really had time for his games, had never looked at him as someone with whom he could have an adult conversation either; there was something to be said for the idea of proving him wrong.  
'Look; you know everything about everything,' Sam said folding his arms and fixing Bobby with a serious look. 'And the last time I checked? You weren't exactly shy about offering an opinion. So I'm asking yours; what chance do you think Tom has of getting Ivy back?' Bobby studied Sam's face carefully before letting out a long sigh and setting down his glass.  
'Ok, first of all? I don't think anybody's 'winning Ivy back', ok? She's your friend, not some shirt you lost in a game of poker,' he muttered, wrinkling his nose. Sam glared at him again for that but Bobby ignored him, leaning forward just enough to look him in the eye. 'And second? What does it matter? Ivy being friends with him again doesn't mean you have to forgive him; he committed separate offences against separate people, Sam. And say what you like about the guy? But he loves Ivy. I doubt there's a point at which he's going to just stop and admit defeat, you know?' Bobby flashed Sam a wry smile. 'You're supposed to be the mature one around here. Go grow up and get over it already – it's what you'd tell Ivy to do if roles were reversed,' he added. Sam rubbed a hand over his face and sighed.  
'Maybe I'm tired of being the only adult around here. Maybe I'm just tired in general..'  
'Is that why you decided to pick on the biggest child in the room to come to with your problems? Coz, honestly? I think this is the longest conversation the two of us have had. And I mean ever. In the entire time we've known each other.' Sam let out a soft chuckle, glancing across at Bobby with a small smile.  
'I don't know. I'm not sure I buy the whole immature routine anymore, actually,' he said and when Bobby frowned at him in confusion he shrugged. 'Ivy told me about Boston. You probably did a better job than I would've, you know?' Bobby smiled faintly and looked down into his glass. 'I've just felt so lost lately, you know? After everything that's happened. Maybe I was hoping you'd sprinkle some of that magic dust on me. I think I'd like to be carefree for a while.' Bobby smirked.  
'I know; I make it look good, right?' he grinned and Sam laughed.  
'Yeah. Something like that.' Bobby nodded and the two shared a smile before Bobby let out a sigh and finished off what was left in his glass. Sam swallowed. 'So...if Ivy asked, would you call off the pack?'  
'I don't know what you're talking about,' Bobby said dryly, his brown eyes glinting mischievously. Sam shook his head, smirking.  
'Uh-huh. So, you know nothing about persuading an entire cast to freeze a guy out then, huh?'  
'That was Ivy's idea.'  
'You made sure it happened. Nothing happens in this cast unless you want it to, we both know that.' Bobby tried to smother his smile and Sam nodded knowingly. 'So be honest with me here; if I wanted him to stay frozen out, but Ivy wanted him back in...' He watched Bobby carefully, and Bobby, for his part, kept his eyes downturned as he mulled over the thought in his head. Eventually he looked back up at Sam with a shrug.  
'You really want the answer?'  
'So that's a yes that.'  
'Yeah. It's a yes. But trust me; I have my reasons.'  
'Like what?'  
'Like...you hated Mormon. You were always gonna quit – Tom just gave you an excuse. You're mad it didn't work out but...it's easier to be mad at Tom than admit just how mad you are with yourself, right?' Bobby arched an eyebrow and Sam simply stared at him in disbelief.  
'I hate you right now,' he said simply and Bobby smirked.  
'Not the first time I've heard that this week.' He rolled his eyes and smiled ruefully. 'But hey; we all know you people would actually die of boredom without me.'

As the party began to die down, the usual core was left behind; Jessica was dancing with Sue, Sam was involved in an intense debate with Beth as the two of them shared a slice of cake, and Bobby sat at the bar, showing the barman how to mix some of his own-recipe cocktails whilst simultaneously trying to work out if he was single. In Bobby's opinion, this was how only the best parties ended.  
'Hey Chorus Boy, you promised me a birthday hug over an hour ago; I'm still waiting.' Bobby turned around in his seat to see Ivy coming towards him, beaming playfully, and he immediately grinned back at her, hopping down from his barstool to wrap his arms around her in a tight hug.  
'I totally hugged you when you got here, by the way. This is just a bonus coz it's your birthday,' he told her, giving her an extra squeeze and smiling as she felt her laughing over his shoulder. Her hair tickled his cheek and he scrunched up his nose in mock-protest. 'Ok, now you have to put me down before my chances of getting a date with the bartender go completely out the window,' he informed her, pulling back from the hug and climbing back onto his barstool. Ivy rolled her eyes at him fondly, sliding onto the barstool next to his as he called the barman over and ordered her a drink. 'So; you haven't told me what you and Tom got up to earlier,' Bobby continued, resting his chin on his hand and widening his eyes at her for emphasis. 'Was it awful?' he asked with a wicked laugh and Ivy swotted at him half-heartedly.  
'Hey; hasn't Jessica warned you already? It's my birthday, you have to play nice, Chorus Boy.' Bobby let out a groan of protest and Ivy simply laughed at him, shaking her head.  
'I saw the two of you talking outside. How did that go?' Bobby asked her, his voice turning soft. Ivy gave him a half-smile half-shrug, accepting the drink the barman handed her and taking a long sip.  
'As well as it could. I don't know...it's something new for us. When he's just been...the composer of the show I'm in, it hasn't changed anything, you know?'  
'But now he's Mr. Director...'  
'Even if I forgive him for hiring my mother? Which...I'm not saying I completely have but...I'm getting there. Still...it doesn't change the fact that...I can't be around him as much as I could before. I've already had to listen to his voice all day, I don't want to have to listen to it all night as well.'  
'I get that,' Bobby conceded gently, sipping on his own drink. 'And was he ok with it?'  
'I'm not sure. I guess it's scary for both of us right now; it's my first lead role, his first time directing...the one time we can't be there for each other and it's the one time we need each other the most,' Ivy sighed, pulling a face of distaste.  
'Wow. Sucks to be you,' Bobby drawled and Ivy laughed, kicking his shin.  
'Seriously, Bobby?' she demanded as Bobby chuckled, his whole face scrunched up with mirth. Ivy couldn't help but laugh too, soft and defeated. Her blue eyes were fond as she regarded him, and she thought to herself, briefly, that it was nice to know that she still had one friendship left which was unaltered by the drama. Bobby was Bobby, no matter what else happened, that wouldn't change. It was a different sort of friendship to any of her others, but it was nice, and she valued it greatly in that moment. Bobby could always make her smile. 'You want to know what his big surprise was?' she asked him suddenly, her eyes wide and dancing with excitement. Bobby raised an eyebrow.  
'Shock me, Centre Stage,' he said and Ivy leant in even closer.  
'Liza. Minnelli.' Bobby's jaw dropped.  
'You're shitting me.'  
'Nope. And that's not even all he did; he wrote me a song and he had her sing it to me.' Bobby's eyes were comically wide and Ivy giggled mischievously as she watched him take in what she had just told him.  
'Ok – I'm going to need you to give me Tom's number and let me be his new best friend. Because really, I deserve to be sung to by Liza Minnelli next year and honestly? Jess just isn't doing enough to make it happen.' He didn't cave into his laughter until Ivy burst out laughing herself, punching him soundly on the arm as she did.

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'No arguments, Jess. I'm taking you home. You're sleepy and tipsy, and honestly? That bartender totally isn't my type anyway. So shut up and put my coat on before you freeze to death. And then move your butt before we both freeze to death. God, you're like a child – stop pouting! You lost this one. Get over it before I carry you home already...Oh my God, you were not supposed to like that idea, quit trying to jump in my arms before someone thinks I'm straight! This is why you should never be allowed cake and champagne. You're ridiculous.'_

.0o0o0o0o0.

Jessica jumped at the sound of her phone ringing. It was the last day of tech and she was already last out – even Bobby had given up on her, although that was mostly because his cousin Allie was in town and he wanted to spend some time with her before the craziness of dress rehearsals and opening night descended upon them all. Performing an intricate balancing act with her many bags, Jessica attempted to discovered where the ringing was coming from whilst also signing herself out for the day, almost dropping all her bags in the process. This was why she had a best friend she was joined at the hip with; it made life easier when you could count on a second pair of hands.  
'Please hold on, I have like...ten bags here!' she whined, rummaging through a sea of headphones and hairclips before finally spotting the glow of her phone screen.

When she finally reached it out of her bag, her face fell. It was a long time since that number had been on her phone screen. 'This can't be happening,' she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. 'Allie, I love you, but why did your parents have to pick this fortnight to bring you here?!' she muttered. Because really, other than Bobby's phone, her only other competition for his affections? His – admittedly adorable – cousin. The problem? She only ever seemed to be around when Jessica needed Bobby most. Jessica blew out a breath and looked back down at her phone. Still ringing; he always had been persistent, though never at the times she wanted him to be, of course. She'd told herself – and Bobby, when he asked – that if ever Jake phoned her again, she was finally ready to call him out as a jerk and hang up straight away. But now that the moment was here, she wasn't so sure she was that strong. And she wasn't so sure that her feelings towards him were all that simple either.

'You gonna get that?' Jessica gasped in surprise, spinning round and coming face to face with Sam, who was looking at her with concern.  
'Sam! I didn't know you were still here.'  
'Yeah, I forgot my phone. Hey, you alright?' Sam pressed, looking at her curiously, and Jessica let out a small, flustered laugh, glancing back down at her phone and shaking her head. There was a lot to be said for hers and Bobby's silent understanding; if he'd walked in on her ignoring a phone call, he wouldn't even have brought it up. Probably would've hung up for her and carried on telling her all the latest Broadway gossip.  
'I'm fine, Sam. Just an old friend,' she dismissed, the tension in her body ebbing away slightly as the ringing finally stopped. 'How do you just...turn off caring about someone?' she asked with a rueful smile and Sam smirked at her.  
'I'm probably the wrong person to be asking. I just tend to put my acting skills to good use. Bottle it all up, save it for another time, you know?' Jessica nodded, giving him a sympathetic smile.  
'I know...it's a still a really crappy feeling though, right?' Sam chuckled.  
'Nobody likes to admit defeat,' he agreed.

.0o0o0o0o0.

_'I don't get it. Why do people constantly think you're not talking about something important just coz you're not telling them a story about the end of the world? I wanna talk about the end of a summer. Or that feeling you get when the sun starts coming up after a perfect night. What is so wrong with caring about the ends of relationships? It's like...people dismiss musicals because everybody's dancing and singing, so it's all gotta be cotton candy, right? And no-one realises that, for most people? It's the small defeats that kill them. Meteors landing, ice caps melting, people killing each other in far-off continents; it's like it's too big to process. So we make it small. We focus on our own dramas. Shows mean something. Stories mean something. Because they let people know that...yeah, there is someone out there who gets that, to you, the end of a summer? It's the worst pain imaginable. And you know what I'm gonna going do, Jess? Like, seriously? Right now? I'm going to tell a story about that stuff to anyone who'll listen. People should see why the theatre is so important – whatever side of the curtain you're sitting on.'_


End file.
